Alifair Blake et les tracas du monde magique
by AvaTarbleu
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort face à l'Élu, Alifair Blake fait partie des héros de la guerre des sorciers. Il n'est toutefois pas facile d'être une Moldue dans un monde magique en pleine reconstruction ; sans compter qu'elle a pour pensionnaire un sorcier dépressif supposé mort. Mais, avec son culot et son franc-parler, Alifair n'a pas besoin de baguette pour se faire respecter !
1. Chapitre 1 - Bilan de santé

**Ici commencent les nouvelles aventures d'Alifair Blake (qui sont en fait la suite des premières). Ce chapitre contient quelques rappels qui permettront aux anciens lecteurs de se remettre à jour et aux nouveaux (s'il y en a) de comprendre l'essentiel. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Bilan de santé**

Confortablement installée sur son transat, Alifair Blake prenait le soleil en sirotant une margarita. Juin était remarquablement chaud et elle s'était tartinée de crème pour ne pas cuire comme une écrevisse au court-bouillon dans son bikini orange. Les fleurs des massifs embaumaient, les abeilles bourdonnaient, tout était calme. Le jardin de la maison Faraday était une oasis de paix et de détente au cœur de la banlieue londonienne, d'autant plus appréciable qu'il se trouvait sur le toit en terrasse de ladite maison, protégé des regards par un sortilège lui donnant l'aspect d'un banal toit d'ardoise.

Demeure historique d'une célèbre lignée d'inventeurs, la maison était imprégnée de magie tout en offrant tout le confort moderne. Alifair l'avait héritée de Thomas Faraday, son précédent propriétaire, dans des circonstances qu'il lui restait douloureux d'évoquer ; ce legs s'accompagnait du droit de porter à son tour le nom de Faraday, ainsi que de la propriété de Crickey, l'elfe attachée à la maison. Alors qu'elle était recherchée par les Mangemorts et le ministère de la Magie, Alifair avait fait de Crickey sa Gardienne du Secret : depuis, la maison Faraday était devenue un refuge inviolable dont l'accès était réservé à une poignée d'initiés. L'été arrivé, Alifair appréciait particulièrement de pouvoir bronzer sur le toit en échappant aux regards. Elle soupira d'aise, les yeux clos derrière ses lunettes noires.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien ! »

Un reniflement sceptique lui répondit. Elle releva ses lunettes pour scruter l'ombre sous les trois arbres de son jardin : sur un autre transat, un homme pâle aux cheveux noirs et à l'air revêche était assis très raide, en robe de chambre, une couverture sur les genoux.

« -Quoi ? demanda Alifair avec patience. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à votre convenance, Mr S. ? Vous avez froid, vous voulez un autre plaid ? »

Severus Rogue haussa vaguement les épaules sans répondre.

« -Vous savez que vous ne vous en sortirez pas si vous ne faites aucun effort », le sermonna-t-elle.

Rogue lui lança un regard las et articula à voix basse :

« -Si c'est pour être critiqué, je ferais aussi bien de redescendre au salon.

-Ah, non ! s'écria fermement Alifair. Vous avez besoin de prendre l'air. Et le soleil, aussi. C'est excellent pour le moral.

-Je doute que respirer à pleins poumons l'atmosphère viciée de Londres soit bon pour la santé, observa Rogue. À moins qu'il s'agisse d'une thérapeutique courante chez les Moldus ?

-Alors là, laissez-moi rire, riposta Alifair. C'est bien vous qui prépariez vos potions dans des cachots humides et sans aucune aération, ou je suis mal renseignée ? Question atmosphère malsaine, on peut difficilement trouver mieux, alors... Camembert ! »

Elle tendit le bras et rabattit les doigts contre son pouce, mimant une bouche qui se ferme. Rogue se le tint pour dit et n'émit plus un son. Les yeux au ciel, Alifair se morigéna intérieurement : pour une fois qu'il parlait, et qu'il se permettait en plus un peu d'ironie, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui clouer le bec. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle le laisse avoir le dernier mot, ça lui ferait peut-être du bien.

Même s'il se pliait aux règles de la maison, prenant ses repas à table avec elle, passant ses journées au salon, respirant l'air au jardin et préparant même quelques potions, il était visible que l'ancien professeur n'avait plus goût à rien. Il se faisait violence pour maintenir une faible activité, mais tombait par moment dans une déprime dont il était difficile de le tirer. Le seul sentiment qu'il semblait encore capable d'éprouver était l'agacement, et Alifair ne se privait pas de l'encourager tant Rogue paraissait plus vivant quand il récriminait contre elle-même, Harry Potter, la lumière électrique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait obtenu un beau succès en plaçant dans sa chambre le cadre qui avait permis aux portraits de la maison de monter la garde devant ses deux prisonniers transformés en plantes en pot.

« -Ça vous apprendra à traîner au lit ! La prochaine fois que je vous prends à dormir jusqu'à onze heure, j'envoie le colonel Fennimore vous réveiller à coups de clairon ! »

Rogue en avait fulminé pendant toute la journée ; puis l'abattement était revenu quand il avait compris qu'en fait, Alifair avait chargé les portraits de s'assurer discrètement qu'il ne profitait pas d'un moment de solitude pour attenter à sa vie.

« -Vous êtes vraiment sûr, commença-t-elle pour le relancer, que quelques antidépresseurs...

-Pour la centième fois, _non_! s'agaça aussitôt Rogue, à la grande satisfaction d'Alifair. Je n'avalerai pas ces poisons moldus !

-Bon, céda-t-elle avec patience, un petit philtre de Vianroze, alors ?

-Pourquoi pas directement une décoction de pavot mêlé de coca et de chanvre indien ? riposta Rogue. Il est hors de question que je perde ce qui me reste de cervelle dans les brumes d'un psychotrope.

-Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même, diagnostiqua Alifair. Des années de stress et soudain, plus rien... Votre cerveau n'arrive pas à encaisser la différence. Vous avez besoin d'une aide extérieure, il n'y a pas de honte à ça.

-Je bénéficie déjà d'une aide extérieure », grommela Rogue.

C'était un fait qui n'arrangeait rien : sans le secours d'une Moldue, d'un Cracmol, d'une chatte et d'une elfe de maison, la morsure de Nagini lui aurait été fatale. Aujourd'hui encore, à sa demande, Rusard gardait le secret sur sa survie, et Alifair l'hébergeait gracieusement. Bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais plaint, elle se doutait que Rogue n'arrivait pas à encaisser sa dépendance à leur égard. Tout comme il n'encaissait pas que le mobile éminemment romantique de son action d'agent double ait été révélé au grand jour.

« -Un _sex on the beach_ alors, pour commencer ? » suggéra-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Rogue lui lança un regard méfiant, presque indigné.

« -Relax, trésor, c'est juste un cocktail, le rassura Alifair en levant son verre.

-Non, merci, dit-il froidement en remontant sa couverture. Et vous ne devriez pas boire autant.

-Sans ce vice, je serais parfaite, répliqua-t-elle avec légèreté, autant dire insupportable. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-elle, sérieuse, je sais ce que je fais. On est des champions de l'auto-contrôle, vous et moi. »

Rogue haussa les épaules, le regard insondable, prêt à replonger dans son vide intérieur. Alifair tenta une dernière stimulation :

« -Je ne vous ai jamais dit que Rodolphus Lestrange était mort dans votre chambre ? Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi jolie à l'époque où c'était une prison. Ni aussi propre. »

Le visage inexpressif, Rogue tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

« - _Quoi ?_ »

lll

Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis la victoire finale contre Voldemort, et le monde des sorciers était en pleine reconstruction. La chasse aux Mangemorts en fuite se poursuivait alors que les premiers procès avaient déjà eu lieu. Les anciens Indésirables, parmi lesquels la Moldue Alifair Blake occupait le rang n°33 bis, étaient maintenant des héros et les victimes de la guerre, des martyrs. Le nom de feu Severus Rogue éveillait le respect et serrait le cœur des sorcières émues par son destin tragique. Quant aux photographies de Harry Potter, elles ornaient désormais la chambre de nombre d'adolescentes. Minerva McGonagall avait été nommée directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et s'apprêtait à vivre un été chargé, entre la supervision des travaux de restauration du château, le recrutement de nouveaux professeurs et, surtout, l'épineux problème des élèves qui n'avaient pu passer leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs et qui, pour certains, n'avaient pas suivi une année de cours complète.

« -Et voilà que Kingsley lance une réforme des institutions, soupira Alifair le soir, après avoir consulté les titres de la _Gazette du sorcier_ que Crickey avait ramenée avec les courses. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment le bordel !

-Le Ministre désire sans doute commencer son mandat sur des bases saines », avança Rogue assis en face d'elle devant la cheminée éteinte.

Il avait répondu sans véritable intérêt pour le sujet, simplement afin d'éviter que son mutisme pousse Alifair à lui secouer les puces.

« -« _L'organisation historique du ministère de la Magie a toujours tendu à concentrer tous les pouvoirs entre les mains d'une seule personne_ », lut-elle. « _L'année écoulée a au moins eu le mérite de nous montrer à quelles dérives pouvait conduire une telle concentration, déclare Mr Shacklebolt. Des organes tels que le Magenmagot, le tribunal des sorciers, devraient être indépendants du pouvoir politique, et non placés sous son autorité. La procédure législative gagnerait également à être clarifiée : il apparaît de plus en plus insupportable que la communauté des sorcières et sorciers soit tenue à l'écart de l'élaboration des textes qui régissent sa vie quotidienne._ » Mmh, très mauvais, tout ça, commenta Alifair, sourcils froncés.

-J'imagine que Shacklebolt a puisé ses idées chez les Moldus. Il a longtemps été affecté à la protection de votre Premier ministre, indiqua Rogue avec une indifférence d'automate. Ses ambitions devraient vous plaire.

-Il ne sait pas dans quoi il se lance, expliqua Alifair. L'ancien Ministre avait la presse, les tribunaux et l'ensemble de l'administration de son côté : il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Si Kingsley ouvre la porte à la démocratie et à la liberté d'opinion, tout le monde en profitera pour lui tomber dessus. Sans compter qu'on ne dit rien ici du statut des créatures intelligentes : est-ce que les elfes, les gobelins et les centaures auront la citoyenneté pleine et entière ? Si j'étais lui, je continuerais la dictature le temps de bien mettre tout ça au clair et _après_ je libéraliserais le régime. Mais progressivement : les sorciers sont trop habitués à être menés à la baguette, ils seraient perdus si du jour au lendemain on leur donnait le droit de vote.

-Nous l'avons, objecta Rogue. Nous ne tirons pas notre Ministre au sort.

-Mais vous n'avez aucune assemblée représentative, insista Alifair. Qui propose les lois, qui les discute, qui les amende, qui les vote ? Personne. Tel directeur de service décide que, le Ministre signe, on tamponne la feuille et c'est parti : vous n'avez aucune notion de la participation du peuple à la vie politique. Ça vous fait, combien... trois siècles de retard ? hasarda-t-elle, comptant mentalement. Tu m'étonnes que l'esclavage et les discriminations raciales soient encore légaux, chez vous.

-Si le monde des Moldus est tellement meilleur que le nôtre, pourquoi n'y retournez-vous pas ? demanda Rogue qui commençait à s'agacer de ces critiques.

-Parce que je suis toujours recherchée, figurez-vous, répondit Alifair, et j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un du ministère s'intéresse à mon cas, histoire que je ne sois pas obligée de boire du Polynectar chaque fois que je veux mettre un pied dehors ! Je leur ai envoyé un hibou avec accusé de réception mais personne ne m'a encore répondu.

-Mon hypothèse va vous sembler hasardeuse, dit Rogue d'une voix veloutée, mais il est possible que notre administration ait des préoccupations plus urgentes que votre bien-être. »

Alifair haussa les épaules, accordant volontiers à Rogue cette petite victoire. Elle se garda bien d'ajouter que, si elle ne retournait pas chez les Moldus, c'était aussi à cause d'un sorcier prétendument mort qui ne pouvait se cacher ailleurs que dans la maison Faraday.

lll

Le lendemain matin, alors que Rogue était encore au lit, Crickey s'approcha timidement de la table de la cuisine où Alifair prenait son petit déjeuner. L'elfe tortillait l'ourlet de sa chasuble vert pomme, ses grands yeux mordorés osant à peine se poser sur sa maîtresse. Cette attitude étonna Alifair : d'ordinaire, quand l'elfe avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne se faisait pas prier.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Crickey ? lui demanda la Moldue.

-C'est au sujet de Mr Rogue, Miss, murmura l'elfe, les yeux baissés, avant de s'interrompre.

-Oui, eh ben, quoi ? insista Alifair.

-Crickey s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, Miss, avoua l'elfe. Elle espérait qu'une fois sa blessure guérie, son humeur s'améliorerait, mais...

-Il lui reste encore des choses à guérir là-dedans, dit Alifair en se tapotant le front de l'index.

-Pourtant le stratagème de Miss Alifair l'a fait sortir de sa chambre, rappela l'elfe. Crickey pensait que s'occuper l'esprit ferait du bien à Mr Rogue.

-Il ne s'occupe pas assez, voilà tout, soupira Alifair. Il refuse de mettre le nez dehors, même sous Polynectar, et ne s'intéresse à rien parce qu'il déprime, et comme il ne s'intéresse à rien il déprime encore plus. C'est un cercle vicieux.

-Mais il faut y mettre un terme, Miss ! s'écria Crickey, tout à coup véhémente. Sinon, tous les efforts de Miss Alifair n'auront servi à rien ! »

Interdite, Alifair dévisagea son elfe : Crickey ne l'avait pas habituée à de tels coups de sang. De toute évidence, elle avait ruminé pendant des jours quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

« -Pardon, Miss, s'excusa-t-elle, ses oreilles en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris pendant tristement. C'est qu'en voyant Mr Rogue, Crickey repense à Monsieur Roger...

-Roger Dunbar ? releva Alifair, faisant référence au premier maître de Crickey, qu'elle ne connaissait qu'en peinture. Il était dépressif, lui aussi ? »

Crickey hocha la tête, la mine chagrine.

« -Après la mort de sa belle-mère, puis de sa femme, Monsieur Roger s'est retrouvé tout seul, raconta-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Il continuait de travailler dans son laboratoire, mais Crickey voyait bien qu'il n'avait plus autant d'entrain qu'avant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Monsieur Roger est devenu de moins en moins actif, jusqu'à... »

La voix de l'elfe se brisa. Alifair sentit son cœur se serrer.

« -Tu veux dire qu'il s'est suicidé ? »

Crickey sursauta comme si on l'avait piquée.

« -Oh non, Miss, Monsieur Roger n'a rien fait de tel ! s'écria-t-elle, choquée. Mais, reprit-elle, à nouveau triste, Crickey est convaincue que son humeur mélancolique a fini par le tuer. Elle essayait de le distraire, comme Miss Alifair avec Mr Rogue, mais elle n'y est jamais parvenue. Et maintenant, elle a peur qu'il arrive la même chose à Mr Rogue. »

Alifair posa la main sur l'épaule de l'elfe pour la réconforter. Elle ignorait que les dernières années de Roger Dunbar avaient été si pénibles ; Tommy ne lui en avait rien dit. Peut-être était-il mort avant d'en avoir eu l'occasion, ou peut-être n'en avait-il rien su.

« -Je ne pense pas que Mr Rogue aille mal à ce point, dit la Moldue pour rassurer son elfe. Il a de mauvais moments, c'est tout.

-Pour l'instant, Miss, contra gravement Crickey. Si Miss Alifair connaît des remèdes capables d'aider Mr Rogue à se reprendre, Crickey pense qu'il faudrait les lui administrer avant que son état s'aggrave. Il n'ira pas mieux tout seul, Miss. »

Alifair soupira. Elle avait espéré que la déprime de son hôte clandestin ne serait que passagère, mais devait bien admettre qu'elle était en train de virer à la dépression. Crickey avait raison : il fallait agir.

« -La pharmacopée magique ne propose pas grand chose pour soigner les troubles psychologiques, déplora Alifair. Il y a bien quelques potions, mais elles présentent de gros effets secondaires et un risque élevé de dépendance. Et s'il refuse de consulter un toubib, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui avoir des médocs : je ne peux pas simplement piocher des pilules au hasard dans une pharmacie... »

Alors même qu'elle énonçait cette vérité, la solution lui sauta aux yeux : Rogue ne mettrait jamais les pieds chez un médecin, c'était certain ; mais elle ?

lll

Gladys Fairbank brancha le répondeur et rangea le cahier de rendez-vous dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle laisserait le docteur Macintosh fermer lui-même le cabinet mais elle tenait à saluer le départ de son dernier patient, comme tous les jours. Secrétaire d'une rare efficacité, Miss Fairbank avait le don d'organiser les consultations afin que son employeur – et elle-même – finisse ses journées à 18h30, à quelques minutes près. Tous les patients du docteur savaient qu'il était inutile d'espérer un rendez-vous après cette heure-là ; quant à se présenter de son propre chef, à moins d'une urgence absolue, il n'y fallait pas songer.

« -Au revoir, Mr Cross, dit le docteur en ouvrant la porte de sa salle d'examen. N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si cela ne va pas mieux. »

Miss Fairbank raccompagna le vieil et arthritique Mr Cross jusqu'à la sortie et le regarda clopiner vers l'arrêt de bus. Elle rentra ensuite enfiler son gilet et prendre son sac, alla souhaiter le bonsoir au docteur et partit à son tour. Resté seul, le médecin s'étira sur son fauteuil de cuir rembourré et ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il n'était pas fâché que la journée s'achève. Il rassemblait ses affaires dans sa sacoche quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

« -Oui, Gladys ? fit-il en faisant pivoter son fauteuil. Vous avez oublié quelque... »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il identifia la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil : ce n'était pas Gladys. Des yeux noircis de maquillage, une bouche écarlate, une masse de cheveux couleur charbon tombant sur des épaules dénudées par la large encolure d'un chandail rayé, un short moulant d'où sortait une paire de jambes déjà hâlées par le soleil, le tout sur des pieds aux ongles vernis chaussés de sandales à talons compensés.

« -Grands dieux, souffla le docteur Macintosh, le souffle coupé par cette apparition, Miss Blake ! »

Il n'aurait pas été plus hagard s'il avait vu un fantôme. De fait, c'était presque le cas : résidant dans le charmant village de Saint-Barnaby, Miss Alifair Blake avait été pendant trois ans la patiente du docteur, après quoi elle avait mystérieusement disparu, abandonnant derrière elle deux hommes et une femme ligotés dans son salon en ruine ; quelques jours plus tard, ces personnes inconnues avaient à leur tour disparu du poste de police et de l'hôpital où elles étaient détenues ; ledit poste avait été ravagé par une explosion et la maison de Miss Blake était partie en fumée.

« -Je sais qu'il se fait tard, mais vous accepterez peut-être une consultation de dernière minute ? demanda Alifair d'un ton engageant.

-Mais..., bredouilla le médecin, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes. Mais vous... vous n'êtes pas censée être ici... Vous avez été enlevée par des dealers de Manchester...

-C'est ce qu'on raconte ? s'amusa Alifair tout en prenant place en face du docteur. Des dealers, quelle drôle d'idée !

-Miss Fairbank soutient qu'il s'agit de traite des Blanches, ajouta le médecin d'une voix rauque, mais ses références datent un peu. Comment... Que vous est-il arrivé ? interrogea-t-il, la mine toujours abasourdie. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-J'ai besoin de soins, tiens ! répliqua Alifair. Vous êtes toujours mon médecin. »

Le docteur Macintosh eut une moue incertaine.

« -Vous êtes portée disparue depuis près d'un an, rappela-t-il. Vous devriez d'abord vous présenter à la police pour régulariser votre situation. S'il y avait urgence, je vous soignerais, bien sûr, mais puisque je vois que ce n'est pas le cas... »

Alifair sourit, l'air sincèrement ennuyée pour lui. Connaissant ses antécédents, le docteur Macintosh avait toujours nourri quelques soupçons à son égard, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le montrer, mais jamais il n'avait eu peur d'elle. Jusqu'à ce soir.

« -Vous savez, dit doucement Alifair, si vous vous contentez de faire votre travail, ça ne prendra que cinq minutes. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire du mal, docteur. »

Le docteur Macintosh était plus grand et plus corpulent que sa patiente ; moins rapide et moins agile, par conséquent. Et la violence lui répugnait. Il savait que, dans sa jeunesse pas si lointaine, Miss Blake n'avait pas eu de tels scrupules.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » soupira-t-il, sur la défensive.

Alifair déballa la liste de ses symptômes : apathie, perte d'intérêt pour la vie, idées noires, périodes d'abattement irrépressible. Sans doute le contrecoup d'une accumulation de stress refoulé, expliqua-t-elle ; prise de conscience de la vacuité de son existence, également. Si le docteur Macintosh comprit que l'état ainsi décrit ne pouvait être celui d'Alifair – et il aurait fallu être un sacré imbécile pour ne pas s'en rendre compte – il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« -Votre équilibre psychique en a pris un coup, déclara-t-il fort cavalièrement. Les substances chimiques régulatrices de l'humeur sont au point mort. Je vais vous donner de quoi remonter leur niveau. C'est une cure de six mois, prévint-il en remplissant une feuille d'ordonnance. Il y aura des renouvellements à effectuer mais, si vous n'habitez plus dans la région, le plus simple pour vous serait de changer de médecin », suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

Alifair prit l'ordonnance, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

« -Vous en faites pas, doc, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir vous hanter », promit-elle.

Elle déchiffra la prescription et son regard se fit soupçonneux.

« -Dites, vous ne vous êtes pas mis en tête de m'empoisonner, hein ? fit-elle en agitant la feuille. Parce que ce serait contraire au serment d'Hypocrite.

-Ce médicament est parfaitement adapté aux symptômes que vous m'avez décrits, répliqua froidement le médecin, offensé. Je vous suggère également de consulter un psychothérapeute, il me semble évident que vous en avez grand besoin. »

Alifair retrouva le sourire.

« -Je me contenterai de ça pour l'instant, dit-elle en empochant l'ordonnance avant de se lever. Merci pour votre temps si précieux, doc, et le bonjour à Miss Fairbank. »

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte puis s'arrêta, pivotant sur ses compensés.

« -Au fait, c'est efficace si on le mélange à la nourriture ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton très naturel. Ou au thé, si on le sucre bien ? »

Après avoir entendu la porte du cabinet se refermer, le docteur Macintosh compta jusqu'à cent. Ensuite, il regarda subrepticement par la fenêtre donnant sur le parking, où seule sa voiture attendait. Rassuré sur le fait que cette folle peut-être dangereuse était partie, il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de la police.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Une visite au ministère

**Allons un peu explorer le nouveau ministère de la Magie (oui, je sais, on le connaît déjà, mais quelques détails ont changé après la guerre). Cette semaine a été un peu difficile pour moi, aussi excusez les éventuelles faiblesses de ce chapitre, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Une visite au ministère**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Alifair avait revêtu ce jour-là un tailleur-pantalon noir très sobre et s'était abstenue de rouge à lèvres : elle se rendait au ministère de la Magie et, si elle affichait clairement sa nature moldue, elle ne tenait pas à voler la vedette aux sorciers qui occuperaient bientôt le devant de la scène.

Crickey la déposa à l'entrée d'une ruelle sordide, entre une cabine téléphonique vandalisée et des poubelles dégorgeant de détritus. Suivant les indications d'Arthur Weasley, Alifair pénétra dans la cabine en retenant son souffle pour se préserver de l'odeur d'urine, décrocha le combiné et composa le 05028, nouveau code d'accès à l'entrée des visiteurs du ministère de la Magie. À la voix féminine, chaude et accueillante, qui la priait d'indiquer son nom et le motif de sa venue, elle répondit en articulant avec soin. Un badge argenté tomba dans le réceptacle destiné à la monnaie, et la Moldue l'épingla sur sa veste ; il indiquait « Alifair Blake – Procès ». La cabine se mit alors à vibrer et Alifair s'accrocha fermement à son sac à main alors que le plancher descendait lentement sous le niveau du trottoir, puis de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles de Londres. Pendant quelques instants, l'obscurité fut absolue ; puis un rai de lumière éclaira le sol de la cabine et remonta le long des jambes de la visiteuse jusqu'à toucher le sommet de sa tête et le plafond au-delà.

« -Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie, souhaita la voix chantante. Veuillez vous présenter au bureau d'accueil pour faire enregistrer votre baguette. Le ministère vous souhaite une excellente journée. »

Une petite musique ponctua cette déclaration et la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. Alifair sortit, les yeux grands ouverts, ne voulant rien manquer du spectacle offert par le centre politique de la sorcellerie britannique.

Le hall du ministère de la Magie était vaste comme celui d'un aéroport. À la gauche de la Moldue, le long du mur lambrissé, des files de gens entraient par plusieurs cheminées ; quelques-uns attendaient devant d'autres âtres, à droite, réservés à la sortie. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières présents arpentaient le plancher ciré d'un pas décidé en direction de grandes portes d'or situées tout au bout du hall : ce devaient être des employés du ministère, décida Alifair. Les autres formaient de petits groupes et bavardaient en se dirigeant avec nonchalance vers le bureau d'accueil où les attendait un préposé en uniforme bleu paon. Loin au-dessus des têtes coiffées de chapeaux pointus, des symboles dorés et changeants apparaissaient et disparaissaient sur un plafond du même bleu ; la Moldue se demanda s'il s'agissait des cours de la Bourse sorcière. Au milieu du hall, une fontaine glougloutait gaiement. Alifair s'approcha pour l'admirer.

Dressé au centre d'un large bassin en marbre, un arbre d'argent étendait ses branches nues d'où cascadait l'eau de la fontaine. Des nénuphars dorés flottaient autour, de l'eau jaillissant de leur cœur. Agréablement étonnée, Alifair remarqua que des poissons peuplaient le bassin dont la margelle était gravée de runes pour elle indéchiffrables. Placée sur un chevalet à côté du monument, une pancarte indiquait :

« _Fontaine du Renouveau – œuvre conçue par la sorcière Luna Lovegood, réalisée par l'atelier gobelin Farbac et entretenue par les elfes du ministère de la Magie. Un poème de l'Être de l'eau Unaru, écrit en runes de centaures, y célèbre l'unité retrouvée du monde magique :_

 _Une larme esseulée s'évapore au soleil,_

 _Un grain de sable sec s'envole avec le vent_

 _L'eau en flots assemblée s'écoule en océan,_

 _La terre en mont dressée touche presque le ciel._

 _Mêlés étroitement, d'un élan mutuel_

 _Se fortifiant l'un l'autre, ces deux éléments_

 _Ne forment plus qu'un tout solide et résistant,_

 _Matériau d'élection des plus grandes merveilles._

 _Telles le sable et l'eau soient les races, toujours_

 _Fraternelles et amies, apportant leur concours_

 _À la préservation du monde et de la vie._

 _Bâtisseurs laborieux, construisons notre espoir_

 _D'une alliance de peuples égaux et unis_

 _Dans la paix, le respect et l'amour du savoir._ »

« -Jusqu'à la prochaine guerre », marmonna Alifair avant de se détourner pour rejoindre la file des visiteurs qui se succédaient devant le bureau d'accueil.

D'après les conversations, tout le monde était venu pour la même chose. Fatigué de répéter inlassablement des instructions identiques, le préposé posa sur Alifair un regard morne qui s'éclaira lorsqu'à son injonction de présenter sa baguette, elle répliqua qu'elle était Moldue. Le sorcier la dévisagea alors fébrilement de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'un murmure parcourait la foule derrière elle.

« -On a beaucoup de célébrités, aujourd'hui, se réjouit l'agent d'accueil. Je savais que ce procès public attirerait du monde.

-C'est toujours comme ça avec les spectacles gratuits, commenta Alifair.

-Pour trouver l'endroit, c'est facile : vous n'avez qu'à suivre la foule, indiqua l'agent. J'espère que ça vous plaira, Miss Blake. »

Alifair haussa un sourcil.

« -Je viens pour m'instruire, pas pour me divertir, répliqua-t-elle un peu sévèrement.

-Comme la plupart des gens, repartit aussitôt le sorcier. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils prétendent », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

La Moldue préféra ne pas insister et se détourna pour rejoindre le public qui faisait à présent la queue devant les grandes portes au bout du hall. Quand vint son tour, elle se serra avec un groupe de sorciers surexcités dans un ascenseur grinçant qui s'éleva en brinquebalant dans les étages du ministère. Lorsque la voix chaleureuse annonça : « Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot », tout le monde descendit. Alifair suivit les sorciers le long d'un couloir aux nombreuses fenêtres artificielles puis pénétra à leur suite dans une vaste salle aux murs lambrissés recouverts de gradins. De hautes fenêtres, tout aussi ensorcelées que celles du couloir, dispensaient une vive lumière. La plupart des places étant déjà prises, Alifair dut se faufiler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et grimper tout en haut pour trouver un siège. Quelques rangs plus bas sur sa gauche, un groupe de sorciers arboraient la même tenue prune brodé d'un M au côté gauche : ce devaient être les juges. Au centre de la pièce, sur une estrade bien visible par tous, se trouvait un box en bois brut, pour l'instant vide. Examinant à présent le public autour d'elle, Alifair fut frappée par sa densité et sa variété : Rogue ne s'était pas trompé en affirmant que ce procès, plus que tout autre, attirerait le tout-sorcier et particulièrement les personnalités en vue.

Des mages et des sorcières en robes somptueuses, appartenant sans doute aux plus riches et aux plus anciennes lignées, s'étaient attribués les meilleures places. Des célébrités, parmi lesquelles la chanteuse Célestina Moldubec, le joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande Barry Ryan ou encore Porpentina Dragonneau, l'épouse du magizoologiste auteur de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , étaient également présentes. Un grand nombre de journalistes tenaient prêts leurs plumes et leurs appareils-photo. Enfin, des vétérans de la guerre comme Alifair elle-même avaient fait le déplacement : elle reconnut dans la foule Rosmerta, la patronne du pub des Trois Balais, et le gros sorcier à la moustache de morse qui avait aidé à l'évacuation des élèves de Poudlard, un certain professeur Slughorn. Le grand public se disputait les quelques sièges encore libres.

Le brouhaha des conversations choquait Alifair. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un procès d'assises – l'équivalent moldu de ce qui se préparait ici – mais elle s'était attendue à plus de solennité. Détendus, les gens s'interpellaient, riaient, se montraient du doigt telle ou telle personnalité du monde magique avant d'oser lui demander un autographe. Ceux qui parlaient des accusés que l'on allait bientôt juger le faisaient avec légèreté, voire une pointe d'ironie mesquine.

« -Sûrs qu'ils font moins les fiers avec les menottes !

-Ce serpent n'aura pas passé longtemps hors des barreaux, tout compte fait !

-Ça doit leur faire drôle d'être traités comme tout un chacun, maintenant qu'ils ont perdu tous leurs appuis...

-Ils ont de la chance que la politique du ministère ait changé. Autrefois, on les aurait jugés au niveau dix, dans les cachots, avec les fauteuils à chaînes ! »

En tendant l'oreille, Alifair surprit pourtant quelques propos plus sérieux concernant les crimes qui leur étaient imputés.

« -Vous croyez qu'ils vont parler de ce que ça faisait, de vivre avec _lui_?

-Et Dumbledore ? C'est quand même leur faute s'il est mort, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! »

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, appelant les derniers retardataires à rejoindre leur place. Le silence se fit alors dans la pièce et le président-sorcier du Magenmagot, un vieil homme au crâne dégarni du nom de Tiberius Ogden, se leva.

« -Faites entrer les accusés », ordonna-t-il d'une voix sonore.

Encadrées par des Aurors aux baguettes levées, trois personnes pénétrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Le plus âgé, un homme aux cheveux blonds négligés, était mal rasé et paraissait hagard ; à son côté, une belle femme avançait très droite, le menton levé ; un adolescent pâle marchait derrière eux, cherchant visiblement à dissimuler son anxiété. Tous trois portaient des vêtements bien coupés au tissu luxueux, mais qui auraient eu besoin d'un bon lavage et d'un coup de fer à repasser, jugea Alifair. Les Aurors les escortèrent jusqu'au box puis se placèrent au pied de l'estrade pour prévenir toute tentative d'évasion – ou tout attentat contre les inculpés.

« -Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, Narcissa Cassiopea Malefoy née Black, et Drago Cygnus Malefoy, énuméra Tiberius Ogden, vous avez été déférés devant le Magenmagot pour répondre des chefs d'accusation suivants... »

Tandis que le président-sorcier en lisait la liste, Alifair réalisa tout à coup quelque chose.

« -Ils n'ont pas d'avocat ! » s'écria-t-elle à mi-voix.

Sa voisine de droite, une journaliste à en juger par la plume verte qui prenait frénétiquement des notes sur un parchemin posé sur ses genoux, émit un petit rire.

« -Personne ne se risquerait à prendre la défense de Mangemorts notoires, Miss Blake, murmura-t-elle avec un regard condescendant vers Alifair que, décidément, tout le monde semblait reconnaître.

-Pourquoi pas ? riposta celle-ci, indignée. Tout le monde a le droit d'être conseillé pour sa défense, c'est la loi ! »

Le regard de la journaliste se fit perplexe.

« -J'ignore ce qu'il en est chez les Moldus, dit-elle d'un ton sucré, mais ici, personne ne peut être contraint à compromettre sa réputation en assurant la défense de coupables avérés. La fortune des Malefoy ne change rien au fait qu'ils sont condamnés d'avance, et que tout le monde le sait. À quoi leur servirait un avocat ? Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'en sortiront pas, conclut-elle avec satisfaction.

-Je commence à croire que Kingsley n'a pas tellement tort, finalement, marmonna Alifair, effarée. C'est le Moyen Âge, votre monde des sorciers... »

La journaliste ne parut pas s'offusquer de cette remarque ; elle considérait sans doute le système juridique magique comme parfait. Alifair se demanda si ce serait toujours le cas si d'aventure elle se retrouvait dans la position des Malefoy, sans personne pour étudier les lois et la jurisprudence, rechercher des témoins et plaider en sa faveur. Ce procès ressemblait à celui qui s'était tenu dans la maison Faraday contre l'assassin de Tommy et ses complices, à la différence qu'il s'agissait aujourd'hui d'une procédure officielle menée par des juges en toute légalité.

« Tu m'étonnes que Rogue se fasse du mouron pour eux ! » pensa-t-elle.

C'était pour lui que la Moldue était venue assister au procès ; il ne le lui avait pas demandé mais, à la façon dont il en parlait – il avait lui-même amené ce sujet de conversation au dîner, une première – elle avait perçu son intérêt. Il connaissait Lucius Malefoy depuis des années, son fils Drago avait été l'un de ses élèves préférés ; quant à Narcissa, il l'avait très peu évoquée, mais avec un respect rare chez lui, et presque de la sympathie. Lors de l'enterrement des pensées de Rogue, auquel Harry Potter avait procédé à l'instigation d'Alifair, la Moldue avait noté la présence d'une femme grande et mince, enveloppée de la tête aux pieds dans une élégante cape noire ; elle était restée à l'écart, au côté d'un homme à la robe frappée d'un grand A qui la tenait fermement par le bras et qui l'avait emmenée avant la fin de la cérémonie. Alifair n'avait pas pu voir le visage de cette femme, mais elle reconnaissait à présent la démarche et le port altier de Narcissa Malefoy.

« -Cissy, murmura-t-elle, se souvenant de la sorcière qui l'avait involontairement sauvée de la colère de Bellatrix Lestrange après la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Cette femme a une allure incroyable.

-C'est tout ce qui lui restera après l'énoncé du verdict, persifla la journaliste. Et personne ne la plaindra. »

Il était visible que la majorité de l'assistance partageait son sentiment. Les charges retenues contre les Malefoy étaient lourdes : association de malfaiteurs, complicité active avec un mage noir notoire qu'ils avaient hébergé chez eux, complot, enlèvement et séquestration. Lucius et Drago étaient également accusés d'avoir fait partie du mouvement des Mangemorts, pratiqué des sortilèges Impardonnables et exercé des violences à l'égard de sorciers et de Moldus. Le cas de l'adolescent était encore aggravé par plusieurs tentatives de meurtre à l'encontre d'Albus Dumbledore et par sa participation à son assassinat.

Les arguments que les Malefoy invoquèrent pour leur défense – impossibilité de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans encourir la mort, nécessité de se protéger les uns les autres, plus le fait que Dumbledore était parfaitement au courant des manœuvres de Drago – furent noyés sous les huées du public. Alifair sentait à présent la haine dans les quolibets de la foule. Les Malefoy n'étaient pas les plus grands criminels du monde magique, loin de là ; ils faisaient partie des plus éminentes familles de sorciers du Royaume-Uni et possédaient depuis des siècles une fortune et un entregent qui leur avaient valu bien des jalousies. Aussi élégants que hautains, flagorneurs envers les puissants et méprisants à l'égard des petits, ils étaient le type même de personnes que l'on rêve de voir chuter de leur piédestal pour être traînées plus bas que terre. Le fait qu'une part notable du public soit issu du même moule n'y changeait rien : les Malefoy étaient passés du côté des parias, ils n'étaient plus des leurs. C'était, en gros, ce que Rogue avait expliqué à Alifair, et il s'était montré clairvoyant.

Les témoins de l'accusation comparurent un à un pour raconter le calvaire qui leur avait été infligé dans le manoir Malefoy : Mr Ollivander évoqua son enlèvement, sa longue séquestration et les tortures infligées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; un gobelin du nom de Gripsec en rajouta une couche en exhibant les cicatrices héritées de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le président du tribunal souligna que, bien que n'étant pas directement imputables aux Malefoy, ces sévices avaient été exercés avec leur consentement.

« -Comment aurions-nous pu nous y opposer ? contra Drago Malefoy, indigné. Il tuait tous ceux qui se dressaient contre lui. Nous n'avions pas le choix... »

La foule s'agita, ironique, intransigeante, mauvaise. Tiberius Ogden réclama le silence.

« -Vous conviendrez, Mr Malefoy, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre, que votre famille disposait des ressources nécessaires pour quitter le pays et se mettre à l'abri d'éventuelles représailles. Au lieu de cela, elle a tiré grand profit du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Votre choix apparaît donc très clair à cette cour. »

Narcissa Malefoy posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils pour lui intimer le silence. Lucius s'était tassé sur lui-même, conscient qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce procès. Deux jeunes sorciers furent ensuite appelés à la barre. Dean Thomas confirma que, malgré son statut du sang incertain, on ne l'avait ni torturé ni tué après son enfermement dans les caves du manoir, ce qui n'impressionna guère l'assistance. Le témoignage de Luna Lovegood, en revanche, laissa perplexe bon nombre de gens : après avoir expliqué les circonstances de sa capture, elle évoqua les Anxyresses qui, d'après elle, infestaient le domicile des Malefoy.

« -Elles étaient invisibles, naturellement, mais si nombreuses que je pouvais les sentir, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse, ses yeux protubérants faisant le tour des visages sans la moindre timidité. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elles étaient attirées par les prisonniers, mais il y en avait vraiment trop. Alors, j'ai compris que les habitants du manoir eux-mêmes devaient être remplis d'angoisse et de désespoir, à un point terrible. La chance que nous avions dans ce cachot, c'est que nous pouvions nous réconforter les uns les autres. Eux, en haut, ils étaient constamment sous le regard de Voldemort. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient passé de très bons moments tant qu'il vivait sous leur toit », conclut-elle.

Bien qu'assurés de la mort du mage noir, beaucoup de sorciers grimacèrent encore à la mention de son nom, et la plupart balayèrent les paroles de Luna d'un haussement d'épaules : tout le monde savait qu'elle était la fille d'un publiciste farfelu et se doutait que les Anxyresses n'existaient que dans son imagination. Personne, cependant, n'en fit tout haut la remarque : Miss Lovegood faisait partie des résistants de Poudlard que tout bon sorcier se devait désormais d'admirer, du moins en apparence.

Le procès touchait à sa fin : le président s'apprêtait à récapituler les faits et à soumettre le jugement au vote, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Un huissier entra précipitamment, porteur d'un rouleau de parchemin qu'il remit avec empressement à Tiberius Ogden. Celui-ci le lut les sourcils froncés, puis une expression de stupeur se dessina sur son visage. Il réfléchit un instant, posa le parchemin devant lui et fit un signe de tête à l'huissier.

« -Faites entrer le témoin de la défense », proclama-t-il alors.

Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut la foule, qui enfla jusqu'aux exclamations surexcitées quand l'appelé traversa la pièce pour rejoindre la barre. Stupéfaite, Alifair retint son souffle. Malgré le caractère exceptionnel de l'événement, Tiberius Ogden se cantonna strictement à la procédure.

« -Veuillez décliner vos noms et qualités, ordonna-t-il au nouveau venu.

-Harry James Potter, futur apprenti Auror », répondit celui-ci.

lll

Le témoignage de Harry s'avéra décisif. Il avait vu de ses yeux Drago Malefoy hésiter, puis abaisser sa baguette devant Albus Dumbledore ; il certifia que son ancien camarade de Poudlard avait refusé de le reconnaître quand des Rafleurs l'avaient traîné au manoir dans l'espoir de toucher la prime pour sa capture ; enfin, il révéla que Narcissa Malefoy avait menti à Voldemort, sauvant ainsi la vie de Harry et permettant la victoire finale.

Le tollé qui s'ensuivit contraignit Tiberius Ogden à faire usage de son marteau pour rétablir le calme. La foule était partagée entre déception, indignation et adhésion sans borne à la parole sacrée du Survivant. Drago Malefoy, éperdu d'espoir, ne savait où poser les yeux mais évitait soigneusement de regarder Harry ; droite et digne, sa mère paraissait indifférente, bien que ses joues aient pris quelques couleurs ; seul, Lucius posait sur le jeune sorcier des yeux incrédules, incapable de comprendre pourquoi le vainqueur de son maître avait condescendu à venir défendre les siens.

« -Après l'affaire Rogue, ça commence à faire beaucoup, grimaça la journaliste à côté d'Alifair, faisant référence à l'article que Harry avait fait paraître dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ afin de rétablir la vérité sur le défunt directeur de Poudlard.

-Que voulez-vous, il a grandi chez les Moldus, répliqua Alifair. Faut croire que nous avons un sens aigu de la justice. Vous y viendrez, vous aussi, quand votre société aura atteint l'âge adulte. »

La sorcière lui lança un regard outré mais ne répondit pas. Alifair approuvait l'attitude du jeune Potter : certes, les Malefoy n'étaient pas blancs comme neige, mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, sans rancœur ni crainte d'écorner son image de champion du Bien. Lupin aurait été fier de lui.

lll

Narcissa Malefoy écopa d'une légère peine de prison avec sursis. En raison du fait qu'il était mineur au moment de son affiliation aux Mangemorts, Drago n'aurait qu'un mois à passer à Azkaban, dont il avait déjà purgé la moitié. Le passé de Lucius joua en sa défaveur et il fut condamné à trois ans ferme de détention. La famille fut en outre frappée d'une lourde amende et condamnée à verser des dommages et intérêts qui entameraient considérablement sa fortune. En somme, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Alifair se demanda ce qui, du soulagement face à la clémence avec laquelle avaient été traités les Malefoy ou de l'agacement causé par le fait que cette indulgence soit due à Potter, l'emporterait chez Rogue.

Après que les Aurors eurent emmené Lucius et Drago Malefoy, Narcissa marchant librement derrière eux, la salle d'audience se vida lentement. Beaucoup de gens paraissaient déçus par le verdict qu'ils avaient espéré plus sévère, mais d'autres estimaient que justice avait été rendue. Les plus excités étaient encore les journalistes, qui se bousculaient près de la sortie pour recueillir les réactions des célébrités.

Alifair chaussa les lunettes noires qu'elle avait emportées en prévision des flashes et zigzagua entre les paparazzi, sourire au lèvre et les ignorant soigneusement. Elle repéra de loin Harry Potter qui remontait rapidement le couloir en compagnie de Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood, pressés sans doute d'échapper à toute cette agitation. Elle aurait voulu le féliciter pour l'honnêteté de sa déposition mais elle n'avait pas envie de se tordre une cheville en courant sur ses talons hauts, encore moins sous l'œil des photographes. Elle se promit donc de lui écrire, et se fit la réflexion que le moment était peut-être venu d'investir dans un oiseau messager. S'éloignant du gros de la foule, Alifair cherchait son chemin en admirant au passage les fausses fenêtres donnant sur un ciel merveilleusement bleu, quand une voix autoritaire l'interpella :

« -Miss Blake ! Un instant, s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle fit volte-face et découvrit un jeune homme roux tiré à quatre épingles qui avançait vers elle à grands pas. Il portait des lunettes à la monture d'écaille et tenait un journal à la main. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant elle, elle vit que, sous ses taches de rousseur et son air contrarié, il ne devait guère avoir plus de vingt ans.

« -Monsieur ? s'enquit Alifair avec une courtoisie quelque peu ironique.

-Perceval Weasley, Bureau de désinformation du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, se présenta-t-il. Vous connaissez déjà mon père et mes frères William et George. »

Alifair acquiesça, étonnée de rencontrer un nouveau Weasley dans ces circonstances.

« -Que dites-vous de ceci? » attaqua Percy en lui mettant son journal sous le nez.

Il s'agissait d'un titre moldu dont l'un des articles affirmait que la disparue Alifair Blake avait refait surface chez son médecin traitant, qu'elle avait menacé avant de disparaître à nouveau. La police prenait l'affaire au sérieux. Alifair croisa le regard de Percy et sourit innocemment.

« -J'avais besoin de médicaments, prétendit-elle. Il fallait bien que je sache quoi piquer à la pharmacie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je n'ai pas présenté mon ordonnance.

-C'était très imprudent de votre part ! la sermonna Percy. D'autant plus que vous avez prié le ministère de régulariser votre situation auprès des autorités moldues...

-Donc, quelqu'un a lu ma lettre ! se réjouit Alifair. Je commençais à me poser des questions.

-Vous ne pouvez pas agir ainsi, expliqua Percy, se contraignant à la patience. Votre demande a été prise en compte, elle est en cours de traitement au sein de mon service, mais vous devez comprendre que ces choses-là prennent du temps...

-Je comprends, Mr Weasley, assura calmement Alifair. Sorcière ou moldue, l'administration fonctionne toujours pareil : pour qu'elle soit efficace, il faut la réveiller à coups de pied où je pense. Faites à votre rythme, mais n'oubliez pas : des coups de pied comme ça, j'en ai plein en réserve. »


	3. Chapitre 3 - Importunités

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais tâcher de répondre à tous les guests qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **-Guibe :** Alifair continue les potions, en effet, et elle aura besoin de Rogue pour une étape cruciale de sa vie professionnelle.

 **-LunaMidnight15 :** Dans la première version il était question de coups de pied au cul, mais je ne voulais pas choquer mes lecteurs (ou Alifair ne voulait pas choquer Percy, par égard pour sa famille !)

 **-Waina :** Merci ! Alifair n'a pas fini de s'éclater avec tous ces sorciers coincés !

 **-Guest :** Merci pour cet effort ; je n'ai compté qu'une seule faute (de frappe). J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. J'ai prévu de varier les sujets ; il faut aussi s'amuser de temps en temps !

 **Et maintenant, la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Importunités**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Alifair reçut par l'intermédiaire d'Errol, le hibou des Weasley que Crickey avait mis dans le secret, une lettre officielle l'informant que le ministère traiterait sa demande dans les plus brefs délais. Elle réclama et obtint son rattachement au réseau des cheminées, ce qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans plus recourir systématiquement à son elfe : elle pourrait désormais se rendre seule à Pré-au-Lard en passant par la cheminée des Trois Balais ou celle de La Tête de Sanglier ; en revanche, l'âtre du Chaudron Baveur étant interdit aux clients, elle négocia l'accès au Chemin de Traverse via la boutique d'Ollivander et Rabbani, auprès desquels elle était en faveur. Il n'y avait pas à craindre que quelqu'un d'autre s'introduise dans la maison Faraday par la cheminée : seules les personnes partageant le secret gardé par Crickey l'auraient pu, mais se matérialiser directement dans le domicile d'autrui était, chez les sorciers, de la plus extrême inconvenance, sauf cas d'urgence absolue. Passer sa tête dans les flammes, en revanche, n'était pas considéré comme une intrusion ; comme cela pouvait se produire même si la cheminée d'arrivée était éteinte, Alifair plaça un paravent devant l'âtre afin d'éviter qu'un visiteur inattendu surprenne Rogue dans le salon.

Sans atteindre à des sommets d'allégresse, l'humeur du sorcier semblait se stabiliser. Aidée de Crickey, Alifair s'était introduite de nuit dans une pharmacie pour faire provision des médicaments prescrits par le docteur Macintosh. L'elfe les réduisait en poudre pour les glisser dans les soupes et les plats en sauce qu'elle servait déjà dressés dans des assiettes afin de ne pas les administrer à la mauvaise personne. Rogue se portait maintenant assez mieux pour s'étonner de cette profusion de veloutés, ragoûts et potages si chauds et lourds pour la saison. La seule crainte d'Alifair était qu'il se remette au point de lire la vérité dans son cerveau ou celui de Crickey ; elle avait donc repris la lecture de _Maître de son esprit : les techniques magiques de contrôle de la pensée_ , afin de développer ses capacités d'occlumancie.

Pour le détourner de ses soupçons autant que dans l'espoir de lui redonner goût à la vie, la Moldue proposa à l'ancien professeur de l'accompagner lors de sa toute première escapade par la poudre de cheminette, ce que l'intéressé refusa catégoriquement.

« -Vous serez sous Polynectar, plaida Alifair. Personne ne vous reconnaîtra.

-J'ai dit non, c'est non », répliqua Rogue d'un ton définitif.

Alifair n'insista pas. Depuis le procès Malefoy, le prétendu défunt boudait, contrarié qu'une fois encore, Potter récolte les lauriers : la presse avait en effet salué « _sa sincérité toute simple, sa droiture et son exemplarité morale_ ». Rogue avait failli en vomir son bœuf Stroganoff.

« -Dans ce cas, gardez un œil sur les potions en cours, le pria-t-elle simplement.

-Il faudra indiquer clairement votre destination, Miss, recommanda Crickey, et garder les bras serrés le long du corps.

-L'âtre de sortie est très petit, l'avertit le portrait de Tommy depuis le paysage au-dessus de la cheminée. Fais attention à ne pas te cogner la tête.

-C'est noté, affirma Alifair avant de se tourner vers Rogue. Vous n'avez aucun conseil à me donner ? »

Le sorcier haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

« -Tâchez de conserver votre déjeuner dans votre estomac, lâcha-t-il. Et emportez une brosse à vêtements : ces messieurs vous seront reconnaissants de ne pas semer de la suie sur votre passage.

-Crickey en a mis une dans le sac de Miss Alifair, précisa aussitôt l'elfe.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, marmonna le sorcier.

-Bon, j'y vais, déclara Alifair. Ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence. »

Elle prit une poignée de poudre étincelante dans le sachet que lui présentait Crickey et s'avança vers la cheminée éteinte.

« -Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, mon grand... », pria-t-elle sans se retourner.

Un soupir de profonde lassitude lui répondit. Il y eut ensuite un craquement et un feu ronflant apparut dans l'âtre.

« -Merci, trésor, vous êtes un amour », sourit Alifair en jetant la poudre sur les flammes qui prirent aussitôt une teinte émeraude.

Alifair se pencha pour entrer dans la cheminée, réprimant un frisson au contact du feu : il était tiède, certes, mais pour combien de temps ?

« -Ollivander et Rabbani », articula-t-elle en retenant son souffle pour ne pas avaler de suie.

Elle se sentit aussitôt aspirée dans le conduit obscur, puis tourbillonna entre ombre et lumière, des intérieurs sorciers défilant fugitivement devant elle ; les mains collées aux cuisses, elle ferma les paupières, serra les dents et attendit que ça passe. Soudain, ses pieds heurtèrent le sol si violemment qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un étroit conduit de cheminée dont l'ouverture atteignait à peine ses genoux tremblants.

« -Ah, le confort des transports magiques, maugréa-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour se faufiler avec peine à l'extérieur.

-Miss Blake ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Un homme souriant, ventru et au teint basané, sortit de derrière le comptoir de la petite boutique aux rayonnages surchargés pour venir l'aider à se relever.

« -Bonjour, Mr Rabbani, le salua Alifair. Mr Ollivander n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est encore trop faible, le pauvre homme, expliqua le fabricant tandis qu'Alifair tirait la brosse à vêtements de son sac pour décrasser son T-shirt. Je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose avant le coup de feu du plein été : quand les élèves de Poudlard auront reçu leur liste de fournitures, ce sera la ruée sur les baguettes magiques ! Surtout avec nos nouveaux modèles traités aux huiles nobles. Garrick y travaille encore mais, dès qu'ils seront au point, les clients vont se les arracher !

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, se réjouit Alifair. Je suis contente que les travaux de Tommy trouvent une application pratique.

-Votre part sur les ventes sera versée sur le compte Faraday inventeurs, poursuivit Mr Rabbani. Quinze pour cent, c'est bien cela ? »

Alifair confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« -Je ne suis pas pour grand chose dans l'affaire, reconnut-elle modestement.

-Mais ce cher Thomas est à l'origine d'une importante avancée, et vous êtes son héritière, argua Mr Rabbani. Il est normal que vous profitiez du fruit de ses recherches. »

Alifair ne chercha pas à nier : elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à diversifier ses revenus, et il ne lui déplaisait pas d'être en affaires avec les deux fabricants.

« -Vous avez des courses à faire ? s'informa Mr Rabbani, affable.

-Ingrédients pour potions, la routine, répondit Alifair. J'aimerais aussi en profiter pour m'acheter un hibou.

-Allez chez Eeylops, conseilla le fabricant. Ils ont de beaux oiseaux parfaitement dressés. En revanche, un volatile risque de ne pas apprécier le voyage par cheminée.

-Mon elfe viendra me chercher, ce sera plus pratique avec les paquets », expliqua Alifair, omettant d'ajouter que l'oiseau ne pourrait atteindre la maison s'il n'y était introduit par sa Gardienne.

lll

Severus Rogue n'était pas mécontent de se trouver enfin seul dans le salon de la maison Faraday : Crickey vaquait à son ménage quotidien et les portraits avaient déserté le paysage au-dessus de la cheminée. Assis dans un rayon de soleil, rafraîchi par la douce brise filtrant par la fenêtre entrouverte, le sorcier se sentait presque bien. Il feuilletait _Le Roman des Fondateurs_ , une fiction d'Aloïs E. Clarke consacrée à l'histoire des premiers directeurs de Poudlard ; il n'en appréciait guère le style mais les annexes généalogiques étaient intéressantes.

Un rictus sarcastique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que l'éditeur avait omis de faire apparaître le nom du dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard : Tom Jedusor, dit Voldemort. L'un des premiers projets de ce dernier avait été de devenir si terrifiant que plus personne n'oserait dire ou écrire ce nom : à l'évidence, il avait réussi. Même mort et enterré, il faisait encore peur. Cette constatation procurait à Rogue un certain réconfort : après les années qu'il avait passées immergé dans le halo d'effroi qu'exhalait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les ravages que cette proximité avait causés sur son esprit, il n'était pas mécontent que la communauté des sorciers ne puisse simplement barrer cette période d'un trait de plume, comme si la terreur n'avait pas existé. C'était mesquin de sa part, aurait dit Lily ; peut-être, mais il avait besoin de savoir que les autres n'étaient pas pleinement heureux.

Une pétarade sonore interrompit le cours de cette plaisante mesquinerie. Regardant par la fenêtre, Rogue vit une énorme moto équipée d'un side-car se garer le long du trottoir. Un homme casqué en descendit et fit le tour pour aider une femme d'âge mûr à s'extraire du side-car ; elle portait une longue robe verte et tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Les poils de Rogue se hérissèrent avant même que l'homme retire son casque, confirmant ce que le sorcier avait déjà deviné. Contrarié à l'extrême, Rogue monta se barricader dans sa chambre avant que retentisse la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Après s'être assurée que son protégé était en lieu sûr, Crickey alla jeter un œil par la fente de la boîte aux lettres. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise et ouvrit la porte aux visiteurs.

« -Mrs Tonks ! Mr Potter ! »

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Teddy gigotait entre les bras d'Andromeda, les yeux grands ouverts sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Harry aussi détaillait le hall avec intérêt : bien qu'ayant reçu un billet de Crickey lui autorisant l'accès de la maison, il n'y était encore jamais entré. Sa curiosité n'était toutefois pas la source de l'excitation qui lui rosissait les joues.

« -Je viens de récupérer la moto de Sirius, mon parrain, expliqua-t-il à l'elfe avec entrain. Mr Weasley connaissait quelqu'un capable de la réparer et de la réenchanter. J'ai proposé à Andromeda de venir faire un petit tour avec Teddy et il s'est avéré que Londres n'était finalement pas si loin...

-Oui, enfin... en volant, gloussa Andromeda. Au début, je ne voulais pas, mais Harry conduit très bien, et cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas volé... »

Elle avait les yeux brillants et paraissait encore grisée par la sensation. En cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à sa fille défunte qu'à sa sœur Mangemort également décédée. Pour tout dire, Crickey avait peine à la reconnaître.

« -Teddy aussi a apprécié, déclara Harry en chatouillant le menton du bébé qui se tortilla en riant aux éclats. Et avec le réacteur d'invisibilité, aucun Moldu n'a pu nous apercevoir.

-Je suis sûre qu'Alifair ne serait pas contre une promenade, avança Andromeda. J'espère que nous n'arrivons pas au beau milieu de la préparation d'une potion délicate ?

-Crickey est désolée, Miss Alifair est sortie, s'excusa l'elfe.

-Moi qui croyais qu'elle passait ses journées penchée sur ses chaudrons, s'étonna la sorcière. En a-t-elle pour longtemps ?

-Crickey ne sait pas, Madame, mais si Mr Potter et Mrs Tonks ne sont pas pressés, ils peuvent attendre au salon.

-Faisons ça, décréta Andromeda. Nous avons une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer ! »

Soucieuse de ses devoirs, Crickey les installa confortablement, déploya un tapis de sol entouré d'une barrière de coussins en guise de parc pour Teddy et leur alluma la radio. Après avoir servi le thé, elle s'éclipsa sous prétexte de retourner à son ménage afin d'en porter une tasse à son pensionnaire clandestin.

Rogue était assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, broyant visiblement du noir. Les médicaments avaient eu un effet positif sur ses accès de morosité, mais cet imprévu l'avait fait retomber dans la déprime.

« -Crickey peut vous monter une part de cake aux raisins, Monsieur, si Mr Rogue le désire, proposa-t-elle prudemment.

-Jette plutôt un sort de silence sur la porte et le plancher », soupira-t-il d'un ton morne.

Il n'entendait pas les voix de Harry et d'Andromeda qui discutaient au salon, mais les gazouillis joyeux de Teddy dominaient le fond sonore musical et heurtaient ses oreilles et son moral sensibles.

« -Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, répliqua Crickey avec calme et fermeté, si le bruit dérange Mr Rogue, il est capable de remédier à cela lui-même. »

Aucun elfe de Poudlard, pas même cette tête brûlée de Dobby, n'aurait osé répondre ainsi à l'ancien professeur. Crickey n'avait mis aucune insolence dans ses propos ; simplement, Rogue n'était pas son maître et, comme Alifair, elle estimait qu'il fallait l'inciter à agir plutôt que de le laisser ruminer ses contrariétés. Abattu d'être privé de l'après-midi confortable et solitaire qu'il avait escompté, le sorcier ne s'offensa même pas des paroles de l'elfe. Il avait beau savoir que sa réaction était disproportionnée, il ressentait sa journée comme gâchée et n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'elle prenne fin. Crickey perçut son état d'esprit et prit note d'en toucher mot à sa maîtresse ; si le moral du sorcier demeurait vacillant, il faudrait songer à augmenter les doses.

« -Crickey doit retourner en bas, dit-elle. Elle va demander à Miss Georgina de venir dans le cadre de votre chambre, ainsi elle pourra prévenir Crickey si vous avez besoin d'elle.

-Dis plutôt qu'elle pourra me surveiller, marmonna Rogue. On pensait qu'il allait mieux et voilà qu'il replonge : qui sait jusqu'où il descendra, maintenant ? constata-t-il, amer d'avoir lui-même espéré trop tôt.

-Cela viendra, Monsieur, affirma Crickey en posant des doigts légers sur son genou. Il faut être patient.

-La patience, c'est la souffrance, lâcha-t-il à voix basse, non pour faire une belle phrase mais parce que l'étymologie du terme lui apparaissait soudain cruellement juste. La vraie patience. C'est un enfer.

-Aujourd'hui, Monsieur, nuança Crickey. Mais pas hier.

-Hier, c'était supportable », concéda Rogue.

Il fut secoué d'un rire ironique mêlé d'un sanglot.

« -Est-ce que ce sera ça, ma vie : au mieux le supportable, au pire l'enfer ? »

Il se garda d'ajouter que, dans ce cas, il aurait mieux valu le laisser mourir : il lui restait encore assez de fierté pour refuser de verser dans le mélodrame. Mais, s'il n'envisageait plus de se supprimer, la perspective d'une existence si terne accroissait son désespoir.

« -Vous guérirez, dit doucement Crickey. Vos efforts porteront leurs fruits, au bout du compte. D'abord vous ne serez plus malheureux, ensuite vous retrouverez de l'intérêt et du plaisir à vivre. Mais il faut attendre.

-Attendre, répéta Rogue. Je ne fais que ça. »

Attendre de retrouver sa force morale et le contrôle de son esprit. Depuis la mort de Lily, Severus Rogue avait entraîné son psychisme comme un muscle, barrant la route aux émotions, cachant ses pensées, sublimant les unes et les autres pour les projeter déformées à la surface ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne s'y était laissé prendre. Sans forfanterie, Rogue était certain que sa puissance mentale était sans équivalent dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Et puis, tout s'était écroulé et, malgré ses efforts, il était incapable de retrouver le contrôle. Il avait connu par le passé des moments de profonde solitude, de détresse affreuse, mais ça ne durait pas : un effort de volonté lui suffisait pour reprendre les rênes. Il avait cru y parvenir à nouveau depuis quelques jours, dans une certaine mesure, et voilà qu'un petit accroc à sa routine, un événement sans véritable conséquence, le replongeait malgré lui dans le noir, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. C'était cela, l'enfer : souffrir, sans raison, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Sans savoir si on guérira un jour.

lll

Alifair appela Crickey à 17h pour qu'elle la ramène à la maison. Elles se matérialisèrent dans le hall et l'elfe se saisit des paquets et de la cage de l'oiseau que la Moldue avait choisi.

« -Allez retrouver vos visiteurs, Miss, Crickey s'occupe de tout ranger, dit-elle.

-Mets les robes dans ma chambre, indiqua Alifair. Il faut que je les retouche avant de les lui donner, je pense qu'elles sont un peu longues. Je n'ai pris que du noir, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était sa couleur fétiche. Et lâche le piaf sur le toit : il paraît qu'il va faire son nid dans un arbre. J'ai prévenu le vendeur que s'il se barre, je reviendrai lui faire sa fête. »

Elle fila ensuite au salon où le portrait de Tommy et Roger Dunbar faisaient la conversation à Harry et Andromeda. La sorcière se leva pour venir l'embrasser.

« -Vous avez bonne mine », constata-t-elle poliment, son entrain retombé depuis longtemps.

Elle saluait toujours Alifair avec un certain formalisme : la Moldue était présente quand son gendre puis sa fille s'en étaient allés à la mort, et c'était un souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Non plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais complètement pardonner à Alifair de leur avoir survécu, même si cette rancune dont elle avait honte était enfouie tout au fond de son cœur.

« -Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, tous les trois ! se réjouit Alifair en prenant Teddy dans ses bras. Mais c'est qu'il a grossi, ce petit ogre ! dit-elle en faisant une grimace d'effort qui ravit le bébé.

-Il a de l'appétit, confirma Andromeda. Et il a commencé à faire ses dents.

-Non ! s'exclama Alifair. Déjà ? »

La grand-mère confirma avec fierté.

« -Harry a pensé qu'en tant que marraine, vous deviez tout de suite être mise au courant, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu m'étonnes, approuva Alifair. Il faut marquer le coup ! Vous restez dîner ce soir. »

Ce n'était pas une question, d'ailleurs personne n'eut l'idée de refuser. La nouvelle enchanta Crickey qui se mit en devoir de préparer un repas de fête et quelques biberons pour le héros du jour.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, Harry remit à Alifair un petit rouleau de parchemin fermé par un ruban de soie violet.

« -On m'a chargé de vous faire parvenir cette invitation, expliqua-t-il. J'ai reçu la même. »

Curieusement, il n'en paraissait guère satisfait. Intriguée, Alifair déroula le parchemin et lut le message rédigé à l'encre dorée, d'une écriture élégante à peine tremblée :

« _Bien chère Miss Blake,_

 _Quoiqu'ayant combattu sous le même drapeau lors de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'être présentés. On m'a pourtant dit le plus grand bien de vous et je suis très désireux de faire la connaissance d'une personne si remarquable. Vous me feriez donc grand honneur en acceptant mon invitation à la petite soirée que j'organiserai le 17 juillet prochain. Afin d'éviter les désagréments causés par l'irruption intempestive de journalistes, les détails tels que l'heure et le lieu exacts seront communiqués ultérieurement. Que ce mystère ne vous rebute pas : mon seul désir est de passer un agréable moment en compagnie de vieux amis et de nouvelles connaissances. Mon ancien élève, Harry Potter, aux bons soins duquel je confie ce courrier, vous le certifiera._

 _Espérant pouvoir vous compter au nombre de mes convives, je vous prie de recevoir, très chère Miss Blake, l'assurance de ma profonde considération._

 _Horace E. F. Slughorn_ »

« -C'est le gros moustachu, c'est ça ? demanda Alifair. Il avait l'air tout gentil mais, une baguette à la main, il était assez féroce, si je me souviens bien.

-C'est un collectionneur, l'avertit Harry. Il n'entretient de relations qu'avec les gens dont le prestige rejaillit sur lui, ou qui sont en position de lui être utiles, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Seuls ceux qui ont du potentiel l'intéressent. Pour lui, les autres n'existent pas.

-Il n'est pas méchant, précisa Andromeda. Ni malhonnête. Il peut même se montrer très bienveillant envers ses protégés. C'est juste un incorrigible snob.

-Voldemort était son élève préféré, avant qu'il tourne mal, avoua Harry. Ensuite, bien plus tard, ç'a été ma mère.

-Intéressant, commenta Alifair en haussant un sourcil. Un sorcier qui ne se soucie tout simplement pas des questions de sang : vous éveillez ma curiosité. Vous irez ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Pour Slughorn, ses « amis » ne sont que des pions. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas de respect ni d'affection pour eux, au moins pour certains, mais... »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant la meilleure manière d'exprimer son sentiment.

« -Tout ce que Slughorn voit en moi, c'est un garçon célèbre qu'il pourrait propulser encore plus dans la lumière, dit-il avec véhémence. Avec ses relations, il pourrait m'obtenir une bonne place dans un ministère, une équipe de Quidditch ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Il en serait ravi. Mais moi, je ne veux plus être dans la lumière. Je veux construire ma vie moi-même, grâce à ce que je vaux et non en raison d'une réputation que je n'ai pas voulue.

-Vous serez toujours le Survivant, dit Alifair avec commisération. Les gens vous verront toujours comme ça, même si vous menez la vie la plus ennuyeuse du monde, et ils ne se comporteront jamais avec vous comme avec le pékin moyen. Mais, si ça peut vous réconforter, pour la Moldue que je suis, vous ne serez jamais qu'un gamin trop sérieux », ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

lll

Il s'éveilla au petit matin, sans d'abord savoir pourquoi. D'ordinaire, son état et l'orientation de sa chambre le laissaient profiter longtemps de l'oubli du sommeil. Son oreille affûtée ne perçut aucun son qui aurait pu provoquer ce réveil – Potter et sa clique partis plusieurs heures plus tôt dans des vagissements de bébé et des vrombissements de moteur, la maison avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Il n'avait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Rien d'anormal n'avait donc attiré son attention à travers les profondeurs du repos. Quoique, à la réflexion...

Un subtil arôme chatouillait ses fosses nasales : un parfum léger, insensible au commun des mortels mais pas au nez exercé d'un maître des potions. Maintenant qu'il s'y intéressait, l'odeur devenait plus forte, âcre, presque piquante. Inquiétante.

« -Mille trolls en putréfaction ! Les potions ! » s'écria-t-il en se dressant dans son lit, comme propulsé par un ressort.

Repoussant ses draps, il se rua vers la porte, se cognant au passage contre son fauteuil invisible dans l'obscurité. Sans se soucier de réveiller toute la maisonnée, il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier, déboula sur le palier du deuxième étage qu'il remonta au pas de course pour entrer en trombe dans le laboratoire d'Alifair. Les trois chaudrons que la Moldue l'avait chargé de surveiller, et que sa plongée dans la déprime lui avait fait oublier, bouillonnaient de façon menaçante en dégageant des fumées malsaines. Furieux contre lui-même, le sorcier ouvrit les fenêtres, éteignit d'un coup de baguette les réchauds à gaz et se dirigea vers un chaudron pour examiner les dégâts, bousculant les paquets d'ingrédients empilés dans un coin par Crickey. L'aube naissante éclaira faiblement une mixture brûlée, noircie, ravagée.

« -Tu n'es donc plus bon à rien, pitoyable épave », se réprimanda-t-il.

Il pointait sa baguette sur le chaudron pour le vider quand un volatile noir entra par la fenêtre et se mit à tourner autour de sa tête en croassant bruyamment.

« -Nom d'une furie hurlante, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?! » s'énerva Rogue en faisant de grands gestes pour écarter l'oiseau.

Loin de se montrer effrayé, l'animal fondit agressivement sur le sorcier, croassant de plus belle, bec et serres pointés vers son visage, évitant avec adresse les bras levés de Rogue. Celui-ci brandit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sortilèges qui firent battre l'oiseau en retraite. Il alla se poser sur une étagère et s'immobilisa, claquant du bec, le plumage ébouriffé, dardant un regard mauvais sur le sorcier qui le lui rendait bien.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chambard à une heure pareille ? Vous avez décidé de foutre en l'air mon labo avant de _vous_ foutre en l'air ? »

Échevelée, les yeux cernés, Alifair se tenait les poings sur les hanches sur le pas de la porte, une robe de chambre ouverte sur son pyjama. Elle lança à Rogue un regard mi-menaçant mi-inquiet, puis un croassement la fit sursauter.

« -Si vous cherchez le responsable de cette cacophonie, le voici », déclara Rogue, pas mécontent de se défausser momentanément sur l'oiseau.

Le visage d'Alifair s'éclaira.

« -Vous avez fait la connaissance de Corbac ! se réjouit-elle. J'avais d'abord pensé prendre un hibou mais il m'a tapé dans l'œil quand je l'ai vu dans sa vitrine. C'est tout de même plus original.

-Un corbeau ? dit Rogue, incrédule. Comme oiseau messager ?

-C'est une corneille, corrigea Alifair. Les corvidés sont très intelligents, et le vendeur m'a assuré qu'ils étaient tout aussi fiables que les hiboux.

-Ils sont aussi bruyants, grossiers et affreusement rancuniers, riposta Rogue avec un regard noir à Corbac.

-Je sais, confirma sereinement Alifair. Un oiseau avec de la personnalité, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

-Dites plutôt que vous vous sentez une affinité particulière avec cette importunité volante », railla Rogue.

Sur son étagère, Corbac gonfla ses ailes et claqua du bec d'un air menaçant.

« -Et vous, vous vous sentez malin, à l'insulter en face alors qu'il comprend tout ? » répliqua Alifair.

* * *

 **Et voici le retour de la course aux commentaires ! L'auteur de la 25e review sera sollicité pour parrainer un nouveau personnage (et pas quelqu'un de très sympathique, pour une fois). Je rappelle les règles : tous les commentaires sont comptabilisés, mais si le 25 émane d'un guest (que je ne peux donc pas contacter par MP), c'est le prochain commentateur identifié qui gagnera. Trois, deux, un... partez !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Provocation

**Un petit chapitre de détente pour permettre à notre cher ex-professeur de commence à se remettre, et remplir les armoires de la maison Faraday !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Provocation**

D'un commun accord, Alifair et Crickey décidèrent d'augmenter légèrement la dose du médicament de Rogue.

« -D'après la notice, on est encore dans les clous, vérifia la Moldue. Il faudrait aussi qu'il se trouve une activité : ce n'est pas bon pour lui de tourner en rond entre les livres, les chaudrons et les trois arbres du jardin.

-Si seulement il acceptait de sortir, déplora Crickey.

-Ça ne suffirait pas, diagnostiqua Alifair. Il a besoin de plus qu'un simple passe-temps. Il lui faut un but à atteindre. Ce type fonctionne aux défis.

-Quel défi peut-on lancer à un mort ? objecta l'elfe.

-Si j'avais la réponse, on n'en serait pas là », admit Alifair.

Au bout de deux jours, les bienfaits du réajustement de l'aide chimique se firent sentir, ou alors fut-ce l'effet de la présence de Corbac. Depuis sa première rencontre avec le sorcier, la corneille avait pris en grippe le seul autre mâle de la maison : Rogue avait interdiction de s'asseoir sous l'arbre où l'oiseau avait fait son nid, sous peine de recevoir des coups de bec sur le crâne. Tous les matins, Corbac entrait par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine et se posait sans façon sur la table, réclamant en craillant son petit déjeuner ; lorsque Crickey lui versait sa pitance, il la saluait d'un petit mouvement de tête, et concédait à la maîtresse des lieux le privilège de caresser ses plumes ; mais que Rogue s'approche d'un peu trop près et la corneille gonflait ses ailes, claquait du bec et poussait des cris stridents. Ce manège amusait d'autant plus Alifair et Crickey que Rogue rendait coup pour coup, faisant léviter l'arrosoir pour asperger l'oiseau à chaque approche menaçante et lui présentant un miroir dans lequel un Corbac furibond s'effrayait tout seul.

« -Un jour, il comprendra le concept de reflet, avertit Alifair.

-Jour béni où il me sera permis de passer à la riposte directe, rêva Rogue. Un jet de son propre porridge sur ce plumage lustré devrait lui passer l'envie de jouer les matamores. »

Le sorcier ne se montrait jamais autant agacé que quand Alifair laissait Corbac pénétrer dans le salon ou, pire, le laboratoire. Rogue ne voyait en l'oiseau qu'une créature déplaisante et malpropre, et ne se gênait pas pour le dire ; en réponse, la corneille le toisait avec dédain, perchée sur le fauteuil ou l'épaule d'Alifair, avant de lui lancer des insultes dans son propre langage.

« -Cette saleté sème des plumes et des puces partout, sans parler des fientes, récriminait le sorcier. Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vos potions tournent.

-Corbac est très propre, le défendait Alifair. Beaucoup plus qu'un hibou, en fait, puisqu'il n'a pas de cage à nettoyer.

-En tout cas, qu'il ne s'avise pas d'entrer dans ma chambre, menaça Rogue. Sinon je le plume pour remplacer vos maudits stylographes ! »

Si Alifair avait abandonné l'espoir de maîtriser un jour la calligraphie à l'ancienne, elle avait rempli sa maison de matériel d'écriture moldu, dont Rogue prétendait l'usage pénible. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était par pure mauvaise foi indiquant qu'il allait mieux, ou s'il s'en mettait véritablement plein les doigts.

Grâce à Corbac, elle avait désormais des contacts directs avec les Reynes dont le commerce d'herbes magiques était à nouveau florissant, Harry qui cherchait à moderniser la maison héritée de Sirius, et même Lissa Faraday, rentrée en Croatie. Abelforth râlait que son bar soit envahi de curieux ne buvant que de la Bièraubeurre et essayant de le soudoyer pour qu'il leur montre le passage secret par lequel s'étaient enfuis les élèves de Poudlard lors de l'assaut du château. Très occupé par les travaux de réparation de l'école, Rusard promettait de leur rendre visite avec Miss Teigne quand il aurait nettoyé « toute la poussière remuée par ces bons à rien de terrassiers ».

« -Il vous souhaite un prompt et complet rétablissement, lut Alifair dans la lettre que Corbac avait rapportée un matin après son passage chez le concierge de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall est toujours à la recherche d'un enseignant pour les cours de potions et serait certainement soulagée de pouvoir compter sur vous, si vous décidez de ne plus faire le mort, résuma-t-elle à l'attention de Rogue. Mais Argus garantit qu'il ne lui a rien dit à votre sujet. Vous voulez peut-être lui répondre vous-même ? essaya-t-elle en récompensant la corneille d'un bout de toast.

-Pourquoi lui envoyer deux lettres ? répliqua le sorcier, ignorant ostensiblement Corbac. Veuillez simplement transmettre mes remerciements à Mr Rusard et l'assurer que j'ai toute confiance en sa discrétion. »

Alifair lui lança un regard perçant par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

« -Vous êtes drôlement pudiques, remarqua-t-elle. Autant l'un que l'autre.

-Tout le monde ne ressent pas le besoin de s'exposer sous tous les angles », rétorqua Rogue, d'autant plus acerbe qu'Alifair portait un simple débardeur sur un short à fleurs quand lui-même endurait stoïquement la chaleur dans l'une des austères robes noires qu'elle lui avait achetées.

La Moldue comprit parfaitement l'allusion et ne s'en offensa pas le moins du monde. Avec un sourire gourmand, elle posa sa tasse, se leva et s'appuya des deux mains sur la table pour se pencher vers Rogue, parfaitement consciente de l'angle qu'elle lui exposait présentement.

« -Vous n'allez pas prétendre que la vue vous déplaît, tout de même ? » insinua-t-elle, enjôleuse et menaçante.

Le sorcier réussit l'exploit de garder un visage impassible, le regard rivé à celui d'Alifair.

« -Il y a des spectacles dont je me dispenserais volontiers », articula-t-il, glacial.

Les yeux d'Alifair se plissèrent dangereusement. Elle faillit lui répondre que, dans ce cas, rien ne l'obligeait à rester ; elle manqua lui demander s'il préférait la vue des cadavres ; elle fut sur le point d'avancer qu'il n'aurait pas dit la même chose à une certaine rousse aux yeux verts ; mais elle se retint. Chacune de ces options était périlleuse, et d'ailleurs elle n'était même pas vraiment vexée. Son sourire s'élargit et elle déclara finalement d'une voix cordiale :

« -Je ne fais que rétablir un peu l'équilibre. Après tout, Crickey et moi vous avons vu tout nu. »

Rogue demeura imperturbable, mais son visage s'était quelque peu crispé. Satisfaite d'avoir remporté la manche sans blesser son adversaire, Alifair le laissa terminer seul son petit déjeuner.

lll

Le 30 juin, Alifair décréta qu'il était grand temps pour elle de renouveler sa garde-robe.

« -J'en ai ras le bol de porter toujours la même chose, râla-t-elle. En plus, il me faut une tenue appropriée pour la soirée de ce Slughorn. »

Son locataire clandestin lui avait en effet fait comprendre que dos nu et pantalon moulant y seraient jugés du plus mauvais goût.

En prévision de cette virée shopping, Alifair avait prié son conseiller bancaire de changer pour elle à Gringotts une coquette somme en argent moldu ; à cette occasion, Bill l'avait informée que, dans le cadre d'une astucieuse campagne de communication, les héros de la guerre des sorciers pourraient effectuer sans frais toutes leurs opérations, jusqu'au terme de l'année civile. Alifair avait compris que les gobelins espéraient ainsi se refaire une vertu qu'aux yeux de leurs clients, ils avaient perdue en collaborant avec l'ennemi. Elle-même n'oubliait pas, cependant, qu'ils n'avaient pris nulle part active à la répression et que, sans leur extrême discrétion, elle n'aurait pu ni hériter de Tommy, ni ouvrir de compte en banque.

« -Le Polynectar ne sera pas prêt avant deux semaines, observa Rogue qui avait pris en charge la fabrication de la potion pour réparer son désastreux oubli. À moins que vous n'ayez constitué des réserves, ou que vous comptiez vous grimer par métamorphose...

-J'en ai un peu marre de vivre tout le temps sous protection magique. Je vais sortir comme ça, tout simplement, répondit-elle d'un ton léger.

-Je croyais que vous faisiez l'objet d'intenses recherches de la part des Moldus, objecta Rogue.

-Intenses, intenses... Ma tête n'est pas mise à prix, nuança Alifair. Ça me change, d'ailleurs. Vous savez combien il y a d'habitants à Londres ? Et parmi eux, combien ont ma tronche en mémoire, flics compris ? Franchement, je ne pense pas que je risque grand chose : ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais croiser une vieille connaissance à chaque coin de rue, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et même si quelqu'un me reconnaît, Crickey me fera disparaître avant qu'il ait le temps de composer le 999. »

Rogue la toisa avec une attention soudaine.

« -Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous espérez que c'est ce qui se produira ? demanda-t-il lentement.

-Parce que vous êtes futé, hasarda Alifair. Ou parce que vous recommencez à pouvoir lire dans les pensées et, dans ce cas, gare à vous.

-Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, corrigea aussitôt Rogue par réflexe. La legilimancie est une discipline subtile qui...

-Je sais, je sais, éluda Alifair. N'empêche que si vous fourrez votre nez dans ma tête, c'est à vos risques et périls, je vous préviens. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« -Pratiqueriez-vous l'occlumancie en plus des potions magiques ? Bientôt vous allez nous réclamer une baguette.

-Comme si j'en avais besoin, répliqua Alifair avec dédain. Assez bavardé, j'ai à faire, _moi_. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Plaît-il ?

-Plancher sur votre projet de vie, déclara la Moldue avec fermeté. Vous n'espérez pas rester caché ici ad vitam aeternam, logé et nourri à l'œil, non ? Alors vous allez me faire un petit bilan de compétences, la liste de vos envies, et comparer tout ça avec vos possibilités réelles.

-Vous me donnez des devoirs ? murmura Rogue, plus stupéfait qu'indigné.

-Et je le saurai si vous ne les faites pas, avertit-elle. J'ai dit à Crickey de vous surveiller.

-Quelle sera ma punition si je refuse ? » lança le sorcier avec hauteur.

Alifair fit un pas en avant, les yeux brillants et le sourire carnassier.

« -Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir », ronronna-t-elle.

lll

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une après-midi aussi agréable. Armée d'un plan de ville, de tickets de métro et d'un portefeuille rempli de livres sterling, Alifair arpentait les rues de la capitale en baskets et combishort jaune, tête haute et yeux grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes noires. La circulation était dense, les trottoirs encombrés de Londoniens et de touristes. S'il arrivait que, malgré la densité de la foule, quelqu'un se retourne sur son passage, elle savait que ce n'était pas son visage qu'il regardait. Il faisait une chaleur incroyable, la pollution était visible, mais Alifair s'en fichait : elle se régalait en léchant le cornet de glace acheté à un marchand ambulant près des grilles d'un parc. Elle y entra pour flâner sous les arbres et jeter les restes de son cornet aux canards du bassin. Après quoi, elle se mit en route pour le centre commercial le plus proche.

Elle y fit le plein de livres et de CD afin d'occuper les longues soirées sans télévision, dénicha deux sacs à main, plusieurs types de corsages, un jean et quelques shorts – bien que couturière de profession, elle achetait la plupart du temps ses vêtements de tous les jours en prêt-à-porter. Elle passa aussi chez le coiffeur pour rafraîchir sa coupe. En réalité, Alifair n'avait que peu de goût pour le shopping, mais la majorité de ses affaires étaient restées à Saint-Barnaby, dans sa maison incendiée. Elle éprouvait en revanche un vrai plaisir à baigner dans une foule de gens normaux animés d'intentions et de préoccupations normales, telles que la pénibilité de leur travail, la fuite d'eau dans la salle de bains, le dîner de ce soir chez les beaux-parents, la façon dont ils occuperaient leurs enfants pendant le week-end... Et – conscience professionnelle oblige – elle scrutait avec attention les nouvelles tendances vestimentaires.

Encombrée de paquets, elle prit le métro jusqu'à une petite rue où se trouvait sa destination principale : la Mercerie. Non pas une quelconque mercerie de quartier, pleine de dentelles et de clientes vieillissantes en quête de fil à broder ; cette mercerie-là était une légende chez les couturières indépendantes. Alifair en avait entendu parler avec révérence pendant sa formation et connaissait l'adresse par cœur, mais elle n'y avait jamais eu affaire jusque-là. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine, petit, vitrines et devanture sombres ; pourtant, il renfermait des trésors à choisir sur place ou dans de grands catalogues scrupuleusement tenus à jour.

Un peu émue, Alifair poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en tintinnabulant. Ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était assez semblable à l'émotion du jeune sorcier entrant chez Ollivander pour acheter sa première baguette : en ce lieu anodin et légendaire, un monde de possibles s'offrait à vous.

« -Madame, vous désirez ? »

L'accorte vendeuse aux cheveux grisonnants n'avait rien de commun avec le vieil et frêle Ollivander. Elle guida Alifair parmi les rayonnages de fils aux nuances et qualités diverses, lui montra boucles, boutons, rubans et autres colifichets et la laissa feuilleter les catalogues d'échantillons.

« -Je vais me ruiner », soupira Alifair en caressant du bout des doigts un carré de superbe velours écarlate.

Au prix d'un gros effort de volonté, elle restreignit ses achats au strict minimum. La vendeuse lui assura que tout serait disponible sous deux semaines et proposa de le lui faire livrer.

« -Je repasserai, décida plutôt Alifair.

-Comme vous voudrez, accepta sereinement la vendeuse. À quel nom dois-je enregistrer la commande ? »

Alifair n'hésita qu'une seconde.

« -Moira Faraday. »

lll

Elle dîna dans un fast-food, se repaissant sans vergogne de nourriture chimique surchargée de sucre et de mauvaises graisses, en tout point dissemblable à la cuisine de Crickey. L'endroit était rempli de familles aux enfants braillards, de bandes d'adolescents indolents aux vêtements trop larges et de groupes d'adolescentes surexcitées qui gloussaient à qui mieux mieux.

Alifair considéra toute cette jeunesse avec une indulgence un peu fascinée. Elle-même, à leur âge, passait rarement ses soirées au fast-food : quand elle et ses amis de l'orphelinat faisaient le mur, c'était le plus souvent pour grignoter des chips et se remplir le ventre d'alcool dans les tribunes du stade municipal tout proche, avant de descendre semer le trouble en ville. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas méchant, cela dit : quelques graffitis sur les murs, quelques vitres cassées à coups de pierre, beaucoup de chansons salaces hurlées sous les fenêtres de la maison de retraite. Pour Halloween, ils jouaient à cache-cache dans le cimetière, mais en veillant à ne rien déranger : Alifair considérait que c'était moche de s'en prendre aux morts, et Fergus ne voulait pas contrarier les fantômes. Bien sûr, quand ils avaient beaucoup bu ou qu'ils tombaient sur une bande rivale, la soirée prenait un tour plus agité et, lorsque ces deux conditions étaient réunies, carrément explosif. Mais ils ne s'en étaient jamais pris à quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas mérité. Du moins, pas qu'elle se souvienne.

Ces réminiscence du bon vieux temps d'avant la grande dégringolade lui donnèrent envie de prolonger la soirée ; en plus, personne ne la regardait de travers, interloqué de voir une disparue tranquillement attablée devant son hamburger. Toujours chargée de ses paquets, Alifair regagna la rue illuminée de réverbères et marcha jusqu'au premier pub qui lui parut sympathique. Il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance jusque sur le trottoir, où des gens peinturlurés agitaient des drapeaux et des écharpes aux couleurs de l'Angleterre. Alifair se fraya un passage jusqu'à l'intérieur et comprit alors la raison de cette frénésie.

Le pub, bondé, était entièrement décoré de drapeaux blancs ornés de la croix rouge de saint Georges. Tous les clients, arborant ou non une tenue de supporter, étaient tournés vers le mur du fond où un écran géant retransmettait en direct un match de football. Et pas n'importe quel match, s'aperçut Alifair : Argentine-Angleterre, rencontre de huitième de finale de la Coupe du monde. Si l'équipe nationale perdait ce soir, elle sortirait de la compétition : autant dire que les nerfs des spectateurs étaient à fleur de peau.

Glissant habilement entre les tables et les gens malgré l'encombrement de ses sacs, Alifair atteignit le bar et commanda une pinte au serveur qui avait sobrement piqué une rose rouge à sa boutonnière. Un homme au crâne rasé, tatoué de partout mais fort courtois, lui céda son tabouret. Alifair s'y assit volontiers pour mieux observer la masse des clients qui grondait contre l'adversaire, rugissait à chaque faute et retenait son souffle quand la balle remontait le terrain vers le but ennemi. Elle n'avait jamais été adepte du football, mais elle aimait cette ambiance électrique. Le chauve tatoué, près d'elle, était tendu à craquer, prêt à exploser de joie ou de colère selon la nationalité de l'équipe qui marquerait le prochain but. Il y aurait du verre cassé ce soir, peut-être aussi des chaises et des dents. Personne, ici non plus, n'était en état d'identifier Alifair Blake.

L'Argentine ouvrit le score sur un penalty dès la quatrième minute, ce qui déclencha une tempête de sifflets et de jurons chez les clients du pub. Très vite, cependant, un autre penalty rétablit l'équilibre, salué par une ovation générale. Au second but anglais, une femme couronnée de roses, des bandes rouge et blanc sur les joues et la taille ceinte d'une écharpe, offrit une tournée générale. Savourant à présent un petit verre de vodka, Alifair écouta les spécialistes débattre de la haute qualité de la partie en cours ; détendus, la plupart des clients discutaient en suivant le match du coin de l'œil.

L'égalisation argentine les surprit juste avant la mi-temps. La déception des spectateurs vira à la colère quand, à la reprise, un joueur anglais fut expulsé, réduisant l'équipe à dix. Alifair elle-même commençait à trouver cette rencontre palpitante. La vaillante résistance des Anglais entretint le suspense jusqu'à ce qu'ils marquent un nouveau but, à quelques minutes de la fin. Une explosion d'allégresse fit alors vaciller les murs du pub : l'Angleterre était qualifiée ! Hélas pour les clients, le but fut refusé, et le chauve aux tatouages, pris d'une rage subite, en brisa sa chope sur le comptoir. Durant la prolongation, l'ambiance se refroidit considérablement et tourna lentement à la menace. Ayant terminé son cinquième verre, Alifair jugea plus prudent de se retirer avant la fin des tirs au but.

Elle erra quelque temps au hasard des rues, légèrement vacillante sous le poids des paquets et une ombre d'ivresse. Devant les pubs et sur les trottoirs, des supporters s'interpellaient et se lamentaient ; parfois, ils la sifflaient ou la hélaient, et elle répondait en criant « On m'attend à Buckingham ! », ce qui les faisait rire. Alifair avait mal aux pieds et commençait à être fatiguée, mais elle pensait ne pas encore avoir atteint son but, ce qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Peut-être aurait-elle dû donner sa véritable identité à la mercière ? Dans ce cas, n'aurait-elle pas couru le risque de trouver la police en retournant chercher sa commande ?

« -Hé, ma belle, tu vas où comme ça ? »

Au sein d'un groupe mixte assis à une terrasse, un jeune homme venait de l'interpeller. Lasse de marcher, Alifair changea de tactique.

« -On m'attend à Buckingham, répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Viens plutôt t'asseoir avec nous, proposa le jeune homme en essayant de ne pas lorgner ses jambes. Allez, je t'offre un verre. »

Alifair fit mine de réfléchir.

« -Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle.

-Sam. Pourquoi, c'est important ? »

Alifair haussa les épaules.

« -Peut-être », dit-elle, énigmatique.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« -Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? s'enquit-il comme elle l'avait espéré.

-Alifair, répondit-elle distinctement. Alifair Blake.

-Alifair ? répéta-t-il. C'est original. »

Son absence de réaction lui fit aussitôt perdre tout intérêt aux yeux d'Alifair, mais elle vit sa voisine de droite redresser vivement la tête. Alifair se tourna vers elle, essayant de recomposer le plus fidèlement possible l'expression qu'elle arborait sur son avis de recherche. Puis elle sourit.

« -On dirait bien que vous me connaissez, dit-elle à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Merci pour l'invitation, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Sam, mais il est temps que je _disparaisse_. »

Et, sans leur laisser l'occasion de répliquer, elle repartit d'un bon pas, prit une rue adjacente et se cacha derrière une camionnette pour appeler Crickey.

lll

Rogue l'attendait au pied de l'escalier, bras croisés, sourcils froncés.

« -Vous avez fini vos devoirs ? lui lança Alifair que la journée et l'alcool avaient rendue gaie.

-Et vous, vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez ? repartit-il du tac au tac.

-Je crois, répondit-elle d'un ton dégagé. En tout cas, je n'ai pas perdu ma journée, dit-elle en posant enfin ses achats, que Crickey s'empressa d'emporter à l'étage.

-Merveilleux, ironisa Rogue. Mettre le couteau sous la gorge du ministère est certainement la meilleure façon de l'inciter à vous rendre service.

-Je ne leur mets pas le couteau sous la gorge, je me promène, rectifia Alifair en haussant les épaules. Si quelqu'un me reconnaît, et si ça paraît dans le journal, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? fit-elle avec un geste d'impuissance fataliste. Ça fait presque trois semaines que le ministère m'a confirmé qu'on s'occupait de mon cas, et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle. Vu ce que la magie peut accomplir, il est légitime de penser que le problème est réglé et qu'on a juste oublié de m'en informer, auquel cas ma réapparition n'étonnera pas les autorités moldues. Et dans le cas contraire, disons qu'il s'agit d'une piqûre de rappel.

-Vous considérez comme allant de soi que le ministère règle votre problème, observa Rogue. Mais vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il ne vous devait rien ? »

Alifair eut un petit rire.

« -Seule une longue et coûteuse procédure judiciaire pourrait le déterminer, déclara-t-elle. C'est justement pour éviter leur désengagement que je les bouscule, histoire d'éviter qu'ils se mettent à trop y réfléchir. Vous comprenez le plan, grand stratège ?

-Si vous comptez sur Shacklebolt pour vous couvrir, n'espérez pas trop, l'avertit Rogue. Non seulement il sape volontairement une bonne part de l'autorité ministérielle, mais cela lui met les traditionalistes à dos. Et il y en a beaucoup, au sein même du ministère.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me couvre, je suis un ancien combattant, riposta Alifair qui vacillait, menton levé vers le sorcier. On m'a même filé une médaille pour ça.

-Vous êtes loin d'être la seule, objecta Rogue. En outre, cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits. Vos provocations tiennent du seul caprice, et elles ne servent pas votre cause. Personne au ministère n'a intérêt à ne pas satisfaire votre demande : ni ceux qui vous donnent raison, ni ceux qui sont révoltés par votre présence au sein du monde magique, et qui sont plus que pressés de vous voir déguerpir.

-Ai-je dit que j'avais l'intention de retourner à temps plein chez les Moldus ? » contra Alifair en haussant un sourcil.

Rogue l'ignora.

« -Moi aussi, j'ai tout intérêt à ce que l'administration ne vous surveille pas de trop près, rappela-t-il d'un air sombre. Si le ministère vous envoie une lettre d'avertissement – ce qu'il ne manquera pas de faire – faites le dos rond et tenez-vous tranquille. Soyez _patiente_ , conseilla-t-il avec un rictus. Et allez prendre un bain, vous empestez l'alcool. »


	5. Chapitre 5 - Représailles

**Maintenant que notre cher dépressif se réveille, les choses commencent à chauffer...**

 **Petite grenouille : ton souhait est exaucé :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Représailles**

« _Chère Miss Blake,_

 _Le ministère de la Magie a été informé du fait qu'un ou plusieurs Moldus vous ont identifiée dans la soirée d'hier, 30 juin, à Londres, fait qu'ont ensuite rapporté plusieurs journaux moldus. Attendu que vous avez sollicité le concours de nos services afin de clarifier votre situation auprès des autorités moldues, nous ne saurions trop vous déconseiller toute sortie de ce genre avant le règlement complet de votre affaire. Vous faciliteriez grandement le travail des agents dévolus à cette tâche._

 _Espérant que vous voudrez bien tenir compte de cette recommandation et souhaitant vous donner bientôt satisfaction, je vous prie de recevoir, chère Miss Blake, mes salutations distinguées._

 _Perceval Ignatius Weasley_

 _Directeur du Bureau de désinformation_

 _Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques_

 _Ministère de la Magie_ »

« -Ça, c'est de l'avertissement, railla Alifair en roulant le parchemin dans l'intention de le ranger ensuite dans le dossier où elle conservait le détail de sa correspondance avec le ministère.

-Ils auraient été bien en peine de vous réprimander davantage de manière officielle, expliqua Rogue de derrière sa _Gazette du sorcier_ , puisque vous n'avez enfreint aucune loi.

-C'était bien la peine de m'engueuler, alors, observa Alifair.

-Je ne vous ai pas _engueulée_ , comme vous dites, je vous ai enjoint de faire preuve de bon sens », corrigea Rogue, toujours caché derrière le journal.

Profitant de ce qu'il ne pouvait la voir, Alifair lui tira la langue. Ils prenaient l'air sur le toit-jardin, la Moldue en bikini et le sorcier dans l'une de ses éternelles robes noires. Corbac, l'œil narquois, observait depuis son nid Crickey qui versait de petites gorgées d'eau dans le bec du hibou des Weasley. De façon fort peu réglementaire, c'était encore Errol qui avait délivré le courrier ministériel, et il avait du mal à se remettre du trajet. Après lui avoir fait boire le contenu d'un demi-verre d'eau, Crickey le déposa sur l'herbe, à l'ombre de l'érable, et se mit à l'éventer. Moqueur, Corbac crailla quelque remarque que le vieux hibou préféra ignorer.

« -Vous n'avez pas lu la _Gazette_ , aujourd'hui », dit nonchalamment Rogue en tournant une page.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Alifair confirma.

« -Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose sur moi ? » ajouta-t-elle par plaisanterie.

Rogue plia le journal et le lui tendit avec un sourire sardonique

« -Et même une superbe photo, répondit-il. Page 7. »

Intriguée, Alifair feuilleta la _Gazette_ jusqu'à la page indiquée et tomba sur un court article intitulé « Alifair Blake, l'héroïne insatisfaite ». Le titre surmontait une photographie montrant la Moldue en compagnie de Harry Potter et Andromeda Tonks, en train de discuter par-delà des rangées de chaises vides ; puis Alifair se tournait vers l'objectif, sourire au lèvres, levant son bras, index et majeur en V tourné vers elle. L'article énonçait des faits incontestables et la laissa perplexe.

« _La Moldue Alifair Blake, honorée dans le monde des sorciers pour son engagement dans la résistance contre les Mangemorts et leur chef ainsi que sa participation à la bataille de Pré-au-Lard, semble peiner à trouver sa place au sein de la communauté magique._

 _À l'issue de la cérémonie d'hommage aux victimes de la guerre, en mai dernier, on a ainsi pu la voir adresser aux journalistes ce qui apparaît clairement comme un geste injurieux (voir photo), bien peu en accord avec la solennité du moment. Plus récemment, l'une de nos reporters l'a entendue tenir des propos très critiques à l'encontre de la justice magique : selon Miss Blake, notre système judiciaire en serait en effet à un stade infantile, par comparaison avec celui des Moldus._

 _La_ Gazette _a appris que Miss Blake avait entrepris des démarches auprès du ministère afin de lever les obstacles à son retour dans le monde moldu où elle est actuellement portée disparue, ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée d'y faire au moins deux incursions fort remarquées. Malgré des propos et une attitude que certains jugeraient irrespectueux, il convient de rappeler la dette de la communauté magique envers Miss Blake et de considérer la difficulté qu'i être Moldu parmi les sorciers : pour ces deux raisons, l'aboutissement des démarches de Miss Blake nous paraît indispensable._ »

« -Selon vous, c'est un article à charge ou à décharge ? demanda Alifair en rendant le journal à Rogue.

-Simplement un entrefilet qui reflète la position de tout sorcier sensé à votre égard, répondit-il. On vous remercie de vos bons offices mais, puisque vous souhaitez partir, on ne vous retient pas.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais quitter le monde magique ! s'indigna Alifair.

-Non, mais c'est ce que le sorcier moyen espère, au vu de votre comportement, expliqua Rogue avec condescendance. Il faut dire que vous tendez le bâton pour vous faire battre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire de moi, le sorcier moyen ? ronchonna Alifair. S'il n'a pas lu ce numéro de la _Gazette_ , il m'a déjà oubliée. Même s'il l'a lu, d'ailleurs : beaucoup de gens ne s'intéressent qu'aux pages politiques et économiques, ou aux sports. »

Rogue haussa délicatement les épaules et s'enfonça dans son transat pour bien montrer que la question ne l'intéressait pas. Alifair rumina un moment en silence.

« -Vous pensez que c'est un coup du ministère ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il est actuellement dirigé par un de vos amis, et qu'il travaille à rendre la presse indépendante du pouvoir, observa Rogue, nonchalant.

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Kingsley est un ami, nuança Alifair. Et je pensais plutôt à ces gens dont vous m'avez parlé... les traditionalistes...

-Cet article rend sans doute assez fidèlement compte de leur opinion, concéda Rogue en fermant les yeux. Mais, vous savez, il existe aussi chez les sorciers des journalistes capables de penser par eux-mêmes. »

Alifair médita ces paroles. Somme toute, l'article n'était pas malveillant ; et puis, il ne disait que la vérité. Le sorcier lambda pouvait effectivement se sentir offensé par ses manières directes.

« -La rançon du succès », soupira Alifair en s'étirant sur son transat.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Crickey avait terminé ses soins auprès d'Errol et le hibou semblait désormais assez vaillant pour repartir. L'elfe le porta jusqu'à la balustrade et l'y déposa, sous le regard attentif de Corbac. Vacillant un peu sur ses pattes, Errol ouvrit les ailes, fit quelques battements pour les assouplir et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Crickey étouffa un cri mais le hibou réapparut aussitôt, battant vigoureusement des ailes en direction du nord-ouest.

« -Brave petit, sourit Alifair. Le devoir avant tout. »

Elle se tourna vers Rogue, à peine visible dans l'ombre du mûrier, l'arbre le plus éloigné de celui de Corbac. Le sorcier, paupières fermées et mains croisées sur le ventre, paraissait détendu, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne dormait pas.

« -Au fait, _mon grand_ , lui lança-t-elle d'un ton lourd de menace, et si on parlait des vôtres, de devoirs ?

-Corbac les a mangés », répondit aussitôt Rogue sans ouvrir les yeux.

Alifair en fut si interloquée qu'elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Elle échangea avec Crickey un regard perplexe, puis reprit contenance.

« -Vous faites de l'humour, observa-t-elle, c'est bien. Mais je sais que vous n'avez rien fichu de ce que je vous avais demandé, malgré l'insistance de Crickey. Vous avez peut-être cru que je plaisantais, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Vous devriez vous y mettre tout de suite, histoire d'en finir avant l'heure du goûter. Je vous rappelle la consigne : ce que je sais faire, ce que je veux faire, ce que je peux faire. À vous de jouer.

-De la magie, avoir la paix, vous ensorceler pour avoir la paix, énonça Rogue, les yeux toujours fermés. Vous êtes satisfaite ? »

Alifair sourit.

« -C'est un début. Mais j'aimerais quelque chose de plus élaboré. Vous êtes quand même censé avoir un certain niveau intellectuel. »

Avec un infime soupir, Rogue ouvrit les paupières et se redressa, faisant apparaître au soleil son visage soudain sévère.

« -Si nous convenions d'un accord ? proposa-t-il dans un murmure. Vous cessez de me harceler et nous ne parlons pas de ce que vous et votre elfe mettez dans mon assiette.

-Quoi, vous n'aimez pas le saumon sauce hollandaise ? répliqua innocemment Alifair.

-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, susurra Rogue, les yeux brillants de menace. Je vous ai explicitement déclaré que je ne voulais pas avoir recours aux remèdes moldus...

-Et moi, je vous ai averti de ne pas fouiner dans ma tête, rétorqua Alifair, les dents serrées.

-Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas », dit le sorcier dans un souffle.

Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air, sentit Crickey en cherchant fébrilement une diversion. Alifair reprit la parole avant que l'elfe ait trouvé une idée.

« -Je note que vous continuez de manger ce qu'on vous donne, remarqua-t-elle. Serait-ce parce que ces poisons moldus vous font du bien ? »

Rogue plissa les yeux. Il garda le silence un moment, sans quitter du regard les prunelles d'Alifair. Celle-ci se força à visualiser un gros doigt d'honneur, au cas où le sorcier aurait été en train de fouiller dans son cerveau. Elle avait lu dans _Maître de son esprit_ qu'avec beaucoup d'attention, on était capable de sentir la présence du Legilimens le plus subtil ; elle ne percevait rien, mais elle manquait sans doute de pratique. Quelques instants plus tard, un rictus déforma les lèvres de Rogue.

« -Je n'essaie pas de faire usage de legilimancie sur vous en ce moment, murmura-t-il, il est donc inutile de me bombarder d'images insultantes.

-Comment vous pouvez les voir si vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête ? releva aussitôt Alifair.

-Comment ne pas entendre quelqu'un qui vous hurle à l'oreille ? répliqua-t-il. Votre bouclier mental est beaucoup trop concentré et manque cruellement de stabilité. Il ne résisterait pas à une attaque frontale. Il est déjà meilleur que celui de Potter, cela dit... Mais peu importe, éluda-t-il en se levant avec une souplesse que la Moldue, enfoncée dans son transat, aurait été bien en peine d'imiter. Il est vrai que cette médication semble convenir à mon état, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre, mais Alifair se doutait que ces mots lui arrachaient la langue. Dorénavant, je vous prierais de ne plus la dissimuler dans ma nourriture : mon _niveau intellectuel_ me permettra certainement de prendre mon traitement moi-même. »

Il fit volte-face avec dignité et se dirigea vers la trappe, mettant de fait un terme à la discussion. Corbac plongea sur lui lorsqu'il passa près de son cerisier ; sans même tourner la tête, le sorcier tira sa baguette et lança un maléfice qui lui roussit le bout des plumes. Vexée, la corneille se réfugia dans son nid en craillant des insultes tandis que Rogue descendait l'échelle menant à l'intérieur. Quand le sommet de sa tête eut disparu, Crickey s'approcha d'Alifair.

« -Finalement, il l'a bien pris, dit-elle à voix basse, l'air soulagé. Crickey pense que c'est une très bonne chose que Mr Rogue reconnaisse l'efficacité des médicaments et qu'il décide de les prendre par lui-même.

-C'est sûr, il a retrouvé la forme, opina sobrement la Moldue. Et l'art de noyer le poisson. Mais s'il croit que j'ai oublié cette histoire de devoirs, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule.

-Peut-être n'est-il pas encore prêt, Miss, plaida Crickey. Pour quelqu'un dans son état, c'est un gros effort que demande Miss Alifair.

-On doit tous en baver avant d'aller mieux, répliqua la Moldue avec une certaine dureté. Et il va déjà mieux. S'il lui faut un peu de temps pour se projeter dans l'avenir, d'accord, mais c'est un travail qu'il doit faire de toute façon. C'est pas un squat, ici.

-Peut-être manque-t-il un peu de motivation, concéda Crickey à regret.

-T'inquiète, fit sombrement Alifair, je vais te le motiver, moi. »

lll

Le lendemain, la Moldue prenait seule son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine inondée de soleil. Rogue dormait encore, Crickey livrait des potions à Sainte-Mangouste et Corbac n'était pas rentré. Alifair avait décidé de consacrer sa journée à la conception de la robe qu'elle porterait à la soirée de Slughorn : dessin des patrons, mesures et localisation précise des différents éléments. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à découper, assembler, ajuster ; en deux jours, elle aurait largement le temps, à condition que le tissu arrive dans le délai garanti par la mercière. Elle avait dans l'idée quelque chose de simple et sobre, que même Rogue ne trouverait pas à critiquer – d'ailleurs, il n'en aurait pas le temps. En parlant de Rogue...

Une tempête de pas précipités éclata soudain au-dessus de sa tête ; cachant mal son sourire, Alifair les écouta dévaler l'escalier et remonter le couloir en direction de la cuisine dont la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Rogue blême de fureur. Sans ralentir l'allure, il fondit sur Alifair, brandissant un doigt accusateur.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix sonore.

-Bonjour à vous, répliqua tranquillement la Moldue. Vous en faites, un boucan, ce matin. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez mal dormi ?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je vous préviens ! s'emporta Rogue en abattant son poing sur la table. Rendez-la moi _immédiatement_!

-Vos médicaments sont à côté de votre tasse, indiqua Alifair, indifférente à la colère du sorcier. Deux le matin. À ne pas confondre avec celui du soir, surtout.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?!_ » vociféra Rogue, les yeux fous, tremblant de rage.

Alifair le considéra un instant avec attention, puis déclara posément :

« -C'est marrant, je ne vous croyais pas du genre à péter les plombs comme ça. Comme quoi, avec les gens, on ne peut jamais savoir... »

La main de Rogue se crispa sur la table, près de la tasse d'Alifair. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire dans les pensées du sorcier pour savoir qu'il se retenait de la lui jeter à la figure. Même si l'idée de se battre avec Rogue l'amusait – il n'avait ni la carrure ni l'expérience pour être bien dangereux – elle décida de se montrer raisonnable.

« -OK, on se calme, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Asseyez-vous et discutons de tout ça.

-Il n'y a rien à discuter, répliqua Rogue avec hargne. Vous vous êtes introduite dans ma chambre cette nuit et vous m'avez volé ma baguette. J'exige que vous me la rendiez !

-Alors, premièrement, dit Alifair en levant un doigt pour appuyer son propos, ce n'est pas _votre_ chambre, mais une chambre que _je_ vous ai prêtée. Et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à m'accuser ?

-Si ce n'est pas vous, c'est votre elfe, et je doute qu'elle ait agi de son propre chef », rétorqua Rogue.

Alifair inclina la tête devant la justesse de cette assertion.

« -Bon, d'accord, c'est moi, avoua-t-elle. Crickey n'est même pas au courant, alors inutile d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Vous n'avez rien entendu, hein ? lança-t-elle avec entrain pour changer de sujet. Faut dire que j'ai une longue expérience dans l'art de disparaître d'une chambre sans faire de bruit. Je n'en suis pas encore à me déplacer incognito comme vous, mais... »

Rogue inspira fortement par le nez, s'efforçant visiblement de contenir une explosion imminente. Alifair arrêta son bavardage.

« -J'y ai fait très attention, assura-t-elle. Je vous la rendrai dès que notre petit différend sera réglé.

-Notre différend ? répéta Rogue, méfiant.

-J'attends toujours votre devoir, sourit Alifair. Vous aurez votre baguette quand vous l'aurez terminé. »

Les yeux noirs du sorcier s'écarquillèrent et des plaques rouges apparurent sur ses joues. Sur la table, son poing se serra si fort qu'il se mit à trembler.

« -Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Une baguette n'est pas un jouet que l'on confisque. Vous croyez pouvoir me donner des ordres, me punir ? Je ne suis pas un enfant, j'ai le droit...

-Vous êtes mort, l'interrompit sèchement Alifair. Vous n'avez aucun droit. »

Le souffle court, le sorcier la dévisagea un instant, puis se redressa. Il baissa les yeux le temps de lisser les plis de sa robe et, lorsqu'il les releva, il était redevenu maître de lui-même. Le visage froid et hautain, il déclara :

« -À votre guise. Je finirai par la trouver, de toute manière. Vous ne pourrez pas me la cacher bien longtemps.

-Possible, acquiesça Alifair, placide. On verra bien. »

Elle soutint son regard, l'esprit tout entier occupé par la récitation d'un long poème qu'elle connaissait par cœur ; elle savait que cette évocation faisait surgir des images issues à la fois du poème lui-même et des souvenirs qui s'y étaient associés – le livre dans lequel elle l'avait lu, le professeur qui le lui avait fait étudier, les circonstances dans lesquelles elle l'avait mémorisé, puis se l'était rappelé. Rogue se lassa avant elle. Elle n'avait pas perçu sa présence, mais elle sentit quelque chose _se retirer_ quand il quitta son esprit.

« -Vous ne serez pas toujours sur vos gardes, prévint-il avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce.

-N'oubliez pas vos médicaments », lui rappela Alifair.

lll

À son retour, Crickey remit à sa maîtresse un billet émanant de la directrice de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste qui désirait la rencontrer, si possible le lundi suivant.

« -Elle veut peut-être négocier les tarifs, supposa Alifair. Je lui enverrai Corbac pour confirmer. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que Crickey la quitte pour vaquer à ses occupations, mais l'elfe avait autre chose à dire. L'air préoccupé, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme par peur que quelqu'un se soit caché dans la cuisine pour les écouter.

« -Mr Rogue n'est pas là ? s'enquit-elle nerveusement.

-Il est parti bouder quelque part, répondit Alifair en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne doit surtout pas savoir ?

-C'est Mrs Malefoy, Miss, dit l'elfe à voix basse. Crickey a entendu un guérisseur discuter avec un des portraits de l'escalier : Mrs Malefoy a été admise hier dans le service de Pathologie des sortilèges.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, une fausse manip de baguette magique ? demanda Alifair.

-Crickey ne connaît pas les détails, Miss, mais, d'après ce qu'elle a compris, le manoir Malefoy a subi une attaque. Des gens s'y sont introduits au petit matin pour s'en prendre à Mrs Malefoy et à son fils, qui venait d'être libéré de la prison d'Azkaban.

-Putain de merde, marmonna Alifair. Ça, c'est l'épuration qui continue. J'imagine que les agresseurs n'ont pas été identifiés... L'état de Narcissa Malefoy est grave ? Et le fils, il a aussi été blessé ? »

L'elfe secoua la tête.

« -Crickey n'en sait pas plus, Miss, elle n'a pas osé demander. Et la _Gazette du sorcier_ ne donne pas davantage d'informations.

-C'était couru d'avance, soupira Alifair. La réconciliation nationale, c'est du bidon. Y a qu'à voir en Irlande, ou en Afrique du Sud. J'imagine qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls à qui ça arrivera et, même si c'est moche, ça se comprend. Ils devraient changer de nom et quitter le pays avant que ça tourne vraiment mal pour eux.

-Faut-il mettre Mr Rogue au courant, Miss ? s'inquiéta l'elfe. Crickey a cru comprendre qu'il avait de la sympathie pour la famille Malefoy, mais elle se demande si cette nouvelle ne risque pas de le bouleverser inutilement puisqu'il ne peut rien faire pour les aider, ni même rendre visite à Mrs Malefoy... »

Alifair réfléchit. Il y avait en effet de quoi hésiter : d'un côté, l'éventuelle inquiétude de Rogue pour Narcissa Malefoy détournerait provisoirement ses pensées de sa baguette disparue, mais, de l'autre, sa réaction était imprévisible.

« -Les journaux n'en parleront pas longtemps, songea-t-elle tout haut, et il ne risque pas de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre...

-Le savoir ne lui sera d'aucun profit, renchérit Crickey. Cela ne pourrait que le perturber et renforcer son sentiment d'inutilité. Il s'éloignerait complètement de la démarche positive que vous essayez de l'inciter à adopter, Miss.

-Mouais, fit Alifair, pensive. Je me demande si ça le secouerait tant que ça. Dans le doute... »

Elle se leva, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et remonta l'élastique de son pyjama.

« -Je vais lui dire », acheva-t-elle, décidée.

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine, nous irons rendre une petite visite à l'une des (autres) célébrités du monde magique... A bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Duel mental et leçon de cho

**Bonne nouvelle, Rogue va mieux ! Mauvaise nouvelle, Rogue va mieux... Alifair va apprendre ce que c'est qu'un Legilimens en colère (et ça ne va pas lui plaire). À votre avis, où a-t-elle caché la baguette ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Duel mental et leçon de choses**

Alifair avait pris un gros risque en dérobant la baguette d'un sorcier, et plus précisément d'un homme dont la vie avait été marquée par la violence et qui restait psychologiquement instable. La « diversion Malefoy » fut donc plus que bienvenue, mais ne suffit pas à détourner complètement l'attention – et la colère – de Rogue à l'égard de celle qui, en lui volant le plus cher et le plus précieux attribut de tout mage, avait porté atteinte à son honneur. Bien qu'il ait appris depuis longtemps que la magie ne se résumait pas à l'usage d'une baguette, Severus Rogue n'en ressentait pas moins la perte de son instrument comme une humiliation autant qu'un handicap ; il comprenait à présent ce qu'avait dû endurer Lucius Malefoy quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait dépossédé de sa baguette. Encore était-il plus glorieux de se la voir confisquer par le plus redoutable mage noir du pays, plutôt que par une Moldue impudente.

« -Vous me le paierez », affirma-t-il calmement au dîner, après avoir avalé son cachet du soir.

Alifair ne considérait pas cette menace comme réellement sérieuse : après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, la dette de Rogue à son égard était trop importante pour que son désir de vengeance prenne le dessus. Il avait été plus que loyal envers le vieux Dumbledore qui, lui, ne l'avait pas tant aidé que ça.

« -Je suis prête à prendre le risque, répliqua-t-elle, paisible. Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour... »

Touché. Quelque chose _glissa_ de l'esprit d'Alifair et le sorcier se renfrogna sur sa chaise. Pressentant que le coup du poème ne ferait pas long feu, la Moldue avait réfléchi aux parades que son cerveau inexpérimenté pourrait opposer aux talents de Legilimens de Rogue. Elle en avait conclu que le plus sage serait de le dissuader de recourir à son pouvoir et, pour cela, rien de tel que de lui rendre la chose désagréable, voire honteuse : si l'idée qu'on ait de l'affection pour lui hérissait le poil de Rogue tout en suscitant son incrédulité méprisante, elle devait bien aussi le culpabiliser un peu. Étonnamment, alors que les plus grands sorciers s'étaient heurtés à l'imperméabilité de l'esprit de Rogue, Alifair semblait lire en lui à livre ouvert – il faut dire qu'elle avait réuni sur son compte des informations que peu de gens possédaient.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, pour les Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle afin de relancer la conversation.

-Absolument rien, répondit-il d'un air détaché. Ainsi que vous me l'avez aimablement rappelé, je suis mort, ajouta-t-il, acerbe.

-Justement, commença Alifair avec prudence, vous ne croyez pas que ça pourrait être l'occasion de...

-De quoi ? l'interrompit sèchement Rogue. Ressusciter ? M'interposer héroïquement entre les bourreaux et leurs victimes ? Prêcher le pardon et la fraternité ? Devenir un exemple pour la jeunesse ? Non, merci. C'est le rôle de Potter, pas le mien. »

Alifair leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Mettons que je n'ai rien dit, soupira-t-elle. À votre avis, qui s'en est pris à eux ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« -Ce peut être n'importe qui, déclara-t-il. De braves sorciers bien-pensants qui trouvent que la justice n'a pas été assez sévère, et qui décident de la rendre eux-mêmes à visage masqué, ou des proches des Mangemorts considérant que les Malefoy s'en tirent encore à trop bon compte. Pour les deux camps, le nom de cette famille est désormais synonyme de traîtrise. Sans compter que, sans le mensonge de Narcissa, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu triompher. Potter l'a peut-être sauvée de la prison, mais il l'a fait passer à la première place sur la liste noire des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, conclut sombrement Rogue.

-Mais ceux qui ne sont pas morts ont été mis en prison, objecta Alifair.

-Ils finiront bien par sortir un jour, sourit Rogue, sinistre. Ceux qui sont parvenus à s'enfuir à l'étranger reviendront. Et la plupart des anciens sympathisants n'ont été que peu ou pas inquiétés : pensez donc, il faudrait mettre la moitié de la communauté des sorciers derrière les barreaux si l'on voulait vraiment rendre justice à tout le monde. Les Mangemorts ne tenaient le pays que grâce à l'aveuglement complaisant de la majorité.

-Ça, je l'ai toujours dit, approuva Alifair.

-Je doute que les agresseurs des Malefoy aient cherché à venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit Rogue, songeur. Les vrais fanatiques sont rares. Barty Croupton Junior est mort, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange également, énuméra-t-il. J'ai bien un ou deux noms en tête, mais ils sont à Azkaban pour le moment. »

Les paroles de Rogue firent courir un frisson dans le dos d'Alifair. Pour avoir côtoyé de près Rodolphus Lestrange, elle savait jusqu'à quelles extrémités pouvait conduire le fanatisme. Elle n'avait pas envisagé l'agression de Narcissa sous cet angle et, si la probabilité qu'elle ait été l'œuvre de partisans revanchards de Voldemort paraissait plus que mince, elle n'en restait pas moins inquiétante.

« -Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas plus mal que vous soyez mort, observa-t-elle après un silence. Vous aussi, pour eux, vous êtes un sacré traître.

-Et vous, une aberration », repartit-il.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de la Moldue : beaucoup de gens, même parmi ses amis, devaient la considérer comme une aberration. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire : elle tirait fierté de se montrer si foncièrement étrangère à la norme. Contrairement à un Harry Potter ou à un Severus Rogue, Alifair Blake cherchait rarement à passer inaperçue.

lll

Le calme de cette soirée laissa la Moldue espérer que Rogue prenait le vol de sa baguette avec philosophie ; cependant, il la détrompa dès le lendemain. Si le retour inopiné de Corbac interrompit brutalement la première attaque mentale du sorcier, Alifair faillit se trahir en lisant en sa présence le parchemin qu'avait apporté l'oiseau ; fort heureusement, Corbac la sauva en se jetant sur Rogue toutes serres dehors pour se venger de son dernier affront. Le sorcier le chassa à coups de serviette, non sans récolter au passage des fientes sur les épaules et une longue estafilade au front.

« -Il faudrait songer à éduquer cet oiseau, Miss, observa Crickey en se précipitant sur Rogue pour éponger le sang avec un torchon.

-Il faudrait, en effet, grinça le sorcier, grimaçant de dégoût en regardant son épaule maculée.

-Je reconnais que son comportement à votre égard est inapproprié, convint Alifair. Il vous verrait peut-être d'un œil différent si c'était vous qui le nourrissiez...

-Il est hors de question que je participe à l'entretien de cette bête ! décréta Rogue, catégorique. Dès que j'aurai récupéré ma baguette, je vous garantis que je lui apprendrai le respect !

-Vous pouvez noter ça dans votre projet de vie », suggéra Alifair avant de s'éclipser de la cuisine par crainte d'une nouvelle attaque.

Rogue la harcela toute la matinée, la couvant d'un regard malveillant tandis qu'elle s'affairait autour de ses chaudrons et émettant critique sur critique avec une mauvaise foi sans borne. Son but était clairement de mettre la Moldue en colère afin de se glisser plus aisément entre les différentes strates de son esprit. Amusée par son manège tout en restant concentrée sur ses recettes, Alifair commençait à le sentir tâtonner sous son crâne, comme un voile immatériel passant par intermittence à la surface de ses pensées.

« -Ça vous plaît de me tripoter les méninges, hein ? insinua-t-elle. Espèce de petit voyeur ! »

Comme prévu, Rogue se retira aussitôt.

L'après-midi vit se multiplier ses tentatives : plus collant qu'une sangsue, il poursuivait Alifair de pièce en pièce, projetant vers son esprit ce qui lui faisait maintenant l'effet de tentacules glacés. L'impression était pire lorsqu'elle avait la malchance de croiser le regard de Rogue, qui ne se gênait plus pour prononcer la formule à voix haute, donnant ainsi toute sa puissance au sortilège. D'heure en heure, le jeu se muait en combat d'intensité croissante dont le sorcier prenait lentement le dessus.

« -Vous avez donc empaqueté ma baguette dans plusieurs épaisseurs de journal retenues par du papier collant, marmonna-t-il après une énième plongée dans l'esprit d'Alifair. Pour quelle raison ?

-Ça suffit ! s'écria tout à coup la Moldue. Je vous préviens, je suis au bord de la rupture, là ! »

Elle ne mentait pas : repousser les assauts mentaux de Rogue l'épuisait ; elle commençait à avoir des vertiges et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« -Serait-ce à dire que vous capitulez ? » s'enquit le sorcier dans un souffle, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

La tête basse, clignant des yeux pour en chasser les étoiles blanches qui y étaient apparues, Alifair déglutit.

« -Vous êtes trop con, murmura-t-elle. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il me suffit de demander à Crickey de vous enfermer dans votre chambre pour avoir la paix ? Ou vous croyez que c'est par plaisir que je vous laisse massacrer mon cerveau ? »

Déconcerté, Rogue resta silencieux. À la vérité, il avait pensé que la Moldue croyait stupidement pouvoir le battre et en avait oublié la seule arme à sa disposition : son elfe. Alifair se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre ouverte du salon, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« -Vous avez dû en apprendre pas mal sur moi aujourd'hui, dit-elle à voix basse sans lever les yeux, peut-être plus que j'en sais sur vous. Je sais qu'à tout instant vous allez encore entrer dans ma tête et que vous verrez enfin où est votre putain de baguette. Je ne peux plus vous en empêcher. Regardez-vous : vous êtes en pleine forme. Tout ça parce que vous avez enfin quelque chose à faire qui vous tient à cœur. »

Elle soupira et releva la tête. Son teint était grisâtre, ses yeux cernés comme après une nuit blanche, et elle sentait poindre une migraine carabinée. Il était à peine l'heure du thé et elle n'avait qu'une envie : se téléporter directement dans son lit, tous rideaux tirés, et dormir pendant une semaine. Mais avant, elle devait tenir jusqu'au coup de grâce.

« -Je veux bien vous la rendre, cette saloperie de baguette, reprit-elle bravement. Dites-moi juste à quoi elle vous servira. Si votre seule ambition, dans la vie, c'est d'allumer la lumière sans toucher l'interrupteur, je crois que vous pouvez foutre votre bout de bois au feu, et vous y foutre avec. En tout cas, ça ne vaut pas la peine que je me donne tout ce mal », conclut-elle avec amertume.

Elle regarda Rogue sans ciller, prête à le laisser avancer sans résistance vers le secret qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher ; qu'il en fasse ensuite ce qu'il voudrait. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se ruiner la santé pour quelqu'un qui traitait ainsi ses alliés.

Les yeux insondables du sorcier vrillèrent ceux de la Moldue pendant plus de deux minutes sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Était-il en train de fouiller son esprit, trop discret pour qu'elle le perçoive ? Pas un muscle du visage de Rogue ne bougeait pour trahir la concentration ou la victoire. La tête d'Alifair était vide et résonnait comme une cloche. Elle laissa la douleur l'emplir, vibrer dans son crâne, pulser au rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle avait déjà remarqué que, si l'on s'adonnait à sa contemplation, la douleur s'estompait au profit d'un certain calme physique et mental – ça ne marchait pas à chaque fois, ni avec toutes les douleurs, bien sûr. Là, la sensation familière de la migraine était reposante, apaisante... rassurante...

À travers le léger voile rouge qui brouillait son regard, Alifair vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de l'ancien professeur.

« -Enfin, murmura-t-il, vous commencez à faire preuve de subtilité. Pas de thé pour moi, Crickey », ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Faisant volte-face, il évita habilement l'elfe chargée d'un plateau et monta dans sa chambre, abandonnant Alifair à sa migraine et à une intense perplexité.

lll

Le samedi suivant, afin d'échapper à la présence de Rogue autant que pour honorer une invitation, Alifair quitta la maison Faraday par la poudre de cheminette. Le sorcier avait cessé son harcèlement et n'avait plus fait usage de legilimancie contre elle – du moins, elle ne s'en était pas aperçue. Elle ne savait que penser de sa dernière remarque : ses assauts répétés, de plus en plus brutaux, n'avaient-ils été qu'une sorte d'entraînement destiné à aider Alifair à renforcer ses défenses ? Certes, Rogue n'avait jamais été bon pédagogue, des générations d'anciens élèves pouvaient le confirmer. Mais, puisqu'apparemment il avait décidé de la laisser tranquille, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui poser la question.

« -Vous ferez gaffe à mes potions, cette fois, recommanda-t-elle avant de partir.

-Naturellement », assura Rogue sans haussement d'épaules ni soupir de lassitude.

Depuis leur duel mental, il se comportait avec une politesse formelle très différente de ses habituelles manières grognonnes ou sarcastiques. Alifair doutait que sa résistance héroïque lui ait gagné le respect du sorcier ; elle doutait aussi que cette nouvelle attitude dure bien longtemps. Encore vexée d'avoir perdu contre lui – car elle avait perdu, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet – elle se fichait pas mal de ce que Rogue pouvait avoir en tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se trouver hors de sa présence.

« -12, square Grimmaurd », articula-t-elle en entrant dans les flammes vertes.

Harry était averti de sa venue. C'était lui-même qui lui avait communiqué l'adresse de ce qu'Alifair aimait appeler sa « garçonnière » londonienne, et lui avait proposé de venir le voir un week-end. La Moldue se laissa avaler par le tourbillon des cheminées, soulagée de savoir que pour rien au monde Rogue ne l'aurait suivie là où elle allait.

« -Miss Alifair est blessée, déclara Crickey devant l'âtre où le feu venait de s'éteindre. Même s'il était heureux de retrouver sa puissance mentale, Mr Rogue n'aurait pas dû se laisser emporter ainsi.

-Elle s'en remettra, répondit le sorcier avec une négligence étudiée.

-Elle vous faisait confiance, Monsieur, remarqua l'elfe en se tournant vers lui, sourcils froncés. Après tout ce que Miss Alifair a fait pour vous, elle était en droit de s'attendre à une autre attitude de la part de Mr Rogue. Il faudra plus que de la politesse pour réparer cela, Monsieur. »

Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, Crickey planta là le sorcier et disparut dans le couloir.

lll

Alifair atterrit dans la cheminée d'une cuisine immense et rutilante, et fut accueillie par un elfe tout aussi immaculé. La peau flasque et toute ridée, il semblait très âgé mais se tenait bien droit dans son torchon aussi blanc que les poils de ses oreilles. Alifair remarqua son nez en forme de groin, le médaillon précieux qui pendait sur sa poitrine et le drôle d'air avec lequel il la regarda sortir de la cheminée et s'épousseter avec la brosse que Crickey avait glissée dans son sac.

« -Kreattur souhaite le bonjour à Miss Blake, grasseya l'elfe en inclinant légèrement la tête. Maître Harry est au salon, Kreattur va le prévenir de votre arrivée. »

Il sortit sans lui proposer un siège ni offrir de l'introduire, elle, au salon. Alifair en fut un peu étonnée mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Coupant la poire en deux, elle s'assit sur la table, jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir Kreattur réapparaître en compagnie de Harry, échevelé et souriant. Il avait une mine superbe et semblait s'être un peu épaissi, ce qui n'était pas dommage. Alifair se souvenait que, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il était maigre comme un clou.

« -Les travaux avancent bien ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

-C'est presque terminé, annonça Harry. Les Weasley et Hermione m'ont donné un coup de main, mais c'est Kreattur qui a abattu le plus gros du travail. »

L'elfe baissa modestement la tête mais ses joues rosirent de contentement.

« -Venez, je vais vous faire visiter ! » proposa Harry, enthousiaste.

Kreattur émit un curieux bruit de gorge, à mi-chemin entre le couinement et le grognement. Harry et Alifair se tournèrent vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« -Kreattur s'excuse, expliqua humblement l'elfe, mais il se demande s'il est convenable que Miss Blake puisse circuler dans la noble maison de Maître Harry. »

Il baissa la voix, ne s'adressant apparemment qu'au sorcier.

« -Maître Harry n'ignore pas que Miss Blake est une _Moldue_ – il prononça ce dernier mot encore plus bas, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de honteux.

-Je le sais bien, Kreattur, répliqua Harry avec fermeté. Et Alifair est la bienvenue dans chaque pièce de cette maison. »

Kreattur s'inclina bien bas et se le tint pour dit. D'un geste, Harry invita la Moldue à le suivre hors de la cuisine.

« -Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, murmura-t-il, embarrassé. Kreattur a longtemps servi une famille de sang pur qui considérait les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus comme des moins que rien. Il a beaucoup progressé mais il a encore un peu de mal à admettre certaines choses.

-Pas de problème, assura Alifair, indulgente. C'est son rôle de s'inquiéter du standing de la maison. »

N'ayant pas connu la demeure familiale des Black avant sa rénovation, la Moldue ne put apprécier l'ampleur du changement. Lustres empoussiérés, tentures et rideaux mangés aux mites, lourds meubles gravés de serpents avaient disparu, ainsi que le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll et les têtes d'elfes empaillées qui ornaient autrefois l'escalier. Désensorcelée et nettoyée des vermines magiques qui s'y étaient réinstallées en l'absence de Kreattur, la maison avait été repeinte, retapissée, redécorée : carrelages étincelants, parquets lustrés et tapis moelleux alternaient sous les pas ; lampes à gaz et candélabres épurés diffusaient une lumière douce là où celle du jour restait insuffisante en dépit des fenêtres nouvellement percées. Les portraits des ancêtres avaient été décrochés du rez-de-chaussée et remplacés par des paysages, une vue de Poudlard offerte par Luna Lovegood et un tableau abstrait signé Ronald Weasley – Hermione l'avait traîné à une exposition moldue dont il était revenu hilare après qu'elle lui eut indiqué le prix de certaines œuvres ; depuis, il s'amusait beaucoup à projeter à l'aide de sa baguette des geysers de peinture sur de grandes toiles qu'il offrait ensuite à son entourage.

Alifair remarqua que Harry avait baissé la voix en sortant de la cuisine et se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible. Il rasa même le mur pour éviter de frôler un lourd rideau de velours rouge qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la Moldue.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Harry soupira.

« -Le portrait de Mrs Black, la mère de Sirius, expliqua-t-il dans un murmure. Elle est infernale, et elle a le sommeil léger. Elle a hurlé pendant trois jours quand on a changé son rideau. Il est impossible de s'en débarrasser : elle a jeté un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle derrière le tableau. »

Alifair ricana.

« -Un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle, sans déconner ? railla-t-elle, nullement impressionnée. Vous savez qu'elle s'est juste collée à la tapisserie, en fait ? Si vous arrachez le papier peint, elle suivra, la vieille, qu'elle le veuille ou non. »

Harry en resta bouche bée. Kreattur avait supplié son ancienne maîtresse, Hermione l'avait bombardée de sortilèges, Ron s'était cassé la voix en essayant de hurler aussi fort qu'elle ; même Sirius, enfermé pendant un an dans cette maison qu'il haïssait, n'avait jamais pensé à cette solution pourtant évidente.

« -Vous voulez que je vous prête un cutter ? proposa Alifair avec sollicitude devant l'expression de Harry qui, à l'évidence, se sentait soudain très bête.

-Merci, je trouverai ce qu'il faut », marmonna le jeune sorcier.

Il l'emmena ensuite dans les étages, où elle admira la belle tapisserie de soie gris-argent du salon, derrière laquelle avait disparu l'arbre généalogique des Black. De nombreuses photographies animées étaient disposées sur les guéridons et le manteau de la cheminée, montrant une famille aux cheveux flamboyants, une jeune fille brune au regard sérieux et au sourire timide, une autre, rousse et pétillante, un homme dont le visage était mangé de barbe et les yeux, noirs et luisants comme des scarabées, et aussi quelques couples : un loup-garou tenant par la taille une Métamorphomage aux cheveux rose bonbon, un homme qui aurait pu être Harry avec quelques années de plus en compagnie d'une femme dont les yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes...

« -Et voilà Sirius », indiqua Harry en montrant une autre photo.

Alifair eut un petit pincement au cœur en découvrant l'homme que Lupin avait si souvent mentionné devant elle, sans pour autant lui en dire grand chose. Jeune, beau et conscient de l'être, il riait à gorge déployée en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs.

« -Sacrément canon », commenta la Moldue.

Elle avisa quelques bouteilles qui traînaient sur une petite table, à l'ombre du rideau anthracite.

« -Des vestiges de votre dernière soirée-pyjama ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Harry sourit.

« -Kreattur n'arrête pas de me dire de les ranger, et j'oublie toujours, confia-t-il. C'est Hermione qui me les a envoyées. Du Polynectar. C'est utile quand on a envie de sortir sans être assailli par les curieux et les journalistes », dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Il se donnait l'air de prendre sa situation à la plaisanterie, mais Alifair n'oubliait pas que le poids des regards lui était déjà pénible lors de la cérémonie d'hommage durant laquelle ils avaient été présentés. D'ailleurs, la première bouteille de Polynectar était bien entamée.

« -Moi aussi, je m'en suis pas mal servie, dit-elle. J'en ai toujours un chaudron sur le feu. Dites, ajouta-t-elle, prise d'une inspiration, ça vous embêterait beaucoup de me dépanner d'un flacon ? Il manque encore une semaine à ma préparation.

-Pas du tout, répondit obligeamment Harry. Prenez donc une bouteille.

-Vous êtes un ange, le remercia-t-elle. Je vous en enverrai de mon chaudron quand il sera prêt. »

Elle passa une agréable après-midi à écouter le garçon parler de ses projets de vacances avec ses amis, de sa prochaine entrée à l'académie de formation des Aurors, de la liberté nouvelle qui était la sienne maintenant qu'il vivait seul, tout en passant presque tous ses week-ends chez les Weasley.

« -C'est bien ce que je disais, commenta Alifair d'un air satisfait en regardant autour d'elle. La garçonnière. »

Harry rougit, fier et gêné à la fois.

« -En fait, Ginny n'est jamais venue seule ici, avoua-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Ses parents le sauraient forcément, et aussi, vis-à-vis de Ron, ce serait... Même si nous n'avons jamais..., se reprit-il précipitamment, les joues en feu. Je veux dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas forcément pour... »

Il s'interrompit, confus comme il l'avait rarement été. Il n'osait plus regarder sa visiteuse en face.

« -Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça.

-Sûrement parce que j'ai l'air d'être une femme d'expérience », lança Alifair.

Harry releva la tête avec inquiétude, craignant de l'avoir vexée. Mais la Moldue lui souriait, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« -Ne soyez pas gêné, dit-elle avec bienveillance. Pas avec moi. Vous ne seriez pas embarrassé de parler du Ciel avec un prêtre, pas vrai ? »

La comparaison surprit Harry mais il lui rendit son sourire, soulagé.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas discuter de ça avec grand monde, je suppose, devina Alifair.

-Non, confirma Harry. Ron est mon meilleur ami, mais c'est le frère de Ginny, alors... – il haussa les épaules et Alifair fit une moue compatissante. Hermione a déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet. »

Alifair haussa un sourcil et Harry eut un rire gêné.

« -Elle dit que c'est tout à fait normal que nous y pensions et que, si Ginny le souhaite, elle pourra lui servir d'alibi le jour où nous déciderons de « sauter le pas », expliqua-t-il. Hermione est quelqu'un de très rationnel. Je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà tout planifié pour Ron et elle. »

Alifair gloussa et jeta un œil à la photographie de la jeune fille brune qui paraissait si sage devant l'objectif.

« -Une amie précieuse, jugea-t-elle. Mais ça peut être crispant de savoir qu'au jour et à l'heure dits, elle sera forcément en train de penser à vous. Et Ginny, c'est aussi une adepte de la planification ? »

Harry secoua la tête, étonné d'avoir cette conversation, mais également ravi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir se confier ainsi à qui que ce soit, à part Sirius, s'il avait été encore de ce monde. Alifair appelait les confidences et, avec elle, il n'y avait pas à craindre de mal choisir ses mots.

« -Ginny est très impulsive, dit-il en souriant à la pensée de sa petite amie. Elle n'a peur de rien. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aura besoin de l'aide d'Hermione. Elle l'aime beaucoup, mais... Comme vous dites, on n'a pas forcément envie qu'elle soit au courant des détails de notre vie privée. »

Alifair hocha la tête en tapotant l'épaule de Harry, puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« -Alors faites vos provisions de latex et soyez comme les scouts : toujours prêt. Quand votre Ginny débarquera après avoir faussé compagnie à tout le monde, il ne s'agira pas de perdre du temps à aller en acheter, conseilla-t-elle, faisant rougir le jeune sorcier jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais ne vous mettez pas la pression, d'accord ? Faut pas se monter la tête avec la première fois. Ça dure deux minutes et, après, on recommence.

-Deux minutes ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Façon de parler, éluda Alifair en haussant les épaules. Si vous croyez que je me rappelle... »

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre ne paraîtra sans doute pas avant la journée de lundi ; nous nous rendrons dans un autre lieu important de la sorcellerie et nous ferons connaissance (enfin !) avec un nouveau personnage !**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Le nerf de la guerre

**Et voilà enfin le personnage parrainé par Flashmap, auteur du 25e commentaire ! C'est un petit monsieur fort sympathique qui va poser quelques problèmes à notre héroïne... Quant à Rogue, il va enfin recevoir un peu de chaleur humaine.**

 **Attention, message important à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Le nerf de la guerre**

Deux bonnes surprises attendaient Alifair à son retour du square Grimmaurd. En premier lieu, Rogue n'avait pas profité de son absence pour récupérer sa baguette – Crickey l'en avait peut-être empêché, ou bien les défenses mentales d'Alifair avaient été plus efficaces qu'elle ne l'avait cru. En prime, il brandissait un parchemin d'aspect officiel, sans doute apporté par Errol qui faisait une sieste, perché sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

« -Encore un courrier du ministère, si je ne m'abuse, annonça Rogue avant même qu'Alifair soit sortie de la cheminée.

-Le samedi soir ? s'étonna la Moldue. Ça, c'est du service public ! »

Elle saisit la lettre, brisa le cachet et déroula le parchemin en croisant les doigts. Elle prit son temps pour tout lire de l'adresse jusqu'à la signature, puis recommença du début pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris.

« -Alors ? » s'impatienta Rogue.

Alifair se retint de lui demander pourquoi il faisait des manières au lieu de lire directement la lettre dans son cerveau. Partant de son ventre, une onde de chaleur se répandait dans tout son organisme en pétillant comme des bulles de champagne ; elle ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce petit moment de bonheur. La satisfaction devait se lire sur son visage, ou l'onde de chaleur était si forte qu'elle atteignit l'esprit toujours en éveil de Rogue.

« -Vous voici à nouveau libre de vos déplacements, déclara-t-il sans la moindre nuance d'interrogation dans la voix.

-Oui ! s'exclama Alifair, brandissant le poing en signe de victoire. Je suis officiellement victime d'une erreur judiciaire et blanchie de tout soupçon, ordre du 10, Downing Street. La mafia de Manchester a essayé de m'enlever par erreur, expliqua-t-elle avec excitation en relisant la lettre, parce que quelqu'un leur a balancé un nom qui ressemblait au mien – tu parles d'une déveine ! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, pour être alpaguée par la PJ qui a mis des mois à admettre que je n'étais pour rien dans cette histoire. Après quoi, on m'a planquée le temps de coffrer mon homonyme, ses rivaux et tout le reste. C'est totalement rocambolesque, conclut-elle en souriant. On dirait un mauvais polar. Sûr que la presse va vouloir acheter mon témoignage... On pourrait même en faire un film.

-Je devine que le ministère vous recommande la plus grande discrétion sur tout ceci ? supposa Rogue.

-Tu m'étonnes ! approuva vigoureusement Alifair. Ça sent l'intox à trois kilomètres. En attendant, ce soir... Champagne ! »

Sacrifiant à une vieille tradition personnelle – on était samedi soir, après tout – Alifair se saoula gentiment, embrassa avec affection tous les portraits qu'elle put atteindre et placarda la lettre de Percy Weasley au mur du salon Faraday. Comprenant que la Moldue était d'humeur à aimer le monde entier, Rogue avait prudemment regagné sa chambre dès la fin du dîner. Alifair, Crickey et les portraits célébrèrent l'événement jusqu'à trois heures du matin, faisant regretter au sorcier de ne pouvoir jeter de sortilège de silence ou transformer deux boutons en bouchons d'oreille.

lll

Rogue pensait qu'après avoir avalé une bonne rasade de potion contre la migraine, Alifair consacrerait son dimanche à parader dans les rues de Londres, défiant quiconque de s'étonner de sa réapparition, et prête à débiter une histoire à dormir debout pour la justifier. Toutefois, la Moldue avait d'autres projets. Alors qu'il s'était confortablement installé sur le canapé dans l'intention de consacrer sa matinée à la lecture, Alifair vint se planter devant lui, sourire aux lèvres et les deux mains cachées derrière son dos.

« -Je dois aller à Sainte-Mangouste, demain, annonça-t-elle.

-Je sais, dit Rogue en tournant une page de son livre.

-C'est l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur l'état de Mrs Malefoy et ce qui lui est arrivé », poursuivit Alifair.

Rogue leva le nez et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« -Elle fait sans doute l'objet d'une protection pendant la durée de son hospitalisation, déclara-t-il. Comme vous n'êtes ni un enquêteur, ni un proche, je crains qu'on ne vous permette pas de la voir.

-C'est exactement ce qu'Hestia vient de me répondre, proclama Alifair. Je lui ai envoyé Corbac cette nuit. »

Rogue lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« -Est-ce le fait de savoir que vous ne pourrez pas satisfaire votre curiosité qui vous met ainsi en joie ? Ou Hestia vous a-t-elle communiqué assez d'informations pour rendre cette visite inutile ?

-Elle ne sait pas grand chose, balaya Alifair. Juste que Mrs Malefoy a été victime de fractures et assez grièvement brûlée, mais ça va, maintenant. Le plus embêtant, c'est un maléfice auquel les guérisseurs n'ont pas encore trouvé de contre-sort. Elle ne m'en a pas décrit les effets mais, apparemment, c'est assez handicapant. »

Elle s'interrompit pour scruter le visage de Rogue. Il n'exprimait rien, mais Alifair n'était pas dupe : l'état de santé de Narcissa Malefoy l'intéressait, comme l'avait intéressé son procès. Agacé par cet examen, le sorcier demanda :

« -Espérez-vous obtenir un laisser-passer auprès de la directrice de Sainte-Mangouste ?

-En fait, je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire », répondit la Moldue, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Rogue haussa les sourcils. Alifair sortit sa main droite de derrière son dos, dévoilant une bouteille remplie d'un liquide épais d'aspect peu ragoûtant.

« -Polynectar, annonça-t-elle en agitant la bouteille. En provenance directe du square Grimmaurd. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas Harry qui l'a fait, c'est sa copine Hermione.

-Ces jeunes gens ont une longue expérience de la préparation de cette potion, reconnut Rogue, les lèvres pincées. De qui comptez-vous emprunter l'apparence ?

-Pas moi, corrigea Alifair. Vous. »

Elle montra son autre main qui tenait une fiole renfermant quelques courts cheveux noirs.

« -Devinez à qui ils sont ? chantonna-t-elle, malicieuse. C'est facile : quelle personnalité du monde magique est tellement au-dessus de tout soupçon qu'il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? »

Rogue pâlit brusquement, ses sourcils s'abaissèrent, ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent dans une expression d'horreur.

« -Vous n'y pensez pas..., marmonna-t-il dans un souffle.

-Oh que si, j'y pense, affirma-t-elle, soudain très sérieuse. Pour vous, cette nana est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie. Vous devez allez la voir. Ça ne vous fera pas de mal de changer un peu de décor. Et vous me devez bien ça, après ce que vous m'avez fait endurer. »

Rogue la foudroya du regard mais ne répliqua pas. Qui se sent morveux se mouche, pensa Alifair, et c'était peut-être pour ça que le sorcier avait renoncé à ses sarcasmes : parce qu'il se sentait coupable de s'être mal comporté envers sa protectrice, même si celle-ci avait ouvert les hostilités en lui volant sa baguette – pour son propre bien.

lll

Le sorcier et la Moldue se rendirent ensemble à Sainte-Mangouste par la poudre de cheminette. Avec sa robe soigneusement raccourcie et ses vieilles lunettes rondes héritées de feu la belle-mère de Roger Dunbar, Rogue faisait un Survivant tout à fait acceptable, en dépit de la fureur qui crispait sa mâchoire de tout jeune homme.

« -Détendez-vous, lui glissa Alifair quand ils eurent pris pied dans le hall de l'hôpital. On dirait que vous êtes prêt à massacrer tout le monde.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça », marmonna-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

À dire vrai, Alifair n'y croyait pas non plus. Elle s'était attendue à plus de résistance de la part du sorcier : il aurait pu s'enfermer dans sa chambre, renverser le Polynectar ou refuser d'entrer dans la cheminée, mais non.

« -Avouez qu'au fond, vous êtes content de faire enfin quelque chose, souffla-t-elle. Eh bien, bonne journée, Harry, lança-t-elle tout haut. Mes amitiés aux Weasley. »

Elle rejoignit la file d'attente qui s'étirait jusqu'au bureau de renseignement. Rogue, lui, traversa le hall d'un pas rapide et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Des murmures s'élevèrent sur son passage, parmi les malades comme parmi les portraits ; il les ignora, concentré pour ne pas trébucher contre un obstacle : les lunettes n'étaient pas adaptées à la vue de Harry et commençaient déjà à lui donner mal aux yeux.

Parvenu au quatrième étage, il franchit la double porte et remonta lentement le couloir, soulevant ses lunettes pour regarder par en-dessous : c'était flou, mais indolore. Un peu plus loin, un sorcier en robe bleu marine était assis à côté d'une porte ; il arborait au bras un brassard blanc portant les lettres BPM – Rogue ne pouvait les distinguer, mais il connaissait l'uniforme de la brigade de police magique. À son approche, le sorcier tourna la tête, puis se leva vivement. Rogue rajusta ses lunettes et ébouriffa sa frange pour bien montrer la cicatrice sur son front.

« -Mr Potter..., balbutia l'agent en esquissant un salut. Puis-je... puis-je vous renseigner, Monsieur ? »

À travers les verres, le visage de l'homme était étrangement déformé, mais Rogue n'avait pas besoin de voir son expression pour deviner l'intense émotion qui l'étreignait. Réprimant un sourire méprisant, il répondit en essayant d'imiter les intonations de son ancien élève abhorré :

« -Je cherche la chambre de Narcissa Malefoy. J'ai appris qu'elle avait été admise ici.

-En effet, heu... Vous voulez la voir ? »

Au ton de sa voix, le factionnaire était stupéfait.

« -Eh bien, après ce que j'ai dit au procès... Peut-être est-ce ma faute, ce qui est arrivé, hasarda soigneusement Rogue, soucieux de traduire la propension de Potter à tout ramener à sa petite personne. Je voudrais être sûr qu'elle va bien. »

Il laissa passer deux secondes puis reprit, avec un sourire angélique :

« -Il y a un problème ?

-Pas du tout ! se récria l'agent. C'est juste que j'ai reçu pour consigne de... Mais peu importe. _Vous_ pouvez entrer, Mr Potter. »

Et il frappa lui-même à la porte avant de la lui ouvrir.

lll

« -Merci d'être venue, Miss Blake, commença la guérisseuse Swift, directrice de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas encore Mr Enys ? »

Assis à la droite d'Alifair, face à la directrice, un petit homme joufflu et dégarni, à l'air aimable, adressa un signe de tête à la Moldue.

« -Weal Enys, se présenta-t-il, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Mr Enys et vous-même êtes nos principaux fournisseurs de remèdes magiques, déclara la directrice, les avant-bras posés sur son bureau. Nous travaillons avec Mr Enys depuis des années et la qualité de sa production ne nous a jamais déçus. Bien entendu, nous apprécions tout autant vos propres réalisations », ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alifair.

Celle-ci se raidit, attendant le « mais » qui ne manquerait pas de suivre cette flatteuse entrée en matière. En effet, l'objection ne tarda pas.

« -Mais nous avons un problème, annonça franchement la guérisseuse Swift. Jusqu'à présent, nous ne nous étions guère inquiétés des qualifications de Moira Faraday. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, toutes les contributions étaient les bienvenues. Aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons plus nous voiler la face. Un établissement d'excellence tel que cet hôpital ne doit recourir qu'aux meilleurs partenaires. »

Elle s'interrompit. Alifair jeta un regard en coin à Weal Enys : bien assis dans son fauteuil, il affichait un air parfaitement serein, comme si cette discussion ne le concernait pas. C'était peut-être bien le cas, d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle car les yeux de la directrice étaient rivés sur elle.

« -Et donc, où est le problème ? » relança la Moldue.

La guérisseuse Swift se racla la gorge.

« -Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, dit-elle. Quelqu'un a attiré notre attention sur le fait qu'étant Moldue, vous ne possédez aucun diplôme attestant de votre compétence en matière de préparation des potions. Vous n'avez même reçu aucune formation dans ce domaine. Si cela se savait, certains patients pourraient refuser de prendre leur traitement. En cas d'effets indésirables, ils seraient fondés à attaquer l'hôpital pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui.

-Je vois », murmura Alifair.

En matière de santé publique, il existait des règles auxquelles on ne pouvait pas déroger, c'était comme ça, même si ça lui cassait sacrément les pieds. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était ce que cet Enys faisait là.

« -Je vous le dis franchement, cette situation nous ennuie beaucoup, reprit la directrice. Nous serions navrés d'avoir à nous passer de vos services. Fort heureusement, Mr Enys a une proposition à vous faire. »

Alifair et la guérisseuse se tournèrent simultanément vers le petit homme. Celui-ci approuva de la tête en adressant à la Moldue un sourire bienveillant.

« -Les établissements Enys n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'un préparateur supplémentaire, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, mais on m'a tant vanté vos potions que je m'en voudrais de ne pas vous trouver une place dans mon laboratoire. Nous sommes une petite entreprise familiale qui prend soin de ses salariés. Je suis sûr que les conditions de travail vous sembleront plus agréables qu'à votre domicile.

-Et ça rassurera les patients, que je fasse mes potions dans votre laboratoire ? s'étonna Alifair.

-Bien entendu, puisque vous travaillerez sous ma supervision, sourit Enys. Ce n'est pas votre nom qui apparaîtra sur l'étiquette. Étant donné votre absence de diplôme, je ne peux vous proposer à l'embauche le même salaire qu'à mes autres employés, mais j'ai toute confiance en votre capacité d'apprentissage. Je suis sûr que vous aurez très vite de l'avancement. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

lll

Il avait failli s'asseoir à côté de l'unique chaise à dossier droit qui meublait la chambre ; maudites lunettes ! Allongée dans son lit, Narcissa était seule et n'avait pas caché sa surprise devant cette visite inattendue.

« -Harry Potter, avait-elle sifflé d'une voix chuintante. Faut-il que je sois bénie des dieux pour que, par deux fois, l'Élu m'accorde la grâce de son attention ! »

Rogue avait presque souri devant son ironie si familière. Il s'était avancé sans un mot, et Narcissa ne s'était pas étonnée de le voir trébucher.

« -Mon aspect vous choque ? s'était-elle mépris. Certains le trouvent pourtant amusant... »

Prétextant d'essuyer ses lunettes sur un pan de sa robe, Rogue ôta ses verres pour dévisager discrètement la malade. De son visage, il ne distinguait qu'une tache floue de couleur verdâtre, encadrée de cheveux blonds. Après avoir remis les lunettes, il vit les yeux bleu pâle de Narcissa, ses traits déformés par la correction et ses mains posées sur le drap ; sa peau était recouverte d'écailles vertes, lisses et brillantes comme celles d'un serpent.

« -C'est donc l'effet d'un maléfice, murmura Rogue, immédiatement intéressé. Vous souvenez-vous de la formule ?

-C'était quelque chose comme... _Dermatophis_... _Dermatophios_... Je ne l'avais jamais entendue auparavant, répondit lentement Narcissa, sa langue sifflant entre ses dents. Je l'ai indiquée aux enquêteurs. En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

Rogue avait préparé sa réponse.

« -Je serai bientôt Auror, déclara-t-il avec emphase. Je dois me préparer aux attaques les plus inattendues. De plus, il n'est pas exclu que votre agression soit l'œuvre de mages noirs. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Malgré ses récents déboires, Narcissa Malefoy ne s'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui parle sur ce ton ; elle plissa les yeux, mais c'est d'une voix moqueuse qu'elle répondit :

« -Quoi, la BPM ne vous a pas donné tous les détails ? C'est un scandale, un crime de lèse-majesté ! »

À sa place, Rogue n'aurait pas mieux dit. Il s'autorisa un sourire, pensant qu'elle l'interpréterait comme une marque de condescendance, et expliqua :

« -Je préfère l'entendre de votre bouche. Je ne serais pas étonné que certaines personnes au ministère cherchent à étouffer l'affaire. »

Accusation purement gratuite qui était devenue un refrain chez Potter, ces dernières années – il est vrai qu'à l'époque, il avait raison. Il n'était pas non plus impossible que les autorités ne se donnent guère de mal pour arrêter les agresseurs de l'épouse d'un Mangemort notoire. Celle-ci acquiesça en soupirant, et Rogue devina que son habituelle expression hautaine venait de déserter son visage.

« -Drago avait été libéré la veille, raconta-t-elle d'une voix sourde. J'avais préparé ses plats préférés pour célébrer son retour. J'étais si heureuse de le retrouver. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Rogue ouvrit son esprit et le tendit vers elle, avec délicatesse afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Narcissa n'avait aucune raison de mentir à Harry Potter, non plus que de lui dire la vérité ; de plus, les mots les plus sincères peinaient parfois à retranscrire un événement dans sa totalité.

« -Le lendemain matin, je l'ai laissé traîner au lit. Je préparais le petit déjeuner quand cinq individus masqués se sont introduits dans le manoir. Deux d'entre eux se sont mis à tout saccager, les trois autres s'en sont pris à moi. Ils m'ont lancé des sortilèges et ont exigé que je leur dise où était Drago. Ils savaient qu'il avait été relâché et j'ai craint qu'ils ne s'attaquent aussi à lui. »

Narcissa ne disait pas tout. Dans son esprit, Rogue sentit la peur, la douleur des os brisés par les chutes et les impacts d'objets projetés à toute vitesse, le goût du sang dans sa bouche et l'atroce brûlure dévorant sa poitrine quand sa robe avait pris feu. Il entendit les insultes, les railleries, les menaces et, dominant tout, la voix intérieure de Narcissa qui priait : « Ne descend pas, Drago, reste dans ta chambre, ou va-t-en. Si tu te montres, ils vont te tuer. »

« -En réalité, je leur prêtais plus de courage qu'ils n'en avaient, poursuivit-elle avec mépris. Dès que Drago s'est porté à mon secours, ils se sont enfuis. Un seul est resté assez longtemps pour me lancer ce maléfice, sans doute créé spécialement pour l'occasion. À cinq contre un, c'est tout ce que ces lâches ont réussi à nous faire, conclut-elle, de nouveau fière et hautaine.

-Cinq contre un ? releva aussitôt Rogue.

-Je n'étais pas armée, avoua sèchement Narcissa. J'avais donné ma baguette à Drago dès son retour. Il est hors de question qu'il utilise la sienne maintenant qu'elle a changé de maître. C'était aimable à vous de nous la renvoyer, reconnut-elle avec répugnance, mais inutile. Je l'ai détruite.

-Dommage, observa Rogue. Si vous l'aviez gardée le temps d'en acheter une autre, vous auriez eu de quoi vous défendre. Fierté mal placée est souvent nuisible. »

Narcissa ne répondit pas, mais il sentit son regard peser sur lui. Potter n'aurait pas dit ça, se reprit-il intérieurement ; du moins, pas de cette façon.

« -Drago s'en est sorti sans blessure ? demanda-t-il rapidement pour la distraire.

-Oui, Dieu merci, confirma Narcissa. Mais cette attaque l'a rendu furieux. Quand il n'est pas ici à me tenir compagnie, il harcèle nos avocats et la brigade magique pour qu'ils accélèrent l'enquête. Il a aussi voulu mobiliser nos amis, mais il s'est vite rendu compte que plus personne ne nous connaissait, siffla-t-elle, amère. Je n'aime pas le voir s'agiter ainsi. Je voudrais qu'il se montre plus prudent, mais...

-C'est un Malefoy », acheva Rogue.

Modérément courageux, un Malefoy était d'ordinaire trop malin pour s'exposer au danger mais, si son honneur était en jeu, il pouvait devenir une vraie tête brûlée. À cet égard, Drago se montrait, comme Rogue avait pu l'observer pendant des années, le digne fils de son père.

« -Qui étaient-ils, à votre avis ? s'enquit-il en se penchant vers elle. De pseudo-justiciers donnant libre cours à leur jalousie ou des sorciers de bonne naissance furieux d'avoir perdu par votre faute les avantages que leur conférait l'oppression des Nés-Moldus ? Sûrement pas d'anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Malgré la déformation causée par les lunettes, il discerna la lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard de Narcissa.

« -Vous êtes perspicace, Mr Potter, déclara-t-elle lentement. Étonnamment plus que je ne m'y attendais. Mais je croyais que vous ne craigniez pas de _l'_ appeler par son nom ? »

Le visage de Harry demeura aussi lisse qu'un masque ; intérieurement, Rogue sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

lll

Alifair réfléchissait. Vu la situation, la proposition de Weal Enys était intéressante. Si elle perdait l'argent de Sainte-Mangouste, elle n'aurait plus de ressources. Elle pourrait toujours reprendre son métier de couturière dans le monde moldu mais, à Londres, il lui faudrait des siècles pour se constituer une clientèle qui lui permettrait de vivre décemment. Pourtant, elle hésitait : elle avait toujours travaillé à son compte, à son rythme et selon ses propres règles. Serait-elle capable de se conformer aux ordres d'un patron, si sympathique soit-il, de suivre des horaires réguliers et des procédures standardisées, elle qui n'avais jamais su se plier qu'à sa propre discipline?

« -Vous n'êtes pas obligée de régler cette question sur-le-champ, dit la guérisseuse Swift qui commençait à s'impatienter. Mr Enys vous accordera certainement un délai de réflexion. »

Weal Enys opina et la Moldue émit un vague grognement. Elle trouvait l'attitude de la directrice pour le moins cavalière : non seulement Swift invitait un tiers à assister à la rupture de ses relations commerciales avec Alifair, mais en plus elle avait informé Enys des faits avant d'en faire part à la principale intéressée ! Et maintenant, elle avait le culot d'insinuer qu'il était grand temps pour son ancienne fournisseuse de débarrasser le plancher ! Alifair sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Enys dut s'en apercevoir car il proposa d'un air enjoué :

« -Venez donc visiter mon laboratoire, cette semaine. Vous verrez comment nous travaillons et, si vous êtes convaincue, nous réglerons les derniers détails. Pour tout vous dire, j'aimerais, si vous acceptez de nous rejoindre, vous confier la fabrication de la potion Tue-Loup. La vôtre est une merveille, paraît-il. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'indiquer ce dont vous avez besoin... »

Alifair grogna derechef tandis qu'il continuait sur sa lancée. Cet Enys était décidément bien renseigné sur son compte, et il avait déjà tiré ses plans. Un chef d'entreprise avisé qui connaissait ses forces et faiblesses, ainsi que celles de la concurrence...

« -Dites donc, lança soudain la Moldue, interrompant le sorcier au milieu d'une phrase. Quelqu'un vous a fait remarquer mon absence de diplôme, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à la directrice. Ce quelqu'un, c'était qui ? »

La guérisseuse Swift eut un air gêné et se racla la gorge sans répondre. Alifair comprit qu'elle se retenait de regarder Enys. Celui-ci ne parut pas embarrassé le moins du monde ; il haussa les épaules et déclara avec bonhomie :

« -N'y voyez rien de personnel, Miss Blake. Je ne cherche pas à vous nuire, mais j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner. Et il est tout de même normal que le plus qualifié remporte le contrat. Ce sont les lois du marché. »

Alifair le dévisagea, puis sourit.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'à votre place, j'aurais fait la même chose, dit-elle calmement. Sauf si je vous avais eu dans le nez. »

Elle se leva, toujours souriante.

« -Je ne dois pas être totalement incompétente, puisque vous essayez de me recruter après m'avoir fait perdre mon boulot, constata-t-elle. Votre laboratoire, vous pouvez vous le garder, ajouta-t-elle, à présent menaçante. Mettez-vous-le où je pense, et faites gaffe : maintenant, je vous ai dans le nez. »

Après un bref salut de la tête à l'intention de la seule directrice, Alifair tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte.

lll

Rogue ne voyait pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas ; tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire actuellement, c'était se féliciter que Drago ne soit pas présent. Il s'était retiré de l'esprit de Narcissa avant qu'elle puisse le détecter, mais il la sentait tendue, et le silence qui se prolongeait ne lui semblait pas de bon augure : allait-elle se mettre à crier à l'imposteur, à appeler à l'aide ?

« -J'ai senti dès le début que quelque chose était étrange, déclara-t-elle à voix basse. Ce maintien, cette façon de parler, de bouger... Je connais à peine Potter, mais eux, je les ai reconnus. »

Rogue déglutit. Sa vue fatiguée était brouillée et douloureuse ; il ôta les lunettes et se frotta les yeux, la myopie de Potter l'empêchant de distinguer l'expression de Narcissa.

« -J'étais persuadée que tous mes soutiens étaient morts, murmura-t-elle, la voix étranglée. Mais, en vérité, tu n'en a jamais été un, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

-Je ne suis pas certain de le savoir, avoua Rogue.

-Peux-tu m'aider ? »

Il hésita. Il était spécialiste en potions et en magie noire, pas en maléfices métamorphiques de ce genre. Quant à enquêter sur les agresseurs de Narcissa, cela lui était impossible. Pourtant, lui dire non aurait été comme la trahir à nouveau.

« -Pour l'instant, tu es entre de bonnes mains, répondit-il finalement. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, Drago et toi devrez vous mettre à l'abri. »

« -Nous ne comptons pas nous enfuir, proclama Narcissa. L'honneur est tout ce qui nous reste, quoi que les gens pensent à présent de nous. Mais toi, demanda-t-elle, et Rogue entendit une soudaine humilité dans sa voix fière, tu ne me juges pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un mouvement convulsif crispa la mâchoire du sorcier.

« -Je serais mal placé pour le faire », murmura-t-il.

Narcissa inclina la tête et tendit sa main. Rogue la serra. Sous ses doigts, la peau de serpent était chaude et douce. Elle le regarda gravement, puis posa l'index de son autre main sur ses lèvres écailleuses, et Rogue comprit alors que la Moldue avait eu raison de l'envoyer ici.

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine, nous saurons enfin où est passée la baguette de Rogue. En attendant, celui d'entre vous qui trouvera la réponse gagnera le parrainage du prochain nouveau personnage (eh oui, encore un !). Si personne ne trouve, c'est l'auteur de la 60e review qui en héritera. Vous avez tous les indices en main dans ce chapitre et surtout le précédent, à vous de jouer !**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Enquête de moralité

**Personne n'a trouvé la baguette de Rogue, c'est donc l'auteur du 60e commentaire qui parrainera le petit dernier ! En attendant, voici la réponse, et quelques infos supplémentaires sur Mr Enys...**

 **Petite grenouille :** merci, j'espère que la surprise sera belle cette fois encore :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Enquête de moralité**

« -C'est une agression manifeste ! Il faut contre-attaquer sans délai ! »

Assise avec Crickey dans le salon Faraday, Alifair venait de mettre les portraits au courant de la situation. Sur les visages peints, l'effarement le disputait à l'indignation, à laquelle le colonel Fennimore prêtait sa voix tonitruante. La Moldue aurait aimé faire participer Rogue à ce conseil de guerre : cela lui occuperait l'esprit, et ses avis pouvaient être précieux, mais l'entrée de la pièce tendue de violet était interdite à tout autre que l'héritier de la lignée Faraday – et l'elfe de la maison.

« -Cet Enys doit avoir des squelettes dans son placard, poursuivit le colonel. Face à de telles armes, il sera forcé de capituler.

-Que proposez-vous ? demanda doucement Mona Faraday. Éplucher les comptes de son entreprise, soudoyer ses employés, trouver les preuves de son éventuelle infidélité ? Tout cela de manière illégale, naturellement ?

-Tout homme a ses faiblesses, professa le colonel. Il ne s'est pas fait scrupule d'exploiter les nôtres.

-Oui, enfin, surtout les miennes, nuança Alifair.

-À travers vous, c'est la lignée toute entière qui est atteinte, déclara sentencieusement le colonel. Cet affront mérite réparation !

-Je ne crois pas qu'attaquer ce monsieur soit une bonne stratégie, intervint le toujours posé Roger Dunbar. Même si vous trouviez quelque chose contre lui – ce qui n'est pas garanti – cela ne servirait à rien. Causer du tort à cet homme ne vous rendra pas la clientèle de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Mais ça lui apprendra à balancer sur moi, maugréa Alifair.

-Soyons honnêtes, il n'a fait que soulever une évidence, argua le portrait de Tommy. Tôt ou tard, l'hôpital t'aurait abandonnée au profit de fournisseurs ayant pignon sur rue.

-C'est toi qui m'as poussée à faire des potions pour eux ! rappela Alifair, indignée. Tu veux dire que, depuis le début, tu savais que ça ne durerait pas ?

-Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, répondit calmement le portrait. Rien n'indiquait que la guerre prendrait fin si vite.

-Miss Alifair n'est pas obligée de vendre ses potions à Sainte-Mangouste, glissa soudain Crickey, gênée de s'immiscer dans la conversation. Elle peut trouver d'autres clients...

-Bien sûr, approuva Roger Dunbar. On a toujours besoin de remèdes pour soigner les petits bobos du quotidien : les brûlures, les maux de tête, la fièvre...

-Les boutons et les refroidissements, compléta le portrait de Tommy. Ce sont les potions par lesquelles tu avais commencé. Tu n'as qu'à passer une annonce dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ et attendre les premières commandes.

-Super, grommela Alifair. Des philtres curatifs à trois Mornilles, on va aller loin avec ça... Sans parler de la stimulation intellectuelle que ça représente. Passer ses journées à fabriquer de la Pimentine et du baume contre les verrues, quel pied !

-Si tu as une meilleure idée, ne te gêne pas, répliqua le portrait de Tommy.

-Miss Alifair n'est pas obligée de se cantonner aux remèdes de base, intervint derechef Crickey. Puisque la qualité de sa potion Tue-Loup est reconnue même par son concurrent, elle peut continuer à en vendre, n'est-ce pas ?

-À moins que la législation sur le commerce des potions se soit étoffée dernièrement, rien ne l'en empêche, confirma Roger Dunbar. N'importe qui peut vendre n'importe quoi, à condition que l'étiquetage soit correct.

-Mais qui prendra le risque d'acheter des potions à une Moldue ? objecta Alifair, amère. Surtout si elle a perdu l'agrément de _l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques_ , dit-elle en roulant les yeux pour souligner la grandiloquence de l'intitulé.

-Vous devriez contacter le ministère, suggéra Mona. Grâce au témoignage des guérisseurs qui ont utilisé vos potions, il doit y avoir moyen de reconnaître officiellement vos compétences.

-Et si ça ne suffit pas, rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit, conseilla le colonel. Dans une guerre, la qualité et l'exhaustivité du renseignement sont primordiales.

-Par la baguette de Circé, Fennimore, la guerre est finie ! soupira le portrait de Tommy, mais le colonel ricana.

-Quand on vous gifle, est-ce que vous tendez l'autre joue ? lui demanda-t-il. Enys a causé du tort à l'héritière que _vous_ avez choisie, et il a poussé l'insulte jusqu'à lui proposer, pour survivre, d'entrer à son service : on a déclaré des guerres pour moins que ça.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait voulu m'insulter, réfléchit tout haut Alifair. N'empêche qu'il m'a fait un sale coup, et qu'il va le regretter. »

lll

Le 17 juillet au soir, Alifair attendait avec impatience l'heure de se rendre à la soirée de Slughorn. Trois jours plus tôt, elle était allée chercher sa commande à la mercerie et personne n'avait tiqué sur son passage, mis à part un touriste asiatique qui l'avait priée de le prendre en photo devant une cabine téléphonique ; Alifair en était presque déçue. Terminée dans les temps, sa robe lui avait valu les compliments de Crickey et du portrait de Tommy. Rogue n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il la trouvait convenable. Noire, sans manches, elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou et ses larges bretelles étaient agrémentées de boucles ; malgré une coupe près du corps et un décolleté carré qui aurait mis n'importe quel buste en valeur, elle n'aurait pas fait scandale dans un restaurant chic. Pour une fois, Alifair eut la main légère sur le maquillage, sans pour autant renoncer à son rouge à lèvres écarlate.

« -Il ne devrait plus tarder, dit Crickey en regardant l'heure à l'horloge du salon.

-Sauf s'il lui faut trois plombes pour se préparer », contra la Moldue assise dans un fauteuil, ses jambes croisées terminées par des salomés bleu ciel.

Lors de sa visite au square Grimmaurd, Harry lui avait communiqué les dernières précisions envoyées par Slughorn : heure et adresse de la soirée, ainsi que la possibilité de venir accompagné. Harry lui-même avait poliment décliné l'invitation, mais Alifair n'avait eu aucune peine à trouver un cavalier.

À sept heures cinquante, Rogue fit son apparition dans le salon, grand et mince dans sa robe de sorcier noire. Alifair avait remarqué que, depuis leur visite à Sainte-Mangouste, il se tenait plus droit, comme s'il avait retrouvé fierté et confiance en lui – ou comme s'il savourait pleinement le fait d'être plus grand que Harry Potter.

« -Vous êtes prête ? s'enquit-il.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? » répliqua Alifair.

Au même instant, un bruit de pétard se fit entendre et des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée. Une silhouette tournoyait au milieu ; elle s'immobilisa puis sortit de l'âtre en toussant. Armée d'une brosse, Crickey se précipita pour ôter la suie du costume râpé du nouveau venu.

« -Bonsoir, Argus ! » l'accueillit chaleureusement Alifair en quittant son siège.

Très homme du monde, Rusard avait apporté des fleurs un peu roussies qui furent aussitôt confiées à Crickey. Après avoir baisé la main d'Alifair, le concierge s'inclina légèrement devant Rogue.

« -Professeur, le salua-t-il avec déférence.

-Rusard, fit Rogue. Comment les choses vont-elles à Poudlard ?

-Beaucoup mieux maintenant que les travaux sont terminés, répondit le concierge, enthousiaste. Les enseignants sont en train de réenchanter le château et le parc, après quoi il n'y aura plus qu'à installer les meubles. Par chance, les elfes avaient sauvé beaucoup d'objets et d'éléments de décoration, ce qui réduit d'autant la facture. Nous serons prêts pour la rentrée, Professeur, soyez-en sûr.

-Je n'en doute pas, assura Rogue d'un ton neutre. J'espère que vous prenez soin de ma baguette ? »

Rusard détourna les yeux d'un air coupable. Bouche bée, Alifair dévisagea Rogue en plissant les paupières.

« -Alors, vous saviez ? fit-elle.

-Naturellement, répondit négligemment le sorcier. J'ai vu dans vos souvenirs que vous aviez emballé ma baguette. J'avais remarqué que, le matin de sa disparition, cette incongruité volante que vous appelez Corbac n'était pas là. Quelques jours plus tard, il est revenu avec une lettre dont, pour une fois, vous m'avez épargné le contenu. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que vous aviez envoyé ma baguette à quelqu'un, et à qui auriez-vous pu la confier sans compromettre ma situation ?

-Bien raisonné, convint Alifair. Vous n'avez donc pas vu la réponse dans mes pensées ?

-J'aurais pu, assura Rogue. Mais je disposais de suffisamment d'éléments pour me livrer à mes propres déductions.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trifouillé dans ma tête pendant toute la journée, alors ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air soupçonneux.

-Vous semblez faire preuve de quelque aptitude pour l'occlumancie, déclara-t-il du bout des lèvres. J'étais curieux de voir si vous parveniez à progresser au fil de mes attaques. »

Indignée, la Moldue le foudroya du regard : bien que Rogue ait, à sa façon, fait amende honorable en endossant sans trop rechigner l'apparence de Harry, le souvenir de l'épreuve qu'il lui avait infligée était encore cuisant.

« -Curieux ? Espèce de tordu », marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Rogue fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et Rusard se racla la gorge avec embarras.

« -Si vous souhaitez récupérer votre baguette, Professeur, je vous la renverrai dès demain, assura-t-il sans oser regarder le sorcier. Je ne l'ai gardée que parce qu'Alifair...

-S'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait déjà récupérée, l'interrompit la Moldue en scrutant Rogue avec des yeux perçants. Une petite visite chez vous par la poudre de cheminette et c'était fait, il n'avait qu'à attendre que Crickey et moi ayons le dos tourné. »

Le sorcier soutint son regard, le visage vide de toute expression. Alifair aurait voulu s'introduire dans cet esprit froid et calculateur, mais c'était impossible : d'après ses lectures, si toute créature intelligente pouvait acquérir la capacité d'empêcher l'accès à ses pensées et à ses émotions, seuls les êtres doués de magie étaient aptes à pratiquer la legilimancie.

« -Pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette, lâcha finalement Rogue à voix basse, hormis quand l'envie vous prend de faire la fête toute la nuit. Gardez-la pour moi, Rusard. Souvenez-vous que je suis encore mort. »

Un silence perplexe s'ensuivit. Dérouté, Rusard se gratta la tête en acquiesçant vaguement. Les yeux ronds, Alifair devait se retenir pour ne pas ouvrir grand la bouche tant elle était stupéfaite : non seulement Rogue avait écouté son petit discours sur l'inutilité d'avoir une baguette pour ne pas s'en servir à grand chose, mais voilà qu'il en reconnaissait la justesse ! Elle ne prétendait pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête pour qu'il prenne une telle décision : un sorcier sans baguette, c'était comme un boulanger sans four, une couturière sans aiguille, un footballeur sans ballon... ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle l'avait privé de son instrument pour le stimuler, pas pour qu'il se mette à la retraite !

« -Mr Rogue a raison », dit une voix aiguë.

Tous se tournèrent vers Crickey. L'elfe avait suivi l'échange avec grand intérêt, debout à côté de la petite table sur laquelle elle avait disposé les fleurs de Rusard.

« -Certaines guérisons prennent du temps, déclara-t-elle doucement. Mr Rogue reprendra sa baguette quand il sera prêt. Est-ce que Crickey peut poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle à Alifair.

Celle-ci opina rêveusement, fascinée par la compréhension intuitive que son elfe avait du sorcier. La Moldue pensait décoder le Rogue bien mieux que la plupart des gens, mais aujourd'hui, elle était dépassée.

« -Pourquoi Miss Alifair n'a-t-elle pas caché la baguette dans le salon Faraday ? interrogea Crickey.

-Parce qu'une fois le Polynectar terminé, il aurait pu se déguiser en moi pour y entrer, répondit laconiquement la Moldue.

-Aucun déguisement ne peut tromper un bon enchantement de protection, la reprit aussitôt Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? répliqua Alifair. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir, moi, cet enchantement. Qui peut dire en quoi il consiste ?

-Personne, dit Crickey. Deux des plus anciens portraits le savent, mais ils ont toujours refusé de le révéler. Selon eux, cela gâcherait la surprise.

-Quelles taquines, ces vieilles croûtes, ironisa Alifair. Je propose qu'on arrête les révélations choc pour ce soir, parce qu'on va finir par être franchement en retard. »

lll

Pour des raisons de praticité et à l'invitation d'Alifair, Rusard avait emprunté le réseau des cheminées afin d'atterrir directement dans le salon de sa cavalière, mais il aurait été inconvenant de débarquer chez Slughorn de cette façon. Crickey les fit donc transplaner tous deux jusqu'à un petit village, à quelque distance du cottage où l'ancien professeur avait élu domicile, la belle maison héritée de ses parents étant désormais trop vaste pour un vieux célibataire tel que lui.

Noyé dans un jardin débordant de fleurs, le petit cottage aux murs de pierre ocre semblait tiré d'une revue de décoration. De la lumière se déversait à travers les rideaux de dentelle mais il était impossible de voir à l'intérieur. Rusard poussa le portillon et s'effaça pour laisser Alifair s'engager la première sur une courte allée de pierres plates bordée de rosiers. Tout était paisible et parfaitement normal, à tel point que la Moldue se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'adresse. Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle actionna la cloche qui faisait office de sonnette. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle entendit des pas de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Encore un silence – on les regardait sans doute par le judas – et la porte s'ouvrit.

« -Miss Blake ! Quel plaisir ! »

La grosse moustache d'Horace Slughorn était d'un blanc immaculé et son crâne chauve brillait autant que les broderies d'or de la veste d'intérieur tendue par son ventre proéminent. Il s'inclina devant Alifair puis avisa Rusard qui attendait derrière elle.

« -Argus ! le salua Slughorn avec cordialité. Vous êtes là aussi ! Je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir reçu votre réponse.

-Ma réponse ? s'étonna Rusard, perplexe.

-Ah ça, mon invitation se serait-elle égarée ? C'est inévitable, semble-t-il, babilla Slughorn en les entraînant tous deux à l'intérieur, chaque fois que j'envoie plusieurs hiboux en même temps, il y en a au moins un qui disparaît en route, saperlipopette ! Enfin, fort heureusement, l'erreur est réparée... »

Après ce que Harry lui avait raconté du personnage, Alifair se demandait si Slughorn avait vraiment invité Rusard. Certes, il était lui aussi un héros de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard, mais Cracmol et beaucoup moins glamour qu'une jeune Moldue rebelle capable de préparer des potions magiques.

« -Par ici, mes amis, par ici, les entraîna Slughorn. Voulez-vous déposer quelque chose au vestiaire ? Non ? Alors passons au salon... »

Ils le suivirent le long d'un couloir tout à fait anodin, jusqu'à une double porte qu'il franchit en premier. Sur le seuil, Alifair se figea, cligna des yeux puis les ouvrit tous grands, émerveillée.

Le salon était plus vaste que le cottage lui-même, son haut plafond disparaissant dans l'ombre. D'épais rideaux violets étaient tirés devant les grandes fenêtres, mais des lustres ouvragés supportaient des centaines de chandelles dont la lueur se reflétait dans les fils d'or des tapisseries et faisait chatoyer les tentures en soie ; des tapis aux vives couleurs recouvraient le parquet ciré. Dans un coin, sur une estrade, un petit orchestre jouait de la musique de chambre. À l'autre bout de la pièce, une immense table couverte d'une nappe blanche tenait lieu de buffet : des amuse-bouche, hors-d'œuvre, rôtis, pâtés, terrines, fruits de mer, tartes, salades, purées et gratins de toutes sortes débordaient de grands plats en argent, sans oublier les desserts, glaces et mignardises. Au centre du salon, une superbe fontaine de cristal déversait du liquide par sept robinets différents ; à la vue et à l'odeur, Alifair identifia de la Bièraubeurre, du whisky Pur Feu, de l'hydromel, du sherry et du champagne.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en indiquant les deux derniers robinets.

Rusard reconnut sans peine le liquide orange au parfum sucré.

« -C'est du jus de citrouille, indiqua-t-il.

-Et ça, du tokaj, un vin moldu absolument merveilleux, compléta Slughorn en désignant le dernier robinet d'où s'écoulait un flot doré. Voulez-vous le goûter, Miss Blake ? Avec peut-être quelques huîtres ? »

Pendant que son hôte remplissait pour elle un verre en cristal et une assiette d'or, Alifair observa la foule qui se pressait autour d'elle. Une soirée tranquille en compagnie de quelques amis, affirmait Slughorn dans sa lettre ; eh bien il avait beaucoup d'amis et une curieuse définition de la tranquillité. Ils devaient bien être une cinquantaine à manger, boire, discuter, rire sans retenue, et sans que le moindre son franchisse le seuil du salon enchanté. Tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un, en robes de soie ou de velours ornées de perles et de joyaux ou de broderies étincelantes ; les bijoux scintillaient, des fleurs ouvraient leur corolle et des papillons battaient des ailes sur les chapeaux pointus. Vraiment, c'était quelque chose.

« -Madame est servie, proclama Slughorn en présentant à la Moldue un verre rempli de vin couleur d'or et une petite pile d'huîtres surmontée d'une rondelle de citron. Prenez ce qui vous tente, Argus, je vous en prie. »

Les yeux brillants de gourmandise, le concierge s'excusa et se dirigea vers le buffet. Alifair s'assit sur l'une des chaises à coussins pourpres qui longeaient les murs de la salle afin de déguster plus commodément ses huîtres ; c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle en goûtait. Fascinée, elle regarda le mollusque se rétracter légèrement lorsqu'elle y fit tomber une goutte de citron. Avec sa petite fourchette d'or à deux dents, elle décolla l'huître de sa coquille et la mangea ; le goût frais et iodé était délicieux, et la texture, étonnamment agréable. Elle but ensuite une gorgée de tokaj pour découvrir que Slughorn n'avait pas menti : ce vin était exceptionnel.

« -C'est trop bon, soupira Alifair, les yeux fermés. Je crois que je vais chialer.

-Un compliment original, mais que j'accepte volontiers. »

Alifair ouvrit les yeux. Slughorn s'était assis à côté d'elle et tenait sur ses genoux une assiette de macarons, un verre d'hydromel flottant devant son visage. Tout cela devait être très sucré, se dit la Moldue qui avait toujours préféré l'apéritif au dessert.

« -On m'avait prévenue que vous saviez recevoir, mais là... »

Elle fit le geste d'ôter un chapeau et de saluer bien bas. Slughorn pouffa, ravi de son succès.

« -J'imagine que vous tenez ce renseignement de ce cher Harry, dit-il. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu se joindre à nous ! Il y a ici Gawain Robards, fraîchement rétabli dans ses fonctions de directeur du Bureau des Aurors, qui aurait été ravi de le rencontrer.

-Harry a bien le droit à quelques vacances avant de penser à sa formation, sourit Alifair. Où est Argus ?

-Il est en grande conversation avec le professeur Flitwick, indiqua Slughorn. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Argus voudrait que ce cher Filius mette en place à Poudlard des zones enchantées auxquelles Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, ne pourrait accéder. Décidément, il est des querelles qui ne s'éteindront jamais... »

Alifair hocha la tête, songeuse. Elle observa un moment la foule des invités en sirotant son verre, puis décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à poser quelques questions.

« -Vous étiez professeur de potions, c'est bien ça ? commença-t-elle.

-Mais oui, confirma Slughorn. Vous êtes vous-même une brillante autodidacte dans cette discipline, m'a-t-on dit ? »

Alifair sourit mais ne dévia pas de son objectif.

« -Dans ce cas, vous devez connaître Weal Enys ? Vous l'avez peut-être même eu comme élève ? »

Le visage de Slughorn s'éclaira.

« -Mais bien sûr ! Ce cher Weal ! Un élève particulièrement studieux qui n'a pas volé sa réussite, croyez-moi ! Même s'il est vrai qu'à l'époque...

-À l'époque ? » répéta Alifair pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

Slughorn tapota un macaron sur le bord de son assiette, en croqua délicatement un morceau, le reposa et s'expliqua.

« -Voyez-vous, Miss Blake, en tant qu'enseignant, je me flattais de découvrir très tôt les talents de mes élèves et de les encourager à les développer. Mais en ce qui concerne Weavil Enys...

-Weavil ? l'interrompit-elle, les yeux ronds.

-En effet, acquiesça Slughorn en retenant un sourire. Curieux prénom, n'est-ce pas ? On comprend qu'après avoir enduré toute sorte de plaisanteries autour des insectes ***** pendant sa scolarité, il ait choisi de se faire appeler par son diminutif.

-Tu m'étonnes, approuva Alifair, imaginant déjà toutes les blagues mesquines qu'elle pourrait inventer grâce à cette information.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Slughorn, ce cher Weal n'était pas un élève brillant. Persévérant et appliqué, sans nul doute, mais médiocre jeteur de sorts, et trop scrupuleux pour faire un grand préparateur. Il suivait consciencieusement les instructions du manuel sans jamais y déroger d'une ligne, sans rien tenter par lui-même. La plupart de ses potions étaient valables mais très académiques, impersonnelles. À l'époque déjà, je savais qu'il n'avait rien d'un découvreur. Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'obtenir des notes très honorables à ses examens.

-Il était dans quelle maison ? voulut savoir Alifair, pensant que cela l'aiderait à mieux cerner le caractère de son adversaire.

-Poufsouffle, répondit Slughorn au grand étonnement de la Moldue. Je me souviens qu'au sein même de sa maison, sa patience et sa capacité de travail faisaient l'admiration de tous.

-Vous avez bonne mémoire, remarqua Alifair.

-Pensez donc, il a été mon seul échec, admit Slughorn. Le seul élève dont je n'ai pas senti les potentialités. J'ai passé des journées à réfléchir aux indices qui auraient dû me mettre sur la voie... Ah, croyez-moi, je m'en veux encore d'être passé à côté ! »

Il souriait mais Alifair perçut un agacement sincère derrière les plis joviaux de son visage moustachu : un spécimen de choix avait échappé à la collection de Slughorn et, apparemment, il n'était jamais parvenu à remettre la main dessus.

« -Il ne fait pas partie du cercle de vos amis ? observa-t-elle car Enys était absent de la soirée.

-Il a poliment honoré une ou deux de mes invitations au début de sa carrière, reconnut Slughorn en dissimulant mal son dépit, mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il préférait construire lui-même son réseau de relations. Il faut reconnaître à Weal d'avoir été le seul artisan de sa réussite professionnelle.

-D'après ce que je sais, il n'a qu'une petite entreprise, tempéra Alifair. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, mais ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. »

Slughorn pouffa et goba un macaron. Un doigt en l'air, il agita sa petite main dodue en signe de dénégation.

« -Apprenez, ma chère, que les établissements Enys possèdent trois laboratoires au Royaume-Uni, qu'ils ont des clients prestigieux comme l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ou les Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sans compter leur service de vente par correspondance. Ce cher Weal emploie actuellement quarante-cinq personnes, si ma mémoire est juste, et on murmure qu'il projette d'ouvrir son propre magasin. Il exerce de fait un quasi-monopole sur le commerce des potions. Les jeunes sorciers diplômés trouvent plus confortable de travailler pour lui que de monter leur propre affaire : Enys est un homme généreux et bienveillant. Vu les bénéfices qu'il dégage, il peut se le permettre, d'ailleurs...

-Comment a-t-il fait, s'il n'avait aucun talent magique particulier ? » s'étonna Alifair.

Elle flairait là quelque vilain secret qui pourrait porter tort à Enys si l'on en rassemblait les preuves, mais Slughorn la détrompa tout de suite.

« -Je vous l'ai dit, il est travailleur, persévérant et appliqué. En outre, il s'est découvert une qualité qu'on n'enseigne pas à Poudlard : le sens des affaires. Il a pris le risque de contracter un emprunt auprès des gobelins pour créer son premier laboratoire en s'associant avec deux anciens camarades : eux s'occupaient de la préparation des potions, lui se chargeait du reste – achat de fournitures, secrétariat, comptabilité et, bien sûr, recherche de débouchés pour leurs produits. Je n'ai pas peur d'affirmer que Weal a fourni le plus gros du travail nécessaire au lancement de cette entreprise. Petit à petit, la renommée de leur laboratoire a grandi et leur carnet de commandes s'est étoffé. Weal n'a fait preuve d'audace qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, mais cela lui a magnifiquement réussi.

-Comment peut-il être seul patron des établissements Enys s'il a deux associés ? objecta Alifair, toujours à la recherche d'un angle d'attaque.

-Il avait, corrigea Slughorn. Alors que l'entreprise commençait à devenir florissante, l'un des associés a revendu ses parts aux deux autres. Il voulait voler de ses propres ailes en montant son laboratoire. L'imbécile ! C'était un très bon préparateur, mais il était dépourvu de tout sens pratique : quand il a dû lui-même acheter ses ingrédients, tenir ses comptes et assurer les livraisons, il s'est vite trouvé dépassé et s'est effondré au bout de deux mois. Couvert de dettes et de honte, il a émigré sur le continent et on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Quant à l'autre – Slughorn eut un sourire – Weal l'a épousée. Mary et lui ont recruté de nouveaux préparateurs, agrandi l'entreprise, puis elle a cessé de travailler afin d'élever leurs enfants. Légalement, Weal et Mary sont toujours propriétaires à part égale des établissements Enys, même si leur direction effective relève du seul Weal. Il n'est pas exclu, cela dit, que Mary se retrouve en charge de leur futur magasin. »

Alifair prit son temps pour assimiler toutes ces informations. Enys présentait un profil sans tache, mais personne ne pouvait être blanc comme neige !

« -Il n'a jamais eu de problème avec ses employés ? tenta-t-elle.

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Slughorn en secouant la tête. C'est un homme charmant que tout le monde apprécie. Il connaît chacun de ses employés par son prénom, leur offre un cadeau pour leur anniversaire et organise tous les ans un arbre de Noël pour leurs enfants. »

« Tu parles d'un putain de fayot », songea Alifair. « Gentil ou pas, il est malin, cet enfoiré. »

« -Et pendant la guerre ? lança-t-elle, s'accrochant à un dernier espoir. Il a sûrement dû s'accommoder de certaines choses pour que son entreprise perdure, non ? »

Les gros yeux de Slughorn s'exorbitèrent sous le choc, comme si Alifair venait de proférer quelque chose d'outrageant.

« -À cause des pénuries, Weal a dû diminuer sa production et réduire ses effectifs. Il a également perdu plusieurs marchés en raison de ses positions : bien que de sang pur, il a toujours traité sur un pied d'égalité non seulement les Nés-Moldus, mais aussi les races magiques intelligentes. On a appris après la guerre qu'il avait caché plusieurs Nés-Moldus et sorciers dissidents, ce qui lui a valu une décoration.

-Fait chier », marmonna Alifair tout bas en plantant sa fourchette dans une huître.

À quoi ça servait d'être une héroïne si les trois-quarts des gens l'étaient aussi ?

* * *

*En substituant un e au a, _weevil_ veut dire charançon.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Nouvelle donne

**Comme promis, voici qu'arrive un nouveau personnage (Moldu, cette fois) parrainé par Bellatrix92, auteur du 60e commentaire. Il sera bien utile pour permettre à Alifair de développer une nouvelle source de revenus...**

 **Je n'aurai pas d'ordi à disposition cette semaine, donc pas de chapitre dimanche prochain :( Mais ne vous en faites pas, I'll be back !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Nouvelle donne**

Slughorn tint à présenter Alifair à chacun de ses invités ; ainsi qu'elle le comprit avec étonnement, elle était l'attraction principale de la soirée. Le mystère s'éclaircit à mesure qu'elle serrait la main d'artistes et de sportifs, de personnalités politiques et d'intellectuels, d'héritiers de grandes familles et de sorciers d'affaires en vue : aucun des grands héros de la guerre n'avait fait le déplacement. De tous ceux présents dans le salon enchanté, Alifair était la plus décorée avec sa médaille de platine de la Victoire, récompense du « soutien actif apporté à la rébellion de Poudlard et à l'Ordre du Phénix, de son courage hors norme et de sa participation à la libération de Pré-au-Lard » ; ça ne lui servait pas à grand chose mais c'était plus prestigieux que la médaille d'argent décernée à Rusard pour son engagement dans la bataille de Pré-au-Lard.

La médaille de la Victoire et ses quatre rangs (platine, or, argent et bronze) étaient une création ad hoc de Kingsley servant à distinguer les anciens résistants sans pour autant distribuer l'Ordre de Merlin à tout le monde. La plupart des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient reçu la médaille d'or, à l'exception de Mondingus Fletcher dont la position n'avait jamais été bien nette, et d'Abelforth Dumbledore qui l'avait refusée. Maître Reubrock, le notaire gobelin, s'était vu remettre une médaille de bronze pour l'aide qu'il avait apportée à Alifair alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Les médailles de platine étaient les plus rares, car elles honoraient des exploits exceptionnels. Alifair se doutait que c'était sa nature de Moldue qui lui avait valu la sienne ; à sa connaissance, seul le défunt Dobby avait également reçu cette récompense. Rogue, lui, avait été fait Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume, alors que Peter Pettigrow en avait été déchu.

Tout le monde se montrait désireux d'en savoir plus sur Alifair, et les questions ne concernaient pas seulement ses hauts faits : les sorciers étaient curieux d'en apprendre davantage sur son mode de vie. Était-elle retournée chez les Moldus, comme la _Gazette du sorcier_ l'avait laissé entendre ? Ou habitait-elle encore la maison Faraday ? Comment se débrouillait-elle sans magie ? Avait-elle utilisé une _voiture_ pour venir jusqu'ici ? Ce qui les étonna le plus fut de découvrir qu'elle avait elle-même cousu la robe qu'elle portait.

« -Sans baguette magique ? s'écria la rédactrice en chef du magazine _Sorcière-Hebdo_ en ouvrant des yeux immenses. Ça a dû vous prendre un temps fou !

-Cette Moldue a des doigts de fée ! déclara Slughorn que le succès de sa soirée mettait aux anges. Savez-vous que, non contente de maîtriser les techniques développées par ses semblables pour pallier l'absence de magie, elle pratique avec succès les arts sorciers ? Sainte-Mangouste n'avait plus vu de potion Tue-Loup aussi efficace depuis que ce malheureux Severus Rogue avait cessé d'en fabriquer pour eux !

-Et ils ne sont pas près d'en revoir de sitôt », annonça Alifair avec un sourire acide.

Puisque Slughorn avait eu la bonté de réunir une bonne part du gratin de la société sorcière et que ces braves gens semblaient bien disposés à son égard, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. Alifair raconta ses déboires à un petit cercle d'intéressés et regarda la rumeur se propager lentement à travers la salle ; elle escomptait que, dans les semaines à venir, elle ferait le tour du monde magique.

La réaction du public fut éclairante : d'abord scandalisés, certains réfléchirent et convinrent que, finalement, un établissement aussi réputé que Sainte-Mangouste ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Quelques-uns se montrèrent même franchement favorables à l'éviction d'Alifair.

« -Comme si on n'avait pas d'assez bons préparateurs chez nous ! » entendit-elle lancer dans la foule.

Rusard secouait la tête, compatissant mais guère surpris. Des voix s'élevèrent néanmoins pour soutenir la Moldue.

« -Sans elle, mes nièces et leurs amis n'auraient pas pu guérir de ce que leur infligeaient ces horribles professeurs Mangemorts, souligna une enchanteresse d'art renommée.

-Mon frère est guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste, ajouta un célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Il m'a dit tout ce que l'hôpital devait à Moira Faraday. Cette discrimination est une honte !

-Il ne s'agit pas de discrimination, intervint posément un membre haut placé du ministère de la Magie. Personne ne nie les immenses services rendus par Miss Blake à notre communauté, assura-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers elle. Mais à présent, les choses doivent retrouver un cours normal, et il n'est pas normal que des sorciers se fournissent en potions magiques auprès d'une Moldue.

-Exactement ! Achetez sorcier ! cria quelqu'un.

-C'est drôle, observa Alifair d'un ton léger. Si j'avais accepté la proposition d'Enys, il y aurait des potions moldues sur le marché et personne n'y trouverait rien à redire faute de traçabilité. Les gens sont naïfs.

-Au contraire, Miss, la corrigea onctueusement le haut fonctionnaire, ils font confiance aux sorciers diplômés capables de former et de superviser le travail de leurs subordonnés. Cela dit, vous avez raison sur un point : le commerce des potions souffre d'un grave déficit de régulation. Nous l'avons constaté pendant la guerre avec cet odieux trafic de mixtures contrefaites. Je peux vous l'annoncer dès ce soir, poursuivit-il en haussant la voix, le ministère élabore actuellement un projet de loi qui restreindra la préparation de potions à but lucratif aux seules personnes titulaires d'une certification attestant d'un niveau suffisamment élevé pour garantir une production sans risque, tant pour le fabricant que pour le consommateur, ou, à défaut, aux personnes placées sous le contrôle effectif d'un supérieur titulaire de la certification requise.

-Répète une fois pour voir, marmonna Alifair qui n'avait pas tout compris – et n'était pas la seule.

-En d'autres termes, résuma le fonctionnaire, seront obligatoires, pour le commerce de potions de classe 1, une BUSE de niveau minimum Effort exceptionnel, et pour les potions de classe 2, un ASPIC de même niveau. Aucune dérogation ne sera acceptée. »

Il regarda Alifair et plissa un peu la bouche pour bien montrer qu'il regrettait d'être porteur de cette mauvaise nouvelle, même si l'attention dont il faisait l'objet le ravissait visiblement.

« -Le Ministre a déjà pris sur lui d'ouvrir aux jeunes gens non diplômés mais s'étant distingués au combat l'accès à l'académie de formation des Aurors, expliqua-t-il. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'étendre à d'autres ce genre de largesses alors que l'opposition monte contre lui – opposition qu'il a lui-même dotée d'un pouvoir inédit », conclut-il avec satisfaction.

Un traditionaliste, jugea Alifair en son for intérieur. Opposé au bouleversement des institutions mais tout prêt à l'utiliser à son profit, ce qui était à la fois sensé et amusant. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il paraissait si bien dans sa peau.

« -Allons, allons, Éric, intervint Slughorn en agitant les mains, il doit y avoir un moyen de contourner le problème. On ne va pas interdire à Alifair Blake de fabriquer des potions ! dit-il en roulant des yeux tant il trouvait l'idée risible.

-En aucun cas, répondit le fonctionnaire avec un sourire. Miss Blake sera toujours libre de fabriquer toutes les potions qu'elle voudra mais, d'ici quelques semaines, elle ne pourra plus les vendre. Sauf si elle travaille pour le compte et sous la direction d'un préparateur certifié tel que vous, Horace. »

Slughorn pouffa en balayant cette remarque d'un geste, mais ses gros yeux jaugeaient Alifair avec un intérêt renouvelé. Il laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles la Moldue chercha frénétiquement une façon de décliner son offre éventuelle, puis observa :

« -Voyons, Éric, si Miss Blake a refusé la proposition de Weal Enys, ce n'est pas pour s'embaucher auprès d'un vieillard à la retraite qui n'a jamais rien dirigé de sa vie !

-À part la maison Serpentard, glissa Alifair, soulagée que son hôte n'ait pas pris la suggestion de ce crétin ministériel au sérieux.

-Contrairement à ce cher Weal, je ne suis pas un chef d'entreprise, poursuivait Slughorn, et mon unique contribution au travail de Miss Blake consisterait à substituer mon nom au sien. »

Et à se faire payer pour ça, compléta mentalement Alifair en lui rendant son sourire. Avoir recours à un prête-nom serait un moyen facile de contourner la réglementation, et Slughorn ne demanderait peut-être pas cher pour lui louer son patronyme ; toutefois, ça ne marcherait pas si le ministère s'apercevait que la Moldue gagnait plus que son prétendu patron. En outre, Alifair estimait avoir fait la preuve de ses compétences et n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher pour vendre ses potions. Si ce n'était pas possible, eh bien elle n'en vendrait plus du tout, c'était une question de principe.

« -Je suis sûr que beaucoup de gens seraient prêts à faire une exception à la loi en votre faveur, lui affirma Slughorn, paternel. Je vais en parler à quelques amis et nous trouverons certainement une solution. »

lll

« -Vous pouvez faire une croix dessus, trancha Rogue. Si vous lisiez le journal avec attention, vous sauriez que les passe-droits dont ont bénéficié Potter et certains de ses amis pour devenir apprentis Aurors ont fait des mécontents, et pas seulement parmi ceux qui ont raté le concours d'admission. Shacklebolt a besoin de tous les soutiens possibles pour faire passer sa réforme du système législatif, il ne se compromettra plus.

-Mais si on arrive à mobiliser suffisamment de gens..., commença Alifair.

-Pour un problème qui ne concerne que vous ? railla Rogue. Qui s'engagerait pour ça ?

-Slughorn semblait confiant, répondit-elle aussitôt. L'artiste et le joueur de Quidditch étaient vraiment scandalisés, et ce n'étaient pas les seuls. Il y a aussi ceux qui me connaissent : Argus, Hestia, Abelforth, Andromeda, les Reynes, un certain nombre de Weasley, les résistants de Poudlard... Et pas mal d'autres si Harry Potter en personne prend position en ma faveur.

-Permettez que je reformule ma question, se corrigea Rogue d'une voix veloutée. Qui s'engagerait au-delà de la signature d'une pétition ou de la participation à un dîner de soutien ? Est-ce que les Sorciers facétieux retireront leur clientèle à Enys au risque de se retrouver à court de philtre d'amour ? Est-ce que les gens boycotteront en masse Sainte-Mangouste ? Les mères de famille laisseront-elles leurs enfants souffrir de rhume et de petits bobos plutôt que d'acheter les remèdes capables de les soulager ? Quel comité de soutien harcèlera le ministère, campera dans l'Atrium et manifestera sur le Chemin de Traverse pour vous obtenir la dérogation dont vous avez besoin ? À part quelques protestations isolées, personne n'a levé le petit doigt quand Dumbledore a été renvoyé de son poste de directeur de Poudlard, il y a deux ans, et pourtant Dumbledore était bien plus populaire et important que vous ne le serez jamais ! »

Alifair tiqua à cette dernière remarque, mais elle dut convenir que la tirade de Rogue était fondée.

« -Vous auriez dû accepter l'offre d'Enys, conclut le sorcier après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

-Hors de question que je bosse pour ce cafard, répliqua la Moldue, catégorique.

-Ou, au moins, vous cacher derrière Slughorn, continua-t-il, ou un autre prête-nom crédible. La préparation indépendante, c'est terminé pour vous. »

Alifair ne répondit pas. Une moue pensive sur les lèvres, elle le regardait fixement, les bras croisés, légèrement déhanchée : l'image même de la réflexion.

« -Quoi ? lança Rogue.

-Rien, rien », fit-elle, rêveuse.

Il n'en crut pas un mot mais, avant qu'il ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, Alifair revint à elle et l'avertit sèchement :

« -Si vous essayez encore d'entrer dans mon esprit, je vous pète la gueule. »

Certes, ce n'était pas la faute de Rogue si elle se trouvait momentanément dans une impasse, mais elle était vraiment contrariée.

lll

Alifair fit passer une annonce dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ pour écouler ses dernières potions tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle contacta maître Reubrock afin de clarifier certaines questions qu'elle avait dans la tête et que le notaire saurait résoudre. Elle eut de quoi s'occuper en attendant sa réponse : grâce à l'intervention du ministère de la Magie auprès des plus hautes autorités moldues, elle put enfin faire débloquer son compte en banque, immobilisé durant l'enquête sur sa disparition, et récupérer sa voiture, tout cela au prix d'un intense échange de formulaires officiels. La chose était compliquée par le fait que le facteur moldu ne pouvait trouver l'actuel domicile d'Alifair ; elle résolut ce problème en priant l'administration de lui envoyer son courrier poste restante, ce qui ne souleva aucune question.

« -Ma chance est revenue, on dirait », observa la Moldue, impassible.

Avec l'aide de Crickey, elle transplana jusqu'au dépôt où était gardé son véhicule et fit seule le trajet du retour – une longue route et une galère pour s'extraire des embouteillages. Parvenue à destination, elle engagea sa voiture dans la ruelle en sens unique séparant la maison Faraday de l'immeuble voisin et se gara sur un emplacement interdit. Alifair sortit du véhicule, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait à proximité et appela Crickey. En un battement de cils, l'elfe réduisit la taille de la voiture à celle d'un jouet.

« -Qui a dit que c'était compliqué de se garer à Londres ? » plaisanta Alifair en ramassant le véhicule miniature.

Comme Slughorn l'avait promis, de nombreuses personnalités du monde de la sorcellerie furent bientôt au courant de la situation d'Alifair et, comme Rogue l'avait prédit, les manifestations de soutien restèrent modérées. Certains se déclarèrent prêts à acheter les remèdes de la Moldue – s'ils en avaient besoin et si elle prenait sur elle de braver la loi. Beaucoup s'engagèrent à parler en sa faveur à tel ou tel fonctionnaire bien placé. Les Sorciers facétieux lui commandèrent autant de potion de Ratatinage qu'elle pourrait préparer avant la mise en œuvre de la nouvelle législation, et Neville Londubat envoya à la _Gazette du sorcier_ un article, signé par la plupart de ses compagnons de résistance, dans lequel il affirmait sa totale confiance dans les compétences de préparatrice d'Alifair.

« -Comme c'est touchant, persifla Rogue. Quel dommage que les compétences de Londubat en matière de potions soient si notoirement inexistantes que cela lui ôte toute crédibilité.

-N'empêche qu'il les a testées, mes potions, riposta Alifair. Il est bien placé pour savoir qu'elles marchent !

-Les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste aussi, objecta Rogue, et ils ne se pressent pas pour en vanter les mérites.

-Consignes de la hiérarchie, balaya Alifair.

-Sans doute, opina le sorcier. Toujours est-il que leur silence a plus de poids que la parole d'un Londubat. »

Harry Potter s'abstint prudemment de prendre position. Ainsi qu'il l'expliqua à Alifair, il ne se sentait aucun droit d'user de son statut si particulier pour influencer le législateur, et il ne voulait pas mettre Kingsley en difficulté.

« -Quelle remarquable maturité, commenta Rogue, narquois, quand la Moldue lui eut lu la lettre de Harry. Étrange que Potter n'en ait pas fait preuve quand on lui a offert de devenir Auror sans passer ses examens. »

Alifair n'en dit rien, mais elle s'était fait à peu près la même réflexion. Certes, elle savait que Harry n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui ; et puis, il y avait sûrement des tas d'autres gens, dans tous les domaines, qui auraient pu autant qu'elle réclamer un traitement de faveur.

« -Pas grave », décréta Alifair.

Ainsi que le confirma la réponse de maître Reubrock, elle avait d'autres cordes à son arc.

lll

Un début d'après-midi particulièrement caniculaire, Alifair s'engouffra dans le flot de la circulation au volant de sa chère voiture nouvellement retrouvée. Toutes vitres ouvertes et radio hurlante, elle roula avec délices au milieu des véhicules rutilants sous le soleil de plomb, doublant les camions en respirant leurs gaz d'échappement et injuriant joyeusement les autres automobilistes. Crickey aurait pu la déposer en deux secondes mais pour rien au monde Alifair ne se serait privée de cette occasion de sentir le volant brûlant sous ses doigts, l'embrayage qui renâclait un peu à passer la troisième, les cahots et à-coups d'une conduite sportive que les amortisseurs vieillissants peinaient à adoucir, sans parler du discret tintement de la barre de fer cachée sous le siège passager. Le bonheur ! Elle aurait volontiers emmené Crickey en balade, mais l'elfe était terrorisée à l'idée de monter dans cette boîte métallique grondante et brinquebalante qui avançait elle ne savait comment. Quant à Rogue, il n'y fallait pas songer.

Alifair atteignit une zone commerciale assez courue, à en juger par le nombre impressionnant de véhicules garés sur les vastes parkings, et se mit en quête de l'adresse repérée dans l'annuaire. Après avoir quelque peu tourné en rond et s'être trompée deux fois, elle trouva l'établissement qu'elle recherchait : une bâtisse rectangulaire en béton d'aspect lépreux, qui partageait son parking avec un grand magasin de chaussures. Alifair soupçonnait que la plupart des gens garés là se trouvaient dans ce dernier magasin. Elle descendit de voiture, remonta soigneusement les vitres et verrouilla les portières avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment rectangulaire. Couvrant tout le tiers supérieur de la façade, une pancarte aux couleurs vives annonçait : « DuclairObscur – imprimerie, sérigraphie, broderie ».

Une cloison en plâtre séparait la boutique de l'atelier, invisible aux clients. Derrière, Alifair percevait les grincements et les ronronnements des machines. De nombreux exemples des travaux réalisés étaient présentés sur les murs et le long d'étagères surmontant le comptoir : stylos, mugs et macarons promotionnels, T-shirts et casquettes publicitaires ou objets personnalisés. Pour l'heure, la boutique était déserte. Il n'y avait pas de carillon à la porte mais une vieille sonnette en cuivre était posée sur le comptoir. Alifair tapa dessus et attendit. Au bout d'une minute, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit : une porte s'ouvrit dans la cloison de plâtre, un homme apparut, et le cœur d'Alifair manqua un battement.

« -Oh, la vache ! » souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

L'homme était jeune, grand et remarquablement bien bâti. Les cheveux blond cendré un peu longs, les yeux bleus et une courte barbe dorant le bas de son visage, il portait un jean et une chemise à carreaux aux manches retroussées sur des bras musclés. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de brut, de nature : on l'imaginait aisément couper du bois derrière une cabane en rondins ou pêcher le saumon à mains nues. En même temps, le sourire éclatant qui plissait le coin de ses yeux respirait la simplicité et la gentillesse. Un mec, un vrai, se dit Alifair, et une putain de bombe atomique.

« -Bonjour, Madame, la salua-t-il d'une voix mâle un peu rauque au léger accent écossais, et le charme se rompit. Thierry, à votre service.

-Madame ? s'indigna Alifair. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une mère de famille ? »

Thierry l'examina attentivement, de ses cheveux relevés sur le crâne à ses orteils vernis de mauve, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« -Pas vraiment, convint-il. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Alifair farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit de grandes affiches qu'elle entreprit de déplier sur le comptoir.

« -J'aimerais qu'on imprime ça sur des T-shirts », annonça-t-elle.

Elle écarta la bandoulière de son sac et se tapota la poitrine.

« -Ça ressemblera à ça. »

Thierry jeta un coup d'œil au T-shirt offert par Tommy et magiquement réparé par Crickey après la bataille de Pré-au-Lard, qui portait encore çà et là quelques traces de brûlure. Son visage s'éclaira.

« -Hé, mais c'est vous ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça rend bien !

-Je trouve aussi, sourit Alifair. J'ai trois modèles à faire imprimer.

-« Alifair Blake », lut Thierry en examinant les affiches, « Ronald Weasley » et « Remus Lupin »... « Indésirables », ce n'est pas très sympa, observa-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que c'est, des « Gallions » ?

-Une petite plaisanterie entre amis, éluda Alifair. J'aimerais bien que vous fassiez figurer ce motif sur le côté, au-dessus de l'ourlet inférieur... un peu comme une marque, vous voyez ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en élevant devant ses yeux le petit corbeau tamponné sur un bout de papier qu'Alifair venait de déposer sur les affiches. On garde la même taille ? On peut vous le broder de la couleur que vous voulez.

-Noir, ce sera très bien. Il y a juste un problème, annonça-t-elle.

-Lequel ?

-Je n'ai pas de T-shirts à vous donner à imprimer. »

Thierry sourit.

« -On travaille avec un atelier de couture, expliqua-t-il. Je peux vous avoir des T-shirts, des polos et des salopettes blancs, noirs, rouges, bleus, jaunes ou verts, de toutes les tailles, y compris taille unique. J'ai déjà plein de T-shirts blancs en réserve.

-Super, se réjouit Alifair sans demander où se trouvait l'atelier – sans doute dans une ancienne colonie orientale de l'empire britannique. Je voudrais une impression noir sur blanc, comme les affiches.

-Pas de problème, assura Thierry. Combien il vous en faut ? »

Alifair fit la moue en réfléchissant, additionnant mentalement l'argent dont elle disposait sur ses deux comptes en banque.

« -Si j'en prends une centaine de chaque modèle, ça me coûtera combien ? »

lll

D'après le courrier de maître Reubrock, Alifair avait parfaitement le droit d'utiliser à des fins commerciales les avis de recherche réalisés par le précédent ministère de la Magie pendant la guerre : non seulement le modèle n'avait pas été déposé, mais en plus le nouveau ministère récusait l'héritage de cette période. En outre, puisque la Moldue avait modifié la légende accompagnant chaque image, son travail constituait bel et bien une œuvre originale dont la paternité était attestée par le petit corbeau noir enregistré au Bureau des brevets magiques comme le logo de la marque Indésirable n°33 bis. Pour éviter tout risque de plagiat, les modèles des T-shirts avaient également été enregistrés.

Sous sa propre photographie, Alifair avait changé la légende originale en un simple « Broyeuse d'idées reçues » ; Remus Lupin était devenu le « Combattant de l'ombre » et Ron Weasley avait reçu, en sa qualité de Sang-Pur, le titre de « Pourfendeur du racisme ». La Moldue espérait développer sa gamme à mesure que d'autres réponses positives lui parviendraient : elle avait contacté nombre d'anciens Indésirables pour leur expliquer son projet et leur demander s'ils lui permettaient d'utiliser leur image. En contrepartie, ils auraient un droit de regard sur la nouvelle légende, percevraient un pourcentage sur les ventes de leur modèle et recevraient un exemplaire gratuit. Pour l'instant, seul Ron Weasley avait accepté avec enthousiasme, alléché par l'argent et surtout la publicité que l'opération lui rapporterait. Quand les T-shirts seraient prêts, les Sorciers facétieux en prendraient un lot pour le placer dans leur magasin ; Ron comme Alifair pensait qu'août serait une période faste, avec tous ces jeunes sorciers avides de nouveauté venus acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Andromeda avait été plus difficile à convaincre, trouvant malvenue l'utilisation que la Moldue voulait faire de l'image de son défunt gendre ; mais Alifair lui avait représenté quelle victoire ce serait de voir la photo d'un loup-garou notoire fièrement arborée comme un symbole d'héroïsme par de jeunes sorciers du meilleur sang. Harry et Hermione Granger, eux, avaient fait savoir qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas prendre part à l'affaire. C'était dommage, car Alifair était convaincue qu'ils auraient fait partie des meilleures ventes.

« -Les choses s'annoncent plutôt bien, annonça-t-elle à Crickey quand l'elfe la retrouva dans la ruelle à côté de la maison Faraday. Fais-moi penser à envoyer un T-shirt à Lissa : y a rien de mieux qu'un mannequin pour faire vendre un produit.

-Mr Rogue dit que cela va faire des histoires avec le ministère, la prévint Crickey après avoir miniaturisé la voiture. Et que l'opinion publique sera très partagée.

-J'y compte bien, se réjouit la Moldue. Toute publicité est bonne à prendre, surtout quand elle est gratuite. »

Très satisfaite de sa promenade, elle laissa Crickey la faire transplaner dans le hall où Rogue l'attendait, les bras croisés.

« -Vous êtes en retard, observa-t-il sévèrement. Vous n'atteindrez jamais le niveau des BUSE si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous astreindre à un minimum de discipline.

-Me faites pas rigoler, répliqua Alifair. Des gosses de quinze ans les ont, ces examens.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est chez les Moldus, murmura Rogue avec une douceur menaçante, mais à Poudlard, les élèves respectent leurs professeurs et ne leur font pas perdre leur temps.

-Je ne suis pas votre élève, trésor, et vous avez tellement de temps libre que, si vous en perdiez, vous ne vous en apercevriez même pas, alors allez vous faire foutre, dit Alifair avec cordialité. Bon, assez discuté, maintenant : on s'y met, à ces BUSE ? »


	10. Chapitre 10 - La tête et les jambes

**Me revoilà ! À l'occasion du 10e chapitre, je vous emmène là où peu de gens se sont aventurés (vu la complexité du voyage, on comprend pourquoi !). Le chapitre est un peu court, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le boucler à temps !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - La tête et les jambes**

Un verre de citronnade bien fraîche à portée de main, Severus Rogue s'était installé à l'ombre du mûrier, son arbre favori, dont le feuillage épais le protégeait des rayons du soleil. Cédant à la chaleur, le sorcier avait déboutonné le haut de sa robe et retroussé le bas sur ses genoux. La Moldue était sortie, l'elfe vaquait à ses affaires, et même l'immonde Corbac s'était absenté : cela faisait longtemps que Rogue n'avait pas goûté un calme aussi parfait. Les yeux fermés, l'esprit en repos, le sorcier était détendu, tranquille. En cet instant, il ne pensait à rien et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était dans un état proche de la méditation, attentif aux sensations de son corps : son poids sur le transat, l'air tiède sur ses jambes et sa poitrine, les jeux de lumière dans les feuilles derrière ses paupières, le bourdonnement d'une abeille à peine perceptible, le parfum des fleurs.

Si un puissant Legilimens s'était glissé sous son crâne, il y aurait trouvé une haute muraille circulaire, aussi lisse que son front pâle, apparemment inexpugnable. En faisant le tour de cette muraille, toutefois, il aurait découvert quelques failles béantes : des passages construits à l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, menant à des impasses et à des trompe-l'œil ; mais aussi des trous creusés par la dépression, érodés par les médicaments, que le sorcier n'avait pas encore eu la force de réparer. Il n'y avait pas urgence, il n'était plus en danger puisqu'il était mort. Formulée à voix haute ou dans sa tête, cette pensée réveillait invariablement quelque chose derrière la muraille ; alors, un appel d'air se créait et, porté par le courant, un Legilimens habile et discret aurait pu franchir la faille.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un abîme, vestige d'un ancien piège mental que Rogue avait transformé plus ou moins consciemment en réceptacle de son sentiment d'inutilité. Noir, froid, silence et solitude y régnaient. Mais si le voyageur avait le courage d'endurer ce vide, il verrait poindre au bout d'un long moment quelques lueurs, comme des étincelles écloses du néant qui se déposaient tout au fond du gouffre et, lentement, le comblaient. Il lui faudrait des trésors de patience et d'habileté pour se saisir au vol d'une de ces fragiles étincelles. Aussitôt, il serait englouti dans une avalanche de souvenirs.

Bombardé de toutes parts par des visages indistincts, des voix déformées et des émotions si mêlées qu'elles en devenaient indiscernables, quiconque se trouvait pris dans ce nouveau piège était tenté de se débattre contre ce maelström, s'il ne préférait pas prendre la fuite. Essayer d'attraper au passage un son, une image, pour s'y raccrocher, était impossible : autant lutter contre une mer déchaînée en s'agrippant aux vagues. La seule issue consistait à demeurer immobile et à se laisser sombrer sans se dissoudre dans ce flot d'identité étrangère : il fallait disposer d'un noyau de personnalité extrêmement dur et compact pour se tirer sans dommage de l'épreuve.

Solidement ramassé sur lui-même, le voyageur mental doté d'un sang-froid hors norme qui se mettrait à observer le déferlement continuel sans chercher à en saisir le sens finirait par y découvrir des régularités. Il noterait la récurrence de notes, de couleurs, d'impressions formant une trame de plus en plus nette, de plus en plus claire. Et soudain la tempête s'évanouirait, et il ne resterait plus que la trame. Difficulté supplémentaire : comme une image pixelisée est incompréhensible vue de trop près, la pensée dessinée par ces perceptions et sentiments entrecroisés nécessitait, pour être intelligible, de prendre du champ. L'observateur devrait ainsi se détacher des détails et s'élever très haut afin d'embrasser la totalité du souvenir. Alors, et alors seulement, il pourrait franchir l'une des portes toujours changeantes de l'esprit de Rogue.

Cette porte avait l'apparence d'une femme blonde à la peau verte et écailleuse, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital : Narcissa Malefoy, telle que Rogue se la représentait à partir de ce que les yeux myopes de Harry en avaient perçu. À cette image se superposait celle de la Narcissa d'autrefois, belle et altière, les traits aussi fins que l'esprit. Aspiré dans une succession de souvenirs, le voyageur découvrirait Narcissa agenouillée, la main collée à celle de Rogue pendant que sa sœur Bellatrix faisait jaillir une chaîne de feu de sa baguette afin de sceller leur étreinte ; un peu plus tard, Narcissa siégeait à la table du manoir Malefoy, très pâle entre son mari et son fils, refusant de se tourner vers celui qui en occupait le haut bout ; bien avant cela, elle glissait gracieusement sur le sol de marbre pour accueillir les invités de sa traditionnelle réception de Noël ; plus tôt encore, tenant sur ses genoux un petit garçon aux yeux gris pâle et au menton pointu, elle souriait devant le cadeau offert par Rogue pour le troisième anniversaire de Drago : une baguette-jouet qui produisait, quand on l'agitait, des bruits de pétard et des étincelles multicolores.

« -Severus, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Un souvenir parmi les plus anciens. Narcissa avait vingt-cinq ans, Rogue à peine vingt. Une réunion venait de s'achever. Le Maître était parti, Lucius raccompagnait les Mangemorts à la porte. Narcissa était descendue de son boudoir pour leur dire au revoir. Elle seule semblait avoir remarqué que Rogue se tenait en retrait. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole autrement que pour le saluer.

« -Pas de mauvaise nouvelle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Au contraire, se força-t-il à articuler. Nous avons beaucoup avancé ce soir. »

Il pouvait contrôler son visage et le ton de sa voix, mais il lui fut impossible d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Lui, qui se flattait de toujours agir avec sang-froid, il n'avait pas assez réfléchi, et quelque chose d'irréparable s'était produit. Comprenant trop tard son erreur, il avait eu grand peine à contenir sa panique en entendant prononcer le nom : Potter. Même après que le Maître lui eut secrètement promis d'épargner Lily, la terreur brouillait encore l'esprit du sorcier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à leurs trousses, par sa faute.

Un contact chaud et doux le fit sursauter : Narcissa venait de lui effleurer la main. Jusque-là, si certains Mangemorts comme Lucius Malefoy s'étaient fendus à son égard d'une poignée de main nonchalante, jamais nulle femme de sang pur n'avait condescendu à le toucher, lui, l'arriviste aux cheveux gras et au sang mêlé.

« -Tu dois te calmer, souffla-t-elle. Garde en tête tes priorités et tout deviendra plus simple. »

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ni de ce qui l'avait provoqué. Elle ignorait tout de la prophétie de cette Trelawney de malheur. Elle pensait simplement que la puissance écrasante du Maître le rendait nerveux.

« -Moi aussi, cela m'a pesé, confia-t-elle. Le respect des préséances et des traditions, la peur de faire un faux pas... l'obligation de fréquenter certaines personnes – et elle fronça le nez comme si elle sentait encore l'odeur de Greyback, le loup-garou. À présent que je suis mère, je vois clairement ce que je dois faire, et je le ferai quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Elle parlait avec candeur de la force que lui donnait son fils nouveau-né pour affronter les petits tracas quotidiens de sa vie d'épouse et de sœur de Mangemorts, comme le fait de devoir sympathiser avec un obscur et ombrageux espion qui s'était attiré les félicitations du Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce aux informations cruciales qu'il lui avait apportées. Son récent accouchement portait Narcissa à une bienveillance inaccoutumée à l'égard de l'entourage de son mari. Et même si ses préoccupations de jeune mère n'avaient rien de commun avec ce que Rogue traversait, il sentit qu'elle avait raison. Il savait quelle était sa priorité, alors il savait quoi faire. Cette nuit, il irait prévenir Dumbledore.

Grâce à des années d'autodiscipline, les souvenirs de Rogue étaient organisés en boucles, afin d'éviter qu'un Legilimens ayant ouvert l'une de ses portes mentales puisse accéder à la totalité de sa mémoire. On en revenait donc à la Narcissa de Sainte-Mangouste et à cette question qu'il ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête : qui s'en était pris à elle ? D'après ce qu'il avait retenu de sa plongée dans l'esprit de la victime, elle avait été attaquée par trois hommes et deux femmes. Leurs voix s'étaient effacées de la mémoire du sorcier, pourtant il se souvenait d'en avoir reconnu une, sans pour autant l'associer à un visage. S'il avait pu entendre à nouveau cet homme...

L'énigme de l'agression de Narcissa formait elle-même un anneau au cœur de la grande boucle qui lui était consacrée. Pour s'en extraire, il fallait détecter les ponts mémoriels, affectifs ou logiques établissant un lien avec d'autres boucles de souvenirs, d'opinions, de projets, de réflexions... Autant dire que seul Rogue lui-même, qui n'avait pas besoin de connaître la cartographie de son esprit pour en emprunter les méandres, en était capable. Ainsi, alors que l'explorateur inopportun se serait trouvé enfermé dans une répétition sans fin, l'évocation de Narcissa appelait naturellement, pour Rogue, une multitude de pensées : celles liées aux membres de sa famille – Drago, Lucius, Bellatrix, Andromeda et tant d'autres – , à Dobby qui avait été son elfe, à Cornelius Fudge qui appréciait tant ses réceptions, à l'estime que Rogue portait à si peu de gens en dehors de Narcissa, à la confiance qu'elle lui avait témoignée... autant de pensées qui, à leur tour, en engendraient d'autres, et ainsi de suite.

Il existait pourtant certains recoins de son esprit qui demeuraient obscurs, même pour lui. Un bon Occlumens possédait une capacité de refoulement supérieure à celle du commun des mortels, et Rogue était sans conteste le meilleur de sa génération. Il lui était donc facile d'enterrer profondément les vérités qu'il ne voulait pas voir, et cela sans même en avoir conscience. Voilà pourquoi certaines de ses actions et réactions les plus récentes lui restaient en partie incompréhensibles. Devant Alifair, Rogue avait prétendu que ses assauts mentaux avaient pour but de l'aider à renforcer ses défenses, ce qui était vrai. Il en avait aussi profité pour glaner quelques informations sur le passé de la Moldue, un fait qui ne lui causait aucun remords mais qu'il avait jugé préférable de ne pas lui avouer. Il se rappelait également la profonde satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvée en constatant le retour de son pouvoir de Legilimens. Ce bilan positif n'expliquait absolument pas le malaise que le souvenir de cette expérience provoquait en lui. Rogue l'attribuait à la culpabilité : la fille avait beau n'être qu'une Moldue, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et continuait de l'aider, à sa façon, apparemment sans arrière-pensée. Une telle attitude méritait en retour de la considération, pas une intrusion mentale aussi grossière que brutale.

La pièce du puzzle que Rogue avait enfouie si loin qu'il n'en avait jamais eu conscience, c'est que le plaisir qu'il avait pris à ce duel mental lui avait fait momentanément perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Lui qui avait si souvent subi les assauts du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était enfin trouvé en position de force ; tâtonner, fouiller, contourner, abattre les défenses d'autrui était infiniment plus agréable qu'être l'assiégé. Il fallait faire preuve de doigté, d'intelligence, d'astuce et de force, toutes qualités qu'il possédait mais qu'il n'avait plus exercées depuis la chute du mage noir. Voilà pourquoi il s'en était pris si longuement et si durement à la Moldue : il avait aimé ça à tel point que, pendant quelques heures, il avait oublié tout le reste. Après des années d'auto-contrôle permanent, des pulsions sauvages s'étaient libérées jusqu'à le dominer, chose que le psychisme de Rogue ne pouvait admettre et qu'il avait immédiatement occultée. Mais la perplexité et la honte qui en résultaient ne s'étaient pas laissées effacer.

Rogue pensait que c'étaient les arguments d'Alifair qui l'avaient convaincu de renoncer temporairement à sa baguette ; là encore, c'était en partie vrai. Il considérait en outre que son état actuel le rendait indigne de porter l'instrument : un sorcier déprimé et sans but n'était pas un vrai sorcier. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en deçà de sa conscience, son esprit était devenu méfiant envers lui-même. S'il perdait à nouveau le contrôle, cette fois avec une baguette à la main, jusqu'où pourrait-il aller ? À un niveau inconscient, un mécanisme de protection s'était mis en marche pour minimiser les risques tant que Rogue n'aurait pas retrouvé la pleine maîtrise de lui-même.

Étendu sur son transat, le soleil de juillet léchant à présent le bout de ses pieds nus, le sorcier était en paix, l'esprit vide de toute préoccupation. Du moins le croyait-il. Car, au plus profond de lui-même, des forces titanesques étaient à l'œuvre pour rebâtir son psychisme ébranlé.

lll

« -Droite, gauche, genou ! Droite, gauche, genou ! Souple sur les appuis, Guy... Bien, la parade ! On reprend... »

Leurs chaussures crissant sur le sol, les boxeurs se déplaçaient par paires en sautillant, l'un attaquant des poings et des jambes, l'autre parant et esquivant les coups. Le professeur les observait avec attention, les bras croisés sur son marcel orné du logo du club. En grande majorité des hommes, la plupart des combattants avaient un ou deux ans d'expérience : ils commençaient à frapper fort mais pouvaient encore se blesser par maladresse. La nouvelle se débrouillait bien malgré un manque évident de pratique ; elle était vive, endurante, et n'avait pas peur d'aller au contact. Elle était même parfois un peu trop brutale.

« -On fait une pause ! » annonça le professeur en soufflant dans son sifflet.

Les boxeurs retirèrent leurs gants pour boire. Ruisselante de sueur, de larges auréoles sous les aisselles, Alifair s'appuya au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Si on excluait les soirées passées à danser au Tropical, sa boîte de nuit préférée, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué de sport. Vu le travail intellectuel qu'elle devait fournir pour préparer ses BUSE, elle avait décidé de s'y remettre afin de maintenir un équilibre entre le corps et l'esprit. Il n'avait pas été facile de dénicher un club de sport dispensant des leçons de savate en plein été, mais elle y était parvenue et participait déjà à sa deuxième séance. C'était dur, éreintant et douloureux : elle adorait ça.

« -C'est pas mal du tout, Allie, la félicita Mark, le professeur, quand elle regagna sa place auprès de son partenaire du jour. Ça va ?

-Nickel, assura Alifair avec un sourire rayonnant. Par contre, personne ne m'appelle Allie. OK ? »

Mark hocha la tête sans se vexer. Quand elle s'était présentée au club pour s'inscrire, le nom d'Alifair Blake lui avait paru vaguement familier. Quelques recherches plus tard, Mark avait compris qu'il avait affaire à un drôle de spécimen : cette fille avait eu des ennuis avec la police et même la mafia, d'après ce qu'on disait. Mark ne tenait pas à en savoir plus. Tant qu'elle suivrait les consignes, il se comporterait avec elle comme avec n'importe quel autre client. S'il devait un jour la contrarier, ce serait pour la mettre à la porte – en priant pour qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal.

« -Le plus dur, c'est l'échauffement, pas vrai ? remarqua Guy, l'adversaire d'Alifair.

-Tu parles ! » approuva celle-ci.

Après l'enchaînement de pompes, squats et sauts à la corde, elle avait cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer, muscles hurlants, le cœur explosé dans la poitrine ou remonté jusqu'au cerveau. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir bavé autant durant les quelques cours qu'elle avait pris des années plus tôt, dans une autre vie. Et pourtant, c'était juste après son sevrage alcoolique : elle avait dû déguster.

« -Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ? » demanda Guy en levant ses mains gantées devant son visage, prêt à parer le prochain coup.

Alifair se retint de hausser les yeux au ciel. Ce soir, après un dîner roboratif, elle passerait un examen blanc d'histoire de la magie avant de monter sur le toit observer les astres avec Rogue. Encore une fois, il s'agacerait de son incapacité à reconnaître autre chose que la Grande Ourse. Elle riposterait en lui demandant s'il connaissait la différence entre un pulsar et un quasar, ce qui pour un sorcier n'avait aucun sens, et ils se chamailleraient jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux déclare forfait et aille se coucher. Même si Guy n'était pas précisément bel homme, une soirée en sa compagnie aurait été bien plus paisible.

« -Je me coltine un sale gosse, répondit-elle à regret.

-Baby-sitting ? s'enquit Guy avec une grimace de compassion.

-J'aimerais bien, marmonna Alifair pour elle-même. Un gosse me casserait moins les pieds avec les lunes de Jupiter. »

Bien campée sur ses deux jambes, elle arma son bras et expédia à son partenaire un direct du droit qui plaqua le propre gant de Guy sur son visage en lui tordant le nez.

Alifair n'était pas pressée de retrouver son professeur particulier et d'entamer un nouveau combat ; aussi, après avoir traîné sous la douche, elle s'assit sur un banc des vestiaires afin de lire le courrier qu'elle avait récupéré à la poste avant le cours. Il y avait quatre lettres d'apparence plus ou moins anodine mais, à y regarder de plus près, chacune présentait une particularité. La première enveloppe, en papier, correctement affranchie et libellée au stylo-bille, était la moins remarquable ; pourtant, au dos, l'adresse de l'expéditeur indiquait « Hôtel du Vieux Hibou, Pré-au-Lard (pour tout l'été) », une destination que le facteur moldu aurait été bien en peine de desservir. Les deux lettres suivantes étaient en parchemin et avaient, à l'évidence, été rédigées à la plume ; l'une d'elles se distinguait en outre par une profusion de timbres collés dans tous les sens. La dernière, en luxueux papier satiné, portait le cachet de la poste de Zagreb. Alifair avait trouvé plus pratique d'indiquer son adresse postale à ses correspondants sorciers, au lieu de laisser Corbac attendre chez eux qu'ils aient rédigé leur réponse – la patience de l'oiseau possédait des limites très étroites – ou de continuer à contraindre Andromeda à jouer les facteurs.

Croisant les doigts pour que les nouvelles soient bonnes, Alifair déchira la première enveloppe, lut quelques lignes, et un sourire de victoire s'épanouit sur son visage. Le Né-Moldu Dean Thomas l'informait qu'il acceptait de prêter son image à sa ligne de T-shirts et lui renvoyait le contrat signé. Il ajoutait qu'il était en vacances à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat et qu'ils feraient ensuite du camping dans la région, mais que l'hôtel ferait suivre leur courrier par hibou.

La deuxième lettre était moins réjouissante : Madame Guipure, propriétaire d'une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, faisait savoir à sa « _chère consœur_ » qu'elle ne souhaitait pas intégrer les pièces qu'Alifair lui proposait à l'offre de son magasin, « _une enseigne de prêt-à-sorcier connue pour son bon goût et son respect des traditions, où des vêtements si typiquement moldus ne trouveraient malheureusement pas leur place_ ». Alifair se consola en calculant la somme que la sorcière avait dû débourser pour acheter tous les timbres de son enveloppe.

« -Je pourrai peut-être en récupérer quelques-uns, observa-t-elle, ça me fera des économies. »

L'autre parchemin était couvert d'une écriture particulièrement nette, carrée et volontaire, et signé Lloda, veuve du gobelin Gornuk, médaille d'argent de la Victoire à titre posthume. La veuve écrivait à Alifair pour la même raison que Dean Thomas, à ceci près qu'elle réclamait une somme plus importante en échange du droit d'user du nom et de la photographie de son défunt époux. La Moldue hésitait à demander conseil à maître Reubrock : dans cette négociation, elle n'était pas certaine que le notaire gobelin serait de son côté.

La dernière lettre était la plus chaleureuse. Elle émanait de Lissa Faraday, la sœur de Tommy, qu'Alifair n'avait plus revue depuis qu'elle était retournée en Croatie où elle exerçait la profession de mannequin pour de grands créateurs sorciers.

« _Chère Moira/Alifair,_

 _Je trouve ton idée de T-shirts excellente et je porterai le mien avec plaisir dès que je l'aurai reçu. Tu peux compter sur moi pour en faire la promotion et pour parler de ton cas autour de moi : je ne laisserai jamais tomber celle qui a vengé mon frère, même si tous les autres se débinent. Ça fera scandale, tu t'en doutes, et ça pimentera agréablement ma carrière. J'ai une interview avec un magazine de mode la semaine prochaine, ce qui coïncidera avec le lancement de ton produit : j'en profiterai pour glisser un mot sur le sujet, si on ne m'interroge pas dessus._

 _J'ai beaucoup apprécié tes croquis et je suis très tentée par ton offre, mais j'ai peur qu'entre la préparation des BUSE, ta ligne de T-shirts et ce nouveau projet, tu ne t'éparpilles. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai connu moi aussi une période où je voulais tout faire en même temps... et finalement j'ai surtout brassé beaucoup d'air pour rien. Je passerai tout le mois d'août en Angleterre, chez mes parents. Si tu n'es pas surchargée de travail, nous pourrons nous voir et en discuter._

 _J'ai hâte de recevoir ma « Broyeuse d'idées reçues » et de lire les réactions outragées dans la_ Gazette _. Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes révisions. Je n'ai pas de doute quant au succès de tes diverses entreprises : tu es une Faraday, tu réussiras forcément quelque part._

 _Tiens-moi au courant de l'avancée de tes projets, je t'aiderai autant que je peux._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Lissa._ »

Alifair fut touchée par le soutien sans réserve que lui manifestait la jeune femme. Elle avait craint que Lissa soit déçue que Tommy ne figure pas au nombre des protagonistes de la guerre célébrés par les T-shirts, bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait partie des Indésirables ; ou qu'au contraire, elle l'accuse de se faire de l'argent sur le dos des morts. Telle avait été la première réaction d'Andromeda quand Alifair lui avait demandé l'autorisation d'utiliser l'image de Lupin. Elle s'attendait à devoir répondre à ce genre de critiques quand les T-shirts seraient mis en vente et se demandait combien de ses amis la soutiendraient mais, après tout, ils avaient le droit de la désapprouver. Rogue, par exemple, ne s'était pas privé de lui faire savoir à quel point il trouvait stupide cette nouvelle bravade ; bien sûr, il n'était pas son ami et n'aurait jamais l'occasion de donner publiquement son opinion, alors Alifair se souciait fort peu de ce qu'il en pensait.

Galvanisée par ces courriers globalement positifs, elle chargea son sac de sport sur son épaule et sortit du club. La fin d'après-midi était étouffante, surchargée de particules fines et de gaz d'échappement, mais les trottoirs plutôt vides grâce à la canicule. Bien qu'elle ait pu être de retour chez elle en deux secondes en appelant Crickey, Alifair décida de rentrer à pied, et même en courant. Elle arriverait épuisée et trempée, une excuse parfaite pour retarder ses retrouvailles avec Rogue. En plus, ses jambes étaient encore avides d'exercice.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Un emploi du temps de mini

**En prévision d'une journée de Noël chargée, et puisque le chapitre est terminé, le voilà en avance ! Joyeuses fêtes à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Un emploi du temps de ministre**

Le réveil sonnait. Avec un grognement, Alifair tendit le bras pour l'éteindre sans ouvrir les yeux. Sa main tâtonnant sur la table de nuit entra trop fortement en contact avec l'objet et l'envoya au sol sans interrompre la sonnerie qui lui vrillait les tympans.

« -Eh merde », marmonna Alifair pour débuter cette belle journée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle descendait péniblement l'escalier, le corps perclus de courbatures après sa dernière leçon de boxe française. Gênée dans ses mouvements, la Moldue se sentait vieille et déjà fatiguée à la perspective de tout ce qu'elle avait à faire aujourd'hui. Plus les jours avançaient et plus elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas vu trop grand en prétendant passer les BUSE avec si peu de temps de préparation. Au cours de l'année écoulée, elle avait accumulé pas mal de connaissances en histoire de la magie et défense contre les forces du mal, sans parler de sa pratique des potions, mais il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre, bien que son approche des sortilèges et de la métamorphose soit condamnée à rester théorique. Elle avait trop de fierté pour faire l'impasse sur certaines matières et risquer de récolter un T à l'examen ; pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'alléger sa charge de travail. Bref, son moral était bien bas en cette éblouissante matinée d'août.

« -Miss Alifair a de nouvelles ecchymoses, constata Crickey d'un air navré quand la Moldue entra dans la cuisine.

-Un véritable arc-en-ciel, railla Rogue en détaillant les taches bleues, mauves, jaunes et verdâtres qui parsemaient les membres d'Alifair. C'est l'occasion de tester l'efficacité de votre baume apaisant.

-Vous devriez arrêter ce sport moldu, Miss, conseilla Crickey en servant à sa maîtresse une pile de toasts et de la confiture de prunes maison. Vous finirez par vous casser quelque chose.

-Ce ne sont que des bleus, balaya Alifair. Ça me fait du bien.

-La souplesse de vos mouvements et votre mine radieuse en témoignent, ironisa Rogue.

-En tout cas, ça me permet de me défouler, répliqua Alifair, acide. Remarquez, je peux le faire ici, si vous acceptez de me servir de punching-ball.

-Vous vous défoulez déjà bien assez sur ces malheureuses plumes d'oie, répondit posément Rogue. Avalez votre petit déjeuner et rejoignez-moi en haut, vous êtes déjà en retard. »

L'efficacité de maître Reubrock avait fait tomber la plupart des obstacles qui auraient pu empêcher l'inscription d'Alifair à l'examen des BUSE. En tant que gobelin, le notaire était bien placé pour savoir que les sorciers en avaient interdit l'accès à tous autres qu'eux en stipulant que seuls étaient autorisés à concourir les possesseurs de baguette magique ; ce privilège étant réservé aux humains, les créatures magiques se trouvaient exclues de fait. Cependant, le législateur avait omis – on comprend aisément pourquoi – d'étendre aux Moldus l'interdiction de détenir une baguette ; plus exactement, le précédent ministère avait comblé cette lacune en assimilant Moldus et sorciers nés-Moldus, mais toutes ses décisions avaient depuis été abrogées. Maître Reubrock, qui était aussi avoué, avait habilement exploité ce vide juridique en démontrant que, dans l'état actuel de la législation, rien n'empêchait un Moldu de se présenter aux examens, dans la mesure où il pouvait se procurer une baguette magique en état de marche, et ce même s'il était incapable de s'en servir. Le ministère n'avait donc pu s'opposer à l'inscription d'Alifair en tant que candidat libre.

La Moldue avait toutefois négligé une difficulté que Rogue s'était empressé de souligner : pour les épreuves écrites, seules la plume et l'encre étaient autorisées. À son grand déplaisir, Alifair s'était vue contrainte de s'adonner, une heure par jour, à des exercices de calligraphie durant lesquels elle gaspillait une quantité considérable d'encre et de parchemin pour produire des pattes de mouche à peine déchiffrables, ponctuées de gros pâtés. Le seul aspect positif de ces leçons était qu'elles étaient dispensées par Crickey, dont la patience semblait inépuisable. Elle parvenait même à convaincre Alifair qu'elle faisait des progrès.

Rogue ne possédait pas ces qualités. Il était sarcastique, hautain, prompt à s'énerver et d'une mauvaise foi illimitée ; curieusement, alors que ce comportement avait traumatisé des générations d'élèves, il agissait sur Alifair comme un stimulant – peut-être parce que, contrairement aux malheureux jeunes sorciers de Poudlard, elle pouvait rendre coup pour coup. Après avoir soigné ses contusions, elle enfila sa panoplie de chimiste et s'attela à la préparation du jour : une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Elle ne pourrait pas se présenter ainsi vêtue le jour des BUSE et n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment besoin de sa blouse et de ses lunettes de protection, mais elle continuait à les porter parce qu'elle savait que Rogue en était agacé. Les bras croisés sur son austère robe noire, le sorcier la regarda préparer ses ingrédients et allumer son feu, puis passa à l'attaque.

« -Qu'est-ce que le moly ? demanda-t-il pour commencer.

-Une plante à fleurs blanches et racines noires, qu'on utilise pour neutraliser les enchantements, répondit Alifair sans hésitation. C'est un des ingrédients de la potion Wiggenweld, l'antidote à la Goutte du Mort vivant.

-Comment utilise-t-on la corne de licorne ?

-Essentiellement en poudre, et en petite quantité. On peut aussi en faire des décoctions, ce qui permet d'utiliser la même corne plusieurs fois, mais la substance ne se conserve pas.

-Dans quel sens faut-il remuer le philtre de Paix ?

-Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis trois fois dans le sens inverse après avoir rajouté le sirop d'ellébore, laisser reposer dix minutes, puis à nouveau dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Le ton monocorde d'Alifair indiquait clairement que ces questions l'ennuyaient. Les potions étaient de loin la matière dans laquelle elle était la meilleure, mais Rogue essayait toujours de la prendre en défaut, vexé sans doute qu'elle ait si bien appris toute seule. Jusque-là, il avait fait chou blanc ; il se rattraperait quand elle préparerait ses ASPIC, pensait-elle. Il la laissa verser le premier ingrédient dans son chaudron avant de poursuivre l'interrogatoire. Alifair n'aimait pas cette méthode qui l'obligeait à faire deux choses à la fois mais, vu le délai dont elle disposait pour préparer ses examens, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du bon. En plus, cet entraînement développait ses capacités cérébrales – s'il ne finissait pas par lui griller la cervelle.

« -En quelle année a eu lieu la troisième révolte des gobelins ?

-En 1584, à l'initiative de Brock le Bègue qui s'était emparé des baguettes de chez Ollivander, répondit aussitôt Alifair en touillant sa potion. Les sorciers furent sauvés par des dissensions au sein des armées gobelines et l'intervention des elfes de maison.

-Désolant, commenta Rogue.

-C'est la vérité historique, s'entêta Alifair. Les manuels scolaires en sont encore à la belle légende de l'union des familles sorcières sous la bannière de Gildas Noblecoeur, dernier descendant de Godric Gryffondor.

-Si vous tenez à réussir votre examen, je vous suggère d'en rester aux manuels, susurra Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'un Animagus ?

-Un sorcier capable de se métamorphoser en l'animal qui lui correspond le mieux.

-Des exemples célèbres ?

-William Sayre, dit la Moldue en augmentant un peu le feu sous son chaudron. Minerva McGonagall. Sirius Black », ajouta-t-elle en cachant un sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Rogue grimacer. Il ne le savait pas mais, au détour d'une conversation avec Harry, elle avait découvert la haine réciproque que s'étaient vouée Rogue et Sirius pendant de nombreuses années. Maintenant qu'il croyait le maître des potions mort en héros, Harry était disposé à admettre qu'il n'avait pas eu tous les torts dans cette histoire ; il déplorait même que Sirius ne l'ait jamais vu sous son vrai jour, convaincu qu'alors son parrain se serait mieux comporté envers son ancien souffre-douleur.

« -Citez-moi les lunes de Jupiter », la défia Rogue pour se venger.

Alifair soupira et ajouta un ingrédient à sa préparation.

« -Europe, énuméra-t-elle, Io, Ganymède.

-Et ?

-Et...

-Cal-lis-to, articula Rogue, une sombre satisfaction dans le regard. Faut-il vous le graver au fer rouge pour que vous le reteniez ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Ou votre petit cerveau arrive-t-il déjà à saturation ?

-L'astronomie, ça me gave, répliqua Alifair. Mais si vous vous le tatouez sur le front, je suis sûre que j'arriverai à mémoriser.

-Vous n'êtes donc capable de faire que ce qui vous plaît, déclara Rogue comme si tout s'éclairait enfin. Voilà pourquoi il vous est impossible de vous comporter de façon sensée ! Ce doit être terrible de vivre avec une pareille limite.

-Au moins, je m'éclate, repartit Alifair en haussant les épaules. Alors que vous, votre limite, c'est d'être condamné à toujours vous montrer désagréable. »

Rogue la foudroya du regard.

« -Je pourrais me montrer plus désagréable encore et vous laisser vous débrouiller toute seule, observa-t-il aigrement.

-Oh, non, trésor, pria Alifair d'une voix langoureuse, c'est tellement bon quand vous m'insultez. »

La mâchoire de Rogue se crispa mais il ne sut que répondre.

lll

La Moldue se tira brillamment de l'interrogation orale et Rogue jugea sa potion passable – ce qui, elle s'en doutait, équivalait à un E aux BUSE, voire plus. Elle rejoignit ensuite Crickey pour sa leçon de calligraphie, puis ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Corbac s'invita à leur table ; il n'était porteur d'aucun courrier mais recherchait la compagnie. Rogue défendit vaillamment son assiette contre l'appétit de l'oiseau et se fit copieusement insulter en langue corvidée avant que Crickey vienne à son secours. Elle versa un peu de salade de riz dans une coupelle qu'elle posa sur le sol, empoigna Corbac par la peau du cou et lui mit le bec dedans en ordonnant :

« -Et maintenant, tenez-vous tranquille et laissez vos maîtres manger en paix !

-Si j'étais le maître de ce volatile, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait empailler, marmonna Rogue en balayant les grains de riz tombés sur la table pendant l'offensive de la corneille.

-Avec de telles pensées, comment voulez-vous qu'il vous apprécie ? » releva Alifair.

Il n'était pas question pour elle de traîner à table : elle avait trois rendez-vous à honorer au cours de l'après-midi.

« -Le temps est particulièrement propice à la sieste, observa cruellement Rogue quand Crickey commença à desservir. Quel dommage que tout le monde ne puisse pas en profiter.

-Étouffez-vous avec votre fiel, riposta la Moldue très en verve. Ça m'évitera d'avoir les oreilles qui sifflent quand vous rêvez de moi.

-Ce bruit doit être dû à une pression sanguine élevée, susurra Rogue, velouté. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a la tête qui enfle. »

Cette fois, ce fut Alifair qui ne sut que répondre. Dans ces cas-là, contrairement au sorcier, elle devenait très grossière, ce qui lui permettait souvent d'avoir le dernier mot.

« -Allez vous faire mettre, déclara-t-elle, ça vous décoincera.

-Poésie moldue, je présume ? ironisa Rogue, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

-Miss Alifair va être en retard ! couina soudain Crickey, coupant court à l'échange. Il faut y aller, Miss ! »

Sous le regard narquois de Rogue, Alifair se retira dignement, bien consciente qu'elle avait perdu cette manche. Aucune importance, décida-t-elle. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, elle était sûre que, ce matin, il n'avait pas regardé ses jambes uniquement pour en compter les bleus. Armée d'une trousse contenant un tablier, des gants en cuir de dragon, un transplantoir et un sécateur, elle se rendit dans le salon, lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu que Crickey venait d'allumer et pénétra dans l'âtre en proclamant :

« -French et Montague, Jardinerie magique ! »

À l'instar d'Ollivander et Rabbani, Adonis French et Ralph Montague avaient accordé à la Moldue un accès exclusif à leur cheminée professionnelle. Celle-ci se trouvait dans une petite pièce servant de cuisine et d'infirmerie, certains des spécimens en vente dans la jardinerie pouvant s'avérer dangereux. French et Montague l'accueillirent avec cordialité et l'escortèrent jusqu'aux gigantesques serres où étaient cultivées les plantes magiques.

Ils n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Alifair les avait vus, Montague toujours aussi grand, massif et hérissé de barbe, French rond et rouge comme une tomate. Pourtant, leur séjour prolongé dans la maison Faraday sous la forme de plantes en pot avait considérablement amélioré leur caractère : affables et patientes, les deux anciennes brutes ne buvaient désormais que de l'eau, fuyaient l'agitation du monde et s'étaient prises de passion pour l'horticulture. Sur les conseils de Mr Weasley qui avait supervisé leur réinsertion, Alifair s'était tournée vers eux pour ses leçons de botanique et avait eu la surprise de les découvrir désireux de l'aider. Non seulement ils ne lui tenaient pas rigueur de la façon dont ils avaient été traités, mais ils reconnaissaient qu'elle avait changé leur vie pour le meilleur. Mieux encore, si c'était possible : Montague avait accepté de prêter sa baguette à Alifair pour la durée des BUSE. De fait, elle en était bel et bien la maîtresse puisqu'elle avait désarmé le sorcier lors de l'attaque de la maison Faraday, le soir du réveillon.

« -Avez-vous eu le temps de faire le travail que nous vous avions demandé ? s'informa Adonis French en ouvrant la porte des serres où régnait une chaleur tropicale.

-J'ai lu tout le chapitre sur les mandragores mais je ne suis pas sûre que ma synthèse soit complète, répondit Alifair.

-Eh bien, nous allons voir ça, dit Ralph Montague avec un sourire bienveillant. Ensuite, nous passerons aux travaux pratiques sur nos spécimens les plus dociles, pour finir par un élément moins obéissant lorsque vous serez prête. »

Rogue gagnerait à prendre exemple sur eux, songea Alifair en enfilant son tablier pendant que les deux sorciers corrigeaient sa synthèse. Il n'y avait pas plus sécurisant que cette progression bien encadrée de la théorie à la pratique, du simple au plus complexe. C'était du reste nécessaire car les plantes magiques pouvaient se révéler caractérielles, rétives à l'autorité, voire sournoises : en quatre cours, Alifair avait déjà été arrosée de pus de Bubobulb, mordue par un Géranium Dentu, étranglée par un Filet du Diable et presque assommée par une bouture de Saule cogneur. Mais grâce à ses leçons de boxe, elle avait vite prouvé aux plantes qu'il valait mieux ne pas la chercher.

Ce jour-là, French et Montague lui apprirent à rempoter des mandragores, à les soigner, les tailler et évaluer leur degré de maturité, dont dépendait leur utilisation dans les potions magiques. Les oreilles soigneusement protégées par des bouchons en cire, Alifair s'amusa beaucoup avec les plus jeunes plants qui, elle le découvrit rapidement, étaient très sensibles aux chatouilles. Cette fois, elle s'en tira sans blessure, et ses professeurs lui offrirent quelques centimètres de racine qu'elle pourrait employer dans ses préparations.

« -Nous attendons avec impatience que vous puissiez à nouveau vendre vos potions, lui assura French. Nous savons à quel point elles sont efficaces.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas rancuniers, tous les deux, soupira Alifair en secouant la tête.

-L'amertume est la saveur du poison, professa Montague. Il faut s'en purger si l'on veut voir croître et prospérer son jardin intérieur.

-Le pouvoir des fleurs », railla Alifair sans méchanceté.

Sa leçon de botanique terminée, la Moldue rentra chez elle pour faire un brin de toilette et prendre son nécessaire de couture, après quoi Crickey la déposa devant une belle demeure isolée en pleine campagne. Les murs de pierre étaient d'une délicate nuance bleutée très surprenante, les contours de la porte et des fenêtres soulignés d'inscriptions runiques en argent : la maîtresse de maison, Mrs Faraday, était une spécialiste reconnue des runes anciennes et de leurs vertus magiques. Elle et son mari étaient absents, mais Lissa avait préparé le thé à l'intention d'Alifair – elle-même, qui n'en buvait jamais, se fit un café noir très fort, sans sucre. Elles s'installèrent dans le jardin, à l'ombre d'un immense tilleul.

« -Alors, fit Lissa après qu'elles eurent échangé quelques nouvelles d'ordre général, tu as encore des vides dans ton emploi du temps ?

-Quelques-uns, sourit Alifair. Surtout le soir. C'est plus facile quand on n'a pas la télé. Tu as vu un modèle qui t'intéressait ? »

Lissa se trémoussa sur son siège en osier, partagée entre l'envie d'accepter la très tentante offre de la Moldue et l'embarras de lui imposer un surcroît de travail.

« -Tu es vraiment sûre que ça ne te fera pas trop ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes folle parce que tu n'auras plus le temps de respirer !

-C'est un risque calculé, expliqua Alifair. Je viens de terminer une robe pour moi, alors il y a une case couture à remplir dans mon agenda.

-Bien, puisque tu insistes ! céda Lissa en sortant de sa poche les croquis qu'Alifair lui avait envoyés. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Toutes ces robes ont l'air géniales ! »

À présent, la jeune sorcière donnait libre cours à son excitation. Les yeux brillants, elle se leva pour mettre sous le nez de la Moldue différents dessins, en lui demandant des précisions sur les tissus qu'elle envisageait d'employer, les garnitures, les accessoires... Alifair était ravie de la voir si emballée. Lissa arrêta finalement son choix sur un modèle audacieux : une robe en lamé argent, longue mais fendue derrière jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Avec ses longues manches, elle paraissait sage, malgré cette fente à laquelle les sorciers n'étaient pas habitués ; mais la coupe et le tissu souligneraient au plus près la silhouette de la jeune femme, n'autorisant que les sous-vêtements les plus discrets. Alifair avait baptisé ce modèle « Peau d'argent ».

« -Parfait. J'ai juste besoin de prendre tes mesures, ensuite je commande le tissu et je m'y mets, annonça-t-elle.

-Tu m'enverras la facture, dit Lissa. Et n'oublie pas de compter tes heures.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te payer, répliqua Alifair. Te promener en robe de créateur, c'est bien ton métier, non ?

-Uniquement pendant les défilés, contra Lissa. Tu n'imagines pas que je vais te laisser faire ça pour rien ?

-Pas pour rien. Je me lance dans la haute couture, j'ai besoin de pub et tu vas m'en faire, corrigea Alifair. Je ne t'ai pas fait payer ton T-shirt Indésirable, non ? C'est la même chose.

-Mais...

-Y a pas de mais, décréta fermement la Moldue. Si ça t'arrange, considère ça comme un cadeau pour le savon que tu vas prendre à ton agence, quand ils sauront que tu me fais de la pub gratuite.

-C'est sûr que ça ne va pas leur plaire, gloussa Lissa. À nos clients non plus.

-Ça ne sera pas un motif de licenciement, quand même ? » s'enquit Alifair, soucieuse.

Lissa haussa les épaules, sourire aux lèvres.

« -Peut-être, répondit-elle d'un ton léger. Peu importe. Je commence à me lasser de ce job, de toute façon. Je n'étais jamais restée aussi longtemps au même endroit. Il faut croire que je vieillis. »

lll

Le soleil descendait à l'horizon quand Alifair quitta la jeune sorcière. Râlant par avance, la Moldue se glissa au volant de sa voiture et prit sa place dans les embouteillages de fin de journée. Crickey l'avait rapprochée de sa destination avant de rendre sa taille normale au véhicule, mais elle ne pouvait la faire transplaner directement sur le parking de DuclairObscur. Alifair patienta donc une demi-heure avant de couvrir les deux kilomètres qui la séparaient de l'imprimerie. Au moins, pendant ce temps, elle laissait reposer son corps et ses méninges, ce dont ils lui furent assurément reconnaissants.

Thierry l'attendait sur le seuil de son entreprise, bras croisés sur sa chemise à carreaux – pas la même que la dernière fois, nota-t-elle. Elle s'excusa de son retard mais il haussa les épaules en souriant : pas de problème. Thierry était un homme conciliant. À l'intérieur, Alifair vérifia la marchandise, puis il l'aida à charger les cartons de T-shirts dans sa voiture.

« -Où est-ce qu'on pourra en trouver ? s'informa-t-il. J'aime bien « Mal né et fier de l'être », celui de Dan Thompson.

-Dean Thomas, vous voulez dire, corrigea Alifair. Prenez-en un, si vous voulez. Je vous l'offre. »

Le visage de Thierry s'illumina d'un sourire attendrissant qui lui plissa les yeux et découvrit toutes ses dents.

« -Cool ! s'exclama-t-il. Maintenant, j'ai des scrupules à vous présenter la note. »

Alifair pouffa.

« -Allez-y, de toute façon je réglerai en plusieurs fois. »

Il y avait des gens avec lesquels on s'entendait tout de suite, remarqua-t-elle. Tommy en avait fait partie ; Lissa également, une fois éclairci le rôle joué par Alifair dans le drame qui avait coûté la vie à son frère. Et Thierry respirait tellement le naturel et la sincérité qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Sauf peut-être si l'on s'appelait Severus Rogue, nuança-t-elle en son for intérieur.

« -Je sais que j'ai déjà abusé de votre temps, mais ça vous dirait de prendre un verre ? » proposa-t-elle.

Malgré le physique très avantageux de Thierry, c'était dit presque sans arrière-pensée, et ce fut sans arrière-pensée qu'il accepta. Il y avait un bowling à proximité ; ils s'installèrent au bar avec deux pintes de blonde et regardèrent un moment les joueurs lancer leurs boules dans un vacarme de quilles renversées, d'éclats de rire et de jingles signalant les strikes.

« -Thierry Duclair, dit songeusement Alifair. Pas très écossais, comme nom.

-Mon père est français, expliqua Thierry. Il a émigré quand la gauche est arrivée au pouvoir – ou la droite, je ne sais plus. Il a trouvé du travail dans une imprimerie à Glasgow, et c'est là qu'il a rencontré ma mère, une indépendantiste pur jus. C'est la haine de l'Anglais qui les a rapprochés, je crois », plaisanta-t-il en avalant une gorgée de bière.

Alifair haussa un sourcil.

« -Comment avez-vous atterri ici ? Ils vous ont renié ? »

Thierry eut un petit rire rauque et secoua la tête, la lumière des néons dansant dans ses cheveux blonds.

« -Ils ont divorcé, dit-il. J'avais neuf ans. Je suis resté vivre chez ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'il faille que je trouve un boulot, alors je suis venu travailler avec mon père, ici, en Angleterre. Je pense qu'il est venu là pour faire enrager ma mère. Il a pas mal galéré les premiers temps, et puis son entreprise s'est mise à bien tourner.

-DuclairObscur, ce n'est pas vous, alors ?

-De plus en plus, répondit Thierry avec une ombre de fierté. Mon père est toujours le patron, mais il me laisse prendre des initiatives et gérer le quotidien. Il n'est qu'à quelques années de la retraite, alors on prépare la succession. »

Alifair sourit. Certaines personnes avaient d'excellentes relations avec leurs parents ; sans les jalouser, elle se demandait ce que ça faisait d'être aimé et soutenu par ses géniteurs.

« -Et votre mère, elle est restée en Écosse ? » demanda-t-elle.

Thierry hocha la tête.

« -Je vais la voir pour les vacances, précisa-t-il. Elle essaye de trouver la fille qui saura me retenir sur _la terre de mes ancêtres_ – enfin, d'une partie de mes ancêtres. Et elle s'obstine à m'appeler Duncan. C'est mon deuxième prénom. Thierry a disparu juste après le divorce, sauf pour le reste du monde. »

Sa voix était dépourvue de tristesse ou d'amertume, mais ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui de se retrouver pris entre ses deux parents. Au moins Alifair n'avait-elle pas eu à vivre ça.

« -Dites-moi, reprit-il en baissant la voix par discrétion, je n'avais pas fait attention sur le moment, mais... c'est bien vous, l'Alifair Blake qui avait disparu l'année dernière ? »

Alifair faillit le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier : à part Mark, du club de boxe, qui la regardait parfois de travers, personne dans le monde moldu ne réagissait à la mention de son nom. C'était bien la peine que le ministère invente toute cette histoire ! Ravie que quelqu'un lui pose enfin la question, elle se fit un plaisir d'exposer à un Thierry ébahi le détail de ses prétendus déboires.

« -C'est pas possible ! commenta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, quand elle eut fini de lui expliquer comment le MI-5 l'avait cachée dans une bergerie du fin fond du Pays de Galles le temps que tous les mafieux de Manchester soient arrêtés – un épisode qui ne figurait pas dans le récit original, mais pourquoi s'en priver ? Je n'y croirais pas si ça n'avait pas été dans les journaux !

-Je comprends, assura Alifair avec sérieux. Moi non plus je n'y croirais pas si ça ne m'était pas arrivé personnellement. Vous savez, Thierry... »

Elle fit mine de chercher ses mots et se pencha vers lui, soudain hésitante et vulnérable.

« -J'ai failli changer de nom, mentit-elle. J'ai toujours peur que la presse me découvre et se mette à me harceler. Cette expérience a été très pénible et j'aimerais qu'on me laisse l'oublier. Alors, si vous pouviez...

-Bien sûr, confirma aussitôt Thierry. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

Alifair n'avait pas besoin de maîtriser la legilimancie pour savoir qu'il disait la vérité : c'était un type bien, Thierry. Dommage. Même si ça n'aurait pas été prudent, elle aurait quand même bien aimé que les médias s'intéressent à elle après tout ce qu'elle était censée avoir vécu, nom d'une pomme !


	12. Chapitre 12 - Coup double

**Avec une semaine de retard, voici mon cadeau de Noël à mes personnages et, peut-être, à certain(e)s d'entre vous ! Que personne ne panique, ça restera sans conséquence...**

 **Bonne année à tous, tous mes vœux pour 2017 !**

 **ATTENTION : à partir de maintenant, il est possible que le rythme de publication ralentisse. Ne vous découragez pas si les prochains chapitres mettent du temps à sortir, ils finiront par arriver !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Coup double**

La collection Indésirable fut mise en vente à partir du dix août dans la boutique des Sorciers facétieux et le magasin de prêt-à-sorcier de Mr Lavallière sur le Chemin de Traverse, ainsi que chez Gaichiffon à Londres et Pré-au-Lard ; des annonces publiées dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , le _Chicaneur_ et d'autres organes de presse informèrent le public qu'il pouvait également acheter par correspondance. Comme prévu, les réactions indignées de certains et les justifications apportées par d'autres (en premier lieu Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley) constituèrent une publicité des plus efficaces, jusqu'à la parution du nouveau numéro de _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

Il reprenait l'interview accordée par le mannequin Lissa Faraday à un magazine de mode croate, déjà traduite en français et en italien dans d'autres revues féminines. Dans toutes les versions de l'article, la première page s'ornait d'une grande photographie de Lissa arborant son T-shirt « Broyeuse d'idées reçues ». Au détour de l'entretien, la jeune sorcière expliquait qu'elle ne trouvait pas la collection Indésirable plus scandaleuse que celle des cartes de Chocogrenouille, et même moins en réalité, car elle respectait la volonté des ayants droit et les intéressait aux bénéfices. À la question de savoir si Miss Blake ne faisait pas preuve d'un narcissisme exacerbé en s'érigeant en modèle de résistance, Lissa répondait que la Moldue avait été reconnue comme telle par les autorités magiques. Interrogée à son tour, l'ex-journaliste Rita Skeeter (qui, après le succès controversé de sa biographie d'Albus Dumbledore, avait pris sa retraite anticipée pour des raisons demeurant mystérieuses) s'était dite scandalisée par l'emploi que faisait la Moldue de l'image de sorciers « sélectionnés selon des critères connus d'elle seule, dans le but évident d'accroître sa propre popularité aux dépens des plus grands héros de la guerre ». Quoi qu'il en soit, les T-shirts se vendirent comme des petits pains.

Leur origine moldue, leur ton résolument provocateur, les slogans qu'ils portaient et la polémique qui les entourait séduisirent les jeunes sorciers, ravis de pouvoir s'identifier à un personnage qu'ils admiraient ou d'afficher les valeurs qui leur tenaient à cœur ; en particulier, le T-shirt « Mal né et fier de l'être » fut plébiscité par les Nés-Moldus. Abelforth Dumbledore placarda Remus Lupin, « Combattant de l'ombre », derrière son comptoir, et Horace Slughorn offrit une pièce de la collection aux personnes les plus en vue de son carnet d'adresses. Ron Weasley accueillait ses clients en portant sur sa robe un T-shirt à sa propre effigie – « c'est pour qu'ils me reconnaissent », se justifiait-il – et il se murmurait que le Ministre lui-même en avait acheté un. Quant à l'exemplaire dédié au gobelin Gornuk, « La dignité ou la mort », il suscita un réel engouement auprès des créatures magiques.

Très fière de sa réussite, Alifair quitta un matin la maison Faraday afin d'aller en faire part à Thierry, son efficace fournisseur. En ce mois d'août, DuclairObscur tournait au ralenti et fermerait bientôt pendant une semaine ; elle fut la seule cliente de la journée – mais, comme tous les samedis, celle-ci finissait à midi. Bon commerçant, Thierry alla chercher quelques bières dans le réfrigérateur de la kitchenette pour fêter le succès d'Alifair en compagnie des deux employés de l'imprimerie qui n'étaient pas encore partis en congés.

« -À la libre entreprise ! proclama-t-il en levant sa bouteille pour porter un toast.

-À la libre entreprise ! » reprirent les autres en chœur avant de boire leur bière.

Thierry proposa ensuite à Alifair de visiter l'imprimerie ; peut-être sentait-il qu'elle n'était pas pressée de partir, bien qu'il ne puisse deviner pourquoi. Rogue lui avait préparé un examen blanc d'enchantements et de métamorphose, les matières qu'elle aimait le moins après l'astronomie, et il l'avait prévenue qu'une mauvaise présentation lui coûterait des points : il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait encore du mal à se faire obéir de sa plume (« demandez à Corbac de vous prêter l'une des siennes », lui avait-il suggéré, perfide). Ravie de gagner du temps, Alifair fit le tour de l'atelier en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les explications de son guide au sujet des presses à papier et à textile, des pochoirs, de la machine à coudre pilotée par ordinateur, etc. Thierry connaissait vraiment bien son affaire, et son métier le passionnait. Tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance, se dit-elle en pensant à la carrière décousue de Lissa Faraday.

« -Hé, Titi, le héla l'un des employés en passant la tête par la porte de la réserve où Thierry montrait à sa cliente les vêtements et objets en attente de personnalisation. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si on part un peu plus tôt ? Ma femme a peur qu'on rate l'avion à cause des embouteillages.

-Et moi, je dois acheter un gâteau pour le repas avec mes beaux-parents, renchérit son collègue, invisible.

-D'accord, les gars, mais pas un mot au vieux, surtout, avertit Thierry. Bonnes vacances !

-À toi aussi, Titi ! N'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte en partant. »

Alifair attendit que les deux hommes soient sortis de la boutique pour tourner vers Thierry un regard interrogatif et un brin désapprobateur.

« -Ce n'est pas un peu gênant, cette familiarité, de la part de vos subordonnés ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de critiquer.

-Ils me taquinent parce que vous êtes là, sourit Thierry, nullement embarrassé. Il y a une bonne ambiance, ici, mais je sais me faire respecter quand il le faut, assura-t-il.

-Quand même, _Titi_? insista Alifair.

-Oh, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Sauf ma mère, bien sûr. Pas très viril, je vous l'accorde, mais plus facile à prononcer.

-Bien sûr », marmonna Alifair.

Elle le regarda déplacer quelques lourdes caisses pour remettre de l'ordre dans la réserve, ses muscles jouant sous la peau de ses avant-bras. Thierry était décidément un curieux mélange d'innocence et de virilité, un grand costaud gentil comme tout qui aimait la bière, le rugby et les papillons. Un très beau gosse qui se faisait appeler Titi.

« -Dites, lança-t-elle, est-ce que « le vieux » risque de débarquer ? »

Le surnom fit sourire Thierry.

« -Pas de danger, répondit-il. Mon père consacre ses samedis à la pêche. Il s'est levé à l'aube pour partir avec des amis et il ne rentrera pas avant ce soir.

-Votre père a des amis anglais ? releva Alifair en jouant les étonnées. Je croyais qu'il les détestait par principe ?

-Ils sont d'origine pakistanaise, précisa Thierry. Ce ne sont pas leurs ancêtres qui ont brûlé Jeanne d'Arc et passé leur temps à trahir tout le monde. »

Alifair pouffa. Thierry avait fini d'empiler ses caisses et lui faisait face, les bras ballants.

« -Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour », annonça-t-il.

En d'autres termes, il était temps de partir. Les mains jointes dans le dos, Alifair leva un pied pour en frotter son mollet nu. Tout naturellement, le regard de Thierry se porta vers son genou, remonta le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son short vermillon, avant de revenir à son visage. Rien dans l'expression de l'imprimeur ne laissa croire qu'il avait la moindre pensée déplacée à l'égard de sa cliente.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire jusqu'à midi ? chantonna Alifair à voix basse.

-Rien ne m'empêche de partir en avance », observa Thierry, candide.

Alifair agita son genou toujours levé et fit la moue.

« -Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on s'envoie en l'air, plutôt ? », proposa-t-elle.

Le souffle coupé, Thierry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« -Ça, c'est direct ! s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire.

-C'est surtout plus efficace que de tourner autour du pot, commenta Alifair. Alors, ça vous dit ? »

Thierry la regarda à nouveau, d'une façon totalement différente. Ce n'était plus une cliente qu'il voyait devant lui, mais une jeune femme très désirable. Comme souvent, il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

« -Ma foi, répondit-il en avançant vers elle, puisque vous le proposez... »

Il avait les mains un peu calleuses, constata-t-elle lorsqu'il les glissa sur les cuisses qu'elle avait nouées autour de sa taille, la barbe piquante et une merveilleuse chute de reins. Tout en muscles, il sentait le savon et l'encre d'imprimerie. Ce devait être un sacré bon danseur, supposa Alifair en notant son sens du rythme et la qualité de son déhanché.

lll

« -Mr Rogue a reçu un Patronus, annonça Crickey en servant le déjeuner.

-C'est très mal de rapporter, la reprit aussitôt le sorcier contrarié. Ce n'est pas d'une bonne elfe de maison.

-Que Mr Rogue veuille bien pardonner à Crickey, dit l'elfe avec déférence, mais il n'est pas son maître, elle n'a donc pas à garder ses secrets. En outre, l'opinion de Mr Rogue sur ses qualités d'elfe ne saurait l'atteindre, bien que Crickey la respecte.

-Et toc ! C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire clouer le bec ! se réjouit Alifair. Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce Patronus ?

-Un message qui m'était destiné, répondit Rogue du bout des lèvres.

-D'après ce que Crickey a pu voir avant que Mr Rogue referme sa porte, il s'agissait d'un loup, indiqua Crickey.

-Personne à part Rusard n'est au courant que vous êtes en vie, dit gravement Alifair en fronçant les sourcils, et Rusard ne peut pas produire de Patronus. Alors c'est quoi, cette histoire ?

-Crickey a entendu une voix de femme à travers le panneau, glissa l'elfe, mais elle n'a pas compris ce qu'elle disait.

-Espionner un sorcier, siffla Rogue en la foudroyant du regard. Tu es vraiment la pire elfe que j'aie jamais rencontré.

-Mr Rogue est fâché, observa Crickey, paisible. Crickey sait qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. »

Furieux, Rogue pâlit et pinça les lèvres, mais, avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, Alifair tapa sur la table.

« -Narcissa Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle vous a reconnu quand vous êtes allé la voir, c'est ça ? Ou c'est vous qui lui avez dit qui vous étiez ? »

Les lèvres toujours pincées, le sorcier lui lança un regard glacial. Elle crut qu'il allait s'enfermer dans le silence mais il finit par admettre à contrecœur :

« -Elle a deviné.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? s'indigna Alifair.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? répliqua-t-il avec hauteur. M'avez-vous raconté par le menu ce qui vous a retenue si longtemps chez l'imprimeur que nous avons dû repousser votre examen à cet après-midi ? »

Alifair haussa un sourcil et planta effrontément ses yeux dans les siens.

« -Je peux le faire, si ça vous intéresse, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Non, merci, murmura fermement Rogue. Je ne tiens pas à savoir. »

La Moldue haussa les épaules. Ils mangèrent en silence la salade composée que leur avait préparée Crickey puis, au dessert, Alifair fit une autre tentative.

« -Elle vous a envoyé ce Patronus pour quoi, au fait ? fit-elle, mine de rien.

-Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun autre moyen de me joindre étant donné qu'elle ignore mon adresse actuelle et qu'aucun hibou ne pourrait me trouver, répondit sereinement Rogue.

-Haha, très drôle, grinça Alifair. Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire : qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Me faire part d'une nouvelle qui ne vous concerne en rien, s'entêta le sorcier. Puis-je espérer terminer mon repas en paix ou avez-vous d'autres questions oiseuses à poser ? Je vous rappelle que votre travail du jour vous attend encore.

-Et Miss Alifair avait prévu de faire un peu de couture après son examen », renchérit Crickey.

Si l'elfe s'y mettait, il ne servait à rien d'insister, pensa la Moldue. D'autant plus qu'elle avait raison : la robe de Lissa ne se coudrait pas toute seule. Pas plus que celle de Harry. Alifair avait récemment fait part au jeune sorcier de son désir de se lancer dans le stylisme, et il s'était déclaré intéressé par ce qu'elle proposait. Il avait grand besoin de nouvelles robes de sorcier, disait-il, et méritait bien de s'offrir un cadeau sur mesure ; Alifair, elle, pensait qu'il se sentait coupable de ne l'avoir aucunement soutenue jusque-là. Vu le prix du modèle qu'il avait choisi, elle estimait qu'il s'était racheté. Cette réalisation apporterait à la Moldue une confortable rentrée d'argent en plus d'un surcroît de notoriété mais, avant cela, elle constituait une charge de travail supplémentaire. En fait, constatait Alifair avec perplexité, plus elle se sentait débordée, plus elle multipliait les activités. Et, curieusement, elle était à jour de ce qu'elle avait à faire – jusqu'à présent, en tout cas.

L'examen blanc ne se passa pas très bien. Elle avait la tête ailleurs, curieuse de savoir ce que Narcissa Malefoy voulait à son protégé et pourquoi celui-ci refusait de le lui dire. Les ratures s'accumulaient sur sa copie, elle se trompait en décrivant certains mouvements de baguette et confondit le sortilège de lévitation _Wingardium leviosa_ avec le maléfice de suspension _Levicorpus_. Penché sur son épaule pour jeter un œil au parchemin semé de taches d'encre, Rogue arborait un sourire sardonique.

« -Eh bien, eh bien, voilà qui nous promet un double T le jour des BUSE, susurra-t-il. Sauf, naturellement, si les correcteurs refusent votre copie au motif qu'elle est illisible.

-Je vous emmerde, marmonna Alifair en relisant son devoir. Bonne nouvelle, y a pas besoin d'un sortilège pour ça. »

Elle fut soulagée de se mettre à la couture pendant que Rogue corrigeait sa copie. Penchée sur la vieille machine de feu la belle-mère de Roger Dunbar, elle voyait du coin de l'œil le sorcier s'en donner à cœur joie avec sa plume trempée dans l'encre rouge. Qu'il s'amuse ; le jour des BUSE, il ne serait pas là pour la déconcentrer avec ses mystères et ses sarcasmes.

Après cette rude journée, Alifair décida de renouer avec une vieille habitude. À la vérité, elle préparait cet événement depuis des semaines ; précisément, depuis le jour où elle avait passé commande, à la Mercerie, de tissu pour _deux_ robes. L'un, noir, lui avait servi à tailler sa tenue pour la soirée de Slughorn ; dans l'autre, elle avait confectionné celle qu'elle porterait ce soir, à l'occasion de sa toute première sortie en boîte de nuit depuis sa funeste rencontre avec le loup-garou, près d'un an plus tôt.

Maquillée, parfumée et très excitée, elle donna pour consigne à Crickey de ne pas l'attendre. La Moldue escomptait qu'en pleine nuit, il n'y aurait personne dehors pour s'étonner de voir Alifair Blake disparaître entre les deux immeubles qui encadraient autrefois la maison Faraday – les espions et les amateurs de paranormal avaient depuis longtemps déserté les lieux et, à de rares exceptions près, le reste du monde se fichait éperdument d'Alifair Blake. Par politesse autant que pour voir sa réaction, elle proposa à Rogue de l'accompagner. Assis dans un fauteuil du salon, le sorcier était plongé dans la lecture d'un essai consacré aux propriétés des poils de Demiguise.

« -Pourquoi posez-vous une question dont vous connaissez la réponse ? marmonna-t-il d'un ton las sans daigner lever les yeux.

-J'espère toujours un miracle, soupira-t-elle. Et vous, pourquoi vous faites semblant de lire alors que vos yeux restent fixés sur le même point ? »

Cette fois, Rogue la gratifia d'un regard froid.

« -Vous pensez à Narcissa ? demanda Alifair avec un sourire en coin. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, poursuivit-elle en devançant son objection, que vous en pinciez pour une mère de famille mariée à un taulard, ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Mais vu qu'apparemment vous n'avez jamais tellement eu de... disons, de _petite amie_ – elle grimaça tant l'expression s'accordait mal avec l'homme assis en face d'elle – vous aurez peut-être besoin de conseils, ou d'un point de vue féminin. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien... »

Muet, Rogue la dévisagea avec des yeux inexpressifs. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait – peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie – il semblait avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Lorsque son cerveau eut décodé l'information, il inspira profondément, contracta les mâchoires et expira lentement par les narines avant de parler.

« -Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, articula-t-il d'une voix glacée si basse qu'Alifair dut tendre l'oreille. Narcissa Malefoy est une épouse au-dessus de tout soupçon. Je ne m'autoriserais jamais la moindre audace à son égard, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée. Du reste, ce que vous sous-entendez ne fait pas partie de mes centres d'intérêt. »

Dans son visage pâle, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Elle avait peut-être offensé sa pudeur en abordant ce sujet ; ou bien il était vexé qu'elle ait mentionné tout haut son inexpérience. Pour leur bien à tous deux, la Moldue décida qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas insister.

« -Au moins c'est clair, déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger. Bonne soirée avec vos centres d'intérêt, quels qu'ils soient. »

Elle sortit. Rogue l'entendit remonter le couloir sur ses talons hauts puis ouvrir et refermer la porte d'entrée. Le sorcier retourna à son livre mais, une fois de plus, ses yeux se figèrent après quelques mots seulement, tandis que dans son esprit tournait en boucle le message de la louve de Narcissa.

lll

Alifair rentra raisonnablement à trois heures du matin, raisonnablement ivre. En pénétrant dans le hall, elle prit soin de retirer ses talons pour ne pas faire de bruit en marchant sur le carrelage. Elle comptait monter s'écrouler sur son lit mais, apercevant une lumière au bout du couloir, elle se dirigea vers elle en vacillant, ses chaussures à la main. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds, exercice périlleux alors que le sol se balançait doucement sous elle – ou était-ce l'inverse ? – et dut s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte du salon pour ne pas s'effondrer dans la pièce. Sous le choc, elle lâcha ses chaussures. Rogue releva la tête avec un air courroucé. Il avait délaissé son fauteuil au profit du canapé, sans doute après avoir allumé la lampe, mais lisait encore son essai sur les poils de Demiguise.

« -C'est si prenant que ça ? s'étonna Alifair en vacillant de meuble en meuble pour traverser la pièce, étincelante dans sa robe courte en sequin argenté.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil, lâcha Rogue en reprenant sa lecture.

-Pas de bol. »

Un bruit sec suivit d'un tintement de verre firent se retourner le sorcier. Alifair avait ouvert le bar et se servait un whisky Pur Feu.

« -Vous êtes un puits sans fond, décréta sévèrement Rogue.

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour vous, banane, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne bois pas de whisky. Jamais, dit-il sèchement.

-Vous êtes plutôt quoi, alors ? Vodka ? Sherry ? demanda-t-elle en examinant le contenu du bar.

-Vin des elfes. On peut considérer le sherry comme un équivalent. »

Alifair lui servit un verre dont il ne voulait pas. Par correction, il se força à en boire une gorgée. Debout devant lui, l'air rêveur, la Moldue avala d'un trait la moitié du whisky. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi appelle-t-on le vin des elfes « vin des elfes » alors que les elfes ne boivent rien de plus fort que la Bièraubeurre ? s'interrogea-t-elle tout haut.

-Parce qu'ils le fabriquent, expliqua Rogue d'un ton bref. Depuis 1288, les serviteurs du monastère sorcier de Wintermere perpétuent la recette élaborée par Phizzy, le chef-sommelier de l'abbé Archibald. Il va sans dire que les moines en retirent un profit substantiel.

-Vous en savez, des choses, admira la Moldue.

-Vous proférez des évidences », repartit Rogue.

Alifair engloutit le reste de son verre. Elle fut tentée de le jeter par-dessus son épaule mais se retint de justesse.

« -Vous êtes vraiment un puits sans fond, affirma le sorcier. Vous devriez songer à régler votre problème d'alcool. »

Alifair gloussa et leva un doigt, les autres serrés autour de son verre.

« -Picoler une fois de temps en temps en faisant la fête, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est un plaisir, énonça-t-elle. C'est vous qui avez un problème avec l'alcool. Vous devriez en boire davantage.

-La boisson altère les facultés mentales, répliqua sèchement Rogue, et peut changer le mieux éduqué des hommes en troll des cavernes. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plaisant à cela. »

Alifair fit la grimace en jaugeant le niveau du sherry du sorcier, abandonné sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« -Moi au moins, j'ai l'alcool gai, remarqua-t-elle.

-Si gai que vous pourriez faire n'importe quoi », observa Rogue.

Alifair gloussa à nouveau.

« -Vous croyez que j'ai besoin d'être ivre pour faire n'importe quoi ? »

Comme pour appuyer sa déclaration – bien qu'en la circonstance, elle ait été incontestablement ivre – elle posa son verre sur la table basse et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Rogue dans un froissement de tissu pailleté. Le sorcier se raidit, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur horrifiée.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? articula-t-il d'une voix blanche, sidéré par ce poids et cette chaleur soudains si près de lui – _sur_ lui, en vérité.

-N'importe quoi, répondit tranquillement Alifair. Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. »

Tétanisé par les réactions tout-à-fait inattendues de son propre corps, Rogue était incapable de bouger. Il ne savait même plus où poser les yeux : la Moldue occupait tout son champ de vision avec ses cheveux noirs, ses lèvres écarlates, sa robe à bretelles et son décolleté, sa peau chaude, lisse, parfumée... Avalant sa salive, le sorcier mobilisa toute sa morgue pour tenter de reprendre le dessus.

« -Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir le nez fin pour savoir à votre haleine que vous n'en êtes pas à votre premier whisky, lâcha-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il fut capable.

-Très juste, convint Alifair. Qu'est-ce que votre organe exercé peut tirer de ceci ? »

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Rogue sentit une bouche charnue se coller à la sienne. Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide parcourut sa lèvre inférieure, l'aspira doucement, puis fit de même avec sa lèvre supérieure. Une langue qui n'était pas la sienne se promenait à l'intérieur de sa bouche, par petites touches maîtrisées, comme pour le titiller. Jamais Severus Rogue n'avait été embrassé de cette façon. En fait, peut-être n'avait-il jamais été embrassé du tout.

La Moldue finit par reculer son visage et le sorcier aperçut son sourire gourmand.

« -Vous êtes prêt à faire n'importe quoi ? » le défia-t-elle.

À cet instant, Rogue se rendit compte que ses mains reposaient dans le bas du dos d'Alifair. Était-ce elle qui les y avait mises, ou ses mains avaient-elles agi indépendamment de toute volonté ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse et ne fut pas en mesure d'y réfléchir car la Moldue se pencha de nouveau vers lui, ses doigts habiles de couturière déboutonnant déjà le haut de sa robe de sorcier. La petite robe en sequin argenté à la coupe toute simple vola à travers la pièce, bientôt suivie par un lourd tissu noir et quelques sous-vêtements. Rogue n'en eut pas vraiment conscience, mais c'est lui-même qui procéda à ces lancers.

lll

Étendu sur le tapis, le sorcier contemplait la tache de lumière que dessinait au plafond la lampe à abat-jour. Contre son flanc, il sentait la peau chaude et soyeuse de la Moldue et, du coin de l'œil, il devinait les courbes de sa silhouette. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, le menton posé sur ses avant-bras, ses cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos. C'était elle qui avait bu plus que de raison, pourtant Rogue avait l'impression d'être lui-même en train de dessaouler. Il commençait à avoir la chair de poule, pas tellement du fait de la température qu'à cause de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Là, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : il avait bel et bien perdu le contrôle et, maintenant, il ne savait pas comment se tirer de là. Dans toute sa carrière de mage noir et d'espion, rien ne l'avait préparé à un tel défi : sortir avec dignité de cette situation embarrassante sans se conduire en parfait goujat.

Il attendit, espérant que la Moldue prendrait l'initiative, mais elle semblait décidée à ne rien faire. Pourtant, il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse : ils n'allaient pas rester là jusqu'à ce que l'elfe les découvre ! Il envisagea de quitter simplement la pièce sans mot dire, mais la pensée de devoir chercher ses vêtements les fesses à l'air l'en dissuada. Hors de question que quiconque le voie ainsi ! Finalement, il se contraignit à poser tout haut la question qui le taraudait ; il lui fallut pour cela presque autant de courage que pour mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« -Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Alifair lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé : les cheveux en bataille, les pommettes rouges, l'air hagard, le sorcier avait l'air de sortir d'une attraction à sensation.

« -Vous avez l'intention de me demander en mariage ? s'enquit-elle.

-Quoi ? Non ! s'étrangla Rogue en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

-Vous êtes soudainement tombé raide dingue de moi ?

-Non ! répéta-t-il avec véhémence.

-Alors il ne va rien se passer du tout, conclut-elle en souriant. Relax, Max. »

À quatre pattes, elle se mit à rassembler ses affaires, pas du tout gênée qu'il la regarde, et pas du tout ridicule. Rogue, lui, resta prudemment immobile, conscient qu'il n'avait pas un physique à se pavaner tout nu. Sa robe argentée et ses talons sous le bras, Alifair s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon.

« -Bonne nuit, trésor, lança-t-elle au sorcier. Ne traînez pas trop, vous allez prendre froid. »

Rasséréné par son indifférence, Rogue s'autorisa un dernier regard sur les hanches de la Moldue qui disparaissait dans le couloir, avant de redevenir complètement lui-même.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Lendemain de fête

**Me voilà de retour ! Toutes mes excuses si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes, j'ai bataillé pour l'écrire et au moins c'est fait :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - Lendemain de fête**

Alifair traîna au lit aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Ce ne fut pas facile, car un tenace mal de crâne la taraudait, vestige des excès de la veille. Elle méritait cette douleur : c'était sa punition pour avoir bu jusqu'à en perdre tout bon sens. Un type quelconque rencontré en boîte, un membre du club de boxe, un séduisant imprimeur... elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Mais _Rogue_? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il était à moitié cinglé, entre son penchant sadique, son cœur brisé et sa dépression, et en plus ils vivaient sous le même toit. Et s'il pétait complètement les plombs ? Il s'était peut-être déjà tranché les veines, incapable de se supporter après avoir été infidèle à sa bien-aimée défunte ? Et si Crickey les avait entendus ? Alifair imaginait l'elfe, les yeux humides de bonheur, répandant des pétales de rose sur la table du petit déjeuner pour célébrer la naissance du couple. Pire encore, si un portrait était passé par le salon, cette nuit ?

« -Pitié, gémit Alifair, accrochée aux draps pour ne pas tanguer avec la pièce au rythme des battements de ses veines temporales. Tout mais pas ça. »

Comment réagirait le portrait de Tommy s'il apprenait que la femme qu'il avait aimée, et dont il avait fait son héritière, s'était envoyée en l'air dans son salon avec son ancien professeur craint et détesté ? Alifair avait beau refuser de confondre le portrait avec le jeune sorcier qu'elle avait connu, elle savait que, si le tableau était au courant, elle n'oserait plus le regarder en face.

« -En tout cas, ce n'est pas par Rogue qu'il risque de l'apprendre », sourit-elle faiblement.

Le cours de ses pensées connut une brusque interruption quand elle bondit de son lit pour aller vomir dans la salle de bains. Agenouillée sur le carrelage, tremblante et nauséeuse, des cymbales géantes résonnant sous son crâne, elle dut admettre qu'il était temps de monter au laboratoire boire une dose de sa précieuse potion contre la gueule de bois. Elle attendit encore deux bonnes minutes avant que la pièce cesse complètement de tourner puis se mit en marche, priant pour ne pas croiser Rogue au détour d'un couloir.

« -Quelle mine affreuse ! la salua Georgina dont le portrait se trouvait juste en face de sa chambre.

-Très bien, merci, et vous-même ? grimaça Alifair. Je ne vous ai pas réveillée cette nuit, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les doigts dans les poches de sa robe de chambre.

-Oh, non, assura Georgina, vous avez été très discrète. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu le sommeil lourd.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux, fit la Moldue en scrutant le portrait avec des yeux perçants – du moins, aussi perçants qu'ils pouvaient l'être alors qu'une douzaine de hérissons en furie dansaient le pogo autour de sa cervelle. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille... »

Plutôt que d'achever sa phrase, elle pointa le doigts vers le plafond, au-delà duquel se trouvait le laboratoire. Georgina comprit sans difficulté.

« -Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire de sympathie. Mais, Alifair..., la rappela-t-elle alors que la Moldue s'éloignait en direction de l'escalier. Vous n'oublierez pas de vous couvrir avant de descendre prendre votre petit déjeuner ? »

Alifair haussa un sourcil puis baissa les yeux sur sa robe de chambre, enfilée de travers à même sa peau nue. En un éclair douloureux, elle se revit abandonner robe à paillette, talons hauts et sous-vêtements sur le plancher de sa chambre avant de se glisser dans son lit sans prendre la peine d'enfiler son pyjama. Une chance que son malaise matinal lui ait donné froid.

« -Zut, marmonna-t-elle en rajustant sa robe de chambre. Je suis vraiment dans le cirage, ce matin. Merci, Georgina.

-Je vous en prie », répondit sereinement le tableau.

Premier point positif de la journée : Georgina n'avait paru réprimer ni excitation, ni curiosité, ni indignation, ni folle envie de rire, nota Alifair en montant l'escalier, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ignorait tout. Et si cette commère ne savait rien, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre du côté des portraits. Restait à espérer que Crickey, elle aussi, avait eu le sommeil lourd.

lll

C'est vêtue d'une blouse brodée sur un short en jean que la Moldue franchit la porte de la cuisine, le teint rosé par l'absorption récente de potion contre la migraine. Elle constata tout de suite que Rogue ne s'était pas suicidé de désespoir : aussi sombre et taciturne que d'habitude, il buvait son thé en lançant des regards venimeux à Corbac, posé sur le dossier de la chaise d'Alifair.

« -Bonjour, Miss ! claironna Crickey à l'entrée de sa maîtresse. Miss Alifair a-t-elle bien dormi ? Est-elle satisfaite de sa soirée d'hier ? Crickey ne l'a pas du tout entendue rentrer. »

Pas de pétales de rose sur la table, ni de buée dans les yeux mordorés de l'elfe ; en revanche, son enjouement était des plus suspects. Rogue dut penser la même chose, car il avala de travers et faillit s'étrangler avec une gorgée de thé.

« -Respirez calmement, Monsieur », conseilla Crickey en se précipitant pour éventer le sorcier avec sa propre serviette de table pendant que Corbac craillait, narquois.

Tout rouge, les larmes aux yeux, Rogue s'efforça de reprendre contenance mais, de l'avis d'Alifair, il avait plutôt l'air de s'être enfoncé un parapluie quelque part. Il se mit à manger, ou plus exactement à engloutir ses toasts, comme s'il était pressé d'en finir avec son petit déjeuner. Alifair fit grincer sa chaise en s'asseyant après en avoir chassé Corbac, mais le sorcier ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

« -Monsieur Rogue a bon appétit ! se réjouit Crickey. Voudra-t-il d'autres toasts ? Crickey peut lui préparer des œufs brouillés, s'il le désire. »

La bouche pleine, le sorcier secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe de refus. Il avala le reste de son thé, s'apprêtant visiblement à se ruer hors de la pièce, mais Alifair avait encore des choses à éclaircir.

« -Crickey, tu veux bien aller acheter la _Gazette_ du dimanche, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tout de suite, Miss ! » couina l'elfe.

Elle abandonna la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et se volatilisa sans un bruit. Rogue soupira imperceptiblement.

« -Elle nous a entendus ? interrogea la Moldue.

-Comment le saurais-je ? répliqua le sorcier, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse vide.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas essayé de voir dans sa tête ? C'est sûrement la première chose que vous avez faite en entrant ici, remarqua Alifair.

-Il est impossible de pénétrer l'esprit d'un elfe de maison, énonça Rogue en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Sinon, comment pourraient-ils protéger les secrets de leur maître ?

-Triple merde, pesta Alifair.

-Comme vous dites. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Il se leva et contourna la table en passant aussi loin d'elle que possible. Alifair fronça les sourcils.

« -Vous me quittez déjà ? dit-elle.

-De toute évidence, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez de si urgent à faire ? Vous n'allez pas vous jeter du toit, quand même ? » fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Surpris, Rogue se tourna enfin vers elle.

« -Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-il lentement, le visage insondable.

Mal à l'aise, Alifair haussa les épaules. Ils disposaient de peu de temps avant le retour de Crickey, mieux valait donc se montrer directe.

« -Vous êtes imprévisible, répondit-elle. Qui peut savoir ce qui se passe dans votre tête, surtout maintenant?

-Vous voulez dire, après que vous m'avez fait la grâce de m'accorder vos charmes alcoolisés ? railla-t-il méchamment. Vous craignez que je n'aie plus de raison de vivre après avoir trahi mon vœu de rester toujours fidèle à l'élue de mon cœur ?

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées, répliqua froidement Alifair, vexée par l'attaque du sorcier.

-Eh bien, vous vous trompez, déclara Rogue. Même si cela vous est difficile à concevoir, l'écorché vif que je semble être à vos yeux peut encore respirer sans le secours de votre divine et somptueuse personne, persifla-t-il.

-Oh, hé, doucement ! s'énerva la Moldue. Allez faire un tour dans le jardin, ça vous calmera les nerfs !

-Je comptais plutôt passer par votre cheminée.

- _Pardon ?!_ »

Le cri outré que poussa Alifair fit hausser les sourcils au sorcier. Par chance, il imputa cette exclamation à la stupeur, et non à une interprétation erronée et extrêmement vulgaire de ses paroles. Du reste, la Moldue ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que la déclaration de Rogue était à prendre au sens littéral.

« -Vous sortez ? reprit-elle d'un ton plus mesuré. Ça alors. Vous en avez marre d'être mort, finalement ?

-Pas du tout, dit le sorcier dans un murmure. Je vais simplement hanter un autre endroit. »

Et, sur ces mots énigmatiques, il quitta la pièce. Il ne put toutefois faire mystère de sa destination : Alifair lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au au salon où il dut attendre que Crickey allume un feu pour utiliser la cheminée. Il fit promettre à l'elfe de ne pas le suivre mais n'essaya pas d'arracher le même engagement à la Moldue. Dès qu'il fut parti, toutes deux échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« -Monsieur Rogue ne vient-il pas de faire une bêtise ? s'inquiéta Crickey. Il n'a même pas pris de Polynectar !

-Va savoir, soupira Alifair, fataliste. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien être allé trafiquer dans la rue des Tanneurs de Carbone-les-Mines ?

-Pas la rue des Tanneurs, Miss, l'impasse du Tisseur », corrigea Crickey.

lll

Tous les rideaux étaient tirés dans la sinistre petite maison de l'impasse du Tisseur. Il régnait dans le salon une chaleur étouffante à cause des chandelles allumées afin de dissiper la pénombre. Lorsque Rogue apparut dans la cheminée, une mince silhouette bondit d'un fauteuil, baguette brandie, pour la baisser dès qu'elle le reconnut.

« -Tu es venu ! soupira-t-elle avec soulagement.

-J'ai fini par me décider, confirma Rogue en époussetant sa robe pour en chasser la suie. Je constate que tu as meilleure mine que lors de notre dernière rencontre. »

Narcissa Malefoy hocha la tête sans sourire.

« -Minerva McGonagall a condescendu à apporter son aide aux guérisseurs, expliqua-t-elle, amère. Enfin. S'il s'était agi de n'importe lequel de ses amis, elle aurait exigé de suivre son cas dès les premières heures, mais pour moi... »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière dans un geste de mépris hautain. Narcissa n'avait jamais aimé le professeur McGonagall il devait être pénible pour elle de lui devoir sa guérison.

« -Quelqu'un sait-il que tu es ici ? » interrogea Rogue.

Narcissa fit non de la tête en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec elle autour de la table couverte de poussière. Un seul fauteuil avait été nettoyé : celui dans lequel la sorcière avait attendu, et qu'elle céda à son visiteur.

« -C'est le seul endroit qui m'est venu à l'idée, dit-elle en triturant nerveusement sa manche. J'espérais que les protections magiques auraient été réduites au minimum, maintenant que le ministère l'a récupéré. »

Rogue grimaça.

« -À l'évidence, tu avais raison, constata-t-il. Que comptent-ils faire de cette maison, je me le demande.

-Un mausolée à ta mémoire, peut-être. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa qu'elle le taquinait, mais l'heure était bien trop grave, même pour quelqu'un de plus enclin à la plaisanterie que Narcissa Malefoy.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue.

-Je te l'ai dit : Drago a disparu. Je suis sans nouvelles de lui depuis hier. Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner, Severus... »

Dans la lumière vacillante des chandelles, Narcissa était livide, ses yeux bleus cernés, immenses, suppliants. Son ton était désespéré, avec des inflexions aiguës : elle était à bout de nerfs. Sans détacher son regard du visage de la sorcière, Rogue tendit la main pour effleurer ses doigts fins agités d'un tressautement trahissant sa fatigue.

« -Raconte-moi tout en détail », ordonna-t-il.

La sorcière acquiesça. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, inspira profondément et commença son récit.

« -Je suis sortie de Sainte-Mangouste vendredi dernier. Drago était venu me chercher et m'a tout de suite ramenée au manoir. Sur la grande table, deux objets m'attendaient : cette baguette et une Pensine. La baguette a été choisie par Drago chez Ollivander, d'après les conseils du fabricant. Elle me convient parfaitement, comme on pouvait s'y attendre : en la matière, mon fils et moi avons toujours eu des préférences semblables. La Pensine... Tu t'en souviens, je suppose. »

Oh oui, Rogue s'en souvenait. Il n'était guère surpris que l'objet d'apparence anodine ait échappé aux confiscations du ministère : qui aurait pu se douter que cette cuvette de pierre noire grossièrement taillée et dépourvue d'ornement était la Pensine de Bellatrix Lestrange, offerte par sa sœur après son évasion d'Azkaban ? Rogue la connaissait bien pour l'avoir lui-même ensorcelée à la demande de Narcissa : rares étaient les sorciers capables de créer de tels artefacts. Il avait appris ce talent auprès de Dumbledore mais l'avait adapté au goût de la femme Mangemort : les runes magiques qui supportaient l'enchantement avaient été dissimulées au coeur de la pierre afin de ne pas éveiller la convoitise d'éventuels voleurs. Dans cette Pensine, Bellatrix avait déversé les souvenirs de ses hauts faits, tueries, tortures et autres bains de sang dans lesquels elle aimait à se replonger régulièrement.

« -Quel souvenir Drago voulait-il examiner ? interrogea Rogue.

-Celui du jour où j'ai été agressée, répondit Narcissa. Je t'ai dit que ces... ces gens se sont enfuis dès qu'il est apparu, il ne les a donc pas vus aussi longtemps que moi. Il était persuadé qu'un indice, une piste, devait se cacher dans mon souvenir. J'ai d'abord refusé de le lui montrer... mais j'ai fini par céder, avoua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

-Qu'a-t-il trouvé ? demanda Rogue en la fixant avec intensité. A-t-il reconnu quelqu'un ? »

Narcissa ferma les yeux comme pour réprimer une envie de pleurer, et hocha la tête.

« -Oui, murmura-t-elle. Il n'a pas voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait mais il était formel. Et triomphant. « Il a mis un masque, mais cet imbécile n'a pas pensé à changer sa voix »... Il jubilait. »

Rogue joignit le bout de ses doigts et en tapota ses lèvres. Il réfléchissait. Il y avait fort à parier que Drago et lui avaient reconnu la même voix mais, contrairement à lui, le jeune sorcier l'avait immédiatement identifiée. À qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ?

« -Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » voulut-il savoir.

Narcissa soupira.

« -Drago semblait croire qu'il avait trouvé la solution à nos problème, mais je lui ai expliqué que cela ne changeait rien. Le ministère ne bougerait que si on lui apportait des preuves autrement plus solides que le souvenir d'une voix que Drago avait été seul à reconnaître. Quant à s'adresser directement à l'homme qu'il avait identifié, quel qu'il soit, c'était évidemment la dernière chose à faire.

-Mais Drago ne t'a pas écoutée, devina Rogue.

-Sur le moment, si, dit Narcissa en se tordant les mains. Du moins, il me l'a fait croire. Mais, le lendemain, il n'était plus là. Sur son oreiller, il m'a laissé un mot disant de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il allait régler tout ça... et me conseillant de ne pas rester au manoir tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas contactée par Patronus. Je ne savais pas où le chercher, et je n'avais personne à qui m'adresser... Alors j'ai pensé à toi. Je suis venue ici et je t'ai appelé, en espérant que toi, au moins, tu saurais quoi faire. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais... Mais, finalement, tu es venu, acheva-t-elle gravement. Pour cela, je te remercie. »

Rogue accepta cette manifestation de gratitude d'un bref hochement de tête. La veille, il avait hésité tout l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée sur ce qu'il devait faire : il ignorait si Narcissa était seule dans son ancienne demeure ou si quelqu'un l'y avait accompagnée. En outre, Drago le haïssait très certainement, à présent qu'il savait que Rogue avait en fait toujours travaillé contre les intérêts des Malefoy. Mais répondre à l'appel de Narcissa était un prétexte parfait pour s'éloigner de la Moldue, ce dont Rogue avait grand besoin. Il voulait oublier au plus vite ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et la disparition de Drago constituait une distraction plus que bienvenue.

« -Severus, murmura Narcissa, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Je dois le retrouver. »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

« -Je voudrais que tu examines toi aussi ce souvenir, poursuivit-elle encore plus bas. Peut-être y trouveras-tu une piste. »

Elle ne semblait pas avoir apporté la Pensine avec elle : elle lui proposait donc de fouiller directement dans sa tête. À ce moment-là seulement, Rogue prit la mesure du désespoir de Narcissa. Personne n'invitait jamais un Legilimens à entrer sous son crâne, encore moins ceux qui avaient été exposés aux intrusions mentales du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Narcissa ne se serait pas livrée davantage si elle lui avait offert de l'examiner toute nue. Il aurait pu la réconforter un peu en lui parlant de la voix qu'il avait cru reconnaître, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

« -Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, soupira-t-il. Je serai bref, et je ne dévierai pas de ce souvenir.

-Je te fais confiance », assura Narcissa.

Sans attendre, Rogue planta ses yeux dans les siens, plongeant dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Il sentit que, malgré un réflexe naturel de repli, elle s'efforçait de lui faciliter l'accès au souvenir qui l'intéressait. Il vit se rejouer la scène pendant laquelle Narcissa était molestée, ressentit à nouveau sa peur, sa souffrance et sa honte. Il écouta attentivement les voix. Celles des deux femmes lui étaient inconnues ; des timbres masculins, seul celui de l'homme qui semblait le plus jeune éveillait un écho dans sa mémoire. Il avait une voix grave, rude, un peu bougonne, et il mâchait ses mots. Rogue scruta avec attention sa silhouette massive qui proférait d'un ton menaçant :

« -Retenez bien cette leçon, les Malefoy : vous n'êtes plus intouchables ! »

Ensuite, Drago faisait irruption dans la pièce et les agresseurs masqués prenaient la fuite, l'une des femmes s'attardant juste assez pour lancer à Narcissa le maléfice qui la condamnerait à rester cloîtrée à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs semaines.

Rogue quitta l'esprit de Narcissa. Les paupières closes, il demeura parfaitement immobile, écoutant en boucle les quelques mots prononcés par le jeune homme à la voix grossière. Silencieuse, Narcissa attendait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle vit les narines de Rogue se dilater soudain, les muscles de sa mâchoire jouer sous sa peau. Quand ils s'ouvrirent, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sinistre : il avait trouvé.

lll

« -Monsieur Rogue n'apprécierait sûrement pas de vous trouver ici, Miss, avertit Crickey.

-C'est _ma_ maison, donc c'est _mon_ lit, point barre », répliqua Alifair sans ouvrir les yeux.

Assise en tailleur sur le lit du sorcier, elle semblait prête à s'abandonner à la méditation mais, en réalité, son cerveau bouillonnait comme une potion sur le feu.

« -Est-ce que Crickey peut demander ce que Miss Alifair est en train de faire ? s'enquit l'elfe, intriguée par le comportement de sa maîtresse.

-J'essaie de capter l'énergie astrale que Monsieur Joie-de-vivre aurait pu laisser traîner derrière lui, expliqua la Moldue. Son aura, ou sa vibration, ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai jamais cru à tous ces trucs, c'est dire à quel point je suis désespérée. Ma seule autre option, c'est de bricoler un décodeur qui me permette de décrypter le Rogue, mais j'ai peur de ne pas en avoir les compétences. »

Crickey cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la réponse de sa maîtresse. Elle hésita un instant, puis risqua :

« -Miss Alifair pense-t-elle que Mr Rogue est allé retrouver Mrs Malefoy?

-J'imagine, opina Alifair, les paupières toujours closes. Ça serait quand même une drôle de coïncidence qu'il disparaisse un jour après avoir reçu son Patronus alors que personne d'autre ne l'a contacté jusque-là.

-Ce serait vraiment très incorrect de sa part, déclara Crickey en fronçant les sourcils. Oui, très incorrect. »

Alifair ouvrit les yeux.

« -Pourquoi ça, incorrect ? » demanda-t-elle, sévère.

L'elfe soutint son regard avec innocence mais ne répondit pas.

« - _Tu sais_ , affirma Alifair sans l'ombre d'un doute. Tu m'as menti, tout à l'heure.

-Crickey ne voulait pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, Miss, se justifia l'elfe nullement repentante. Ni ajouter à la mauvaise humeur de Mr Rogue.

-Quelle tête de cochon, celui-là ! approuva Alifair. Si j'exauçais tous ses vœux, il trouverait encore le moyen de râler !

-Peut-être ne sait-il plus comment il doit se comporter avec Miss Alifair, désormais, observa Crickey, perspicace. Peut-être s'est-il découvert différent de celui qu'il croyait être, et ne se comprend-il plus lui-même.

-Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna Alifair qui n'avait pas réfléchi si loin.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devrait pas être avec une autre en ce moment, décréta l'elfe. Ce n'est pas convenable.

-Il affirme qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, répondit la Moldue en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, je préférerais : je n'aurais pas à me demander ce qu'il est en train de fabriquer, ni si ça risque de me retomber dessus. »

* * *

 **Alors, à votre avis, c'était la voix de qui ?**


	14. Chapitre 14 -Renard et serpents

**Enfin, voilà la réponse ! Félicitations à ceux qui l'avaient devinée !**

 **Ce chapitre contient un clin d'oeil à l'auteur du plus long MP qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Renard et serpents**

« -Goyle, articula Rogue dans un souffle.

-Quoi ? fit Narcissa en se penchant vers lui.

-Gregory Goyle. Il faisait partie de tes agresseurs, expliqua Rogue. C'était un ami de Drago, à Poudlard.

-Je sais qui il est, balaya Narcissa avec impatience. Tu penses que c'est lui que Drago a reconnu ? Pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à nous ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Rogue, mais c'est lui, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Très bien. »

Narcissa se leva et tira sa baguette, prête à l'action.

« -Que comptes-tu faire, au juste ? interrogea Rogue d'une voix douce.

-Je vais chercher mon fils », déclara la sorcière, l'air résolu.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« -Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? s'étonna-t-il. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir entendu dire que tu avais fortement déconseillé à Drago d'agir de la sorte.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés alors que mon fils est peut-être en danger ! répliqua Narcissa. Je te remercie pour ton aide, Severus. Je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner. »

Un rictus souleva le coin de la bouche du sorcier.

« -Tu vas donc te précipiter chez les Goyle, dit-il, songeur. Et si Drago n'y était pas ? Et si tes agresseurs s'y trouvaient, eux ? Ton fils n'est pas si stupide, Narcissa. Crois-tu qu'il aurait commis une telle erreur ? »

Narcissa hésita ; la baguette toute neuve trembla dans sa main.

« -Réfléchis ! siffla Rogue. Tu connais Drago : qu'a-t-il pu faire après avoir reconnu Goyle ? Où a-t-il pu aller ? »

La sorcière plissa le front, essayant visiblement de se concentrer. Rogue disait vrai : Drago était un Malefoy et un Serpentard, et ni les Malefoy ni les Serpentard ne courent au devant du danger. Mais quelle autre possibilité d'action avait-il ?

« -Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle avec angoisse. Je ne sais pas, Severus. Il m'a caché tant de choses, dernièrement... Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, Drago a reçu des menaces. Il y a eu deux tentatives d'effraction au manoir, mais il ne m'en a rien dit. Je l'ai découvert en fouillant ses affaires, confia-t-elle, amère.

-Drago n'en a pas averti le ministère ? interrogea Rogue.

-Je pense que si, répondit Narcissa. J'ai trouvé un brouillon de courrier adressé à la Brigade de police magique, dans lequel il se plaignait de ce que le ministère ait mis fin à la surveillance du manoir. J'ai aussi lu quelques-unes de ces lettres horribles qu'il a reçues... Des insultes, des menaces, non signées, évidemment, renifla-t-elle avec hauteur. De toute évidence, Drago a compris qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer du côté des forces de l'ordre. Il a fait appel à un détective privé...

-Vraiment ? » s'étonna Rogue.

Narcissa confirma d'un signe de tête.

« -D'après son dernier rapport, le détective a fait des recherches du côté de la Poste sorcière centrale, par où ont dû transiter les lettres de menaces, expliqua-t-elle, mais ça n'a rien donné. Il a également enquêté sur le maléfice dont j'ai été victime, sans parvenir à découvrir qui avait pu le créer.

-Un détective privé... », marmonna Rogue, songeur.

Le bout des doigts joint sur ses lèvres, il réfléchit profondément. Drago s'était démené pour organiser la contre-attaque. Il était parvenu à prévenir une nouvelle intrusion en renforçant les protections magiques du manoir et avait fait son possible pour trouver du secours. Les maigres pistes suivies par le détective n'avaient mené à rien ; cela dit, Drago disposait à présent d'une information capitale. Il savait où chercher pour trouver des preuves.

« -As-tu noté l'adresse de ce détective ? » s'enquit Rogue.

Narcissa eut un rictus.

« -En bas du rapport, à côté de la signature, Drago avait griffonné trois mots : bon à rien, indiqua-t-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jugé utile de recourir de nouveau à ses services.

-Sur qui d'autre pourrait-il s'appuyer ? objecta Rogue. Les choses seront plus faciles si le détective sait sur qui diriger ses efforts. En outre, à part Goyle lui-même, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons. »

Narcissa soupira avec lassitude.

« -Alors, commençons par là, céda-t-elle. J'ai oublié l'adresse exacte mais je me souviens du nom.

-Il y a un annuaire des professionnels magiques sur la quatrième étagère de la bibliothèque, indiqua Rogue avec un signe du menton en direction du meuble empoussiéré. Son sortilège Protéiforme n'est pas encore périmé, donc si le ministère a tenu à jour son exemplaire, le mien doit l'être aussi. Donne-moi quelques instants pour me préparer et nous irons voir ensemble ce détective. Même si Drago n'est pas chez lui, il pourra certainement nous aider à le retrouver : après tout, c'est son métier. »

lll

Alifair avait abandonné ses recherches parapsychologiques et était en train d'enfiler son bikini pour une énième séance de bronzage quand le bruit d'une cavalcade attira son attention. Elle sortit de sa chambre à temps pour voir le pan de la robe de Rogue disparaître dans l'escalier et se rua à sa poursuite, manquant de peu d'emboutir Crickey, elle aussi lancée sur les traces du sorcier.

« -On peut savoir ce que vous trafiquez ? s'exclama la Moldue en déboulant dans le laboratoire où Rogue fouillait frénétiquement les étagères de potions.

-Par le voile de Morgane, où donc l'avez-vous mis ? pesta le sorcier sans lui accorder un regard.

-Où j'ai mis quoi ? demanda Alifair.

-Le Polynectar, nom d'un Obscurus ! rugit-il.

-Vous êtes bigleux, ou quoi ? Y en a une bouteille pleine juste sous votre nez, observa Alifair.

-Pas celui-là ! s'impatienta Rogue. Celui de Potter, celui que j'ai utilisé pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste ! Il en restait un demi-flacon.

-Miss Alifair l'a rangé avec les autres bouteilles de Polynectar personnalisé, indiqua Crickey en pointant le doigt. Tout là-haut, Monsieur. »

Rogue leva le nez vers l'étagère supérieure où, en effet, était réunie une petite collection de flacons portant chacun une étiquette d'identification : « blonde Suédoise », « voisine terne », « Julia Roberts », etc.

« -Parfait ! »

Le sorcier grimpa sur une chaise pour se saisir de la bouteille étiquetée « Harry P. », descendit, fit volte-face et réprima un mouvement de recul en découvrant Alifair, les bras croisés sur sa blouse, fermement campée sur ses jambes nues hâlées par le soleil. La Moldue était l'image même de la résolution, et Rogue savait désormais que ces jambes-là, plus toniques que les siennes, pourraient l'immobiliser au besoin. Dans le triangle dessiné par leur écart, Crickey le regardait d'un air sévère, les sourcils froncés.

« -Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer », annonça Rogue en tentant de contourner le double obstacle qu'elles lui opposaient.

Alifair posa le pied sur un réchaud éteint, barrant le passage avec sa jambe. Rogue avait le choix entre longer le mur à droite ou à gauche – mais Crickey se tenait apparemment prête à l'intercepter – ou tenter de passer par-dessus la jambe de la Moldue, voire de la repousser ; il aurait pour cela fallu la toucher, aussi n'y songea-t-il même pas. Il osait à peine poser les yeux sur l'arrondi de son genou caressé par un rayon de soleil... Il soupira, résigné.

« -Vous n'imaginez pas que je vais vous laisser faire n'importe quoi déguisé en Harry ? lança Alifair. Ça risquerait de nuire à sa réputation, et le pauvre a déjà bien assez souffert. Alors je vous écoute : vous avez deux minutes.

-Il ne m'en faudra pas tant », grinça Rogue.

Avec une économie de mots admirable, il mit l'elfe et la Moldue au courant de la situation :

« -Narcissa Malefoy m'a demandé de l'aider à retrouver son fils qui s'est volatilisé après avoir découvert l'identité de l'un de leurs agresseurs, énonça-t-il brièvement. Nous voulons interroger le détective privé avec lequel il s'était mis en rapport.

-En effet, c'était très long à expliquer, observa Alifair, sarcastique. Vous voulez que je vous file un coup de main ?

-Non, répondit Rogue. Les Malefoy n'apprécieraient pas du tout qu'une Moldue s'occupe de leurs affaires. En outre, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. »

Alifair haussa les épaules.

« -Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit fair-play de mêler Harry à cette histoire sans qu'il soit au courant, reprit-elle.

-Potter s'est toujours mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, répliqua le sorcier avec désinvolture. S'il avait eu vent de l'affaire, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'y fourrer son nez. Dans l'intérêt de tous, mieux vaut qu'il n'intervienne qu'en apparence, croyez-moi : lui et ses amis ont le talent de compliquer les situations les plus simples.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara fermement Alifair. On ne sait pas comment les choses vont tourner. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre une autre bouteille, celle que vous voulez. Vous vous transformerez en femme, mais voyez le bon côté des choses : votre vue sera excellente, et comme ce sont toutes des Moldues, vous ne risquez pas de leur causer de problème.

-Miss Alifair possède quelques robes de sorcière qui sont à la bonne taille, Monsieur, indiqua Crickey.

-Si je dois emprunter l'apparence d'une Moldue, autant que ce soit celle de la célèbre Alifair Blake, persifla Rogue. Personne ne s'étonnera de me voir sans baguette, et je pourrai faire absolument n'importe quoi sans que cela éveille l'attention.

-Ça ne marchera jamais, vous êtes beaucoup trop coincé », répliqua Alifair.

lll

Aux environs de midi, deux femmes se matérialisèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Grandes, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, elles auraient pu être parentes. Toutefois, si l'une était enveloppée d'une légère cape d'été finement brodée, la robe très simple de l'autre laissait deviner un style de vie plus modeste.

« -Où est-ce ? demanda la plus jeune, ignorant les quelques passants qui les dévisageaient d'un œil torve.

-Par ici », déclara l'autre en s'engageant plus profondément dans l'Allée, sa longue cape glissant sur le sol derrière elle.

Alors que, quelques mois plus tôt, les commerces de la rue sombre et tortueuse étaient florissants, la plupart semblaient désormais avoir mis la clef sous la porte : la magie noire ne faisait plus recette en ces temps d'après-guerre. En conséquence, l'Allée des Embrumes paraissait plus sinistre que jamais.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent devant un petit immeuble d'aspect misérable. La façade était sale et lépreuse, plusieurs carreaux manquaient aux fenêtres et, sur le trottoir défoncé, des détritus s'amoncelaient autour de poubelles remplies à ras bord.

« -Comment Drago a-t-il pu engager quelqu'un qui vit dans un endroit aussi sordide ? souffla Narcissa, effarée.

-Sans doute n'a-t-il trouvé personne d'autre qui accepte de travailler pour lui ? suggéra Rogue, perspicace.

-J'espère que cet individu n'a pas profité de sa détresse pour lui extorquer des sommes mirobolantes », s'inquiéta la sorcière.

Rogue s'avança entre les détritus pour déchiffrer une plaque de cuivre piqué de vert-de-gris, accrochée de travers sur le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée ; derrière lui, malgré la chaleur, Narcissa frissonnait dans sa cape.

« -« _La Marquise aux Serpents_ », lut le sorcier de sa voix claire de jeune Suédoise.« _Voyance, cartomancie, astrologie, contact avec l'au-delà. Quatrième étage, porte B._ » Le détective de Drago ne peut pas être aussi malhonnête que ces diseuses de bonne aventure. Et ça se prétend _marquise_... »

L'intérieur de l'immeuble était aussi miteux que l'extérieur le laissait présager. Quelques bouts de chandelles éclairaient faiblement le sol aux dalles fendues parsemées de gros moutons de poussière et le bas d'un antique escalier de bois aux marches branlantes.

« -Quelle honte ! lança Narcissa avec dédain. Il faut n'avoir aucune dignité pour accepter de vivre dans un tel taudis !

-Ou de très faibles revenus, nuança Rogue, une réputation qui rebute les bailleurs honorables, et une totale ignorance des sortilèges de nettoyage. »

Narcissa eut un maigre sourire.

« -Nous verrons ce qu'il en est du détective, dit-elle. C'est au troisième étage. »

Rogue posa le pied sur la première marche. Le bois ne grinça pas : il cria littéralement comme une bête à l'agonie. Le sorcier soupira.

« -Si jamais l'escalier s'effondre sous notre poids, tiens-toi prête à amortir la chute », recommanda-t-il.

Ils parvinrent à destination sans encombre mais au prix d'un vacarme à réveiller une victime de la Goutte du Mort vivant. Sur la porte à la peinture verte écaillée, une petite plaque signalait la profession du maître des lieux. Un heurtoir en forme de renard, remarquablement propre parmi la crasse environnante, luisait doucement à la lueur des chandelles. Rogue tendit la main pour frapper ; le renard s'ébroua, ouvrit grand la gueule et le mordit.

« -Aouch ! Saleté de gardien de pacotille ! » s'écria le sorcier en secouant sa main douloureuse.

Les minuscules crocs du renard avaient laissé des marques rouges sur sa peau sans toutefois la traverser. Après s'être assurée que Rogue n'était pas blessé, Narcissa se glissa devant la porte et s'adressa poliment au heurtoir.

« -Bonjour, nous venons voir...

-Z'avez rendez-vous ? l'interrompit l'objet d'une voix nasillarde.

-Non, mais nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Nous voudrions...

-Y r'çoit pas l'dimanche, coupa grossièrement le renard.

-Je comprends, assura Narcissa avec patience. Nous ne serions pas là s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cas de première importance...

-L'est pas là, trancha le heurtoir. Rev'nez d'main. Et prenez rendez-vous. C'est pas un moulin, ici, qu'est-c' qu'vous croyez ? »

Poussée à bout par l'impolitesse du heurtoir, Narcissa tira sa baguette. À cet instant, les marches grincèrent derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent pour voir une forme voûtée descendre jusqu'au palier. Dans la lumière vacillante, ils distinguèrent une très vieille femme toute ridée, enveloppée d'un châle répugnant – ou de toiles d'araignées –, qui les regardait en plissant ses petits yeux.

« -Qui c'est ? cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente. C'est pour le détective ?

-Bonjour, Madame, fit Narcissa avec espoir en s'avançant vers elle. Nous cherchons en effet Mr...

-Ben ça, il en a, de la chance ! pouffa la vieille en tremblotant. Deux belles plantes rien que pour lui ! Ça va faire des envieux !

-Savez-vous où nous pouvons le trouver ? s'enquit Narcissa.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! proclama la vieille. Je sais tout !

-Seigneur, soupira Rogue. Vous êtes la Marquise.

-Et comment ! Mais mon troisième œil me dit que vous êtes une sceptique, insinua la vieille en fronçant le nez. J'ai pas raison ?

-Votre clairvoyance me sidère, répliqua froidement Rogue.

-Madame, s'il vous plaît, pria Narcissa, interrompant le sorcier avant qu'il ne vexe irrémédiablement la vieille femme, nous avons besoin d'aide ! »

Sans répondre, la Marquise aux Serpents la scruta de ses yeux plissés. Au bout d'une minute, elle se tourna vers Rogue et se livra au même examen. Enfin, elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille, serra son châle autour d'elle et rendit son verdict :

« -Et comment, que vous avez besoin d'aide ! Je suis Anna Fiodorovna, grande médium à la cour du tsar de toutes les Russies ! déclama-t-elle avec panache. La révolution m'a contrainte à l'exil sur cette terre de sceptiques dégénérés, mais je n'ai pas perdu mon troisième œil ! Je sais ! Vous êtes égarées, mes petites cailles, mais pas tant que lui ! Celui que vous recherchez est dans un sacré pétrin... »

Elle s'interrompit. Haletante, Narcissa attendait la suite avec angoisse. Rogue lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« -Saisissant, lâcha-t-il, cinglant. Merci pour cet extrait de votre numéro, Marquise. À présent, veuillez en venir au fait, si toutefois vous avez bel et bien quelque chose à nous apprendre. »

Narcissa se tendit mais ne protesta pas : ayant vécu dix-huit ans à proximité de Sibylle Trelawney, Rogue devait avoir eu sa dose de charlatanisme. La Marquise lorgna le sorcier d'un air mécontent puis s'adressa à elle seule :

« -Cette petite insolente devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue, observa-t-elle avec malice. Mais toi, mon ange, tu as confiance en moi, je le sais. Tu crois en la Marquise aux Serpents.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire ? demanda Narcissa, la gorge nouée.

-Je sais où est celui que tu cherches et comment le trouver, annonça la vieille.

-Où ? Dites-le moi ! » s'écria Narcissa, à bout de patience.

La Marquise se contenta de la regarder en silence, souriant de sa bouche édentée. Rogue poussa un nouveau soupir.

« -Combien ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle n'est pas polie mais elle comprend vite ! se réjouit la vieille. Si ce n'était que pour elle, ce serait cinq Noises, mais je te le dis pour trois, mon ange.

-Trois Noises ? s'étrangla Rogue. Pour une adresse ? C'est de l'extorsion...

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de marchander », l'interrompit sèchement Narcissa.

Elle sortit trois pièces d'argent de sa bourse et les tendit à la vieille femme.

« -Je vous écoute. »

La Marquise leva les pièces à hauteur de ses yeux ; le châle crasseux glissa sur ses bras maigres, révélant un enchevêtrement pâli de serpents tatoués sur sa peau fripée. Après avoir soigneusement reniflé les pièces afin de s'assurer de leur authenticité, la vieille les fourra sous son châle.

« -Celui que tu cherches est ici même, annonça-t-elle solennellement. À la cave.

-Je n'ai remarqué aucune porte qui mènerait à une cave », objecta aussitôt Rogue.

La vieille lui lança un regard amusé.

« -Observatrice, hein ? fit-elle d'un ton approbateur. Bien sûr qu'il y a une cave, mes gazelles. Il y en a même plusieurs, une pour chaque appartement. Le tout est de savoir les trouver.

-Elles sont cachées ? demanda Narcissa dans un souffle.

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne doit pas laisser traîner n'importe où, énonça la Marquise. On n'a pas envie qu'un cambrioleur tombe dessus, sans parler de la police...

-Par la baguette de Circé, où est cette cave ? s'impatienta Rogue, ses yeux bleus de Suédoise lançant des éclairs.

-Doucement, ma belle, dit la vieille d'un ton apaisant. Vous avez payé, je vais vous le dire, pas la peine de s'énerver. Les caves sont sous terre, c'est logique. Pour accéder à celle qui vous intéresse, il faut descendre dans le hall, se placer sur la dalle d'ouverture et prononcer le mot de passe.

-Mais nous ne savons pas de quelle dalle il s'agit, et nous ne connaissons pas le mot de passe ! s'écria Narcissa, désespérée.

-Mon ange, la réprimanda gentiment la vieille, tu crois que je t'aurais pris si cher pour ensuite te laisser tomber ? Allons ! Comptez sept dalles à partir de l'entrée le long du mur de gauche. Quand vous y serez, dites : « Avoine, ouvre-toi ». C'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

-Merci infiniment, soupira Narcissa d'une voix faible, épuisée par toutes les émotions qui s'étaient succédées en elle en l'espace de quelques minutes.

-Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez tout cela ? » s'enquit Rogue, soupçonneux.

La vieille secoua la tête en souriant avec malice.

« -Ma fille, je suis la Marquise aux Serpents », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

lll

« -Vous auriez dû l'accompagner, Miss. Mr Rogue est encore convalescent et il n'a plus de baguette.

-C'est un grand garçon, se défendit Alifair. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas de moi.

-Il n'a pas besoin d'aide, mais d'air », ajouta Roger Dunbar depuis le paysage au-dessus de la cheminée.

Alifair acquiesça vigoureusement. Après la façon dont le sorcier l'avait envoyée paître le matin même, elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer les chaperons pour lui.

« -Je suis assez d'accord avec Alifair, annonça le portrait de Tommy. Les affaires de Rogue ne regardent que lui et les Malefoy ne sont définitivement pas des gens fréquentables. Cela dit, tu as pris un engagement en acceptant de le garder ici : on peut considérer que tu en es responsable tant qu'il est vulnérable.

-Vulnérable, vulnérable... », marmonna la Moldue.

Certes, Rogue n'avait pas récupéré son instrument magique et prenait toujours ses cachets, mais son moral était reparti à la hausse, comme en témoignait la vigueur de ses sarcasmes. En outre, elle avait pu le constater, il était en excellente forme physique.

« -De toute façon, on ne sait pas où ils sont allés, trancha-t-elle.

-Mr Rogue a parlé d'un détective », rappela Crickey.

Elle fouilla quelques instants dans les tiroirs du secrétaire où traînait encore la dernière dissertation d'Alifair sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune, et en sortit un gros livre à la couverture violette.

« -Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup, supposa l'elfe en commençant à feuilleter l'ouvrage.

- _Annuaire des professionnels magiques du Royaume-Uni_ , lut Alifair sur la tranche du volume. On a ça, nous ?

-Il y a seulement quatre noms dans la rubrique « Enquêteurs privés », les informa Crickey. John Dawlish, « un ex-Auror à votre service », l'agence Incognito, le cabinet Baskerville & Styles, et... »

L'elfe s'interrompit, les yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche formant un « o » parfait. Intriguée, Alifair s'empara de l'annuaire et parcourut rapidement la colonne des détectives.

« -Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Quoi ? » s'enquirent en chœur le portrait de Tommy et Roger Dunbar.

L'expression de la Moldue était un mélange d'amusement et d'incrédulité. Finalement, elle décida de prendre la chose à la plaisanterie et éclata de rire :

« -Pyrrhus Pinkerton, détective. Celle-là, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! »


	15. Chapitre 15 - Impitoyables

**J'ai réussi, enfin ! Il est temps de nous sortir de cette histoire avec les Malefoy qui, eux, s'en sortent moyennement bien, vous en jugerez... Pas d'Alifair dans ce chapitre, mais heureusement que Pip est là !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - Impitoyables**

Brève chute, atterrissage brutal : dès que Rogue eut prononcé le mot de passe, la dalle fendue se déroba sous leurs pieds, les précipitant dans les ténèbres. Les cheveux en désordre, Narcissa se redressa sur ses genoux meurtris par le choc ; à ses côtés, Rogue avait déjà ramassé la baguette échappée des mains de la sorcière. Ils eurent à peine le temps de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux à la faible lueur des chandelles qu'une voix stupéfaite s'écria :

« -Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Parmi les caisses en bois entassées jusqu'au plafond, Drago Malefoy se tenait, baguette brandie, devant une forme sombre tapie contre le mur. Un jeune homme aux longues jambes gisait dans un coin, ligoté par des cordes ; à leur arrivée, il se tortilla frénétiquement en poussant des mugissements derrière son bâillon. Drago, lui, regardait sa mère d'un air contrarié.

« -Je t'avais dit de te mettre à l'abri ! lança-t-il avec impatience. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Et qui est-ce ? » ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement du menton en direction de Rogue.

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle se releva avec difficulté et vint examiner la silhouette blottie contre le mur.

« -Par le sang de nos ancêtres, Drago, qu'as-tu fait ? » soupira-t-elle.

Recroquevillé tout contre la pierre humide, les bras serrés autour des genoux, Gregory Goyle tremblait de tous ses membres. Les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, il était blême, sauf là où le sang avait coulé des écorchures qui barraient ses mains et son visage – des blessures sans gravité, de même que l'ecchymose noire et gonflée autour de son œil droit. Le devant de sa robe était couvert de vomissures, son front luisait de sueur, et les larmes avaient laissé des sillons salés le long de ses joues. De temps à autre, il sursautait comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

« -Le sortilège Doloris, murmura Narcissa. Maudit soit le jour où _il_ t'a contraint à le lancer pour la première fois.

-Et un _Incarcerem_ , ajouta Rogue qui examinait les liens de Pip. Simple et efficace. »

Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis tressaillit.

« -Rendez immédiatement sa baguette à ma mère ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant la sienne sur la splendide blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Celle-ci se redressa de toute sa taille et toisa le jeune sorcier d'un air narquois sans faire mine d'obéir.

« -Elle a dû vous coûter une fortune, observa-t-elle nonchalamment en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts. Après le traitement qu'a reçu Ollivander dans votre manoir, on se serait attendu à ce qu'il refuse de vous servir... mais, en commerçant avisé, il a dû en profiter pour augmenter ses prix. Et vous avez préféré l'offrir à votre mère plutôt que de lui rendre celle qu'elle vous avait prêtée et garder celle-ci pour vous. Très touchant.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ? » gronda Drago en plissant les yeux, menaçant.

La jeune femme se contenta de le fixer sans répondre, le regard scintillant. Narcissa se pencha sur Goyle. Son œil droit était fermé, la pupille dilatée de l'autre lui donnait l'air hagard, mais il était conscient et se rejeta en arrière quand le visage de la sorcière entra dans son champ de vision ; un gémissement terrorisé sortit de sa gorge.

« -On dirait que toute violence l'a abandonné, observa froidement Narcissa. T'a-t-il expliqué ce qui a motivé cette attaque contre nous ?

-Il venait juste de commencer, répondit Drago.

-Bien, approuva sa mère. Tu n'auras pas recommencé à commettre de telles horreurs pour rien.

-J'ai essayé de m'en passer, se défendit Drago, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Pas même quand cet incapable lui a cassé la figure – il indiqua Pip d'un geste de la main. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas mis beaucoup de cœur.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'accord, remarqua Rogue alors que Pip secouait la tête en roulant des yeux et en mugissant de plus belle. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'appréciez pas qu'on mette en doute votre capacité de persuasion ? »

Avant que Drago ait pu l'en empêcher, il se pencha sur Pip et lui ôta son bâillon ; le jeune sorcier se mit aussitôt à crier comme un putois.

« -Il m'a obligé ! Je n'ai rien fait, moi ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce psychopathe !

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'insulter un fils devant sa mère, l'avertit Narcissa avec un calme menaçant.

-Si vous aviez accepté de prendre mon argent et de suivre mes instructions, je n'aurais pas été contraint de vous soumettre à l'Imperium, déclara sèchement Drago à l'adresse de Pip.

-Nous en sommes donc à deux Sortilèges Impardonnables, résuma Rogue, goguenard. Par pitié, mon garçon, dites-nous que vous n'avez encore tué personne. »

Drago fronça les sourcils et le toisa avec hauteur, ce qui permit à Pip de répondre avant lui.

« -Je ne crois pas qu'il ait déjà commis l'irréparable, mais il m'a prévenu qu'il aurait besoin de moi pour se débarrasser du corps. »

Narcissa pâlit ; Rogue grimaça.

« -Quel corps ? s'enquit-il.

-Hé bien, celui de ce malheureux qu'il m'a forcé à enlever et à traîner jusqu'ici, dit Pip en louchant vers Goyle, toujours prostré. J'ai passé des heures hier à le guetter, en pleine canicule et sous Imperium ! raconta-t-il avec indignation. Finalement j'ai dû sonner chez lui et me présenter comme recruteur d'une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch à la recherche d'un Batteur – heureusement, ce garçon est d'une rare crédulité... Quand j'ai réussi à l'éloigner de sa mère sous le prétexte de le regarder voler, et que notre ravisseur l'a stupéfixé, c'est moi qui l'ai chargé sur mon dos pour le transplanage. Et voilà qu'il faut que je me le coltine quand il aura trépassé !

-J'espère ne pas avoir à en arriver là, précisa Drago, agacé.

-Il m'a obligé à le frapper, précisa Pip, soucieux d'exactitude. Votre barbare de fils ne nous a accordé que quelques petites heures d'un sommeil relatif et une demi-boîte de sardines chacun avant de commencer l'interrogatoire – et encore, parce que je ne tenais plus debout à force de sortilèges et d'insolation ! Ce matin, j'ai de nouveau été soumis à l'Imperium pour arracher je ne sais quels aveux à ce pauvre garçon tout juste majeur, mais votre fils n'a même pas essayé d'utiliser ce sortilège pour le faire parler. Tout de suite la violence !

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! se justifia Drago, exaspéré. Goyle est tellement obtus qu'il a toujours fait preuve d'une grande résistance à l'Imperium, comme Crabbe d'ailleurs ! Autant vouloir se faire obéir d'un rocher ! Et puis, pourquoi devrais-je avoir des scrupules après ce qu'il a infligé à ma mère ?

-Personne ne te fait de reproche, Drago, dit Narcissa d'une voix douce. À part Mr Pinkerton dont l'avis ne nous intéresse guère. »

Pip en fut si outré que cela lui coupa le souffle. Rogue tapa dans ses mains fines aux doigts manucurés.

« -Après ces éclaircissements, il serait opportun de laisser Mr Goyle s'exprimer, puisqu'il a enfin quelque chose à dire, suggéra-t-il. Le temps passe...

-Mais qui êtes-vous, à la fin ? s'emporta Drago.

-Une amie, intervint Narcissa qui avait saisi l'allusion de Rogue aux effets chronologiquement limités du Polynectar. La seule qui nous reste, aussi tu ferais bien de lui témoigner un peu de respect. Assez traîné, à présent : qu'il dise ce qu'il a à dire, et finissons-en. »

Drago n'était visiblement pas satisfait, mais sa mère et son amie sortie de nulle part n'en avaient cure : d'un même mouvement, toutes deux s'étaient tournées vers Goyle, recroquevillé par terre. Le flot de ses récriminations momentanément épuisé, Pip se redressa tant bien que mal sur une épaule afin d'apercevoir le visage tuméfié du captif. Drago poussa un soupir résigné et pointa sa baguette sur Goyle.

« -Tu avais commencé à présenter l'agression comme une punition envers les traîtres que nous sommes, ma mère et moi, lui rappela-t-il dans un murmure. Tu peux continuer – ou est-ce que tu as besoin d'un stimulant ? » menaça-t-il en agitant doucement sa baguette.

La mâchoire crispée, Goyle avala sa salive. Il était peut-être invulnérable à l'Imperium, ses défenses mentales n'en étaient pas moins inexistantes, constata Rogue en recevant de plein fouet les vagues de colère, de peur et de consternation qu'émettait l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Goyle n'avait aucune envie d'obéir et ne voulait pas dénoncer ses complices, mais il était épuisé, affamé ; il souffrait, et l'idée de souffrir plus encore le terrifiait.

« -Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer », l'avertit Drago dans un souffle.

Son visage était blême, mais sa main ne tremblait pas : à l'école du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait appris à faire des choses terribles en dépit de sa propre volonté. Goyle leva vers lui son œil valide et haussa les épaules.

« -De toute façon, les Malefoy gagnent toujours, pas vrai ? » constata-t-il d'une voix amère et rauque d'avoir crié.

Avec une grimace de douleur, il déplia ses jambes et appuya sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux. La lueur des chandelles découpait des ombres profondes dans son visage. Sa robe souillée et déchirée était verte, frappée du blason de la maison Serpentard : c'était une vieille robe de Quidditch un peu trop petite pour lui. Pinkerton avait dit vrai, Goyle s'était montré ridiculement naïf. Il avait cru à sa chance et se retrouvait pris au piège, humilié et battu. Rogue avait presque pitié de lui. Presque.

« -Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû l'emporter, énonça Goyle de sa voix de basse éraillée. Nous, les véritables fidèles qui l'avons servi humblement sans rien attendre d'autre que de retrouver notre juste place dans une société débarrassée des usurpateurs et des parasites, nous aurions dû l'emporter. Même Potter et ce traître de Rogue n'auraient pu l'empêcher, si les Malefoy n'avaient pas retourné leur veste.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de provoquer notre défaite, se défendit Narcissa. Je voulais seulement retrouver mon fils. Je n'ai jamais cherché à protéger Potter... »

Goyle eut un petit rire qui se perdit dans une quinte de toux.

« -Peut-être pas, grogna-t-il quand il eut repris son souffle. Il n'empêche qu'à cause de vous, tout est perdu. Mais votre famille s'en est bien sortie, et grâce à Potter, poursuivit-il, amer. Peu importe ce que cette guerre aura coûté aux autres, pas vrai ? Tant que les Malefoy traversent l'épreuve sans dommage... »

Narcissa grimaça.

« -Mon mari est en prison, rappela-t-elle sèchement. Nous avons dû payer des amendes colossales. Notre réputation est ruinée. Et ma sœur est morte. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

-Vous avez puni Narcissa pour sa trahison, intervint Rogue à voix basse. Pourquoi continuer à persécuter les Malefoy ? Les lettres de menaces, les tentatives d'effraction... Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répliqua paisiblement Goyle, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait des années que les Malefoy nous traitent comme de la bouse de dragon. Mon père a toujours eu le sentiment que Lucius le prenait pour son serviteur. Jamais ma mère n'a été invitée à une seule de vos soirées, Mrs Malefoy. Sans doute qu'elle n'était pas assez élégante, pas assez importante... Et Crabbe et moi, continua-t-il, sa voix s'étranglant au souvenir de son ami disparu, on était tout juste bons à jouer les gros bras, pas vrai, Drago ? Rire à tes blagues, cogner sur qui tu nous disais, nous déguiser en petites filles pour faire le guet pendant que tu trafiquais dans la Salle sur Demande, et surtout ne pas poser de questions, hein ? Obéir comme de bons petits soldats, te laisser nous traiter de crétins en espérant ramasser les miettes de ta réussite ! On l'acceptait parce qu'il fallait en passer par là si on voulait trouver notre place. C'est ce que mes parents me disaient : les Malefoy, avec leurs grands airs, ils sont insupportables, mais ce sont des gens comme eux qui permettront à la vraie sorcellerie de renaître de ses cendres une fois que la parenthèse Dumbledore aura été fermée. Ils y croyaient, et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, ils y ont cru encore plus. Mais ils se sont bien trompés, pas vrai, Drago ? »

Goyle n'avait pas haussé le ton mais son œil valide fixait Drago Malefoy avec intensité et il s'était mis à trembler. Rogue sentait la rage déferler de lui comme une marée de lave en fusion, charriant des scories de haine et de rancune. Bien sûr, il savait que Drago n'avait jamais considéré Crabbe et Goyle comme des amis, mais il ignorait que ceux-ci en avaient eu conscience. Pour le reste du monde, ils n'étaient que deux lourdauds à peine capables de compter sur leurs doigts, aussi Rogue était-il surpris de découvrir Goyle doué de sentiments complexes.

« -Ce n'est pas notre faute si les choses ont mal tourné, affirma Drago en cachant mal son désarroi devant la tirade de sa victime. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commis une erreur en utilisant la Baguette de Sureau...

-Menteur, l'interrompit Goyle dans un souffle. Vous êtes tous de sales menteurs, vous, les Malefoy. Tu as refusé de reconnaître Potter quand Greyback te l'a mis sous le nez...

-Il avait été défiguré par un maléfice Cuisant ! contra vivement Drago. Toi non plus, tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu.

-Avec Weasley et Granger à côté ? railla Goyle en haussant le ton pour couvrir sa voix. Tout le monde sait que tu as menti ! Si ta tante n'avait pas été là, tu les aurais probablement laissé partir.

-C'est faux ! s'écria Drago, indigné. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me tromper...

-Tu nous as empêchés de le tuer ! rugit Goyle. Il était coincé dans la Salle sur Demande avec le traître à son sang et cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe, et ils nous ont échappé par ta faute !

-Les instructions du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient claires : c'était lui, et lui seul, qui devait s'occuper de Potter, protesta Drago. Il fallait le capturer, pas le tuer...

-Crabbe est mort ! hurla soudain Goyle de toute la force de ses poumons. À cause de toi ! Ils l'ont tué et tu les as laissé faire ! Tu nous as tous trahis ! »

Après ce cri, le silence parut plus épais. Les larmes aux yeux, Narcissa avait plaqué les mains sur sa bouche, et Pip retenait son souffle, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle. Face à face, Goyle et Drago étaient aussi blêmes l'un que l'autre ; la main crispée sur sa baguette, Drago secouait la tête avec effarement tandis que Goyle, toujours assis dos au mur, le foudroyait du regard, chaque trait de son visage tendu par la haine.

« -Crabbe a été tué par son propre Feudeymon, articula enfin Drago d'une voix blanche. Il a failli nous engloutir, nous aussi. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à poursuivre.

« -Potter, Weasley et Granger nous ont sortis de là. Tu étais stupéfixé, alors tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. »

Il baissa la tête, la douleur du traumatisme pulsant autour de lui comme un halo rouge. Narcissa vint poser sur son épaule une main réconfortante. C'était maintenant au tour de Goyle de secouer la tête avec incrédulité. Rogue savait qu'il serait vain d'essayer de le détromper : il s'était convaincu que tout le mal qui lui était arrivé avait été causé par Drago, une cible à laquelle il avait de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir et qui, contrairement à Potter, était facile à atteindre. Mais d'autres points restaient à éclaircir.

« -Parmi les personnes qui ont participé à l'attaque contre Narcissa, y avait-il des membres de votre famille ? interrogea la Suédoise. Ou peut-être de celle de Crabbe ? »

Goyle la toisa avec dédain, guère curieux de savoir qui elle était et convaincu qu'elle ne méritait pas d'obtenir une réponse.

« -Il y avait sa mère, sans doute, murmura Narcissa. Mrs Crabbe.

-Et quelqu'un de très doué en sortilèges a fabriqué le _Dermatophios_ , rappela Pip.

-Imelda Crabbe, soupira Drago. La sœur aînée. La plus brillante de la famille. Elle a obtenu un Optimal à sa BUSE d'Enchantements et un Effort exceptionnel en ASPIC.

-Le père est en prison, tout comme Goyle Senior, ajouta Rogue. Restent les oncles, cousins et amis de la famille. Sont-ils tous convaincus que Drago et Narcissa sont responsables de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la mort de Crabbe, ou veulent-ils se venger de ceux qui les ont trop longtemps dominés ?

-Aucune importance, balaya Pip. Quelles que soient leurs motivations, ils ne changeront pas d'avis pour vos beaux yeux, ma chère.

-Nous sommes décidés à obtenir justice, confirma Goyle qui avait retrouvé son calme. Quoi que vous me fassiez, les autres iront jusqu'au bout.

-Il n'est pas question de justice, je ne suis pour rien dans la mort de Crabbe ! » s'emporta Drago.

Goyle le dévisagea froidement.

« -C'est toi qui le dis. »

Rogue soupira : ils tournaient en rond, et le temps passait. Il tira de sa poche un petit flacon dont il but une gorgée en grimaçant. L'air soupçonneux, Drago tourna aussitôt sa baguette vers lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il impérieusement.

-Du Polynectar, répondit aussitôt Pip. Vous en avez pris juste à temps, vos cheveux commençaient à foncer à vitesse grand V. Petite cachottière ! »

À travers les prunelles de la Suédoise, le regard glacial de Rogue le transperça comme un poignard.

« -Je t'expliquerai plus tard, déclara fermement Narcissa avant que son fils puisse poser une nouvelle question. Décidons une fois pour toutes ce que nous allons faire d'eux et allons-nous-en.

-Moi, je ne dirai rien à personne ! affirma Pip avec conviction. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne trahis jamais un client : question d'éthique. »

Rogue eut un sourire narquois. Il se rappelait très vaguement avoir eu Pinkerton parmi ses tous premiers élèves ; le jeune sorcier ne lui avait pas laissé de souvenir impérissable, mais l'ancien professeur était certain que son élève n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre respect de l'honneur ou de la parole donnée. De la part d'un Serpentard, ce fait l'aurait durablement marqué.

« -On pourrait lui effacer la mémoire, suggéra Drago en indiquant Goyle du menton, et pour les autres...

-Lui effacer la mémoire ? releva Rogue. Et jusqu'à quelle date ? La mort de Crabbe ? »

Une telle chose était impossible, ils le savaient tous. Drago rosit sous la critique.

« -Vous avez mieux à proposer ? lança-t-il avec hostilité. Ou nous passons tout de suite au meurtre ?

-N'auriez-vous pas dû étudier la question avant de procéder à ce kidnapping ? dit Rogue. L'impulsivité n'est jamais bonne conseillère, Drago. Vous me décevez. »

Le jeune sorcier devint écarlate. Il brandit sa baguette ; par réflexe, Rogue leva celle de Narcissa.

« -Une compensation serait-elle envisageable ? »

D'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la sorcière. Celle-ci ignora les regards, se concentrant sur Goyle.

« -J'ai fait du tort à la cause, reconnut-elle. Peut-être Drago aussi, sans en avoir conscience. Le sang a été versé par notre faute. Cela demande réparation. »

Drago paraissait sur le point de protester mais, d'un froncement de sourcils, Narcissa le contraignit au silence. Goyle avait plissé les yeux pour la dévisager avec intensité, cherchant un piège derrière ses paroles.

« -Vous m'avez torturé, rappela-t-il.

-Cela aussi doit être réparé, admit Narcissa. En l'absence de mon époux, je mènerai moi-même la négociation au nom de notre famille. J'aimerais pouvoir m'adresser au chef de votre groupe.

-Adressez-vous à moi », répondit Goyle, doucement mais fermement.

Narcissa hésita.

« -Pouvez-vous me garantir que votre parole engagera celle de vos compagnons ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, nuança Goyle. Mais je suis le seul à qui vous pouvez parler.

-Si nous parvenons à un accord, promettez-vous d'en rapporter les termes à la famille Crabbe ainsi qu'aux autres personnes impliquées et de faire votre possible pour les convaincre de s'y rallier ? » demanda Rogue.

Goyle cilla sans détourner les yeux de Narcissa.

« -Je pense, répondit-il lentement, mais je n'ai aucun accord à passer avec _vous_.

-Exact, intervint Drago. Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous profiter de votre dimanche – après avoir ramené cet imbécile chez lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant Pip.

-Dites donc, jeune homme ! Je ne vous permets pas ! s'indigna celui-ci.

-Si accord il y a entre les deux parties, cela nécessitera l'accomplissement d'un rituel magique auquel vous seriez bien en peine de présider, susurra Rogue. Quant à Mr Pinkerton, son triple statut de complice, victime et témoin nous force à nous assurer de son silence.

-Je suis une tombe ! clama Pip. Si vous saviez tous les secrets que je garde fidèlement et sans rétribution !

-Vous pensez qu'il faut le tuer ? » s'enquit Drago avec nonchalance.

Pip couina de peur ; Rogue et Narcissa échangèrent un regard.

« -Un Serment Inviolable devrait suffire, déclara la sorcière. Que Pinkerton s'engage à ne jamais dire un mot de tout ceci à qui que ce soit, sous peine de mort.

-Je le jure ! s'écria Pip. Croix de bois, croix de fer !

-Il peut être intéressant de sceller l'accord sous le regard d'un témoin extérieur, approuva Rogue.

-Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien décidé, objecta Goyle. Vous avez parlé d'une compensation, dit-il à l'adresse de Narcissa. Comment pensez-vous payer pour vos crimes ? Votre fortune n'y suffirait pas.

-Que voulez-vous d'autre ? demanda Narcissa. Le manoir ? L'hôtel particulier à Paris ? Notre collection de balais de luxe ? »

Goyle secoua la tête, l'air presque ennuyé.

« -Je me fiche pas mal de tout ça, dit-il. Vous ne comprenez rien : vous ne nous achèterez pas avec de l'argent ou des cadeaux. Vous devez souffrir comme nous avons souffert, ajouta-t-il, les traits durcis, être humiliés comme vous nous avez humiliés. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'aucun Malefoy ne puisse plus jamais marcher la tête haute, ni devant les vrais sorciers, ni devant les traîtres à leur sang.

-N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? releva Narcissa.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, asséna Goyle.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ?! s'emporta Drago. Qu'on détruise nos baguettes ? Qu'on se rase la tête et qu'on se couvre de cendre ?

-Et pourquoi pas l'exil ? » lança Pip.

Comme au tennis, toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers lui.

« -Permettre aux Malefoy d'échapper à la honte en quittant le pays ? reformula Goyle. Je n'appelle pas ça une compensation.

-Certes non, reconnut de bonne grâce le sorcier ligoté. Mais s'ils s'exilaient _hors de la communauté magique_ , sans pour autant quitter notre beau pays ? »

Narcissa pâlit et vacilla sur ses jambes ; Rogue lui prit le bras pour la soutenir. Drago mit plus de temps à comprendre.

« -Hors de la communauté magique..., marmonna-t-il. Vous voulez dire...

-Chez les Moldus, acheva Goyle, les yeux brillants. Sans soutien et sans baguette. Ça me plaît.

-N'y pense même pas ! se récria Drago.

-Nous ne pourrons pas survivre sans magie, tempéra Narcissa qui s'était ressaisie. Nous aurons besoin de nos baguettes. Et nous devrons avoir le droit de rendre visite à Lucius.

-Maman, nous n'allons pas accepter ça ! s'exclama Drago, effaré. Aller vivre chez les Moldus ! Nous ! »

Les négociateurs l'ignorèrent.

« -D'accord pour le droit de visite, accorda Goyle. Une fois par mois, pas plus. Pas de baguette, vous n'aurez qu'à demander de l'aide à un Cracmol. Et vous travaillerez pour les Moldus.

- _Jamais_! clama Drago avec véhémence.

-Une baguette pour deux, marchanda Narcissa. Et pas plus d'une année d'exil.

-Trois, exigea Goyle. Aussi longtemps que votre mari restera en prison.

-Deux, contra la sorcière. Deux ans de souillure quotidienne me semblent bien assez. »

Goyle plissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Le regard stupéfait de Drago passait de l'un à l'autre ; le jeune sorcier semblait incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Si Narcissa contenait assez bien son sentiment d'humiliation, la panique de son fils titillait le cerveau de Rogue d'une manière irritante.

« -Vous survivrez, siffla-t-il, agacé. On ne vous demande pas d'épouser une Moldue.

-D'accord, trancha finalement Goyle. Si vous vous liez par serment magique à respecter ces conditions, je vous laisserai tranquilles.

-Il faudra vous aussi le jurer, souligna Narcissa. Vous tous. »

Goyle fit non de la tête.

« -Ça prendrait trop de temps, objecta-t-il, et puis les autres refuseront de vous rencontrer.

-Alors comment pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'ils respecteront l'accord ? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

-Je vous ferai savoir s'ils l'acceptent, affirma Goyle. Ensuite, il faudra nous faire confiance », conclut-il avec un sourire ironique.

Drago paraissait anéanti mais Narcissa était décidée. Elle lui prit la main, tendit l'autre en direction de Goyle et se tourna vers Rogue.

« -Nous allons encore avoir besoin de toi », murmura-t-elle.

Hochant la tête, la Suédoise retroussa ses manches.

« -Un double rituel de haute magie suivi d'un Serment Inviolable, c'est beaucoup pour un dimanche de vacances, soupira-t-elle. Merci, Mr Pinkerton ! »


	16. Chapitre 16 - Nouvelle adresse

**Ouf, nouveau chapitre enfin sorti ! On va enfin pouvoir revenir aux affaires de la maison Faraday :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Nouvelle adresse**

Alifair avait catégoriquement refusé de faire le tour des détectives sorciers afin de prêter main-forte à Rogue. À Crickey qui la harcelait, elle expliqua que l'intervention d'une Moldue aurait pu le mettre dans l'embarras ; elle craignait par ailleurs de se faire vertement rembarrer, mais ça, elle le garda pour elle.

À son retour et après avoir retrouvé son apparence normale, le sorcier leur fit le récit de son passage chez Pip, non par politesse mais parce qu'il avait une question à poser.

« -Les Malefoy sont peu au fait des coutumes moldues, expliqua-t-il en conclusion de son rapport. Il est entendu qu'ils devront avoir quitté le manoir dans deux jours au plus tard. Où pourraient-ils aller, d'après vous ? » demanda-t-il à Alifair.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux.

« -Est-ce que je sais, moi ? C'est pas moi qui ai eu cette idée débile, objecta-t-elle.

-Mais vous êtes une Moldue, répliqua Rogue, agacé. Il est temps que cela serve à quelque chose.

-Qu'ils aillent à l'hôtel, hasarda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Au moins, ils n'auront pas à faire le ménage. Mais je vous préviens, ça leur coûtera une blinde s'ils s'y installent à l'année.

-Un hôtel peut être un point d'entrée pertinent, opina lentement le sorcier. Je vais écrire un mot à Narcissa sur ce sujet.

-Vous voulez lui envoyer Corbac ? » suggéra Alifair.

Rogue grimaça.

« -Il faut bien, je suppose, soupira-t-il. J'espère que cette calamité saura se tenir correctement devant une sorcière de son rang.

-Je suis sûre que oui, affirma Alifair avec conviction. C'est parce que vous êtes un homme qu'il ne vous aime pas. Vous croyez que Doyle tiendra parole et leur fichera la paix ? interrogea-t-elle.

- _Goyle_ n'a pas le choix, répondit Rogue, il s'est lié par un serment magique. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ses complices, j'en conviens.

-Et ce sera d'autant plus facile pour eux d'aller casser du Malefoy en territoire moldu, observa Alifair, maintenant qu'ils sont réduits à une seule baguette.

-Oui et non, nuança le sorcier. Les choses pourraient s'avérer plus difficiles si le ministère est averti du brusque déménagement des Malefoy. Si l'agression de Narcissa n'a pas attiré durablement l'attention des autorités, ce changement d'adresse leur vaudra sûrement d'être mis sous surveillance : le ministère ne peut pas empêcher un sorcier d'aller vivre chez les Moldus, mais il doit veiller à ce que cette installation ne contrevienne pas au Code International du Secret Magique. On enverra sans doute la BPM s'assurer que les Malefoy n'ont pas soumis leur voisinage à l'Imperium et que leur pratique magique n'attire pas l'attention ; indirectement, cela les protégera.

-Pas si bête, comme idée, alors ? releva Alifair.

-Il faut le croire, acquiesça Rogue. Bien que je doute que Pinkerton ait réfléchi si loin.

-Pip détective, sourit Alifair. J'ai vraiment du mal à m'y faire.

-À mon avis, il ne le restera pas longtemps, dit Rogue. Sa cave était remplie de produits de contrebande : Pinkerton doit déjà préparer sa reconversion.

-Pauvre garçon, railla la Moldue. Ce n'est pas sa faute si la légalité ne lui réussit pas.

lll

Il leur fallut déployer des trésors de patience pour convaincre Corbac de porter la lettre que Rogue avait eu l'imprudence de monter lui-même sur le toit. Ni les prières de Crickey, ni les menaces d'Alifair ne le firent descendre de son nid où il s'était réfugié à l'approche du sorcier : la corneille se refusait à livrer le courrier de son ennemi. En définitive, Crickey suggéra que Rogue demande lui-même à l'oiseau de lui accorder cette faveur. Naturellement, le sorcier trouva l'idée révoltante.

« -Je refuse de m'humilier devant ce satané volatile ! se récria-t-il.

-Il faudra bien, pourtant, rétorqua Alifair, à moins que vous préfériez mettre votre lettre à la poste. Allez-y, qu'on n'y passe pas toute la journée. Et n'oubliez pas d'être poli. »

Rogue maugréa, râla, bouda et finit par céder. Sous le regard hautain de Corbac, il vint se planter au pied de son cerisier, lettre à la main, et articula sa demande d'une voix froide et coupante comme un tesson de verre, mais en n'oubliant pas de dire « s'il te plaît ».

« -Bel effort, le félicita Alifair depuis la chaise longue où elle prenait le soleil. À toi de te montrer grand seigneur, maintenant, Corbac. »

L'oiseau laissa le sorcier mariner une minute entière à l'ombre maigre du cerisier, puis condescendit à venir se poser sur la pelouse afin que Crickey attache le courrier à sa patte – Rogue n'avait aucune envie d'entrer en contact physique avec la corneille, et il savait que c'était réciproque.

« -Mr Rogue et Corbac ont franchi un cap aujourd'hui, se réjouit Crickey en regardant l'oiseau disparaître à l'horizon.

-Oh, oui, nous seront bientôt les meilleurs amis du monde, ironisa le sorcier. Dès que cette sale bête aura appris les bonnes manières !

-Parce que vous, vous les connaissez ? » releva Alifair.

Corbac revint juste après le dîner, au grand étonnement de la Moldue qui ne se doutait pas que les Malefoy habitaient si près. Entré en trombe par la fenêtre du salon, l'oiseau se percha directement sur le dossier du fauteuil d'Alifair, défiant Rogue du regard. Quand celui-ci fit mine d'approcher pour récupérer le parchemin attaché à sa patte, la corneille claqua du bec d'un air menaçant.

« -C'est à moi que la réponse est destinée, stupide volatile ! siffla Rogue.

-Il n'est pas stupide du tout, contra Alifair d'un ton paisible. On peut être caractériel, borné, mesquin et grossier sans manquer d'intelligence, je ne vous apprends rien. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, puis ses traits se détendirent.

« -Je vous l'accorde, convint-il avec nonchalance. Il est vrai que vous le savez mieux que personne. »

Sans se départir de son air placide, Alifair lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Corbac et détacha la lettre qu'il avait apportée. Le rouleau de parchemin était scellé par un cachet de cire rouge frappé d'un M encadré par deux dragons.

« -Le blason des Malefoy ? supposa la Moldue. Classe... Réflexe ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup en lançant le parchemin à Rogue.

Surpris, celui-ci le rattrapa instinctivement au vol. Mesurant ses gestes afin de dissimuler son impatience, le sorcier brisa le cachet, déroula le parchemin et en commença la lecture. Alifair vit son visage s'assombrir et ses traits se crisper subtilement à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le message.

« -Mrs Malefoy n'a pas apprécié l'idée de l'hôtel ? » s'informa la Moldue.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il termina sa lecture puis, toujours sans un mot, tendit la lettre à Alifair. Étonnée, celle-ci l'accepta en se demandant si elle devait se réjouir de cette marque de confiance, ou bien s'en inquiéter. Le message était bref, tracé d'une main sûre et élégante.

« _Cher S.,_

 _Merci pour tes derniers conseils. Nous partirons dès que possible. J'ignore encore où nous irons et je crois qu'il est préférable de ne pas te le faire savoir : il serait dangereux pour nous tous d'entretenir cette correspondance._

 _D. ne m'a pas posé de questions mais, à la façon dont il me regarde, je pense qu'il a compris. Une fois à l'abri, nous auront certainement une explication très désagréable, tous les deux._

 _J'ignore si toi et moi nous reverrons un jour. Je te souhaite le meilleur, comme je sais que tu me le souhaites aussi._

 _Amicalement,_

 _N._ »

« -C'est pour ça que vous faites cette tête d'enterrement ? demanda Alifair, amusée. Parce qu'elle va vous manquer ?

-Pas du tout ! se défendit-il trop vivement. Je crains seulement que leur vie parmi les Moldus s'avère difficile, surtout si Drago et elle sont en froid parce qu'elle a accepté mon aide.

-Il a deviné qui vous étiez, alors, fit Alifair. C'était bien la peine de me taxer du Polynectar. Et pourquoi qu'elle veut pas que vous continuiez à vous écrire, Mrs Malefoy mère ? Elle a peur que quelqu'un intercepte Corbac ?

-Certainement, répondit Rogue avec un regard noir à l'oiseau. Ou qu'il se fasse remarquer des Moldus, ce qui semble encore plus probable. »

Alifair secoua la tête avec une moue attendrie.

« -Vous êtes trop mignons, vous autres sorciers, dit-elle. Si vous ne pouvez pas communiquer par un moyen magique ou assimilé, vous êtes tous démunis. »

Le regard glacé de Rogue passa de Corbac au visage de la Moldue.

« -Avez-vous une suggestion à faire, ou cette remarque condescendante était-elle purement gratuite ? articula-t-il froidement.

- _La poste_ , répliqua Alifair. Voilà ce que je suggère, banane. J'ai une adresse poste restante et eux auront sûrement une boîte aux lettres.

-Ce qui implique que Narcissa saura que je vis chez vous, réfléchit Rogue tout haut.

-C'est le problème, convint la Moldue. Acceptera-t-elle l'idée de vous partager avec une autre femme ? »

Corbac croassa.

« -Il a dit « quel tombeur », plaisanta la Moldue.

-Il le peut. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu vous chercher », répliqua Rogue avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Alifair haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'il dévie lui-même la conversation sur ce terrain glissant.

« -Prenez pas le melon, conseilla-t-elle. J'étais bourrée, je vous rappelle.

-Je me rappelle vous avoir entendu dire que vous n'aviez pas besoin de boire pour faire n'importe quoi, persifla Rogue. Cessez donc d'ironiser sur ma prétendue relation avec Narcissa Malefoy, ou je finirai par croire que la question vous préoccupe vraiment.

-Évidemment qu'elle me préoccupe, rétorqua Alifair du tac au tac. Imaginez que je sois enceinte. »

Rogue blêmit. Le souffle coupé, il jeta un regard anxieux au paysage au-dessus de la cheminée, mais aucun portrait n'avait pu surprendre leur conversation. La Moldue resta impassible près d'une minute, puis éclata de rire.

« -Si vous voyiez votre tête ! s'exclama-t-elle en se renversant dans son fauteuil, manquant de faire tomber Corbac qui lança un craillement indigné. On dirait un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture !

-Ça n'a rien d'amusant ! siffla Rogue.

-Oh, si, je vous assure !

-Vous ne rirez pas autant s'il s'avère que vous êtes effectivement... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, ne pouvant se résoudre à prononcer le mot. Cette fois, le sourire de la Moldue était ouvertement supérieur.

« -Trésor, vous imaginez bien que la magie de la contraception n'a aucun secret pour moi. Je disais ça pour vous faire marcher.

-Très drôle ! grinça Rogue, boudeur.

-Alors, vous allez donner mon adresse à Narcissa ou pas ? s'enquit Alifair, revenant au sujet initial de la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Rogue. Si Drago est en colère contre moi, j'ignore ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle information.

-Pas grand chose grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas, observa la Moldue. En fait, vu qu'il n'y a aucune preuve que vous ayez survécu, il peut bien raconter ce qu'il veut, personne ne le croira. Ça me fera juste un peu de pub supplémentaire.

-N'avez-vous pas écoulé suffisamment de ces chandails ridicules ? maugréa le sorcier.

-Pas tant qu'il restera des gens pour les acheter, répliqua Alifair. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien en faire un sur vous. Il y avait une chouette photo dans la _Gazette_ au-dessus de votre nécrologie. Vous préférez quoi, « Martyr de la résistance » ou « Agent de la liberté » ? »

Rogue la regarda d'un œil torve.

« -C'est encore une de vos plaisanteries douteuses ? demanda-t-il.

-Absolument pas, assura Alifair.

-Dans ce cas, je vais être clair, susurra-t-il à mi-voix. Si vous osez produire une telle chose, je vous briserai, et ce n'est ni une métaphore, ni une menace en l'air. C'est compris ? »

Alifair le jaugea du regard pendant deux secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

« -En fait, si, je déconnais, fit-elle. Vous n'avez jamais été Indésirable, donc vous n'entrez pas dans la gamme.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, souffla Rogue.

-Pas moi, répliqua-t-elle. J'aurais adoré afficher votre tronche sur fond noir avec en légende « Espionner, c'est sexy ». Ça aurait fait un malheur. »

lll

L'hôtel de Mrs McDermott était presque vide. C'était pourtant un bel établissement doté d'un charme désuet, et très confortable : vieilles pierres, fauteuils tapissés de fleurs aux couleurs fanées, lambris aux murs du petit salon et argenterie à chaque repas, sans oublier les salles de bains aux vitraux Art Déco. Seulement, voilà : le touriste moyen n'avait que faire de ce luxe discret ; il lui fallait du neuf et du pas cher. Et, surtout, du soleil. Le touriste, de nos jours, passait l'été sur la côte sud ou, mieux encore, sur le continent : la beauté sauvage des Highlands le laissait de marbre. La situation était telle que Mrs McDermott avait baissé ses tarifs – prohibitifs, selon certaines mauvaises langues – et en venait à faire des grâces à ses clients anglais. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'elle détestait les Anglais.

En période de prospérité, Mrs McDermott aurait bouté hors de son établissement les deux spécimens qui se tenaient présentement devant elle, de l'autre côté du comptoir de la réception. Ils avaient débarqué sans réserver, chargés d'énormes malles, exigeant des chambres communicantes qu'ils occuperaient pour une durée indéterminée ; leur attitude exprimait le plus profond dédain à l'égard du reste du monde – y compris Mrs McDermott – et ils s'attendaient visiblement à être obéis sans discussion. Leur accent était d'une pureté insoutenable : on n'aurait pas pu faire plus anglais. Mais, quand Mrs McDermott exigea une somme plus que coquette à titre d'avance, ils acceptèrent sans sourciller ; la femme – la mère du jeune homme, espérait l'hôtelière, quoique, allez savoir – tira de son long manteau non pas une carte de crédit ou un carnet de chèques, mais un portefeuille rempli de billets de banque. Mrs McDermott n'en fut que plus suspicieuse, tant cela flairait le grand banditisme – il y avait, chez ces deux êtres tout de noir vêtus, mystérieux et taciturnes, quelque chose qui sentait la mafia. Mais voilà, elle avait besoin d'argent, et rien n'interdisait aux clients de payer en liquide. Le liquide, c'était bien pratique en temps de crise, quand on avait intérêt à minorer sa déclaration de revenus...

« -Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour parmi nous », déclara Mrs McDermott avec un sourire forcé en leur tendant les clés de leurs chambres.

La femme lui accorda un bref signe de tête mais le garçon saisit sa clé sans un regard à l'hôtelière. Normalement, Mrs McDermott leur aurait offert l'aide d'un des saisonniers pour porter leurs bagages, mais elle décida de n'en rien faire : qu'ils se débrouillent, ça leur ferait les pieds. En plus, les malles ne rentreraient pas dans le vieil ascenseur à grille ; ils allaient devoir prendre l'escalier.

« -Ça y est, elle ne peut plus nous voir », souffla Drago en lâchant la poignée de la malle qu'il avait traînée avec peine jusqu'au pied de l'escalier.

Il se redressa avec une grimace, frottant ses reins douloureux. Hors d'haleine, Narcissa essuyait son front couvert de sueur.

« -Pourquoi as-tu jugé nécessaire d'emporter ton balai et ton chaudron, je me le demande ! pesta-t-elle tout bas.

-Tu as bien pris ton coffret à bijoux, répliqua Drago.

-Je n'allais certainement pas prendre le risque que des voleurs s'en emparent en mon absence ! répondit vivement Narcissa.

-Tu aurais pu te contenter de les mettre dans un sac, objecta sèchement Drago. Ce coffret en palissandre pèse des tonnes !

-Il est dans ma famille depuis des siècles, siffla Narcissa entre ses dents. C'est un trésor magique inestimable dont tu seras bien content d'hériter le moment venu ! »

Drago poussa une exclamation agacée. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne n'approchait, puis murmura :

« -Inutile de nous disputer. Ensorcelle-les et dépêchons-nous de monter avant qu'on nous voie. »

Narcissa lui lança un regard sévère.

« -Il est hors de question de faire léviter ces malles, Drago, déclara-t-elle fermement. Nous sommes parmi les Moldus depuis moins d'une heure et tu veux déjà prendre le risque de nous faire repérer ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? riposta vivement le jeune sorcier. Qu'on les charge sur notre dos pour les monter nous-mêmes jusqu'au quatrième étage ?

-Si les Moldus y arrivent, ça ne doit pas être si compliqués, répliqua Narcissa en haussant les épaules.

-Ce sont des bêtes de somme ! Et leurs valises sont plus légères. Donne-moi ta baguette si tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même », intima-t-il en tendant la main.

Narcissa haussa les sourcils.

« -Si tu voulais continuer à faire de la magie, il fallait garder la tienne, décréta-t-elle, et déposer la mienne dans notre coffre à Gringotts. Je te l'ai proposé, rappelle-toi, et tu as refusé de façon fort chevaleresque.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais su qu'on en arriverait là, ronchonna Drago. Être contraint de jouer les portefaix parce que tu as peur que les Moldus...

-Chut ! » l'interrompit Narcissa en levant une main.

Des pas descendaient l'escalier dans leur direction. Immobiles et silencieux, la tête levée, ils virent apparaître des brodequins au cuir éraflé, puis un jean délavé, une chemise à carreaux ouverte sur un T-shirt blanc imprimé, le tout surmonté d'une tête blonde et barbue aux yeux bleus pétillants.

À leur vue, l'homme se figea, frappé par leur immobilité de statue et leur apparence étrange, enveloppés qu'ils étaient de longs manteaux noirs, d'énormes malles posées autour d'eux. Puis il sourit et descendit les dernières marches avec légèreté.

« -Bonjour, les salua-t-il poliment. Bienvenue à l'hôtel du Chardon. Vous venez d'arriver, je suppose ? »

Narcissa acquiesça. Impressionnée par la carrure et la voix profonde du Moldu, elle avait perdu son air méprisant.

« -Vous travaillez ici ? » demanda-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

L'inconnu fit non de la tête, toujours souriant.

« -Ma mère est la patronne, expliqua-t-il. Je viens ici pour les vacances et j'en profite pour donner un coup de main. D'ailleurs, en parlant de coup de main... »

Il désigna les malles abandonnées au pied de l'escalier.

« -J'imagine qu'on ne sera pas trop de trois pour monter tout ça, reprit-il. Vous êtes à quel étage ? »

Le Moldu – Thierry, leur indiqua-t-il – fournit l'essentiel du travail sans se départir de son amabilité. Ce ne fut pas sans mal, cependant, et cela lui donna si chaud qu'il dut ôter sa chemise. À son grand déplaisir, Narcissa se surprit à poser régulièrement les yeux sur ses bras gonflés par l'effort ; mais ce qui la bouleversa, ce fut la façon dont Drago contemplait le torse du Moldu, moulé par son vêtement. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Dès que Thierry les laissa seuls après avoir apporté toutes les malles, Narcissa prit son fils par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« -Drago, souffla-t-elle en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix, pourquoi le regardais-tu avec autant d'insistance ? Je t'en prie, dis-le moi.

-Tu n'as pas vu ? répondit-il, la voix rauque. Sur son espèce de chandail...

-Vu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant le soulagement se répandre en elle à l'idée que c'était le vêtement du Moldu qui avait éveillé l'attention de son fils, et non ce qu'il y avait dessous.

Non contente de la plonger dans la plus grande perplexité, la réponse de Drago fit remonter son angoisse. Par le voile de Morgane, comment le fils de l'hôtelière, un jeune homme indubitablement moldu, pouvait-il arborer sur sa poitrine le portrait d'un Sang-de-Bourbe nommé Dean Thomas ?


	17. Chapitre 17 - Polémique

**Actualité oblige, un peu de politique (sorcière, je vous rassure), et quelques notions de mode masculine pour égayer tout ça !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - Polémique**

L'été avançant, le succès de la marque Indésirable n°33 bis ne faisait que croître, surtout depuis l'apparition remarquée, lors des fiançailles de Gwenog Jones avec le comte Sanguini, de Lissa Faraday dans une éblouissante robe en lamé argent griffée du désormais célèbre corbeau. Tous les adolescents du monde magique voulaient leur T-shirt Indésirable et plusieurs sorcières fortunées avaient écrit à Alifair, via la PSC, pour solliciter ses services : posséder une tenue faite à la main et non à la baguette était en passe de devenir un signe extérieur de richesse. La Moldue espérait bien étendre sa clientèle aux mages dès que Harry porterait la robe qu'elle venait de terminer pour lui. Preuve de son succès fulgurant, le magazine _Sorcière-Hebdo_ lui proposa une interview dans un salon privé de l'hôtel du Vieux Hibou, à Pré-au-Lard.

« -Vous auriez dû refuser, lui reprocha Rogue le matin du jour où elle devait s'y rendre.

-C'est pas parce que vous n'aimez pas tirer la couverture à vous qu'il faut en dégoûter les autres, professa Alifair.

-Vous savez sur quoi les questions vont porter, insista-t-il, accusateur.

-Sur une réussite acquise à force de travail qui fait de moi un exemple pour la jeunesse ? » hasarda innocemment la Moldue.

Rogue lui lança un regard sévère par-dessus son assiette de toasts.

« -Je sais que vous êtes ravie à l'idée d'alimenter la polémique mais, croyez-moi, il est inutile d'en rajouter. Cette histoire peut vous faire beaucoup de tort, si vous n'y prenez pas garde », avertit-il.

Alifair sourit d'un air attendri et battit des cils.

« -J'aime quand vous vous inquiétez pour moi », soupira-t-elle langoureusement pour lui clouer le bec.

Le Vieux Hibou disposant de sa propre cheminée de transport, elle s'y rendit directement et suivit un jeune groom en livrée mauve jusqu'au salon réservé pour l'interview. La Moldue avait remis le tailleur-pantalon qu'elle portait au procès des Malefoy parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il lui donnait l'air d'une femme d'affaires mais, cette fois, elle n'avait pas fait l'impasse sur le rouge à lèvres. La journaliste qui la reçut était une jeune sorcière pimpante vêtue d'une longue robe à fleurs tout droit sortie des années soixante-dix ; ses paupières étaient irisées comme les ailes d'un papillon et ses cheveux blond platine, courts et tout ébouriffés. Sur le fauteuil le plus proche, elle avait jeté son chapeau pointu orange à pois noirs assorti à son sac à main.

« -Vous avez du style, la félicita hypocritement Alifair en serrant sa main aux ongles courts vernis de vert forêt.

-C'est le minimum quand on dirige la rubrique Mode », répondit modestement la sorcière.

Cynthia – c'était son nom – prit elle-même quelques photos de la Moldue avant de commencer l'entretien, sa Plume à Papote enregistrant fidèlement les propos échangés. Les questions s'enchaînèrent, banales, un peu sur la vie moldue d'Alifair puis son entrée dans la résistance, beaucoup sur son travail actuel, sa méthode, ses projets.

« -Je vais bientôt publier un catalogue, annonça-t-elle. Quelques modèles que je réaliserai moi-même sur mesure. Bien sûr, comme je n'ai que deux mains et pas que ça à faire, il y aura une liste d'attente...

-On y trouvera « Peau d'argent », la robe que vous avez dessinée pour Lissa Faraday ? » s'enquit la journaliste.

Alifair sourit, amusée.

« -On me l'a demandée plusieurs fois, expliqua-t-elle. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le genre de robe qui va à tout le monde. J'en ai mis une version un peu modifiée dans le catalogue, avec un col haut et un autre tissu : elle s'appelle « Diva d'or », si ça vous intéresse.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me l'offrir, confia Cynthia. C'est un catalogue exclusivement pour femme, ou est-ce que vous vous proposez aussi de rafraîchir la garde-robe de ces messieurs ?

-Il y a une partie homme, confirma Alifair. Pas la plus facile à dessiner, j'avoue, parce que la robe n'est vraiment pas un vêtement masculin chez nous autres Moldus. J'espère quand même que certaines pièces trouveront leur public. »

La journaliste posa ensuite quelques questions supplémentaires sur la façon dont Alifair avait conçu sa collection pour hommes. La Moldue s'était attendue à ce que l'entretien dévie rapidement sur le sujet brûlant contre lequel Rogue l'avait mise en garde ; en professionnelle avisée, Cynthia l'avait réservé pour la fin, espérant que, mise en confiance, son interlocutrice se livrerait davantage. Après lui avoir demandé quand Harry Potter et Hermione Granger rejoindraient la collection Indésirables – « quand ils auront pris goût à la célébrité », répondit Alifair – la journaliste prit un air préoccupé pour déclarer :

« -Vous êtes certainement au courant de ce qui se passe chez les créatures magiques : depuis la chute des Mangemorts et de leur chef, certaines communautés ont émis des revendications politiques. Les gobelins, en particulier, réclament une refonte de leur statut et l'extension de leurs privilèges. Vous avez, dans votre collection, un modèle dédié à un gobelin, dont la légende est « La dignité ou la mort ». Or, ce modèle est devenu une sorte d'étendard officieux pour ces créatures. Est-ce que cette récupération vous pose problème ? »

La Moldue fit mine de ne pas voir où elle voulait en venir. Haussant les épaules, elle répondit avec candeur :

« -En fait, j'avais peur que ce T-shirt ne marche pas du tout. Les gobelins sont toujours tirés à quatre épingles, vous savez, ils ne portent pas ce genre de truc. Mais ils se sont très bien vendus, même si on n'en voit pas beaucoup à Gringotts ou ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est devenu la tenue réglementaire des réunions politiques gobelines. Ce que les gens font de mes T-shirts, ça les regarde. Moi, tant qu'ils les achètent, je suis contente.

-Mais est-ce que vous ne craignez pas d'être associée à leur mouvement ? insista la journaliste. La veuve du gobelin qui figure sur ces vêtements a ouvertement pris position contre le Code général des créatures magiques : on pourrait facilement vous prêter les mêmes opinions. »

Cynthia paraissait réellement ennuyée par cette perspective : de toute évidence, elle aussi pensait qu'une telle association serait néfaste pour Alifair et espérait que celle-ci saisirait l'occasion pour y opposer un vigoureux démenti.

« -Vous savez, répondit tranquillement la Moldue, je ne fais pas de politique. Si j'ai monté quelques actions coup-de-poing pendant la dernière guerre, c'était surtout pour aider des potes. Je sais que tous les gobelins ne sont pas hostiles au Code général, parce qu'il leur garantit des privilèges et des monopoles auxquels même les sorciers n'ont pas accès – la direction de Gringotts, par exemple – mais ma connaissance de leur statut s'arrête là. Cela dit, je trouve très étonnant que les créatures magiques, quelles qu'elles soient, obéissent à des lois qu'elles n'ont pas contribué à édicter, et soient soumises à une juridiction dans laquelle elles ne sont absolument pas représentées. Je crois savoir qu'en ce qui concerne les infractions à leur droit coutumier, les gobelins disposent de leur propre cour de justice, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les créatures magiques. Par contre, dès qu'on entre dans le champ du droit interespèce, le tribunal compétent est toujours composé exclusivement de sorciers. En plus de ça, si c'est un sorcier qui contrevient aux lois gobelines, il ne sera pas jugé par une cour gobeline, mais sorcière, ce qui pose pas mal de problèmes : rien que le droit de la propriété n'est pas le même chez les gobelins et chez les sorciers. Vous imaginez le sac de nœuds ! Ce ne serait peut-être pas mal de mettre tout ça au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Ces explications laissèrent la journaliste quelque peu ébahie : soit elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une Moldue manifeste une telle connaissance du droit de la magie, soir elle-même venait de prendre conscience de sa propre ignorance en la matière.

« -Donc, vous êtes favorable à la réforme du statut des gobelins ? résuma-t-elle sans chercher à dissimuler son incrédulité. Vous pensez qu'il faut étendre leurs droits même s'ils bénéficient déjà de privilèges non négligeables, comme vous l'avez vous-même souligné ? »

Alifair eut une moue songeuse.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, corrigea-t-elle, et Cynthia se rasséréna. Il ne s'agit pas seulement des gobelins et des sorciers. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, pour qu'une société fonctionne, tout le monde doit avoir les mêmes droits et les mêmes devoirs, précisa-t-elle, et la journaliste se raidit. Ça signifie une même loi et une même justice pour tous, donc la fin des privilèges et des monopoles, et la participation de toutes les créatures magiques au processus de décision. »

La Moldue s'interrompit. Cynthia secouait la tête, catastrophée : de tels propos n'avaient pas leur place dans la rubrique Mode de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ ! Mais c'était elle qui avait lancé le sujet, et Alifair n'avait nullement l'intention d'édulcorer son opinion pour lui faire plaisir.

« -C'est loin d'être gagné, et ça ne pourra pas se faire d'un coup, reconnut-elle. Les gobelins tiennent à leurs privilèges, les elfes ne veulent pas être libres, les centaures se contrefichent du reste de l'univers et les sorciers ont l'habitude de commander aux autres. Tout le monde y laissera des plumes, et c'est normal. Mais pour que ça marche, il faut qu'il y ait une vraie égalité d'un bout à l'autre du processus : ce n'est pas aux seuls sorciers d'abroger le statut des gobelins et de décréter l'émancipation des elfes.

-Et si personne ne veut de cette égalité ? objecta la journaliste, les yeux brillants – toute politique qu'elle fût, la question commençait à l'intéresser. C'est ce que vous venez de dire vous-même.

-Je crois que ce que tout le monde veut, c'est être traité avec dignité, répliqua Alifair. Avec respect. Même les elfes préfèrent ça aux coups et blessures. Respecter quelqu'un, c'est le considérer comme un égal, au moins moralement : je ne vaux ni plus, ni moins que lui. À partir de là, comment accepter que certains aient des droits différents ? Si les gobelins veulent le respect, il va bien falloir qu'ils renoncent à leur statut particulier et aux privilèges qui vont avec et qu'ils se mettent, eux aussi, à respecter les autres. Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'ils comprennent « La dignité ou la mort » mais, en tout cas, c'est ce que moi je mets derrière. »

lll

« -Fantastique ! persifla Rogue en refermant le magazine d'un geste sec. Vous venez de vous mettre à dos les trois-quarts des gobelins en plus des traditionalistes sorciers. Quelle réussite !

-Et tout ça avec un T-shirt ! À quoi ça tient, une réputation, plaisanta Alifair.

-Continuez comme ça et vous ne trouverez plus personne à qui les vendre, menaça le sorcier. Ni vos potions, si vous parvenez à décrocher votre BUSE, ajouta-t-il avec un regard torve vers le chaudron bouillonnant d'Alifair.

-Pas sûr, contra celle-ci. Dans la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée avec le magazine, Cynthia m'indique que j'ai les mêmes positions qu'Hermione Granger, qui n'est pas la dernière des cruches, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Rogue renifla avec hauteur.

« -Elle est certes moins demeurée que la plupart des sorciers de son âge, reconnut-il du bout des lèvres, ce qui n'en fait pas pour autant un modèle de subtilité.

-De toute façon, on s'en fiche, décréta Alifair en remuant sa potion d'un geste décidé. Je ne milite pour personne et j'ai bien le droit de penser ce que je veux !

-Penser est une chose, le dire en est une autre, objecta Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

-Tout le monde n'a pas votre talent pour le double langage », riposta Alifair.

Rogue lui lança un regard venimeux.

« -Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas non plus un modèle de subtilité », murmura-t-il.

Trop occupée à découper en lanières ses feuilles de tubéreuse vénérable, la Moldue ne répliqua pas. Elle avait pris du retard dans sa préparation du jour à cause du numéro de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ gracieusement envoyé par Cynthia, qu'elle avait récupéré au bureau de poste et commencé à lire avant que Rogue le lui confisque d'autorité.

« -C'est fou, quand même, reprit-elle en versant les feuilles coupées dans son chaudron. On s'est vues il y a deux jours et c'est déjà publié. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça sortirait si vite, je pensais que ça paraîtrait dans le numéro de la semaine prochaine.

-Technique classique de journaliste pour vous empêcher de revenir sur vos propos, diagnostiqua Rogue. On ne pratique pas ça dans le monde merveilleux des Moldus ? »

Alifair n'en avait aucune idée et ne s'en souciait guère. Sa potion d'Idées fumeuses parfaitement réalisée émettait des panaches de vapeur qui rendaient la pièce suffocante malgré les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. La Moldue dégoulinait sous sa blouse de chimiste, la vue brouillée par la sueur qui perlait entre ses cils. Pâle dans sa robe noire, le sorcier ne paraissait pas souffrir de la chaleur.

« -Vous êtes vraiment un animal à sang froid, marmonna Alifair, mi-agacée, mi-envieuse.

-Concentrez-vous donc sur ce que vous faites, susurra-t-il. Tâchez de discipliner votre esprit, si toutefois vous le pouvez.

-Et comment, que je le peux, répliqua Alifair. J'ai bien discipliné votre tignasse. »

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, la Moldue avait enfin découvert le shampooing qui convenait au cuir chevelu difficile de Rogue. Sans mèches grasses ni pellicules, le sorcier avait meilleure allure, d'autant plus que son traitement lui profitait : toujours pâle et austère mais d'aspect sain et robuste, il se tenait bien droit désormais, l'œil vif, la tête haute, visiblement prêt à relever tous les défis. En fait, il présentait si bien qu'Alifair commençait à craindre que cela lui monte à la tête.

Concentrée sur la dernière étape de sa préparation – le touillage de la potion dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, enfin en dessinant des 8 – elle ne remarqua pas que Rogue avait recommencé à feuilleter _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Lorsqu'il le lui mit brutalement sous le nez avec un feulement rageur, elle manqua en renverser son chaudron.

« -Hé oh, attention ! Il fait bien assez chaud comme ça, j'ai pas envie de m'ébouillanter ! protesta-t-elle.

-Je vous avais interdit de faire ça ! siffla Rogue en secouant le magazine.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais ça m'étonnerait fort », répliqua Alifair en s'en emparant pour déchiffrer plus aisément le passage litigieux.

C'était un extrait de son interview que le sorcier avait sauté à sa première lecture, dans sa hâte de découvrir – et critiquer – ce que la Moldue avait à dire au sujet des gobelins. Alifair parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes consacrées aux modèles de robes sur mesure pour homme ; un sourire lui monta aux lèvres mais elle parvint à prendre un air innocent.

« -On avait dit « pas de T-shirt », rappela-t-elle en lui rendant le magazine pour retourner à sa potion. Vous n'avez jamais parlé de robes...

-Parce que j'ignorais que c'était la prochaine étape ! fulmina Rogue. Expliquez-moi pourquoi, alors que tous vos vêtements féminins portent des noms absurdes tels que « Diva d'or » ou « Arachnophilia », vous avez baptisé du mien un de vos modèles pour homme ?

- _« Robe en coutil, coupe droite légèrement cintrée, col officier, manches boutonnées aux ¾, fine ceinture de cuir tressé ton sur ton »_ , récita Alifair de mémoire. _« Convient à toutes les morphologies, idéale pour les silhouettes élancées . »_ C'est vous qui me l'avez inspirée, trésor, comment aurais-je pu l'appeler ?

- _« Pour une touche romantique, portez-la plastron ouvert et manches relevées sur une chemise bouffante »_ , lut Rogue, la mine écœurée. De quel droit m'avez-vous associé à _ça_? s'indigna-t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas d'héritier qui puisse s'y opposer, répondit Alifair avec un sourire serein. Vous appartenez à l'histoire, c'est-à-dire à tout le monde. Va falloir vous y faire.

- _Une touche romantique_ , marmonnait-il, furieux. Si c'est tout ce que l'histoire doit retenir de moi...

-C'est un très joli modèle, se défendit la Moldue. Je suis sûre qu'il aura beaucoup de succès. Il est bien plus facile à porter que la robe « Sirius Black »...

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla Rogue, les yeux exorbités.

-Tournez la page, c'est juste après, indiqua-t-elle obligeamment. « _Inspiration perfecto avec fermeture zippée et boucles métal, poches poitrine fermées par boutons-pression en métal, robe fendue devant-derrière pour une meilleure liberté de mouvement. Disponible en vinyle ou en cuir avec supplément. À porter sur un pantalon de cuir et des bottes pour un_ total look _biker sorcier._ » Pour celle-là, non seulement il faut de la thune, mais aussi la ligne et les muscles qui vont bien, précisa Alifair. Ron Weasley serait canon là-dedans, s'il avait les moyens de se la payer. »

L'indignation de Rogue semblait au-delà du dicible ; mais venait-elle de la robe à son nom, de l'honneur identique fait à son ancien ennemi, ou de l'idée que Ron Weasley puisse être jugé « canon », ça, Alifair n'aurait su le dire.

« -Votre faculté de monétiser tout et n'importe quoi est décidément sans limite, articula-t-il finalement d'une voix sourde. Je suis surpris que vous ne proposiez pas encore de « chapeau de Dumbledore » ou de « cape du Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

-Le ministère ne serait sûrement pas d'accord, répondit sérieusement Alifair. Par contre, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était question de redessiner l'uniforme des Aurors. J'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas de remporter le marché... »

Rogue ferma les yeux et expira profondément par le nez comme pour se calmer les nerfs.

« -Rappelez-moi, soupira-t-il en rouvrant les paupières, pourquoi consacrons-nous autant de temps à vous préparer aux BUSE si votre projet professionnel ne requiert aucune compétence magique ?

-Parce qu'on ne met pas tous ses œufs dans le même panier, répliqua Alifair. Je n'ai pas l'intention de consacrer la majorité de mon temps de travail à la couture, et je n'ai pas encore de quoi monter un atelier. Et je tiens à montrer à ce charançon d'Enys et à ses semblables ce dont les Moldus sont capables.

-Weal Enys, murmura Rogue d'un ton rêveur. Je pensais que vous l'aviez oublié.

-Rancunière comme je suis, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, dit sombrement la Moldue.

-Créez donc un vêtement à son nom, lança le sorcier, ce sera une vengeance suffisamment cruelle.

-C'est ça, faites de l'ironie, riposta Alifair. Je sais que vous êtes secrètement flatté. Il y a de quoi, d'ailleurs, quand on pense que le modèle « Severus Rogue » sera présenté au public par le Survivant lui-même.

- _QUOI ?!_ »

lll

Normalement, Alifair aurait dû terminer la journée par une bonne séance de boxe. Toutefois, à force d'en respirer les vapeurs, la potion d'Idées fumeuses lui était quelque peu montée à la tête, et Rogue et Crickey eurent le plus grand mal à la dissuader d'aller démarcher les boutiques de vêtements moldus dans le but d'y placer ses T-shirts à l'effigie de Gornuk le gobelin.

« -Pensez au Code International du Secret Magique, Miss ! plaida Crickey, effarée.

-Encore un instrument au service de la domination des sorciers ! s'exclama Alifair, un carton de T-shirts dans les bras. Incroyable qu'à part eux, toutes les autres espèces magiques soient tricardes à la surface du globe hors des limites autorisées...

-Ce qui ne s'explique évidemment pas par le fait que les sorciers sont les seuls à pouvoir se mêler aux Moldus sans attirer l'attention, ironisa Rogue, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte d'entrée pour lui barrer la route.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, qu'ils attirent l'attention ? répliqua vivement Alifair en roulant de gros yeux. Vous avez des baguettes magiques, non ? C'est pas par peur des Moldus que les sorciers se sont retirés des affaires de la planète, me la faites pas : c'était la solution de facilité. Vous avez laissé le monde tourner comme si c'était pas vos oignons, ce qui vous a permis de bien confisquer le pouvoir à votre profit au sein de la sphère magique !

-Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas avoir goûté votre préparation, en plus de la humer à pleins poumons ? susurra Rogue. Si c'est le cas, les dégâts risquent fort d'être irréversibles.

-Oh, pourquoi Mr Rogue a-t-il fait préparer cette potion à Miss Alifair ? se désola Crickey. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas prévenue de ne pas la respirer ?

-J'étais curieux de voir l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur un esprit déjà enclin à l'absurdité. Je suis presque tenté de la laisser sortir pour continuer mon observation, déclara-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas en plaisanter, le gronda Crickey.

-Je ne plaisante pas, répliqua-t-il, ce qui n'enlève rien au comique de la situation.

-C'est vous, le comique ! intervint inopinément Alifair en essayant de l'écarter de la porte à coups d'épaule – elle tenait toujours le carton à deux mains. Vous pouvez bien oppresser qui vous voulez, après tout, je m'en fiche ! C'est mes T-shirts, j'ai le droit de les vendre à qui je veux, nom d'une pomme ! Je veux du blé, moi, pas la révolution !

-Fière devise à imprimer sur un T-shirt, persifla Rogue, féroce.

-Mais, Miss, couina Crickey, le ministère...

-Le ministère, je l'emmerde !

-Elle devient grossière, il est temps d'agir, observa le sorcier. Crickey, prépare-toi à la réceptionner.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, Monsieur ? s'inquiéta l'elfe.

-Lui administrer un remède qui a fait ses preuves, annonça-t-il. Un coup sur la tempe gauche qui l'étourdira juste assez pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » ricana Alifair.

Sans répondre, Rogue lui arracha le carton des mains et le lui lâcha sur le pied ; profitant de la surprise de la Moldue, il serra le poing et le lui abattit avec force sur le côté du crâne.

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un autre poing s'abattait sur un autre crâne, et Thierry Duclair poussa un cri de douleur.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Menteurs

**Me revoilà enfin ! Navrée pour l'attente ; vous l'aurez compris, faut s'y faire... Pour commencer, quelques réponses aux derniers guests sur le précédent chapitre (pardon si j'en oublie) :**

 **-Artemis :** En l'occurrence, c'est Alifair qui devient folle, mais c'est parce qu'elle a trop sniffé lol

 **-Lyanna Erren :** Il y aurait eu de quoi comparer, en effet, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu la flemme... et puis Alifair n'était pas en état d'avoir des pensées aussi élaborées ! Qui a dit que Drago faisait quoi que ce soit à Thierry ? Pas moi...

 **-Quetsche :** lol adaptons tout ça en série, tous les verbes seront bons ! Je ne sais pas si on verra Harry dans sa nouvelle robe mais je suis sûre qu'il la porte très bien :)

 **-Manon :** Tu vas le savoir tout de suite...

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 - Menteurs**

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un autre poing s'abattait sur un autre crâne et Thierry poussa un cri de douleur.

« -Aouch ! glapit-il en soufflant sur ses jointures pendant que son adversaire s'écroulait, une bosse gonflant déjà sur son front. Il avait la tête dure, celui-là ! On dirait ma mère !

-Plaignez-vous, grommela le blondinet désagréable, son nez en sang gouttant sur sa chemise blanche bien repassée. Vous n'avez pas dû sentir grand chose. Moi, j'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un taureau furieux. »

Par vengeance, il décocha un coup de pied à l'homme étendu, inconscient, sur le palier du quatrième étage, les débris de ce qui était autrefois un buste en plâtre à l'effigie de Mary Stuart jonchant le sol autour de lui.

« -Ne sois pas mesquin, Drago », enjoignit sa mère.

Très digne et à peine décoiffée, elle abaissa un regard froid vers la jeune femme qui sanglotait, tapie contre le mur du couloir.

« -Que cela vous serve de leçon, déclara-t-elle posément. Cessez de nous harceler, Imelda. Vous y perdriez le peu qui vous reste. »

Le visage enfoui dans ses mains tremblantes, la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Aux pieds de Thierry, l'homme à la bosse geignait en reprenant lentement ses esprits, mais son compère assommé par le jeune Drago ne bougeait toujours pas.

« -Il faudrait appeler la police, suggéra Thierry. L'un de vous deux n'a qu'à descendre pendant que je surveille...

-C'est inutile, l'interrompit Mrs Malefoy. La police est déjà là. »

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et quelqu'un surgit bientôt sur le palier, manquant de trébucher sur l'homme inconscient et les morceaux de Mary Stuart.

« -Mr Smith ? » s'étonna Thierry.

Le nouveau venu était un client de l'hôtel arrivé peu après les Malefoy, un petit homme chétif qui faisait enrager Mrs McDermott par sa manie de porter le kilt alors que, de toute évidence, il était Gallois. Thierry fut à peine surpris de le voir brandir, en guise d'arme sans doute, un bâton de bois poli long d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

« -C'était donc vous, déclara Mrs Malefoy. Nous nous doutions bien que le ministère chargerait quelqu'un de notre surveillance.

\- Inspecteur Cadogan Smith, se présenta le petit homme en pointant son bout de bois sur elle. Veuillez lever les mains en l'air, Madame.

-Nous ne sommes pas armés, imbécile ! s'écria Drago, indigné. Et quand bien même, c'est nous qui avons été attaqués !

-La légitime défense reste à démontrer, jeune homme, répliqua tranquillement Mr Smith. Du reste, je vous conseille de surveiller votre langage. Vous vous adressez à un représentant de l'ordre. »

Thierry était perplexe : Mr Smith, un agent sous couverture ? Mrs Malefoy et son fils, des suspects sous surveillance policière ? Et les trois autres, la fille et ses deux complices, que venaient-ils faire dans tout ça ?

« -Et c'est quoi, ce machin ? » demanda-t-il avec un geste en direction du bout de bois.

Smith parut décontenancé par la question. Mrs Malefoy haussa un sourcil insolent et son fils eut un sourire goguenard : il fallait reconnaître que l'attitude du policier, avec son kilt et son bâtonnet, était plutôt ridicule. Son trouble ne fut cependant que passager.

« -Vous connaissez certainement les films de James Bond ? répondit-il à l'adresse de Thierry. Vous savez que des armes peuvent être dissimulées dans des objets du quotidien.

-Comme les briquets-grenades et les parapluies qui tirent des balles ? fit Thierry en fronçant les sourcils, dubitatif.

-Exactement, confirma Smith, solennel.

-C'est un bout de bois, objecta Thierry. Pas le genre de choses qui passe inaperçu.

-Très juste, approuva Mrs Malefoy, sarcastique. Comment expliquez-vous cela, Monsieur l'inspecteur ? »

La façon dont les Malefoy s'adressaient à lui était franchement irrespectueuse mais, en professionnel aguerri, le policier conserva son sang-froid, ce que Thierry jugea admirable.

« -Cela me rend d'autant plus inoffensif, expliqua Smith, très sûr de lui. Du moins, en apparence. Les criminels sont parfaitement au courant de l'existence des briquets-grenades et des parapluies qui tirent des balles mais, de cela, ils ne se méfient pas », conclut-il en agitant doucement son bâtonnet.

Malgré son ton assuré, Thierry avait du mal à croire que cette mince tige de bois puisse effectivement dissimuler une arme. Mrs Malefoy affichait un air d'incrédulité hautaine ; son fils, lui, ricanait ouvertement. Smith soupira avec résignation.

« -Nouvelles directives, avoua-t-il enfin, tout enthousiasme évanoui. On a l'air de crétins, je vous l'accorde, mais les ordres viennent d'en haut. »

Fataliste, il haussa les épaules d'un air piteux. Convaincu, Thierry hocha la tête avec compassion.

« -Fichus technocrates », approuva-t-il, et Smith remercia mentalement le ciel pour sa crédulité.

lll

Ses talents d'improvisation faisaient de Cadogan Smith l'un des meilleurs éléments de la Brigade de police magique ; de sang mêlé, c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'était trouvé chargé de la surveillance des Malefoy en milieu moldu. Une chance pour tout le monde, se dit-il en attachant au radiateur la jeune Imelda Crabbe et ses deux acolytes. Il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir endormi la méfiance du Moldu sans recourir à un sortilège, et espérait que ses supérieurs n'exigeraient pas qu'il lui efface la mémoire. Le jeune Duclair n'avait pas vu d'autre baguette que la sienne, et Smith était parvenu à l'éloigner le temps d'envoyer un Patronus au ministère pour demander du renfort.

« -Depuis quand ces choses font-elles partie de l'équipement réglementaire de la BPM ? s'enquit avec dédain Narcissa Malefoy, les yeux braqués sur les menottes qu'il venait de refermer sur les poignets d'Imelda.

-Il s'agit d'une initiative personnelle, expliqua Smith avec amabilité. Cela paraîtra bien moins étrange que des cordes surgies de nulle part.

-Vous poussez très loin l'art du camouflage, persifla la sorcière. Tant que le Moldu n'est pas là, vous pourriez en profiter pour soigner mon fils.

-Un petit saignement de nez ne le tuera pas », balaya l'inspecteur en souriant au jeune homme.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard haineux, les narines pincées pour arrêter le flux. Smith releva sa manche et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet.

« -Ils ne devraient plus tarder, annonça-t-il. Normalement, l'intervention est presque instantanée, mais mes collègues doivent être en train de parfaire leur déguisement...

-Quand pourrai-je récupérer ma baguette ? demanda Mrs Malefoy.

-Quand il sera établi que vous n'avez commis aucune infraction, répondit l'inspecteur. Nous allons tous vous emmener au poste pour vous interroger séparément et confronter votre version des faits avec le témoignage de Mr Duclair et l'examen des baguettes saisies. Au terme de tout cela, nous devrions y voir plus clair et, s'il s'avère que vous êtes bel et bien dans votre droit, vous serez libres d'aller où bon vous semble après que nous vous aurons rendu vos effets personnels. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures.

-Quelques heures ! s'exclama Drago, mais il fut interrompu par le retour de Thierry Duclair qui grimpait l'escalier quatre à quatre.

-Enfoncez ça dans vos narines et tassez bien, dit le Moldu en tendant au jeune sorcier la grosse boule de coton hydrophile que Smith l'avait envoyé chercher. Vos collègues sont là, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du policier. Ils ont fait drôlement vite. »

Trois personnes apparurent derrière lui sur le palier, portant des vêtements moldus plus ou moins bien assortis – aucun n'était venu en pyjama, c'était déjà ça, constata Smith avec soulagement. Nerveux de se trouver en terrain non magique sans baguette à la main, ils écoutèrent distraitement les explications sommaires de l'inspecteur. Personne ne posa de question ni ne fit la moindre remarque au sujet des menottes. Par bonheur, même les trois prisonniers se taisaient, apparemment accablés de s'être faits prendre : le Moldu ne pouvait rien soupçonner.

« -Bon, on les embarque, déclara Bellick, le supérieur de Smith, quand celui-ci eut terminé. Tous au poste !

-Moi aussi ? s'inquiéta le Moldu.

-Non, pas vous, corrigea aussitôt Bellick. L'inspecteur Smith va rester pour recueillir votre déposition et, ensuite, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, conclut-il avec un petit sourire.

-Un souvenir, Monsieur ? répéta Smith en espérant ne pas se méprendre sur le sens de ces paroles.

-À vous de voir, Caddy, répondit Bellick, énigmatique. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ce qui s'est passé risquait d'empêcher ce grand gaillard de trouver le sommeil, pas vrai ?

-Aucun risque, confirma le Moldu. J'ai toujours dormi comme un bébé. »

Smith était soulagé que Bellick le laisse juge de l'opportunité de recourir au sortilège d'Amnésie : il lui faudrait sonder en profondeur Mr Duclair pour en être certain, mais il ne pensait pas que cela s'avérerait nécessaire. Il devrait inventer encore un ou deux mensonges, toutefois, quand le Moldu voudrait savoir pourquoi les clients de sa mère étaient sous surveillance, et pourquoi on les avait attaqués.

« -Nous serons bientôt de retour, affirma Mrs Malefoy à Thierry quand tout le monde se fut mis en ordre de marche – il fallut pour cela attendre que Smith détache les prisonniers des radiateurs, ce que ses collègues étaient bien incapables de faire sans baguette. Veillez à ce qu'on ne touche pas à nos affaires.

-Je transmettrai la consigne », assura Thierry Duclair.

Narcissa hocha la tête, persuadée néanmoins que sa déplaisante hôtelière de mère n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour fouiller dans leurs malles, à ses risques et périls.

lll

« -Bon, on reprend, grommela Bellick en rassemblant en une pile bien nette les parchemins sur lesquels une Plume à Papote bleu marine avait consigné le récit de la sorcière. Je vous relis tout ça et vous m'arrêtez si vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? s'impatienta-t-elle, fatiguée de l'interrogatoire.

-Ce serait dommage qu'une petite erreur ou une imprécision vous fasse accuser de faux témoignage », insinua-t-il avec un sourire déplaisant.

Contrairement à son subordonné en kilt, Bellick n'avait rien d'aimable et ne cherchait pas à l'être, nota Narcissa. Chauve, massif, rude et grossier, il trônait à son bureau comme un gros chat satisfait et la considérait avec un plaisir évident, ses petits yeux brillant de tenir en son pouvoir une sorcière de son rang.

« -L'hôtel était quasiment vide, résuma-t-il en parcourant le premier parchemin de la pile. Les autres clients étaient tous sortis et la patronne s'était aussi absentée. Le personnel... Tiens, on n'en a pas parlé, du personnel, marmonna Bellick en feuilletant la liasse, sourcils froncés. Il aurait dû être là, le personnel...

-Le ménage des chambres avait été fait, répondit sèchement Narcissa. Il n'y avait qu'à tenir la réception, les employés ont donc dû profiter de l'absence de leur patronne pour déserter leur poste. Vu la fréquentation de l'hôtel, on ne peut guère les en blâmer.

-Mais le fils est resté, lui ? » objecta Bellick alors que la plume ajoutait quelques lignes de notes en bas du premier parchemin.

Narcissa confirma d'un signe de tête.

« -Peut-être est-ce lui qui les a autorisés à partir, hasarda-t-elle.

-Brave petit, commenta l'officier avant de replonger dans ses notes. Vous et votre fils étiez dans votre chambre, à essayer de vous familiariser avec le _téléviseur_ , voyez-vous ça, railla-t-il en lui lançant un bref regard amusé. Des Malefoy en train de jouer avec des artefacts moldus, ça doit valoir le détour... D'un autre côté, on les imagine mal inventer ce genre de mensonge. »

Narcissa conserva un visage de marbre : Bellick aurait été trop heureux de pouvoir l'accuser d'insulte à agent. Elle espérait que, de son côté, Drago garderait son calme.

« -Nous avons donc un Moldu à l'accueil, Mr Malefoy junior et vous-même dans votre chambre au quatrième étage, et l'inspecteur Smith en vadrouille dans l'hôtel, récapitula Bellick. Là-dessus débarquent nos trois affreux jojos : Miss Imelda Crabbe et ses deux oncles maternels, Victor et Virgil Rosier. Vous ne les voyez pas arriver, bien sûr, pas plus que l'inspecteur Smith. Ils ont pris la peine de se déguiser en Moldus, plutôt efficacement d'ailleurs. Ils se présentent à la réception, demandent après vous, et le jeune monsieur... – l'officier consulta un parchemin – _Duclair_ leur indique le numéro de votre chambre, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'après ce qu'il en a dit à Smith. Un bon vieux sortilège de Confusion dosé juste ce qu'il faut, si vous voulez mon avis. Bref, ils montent, entrent sans frapper, et le combat s'engage. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

Bellick haussa les sourcils, la tête levée pour consulter Narcissa du regard. Elle se contenta d'un petit geste de la main pour lui indiquer de poursuivre.

« -Jusqu'ici, on ne peut rien vous reprocher. C'est après que ça se gâte, annonça-t-il avec une satisfaction manifeste. Placer des protections magiques autour d'une porte de chambre d'hôtel moldu, tss...

- _Une_ protection, précisa froidement Narcissa, qui ne s'activait que sous l'effet d'un sortilège, pour éviter de frapper par erreur la femme de ménage. Du reste, vous le savez déjà. »

Bellick sourit, son crâne poli reflétant la lumière des fausses fenêtres de son bureau. D'un regard, il s'assura que la plume enregistrait cette dernière précision puis revint à Narcissa.

« -Vous voyez, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il fallait tout reprendre, dit-il. Sinon, on serait passés à côté de votre souci de ne pas faire de mal aux Moldus. Ç'aurait été dommage de s'en priver ! »

Elle percevait clairement l'ironie de son ton. Le monde sorcier tout entier se moquerait d'eux quand la nouvelle se répandrait : les Malefoy pris de scrupules à l'idée de blesser des Moldus ! Mais ils n'avaient pas à s'en soucier : pendant ces deux prochaines années, ils ne côtoieraient plus leurs semblables que lors des visites à Lucius. D'ici la fin de leur accord avec cet infect jeune Goyle, les gens les auraient oubliés.

« -Dites-moi, Mrs Malefoy, reprit Bellick, pensif. Vous avez mis en place cette protection pour vous défendre contre les personnes qui vous avaient déjà agressés, c'est ça ?

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, oui, confirma-t-elle avec un soupir.

-Mmh, fit-il en hochant la tête. C'est bien ce que j'avais noté. Mais alors, si vous craigniez une autre attaque, pourquoi vous être exposés en plein territoire non magique au lieu de rester à l'abri dans votre manoir ? »

Préparée à la question, Narcissa ne cilla même pas.

« -Peut-être parce que j'espérais qu'une nouvelle agression ferait enfin réagir le ministère », articula-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Bellick hocha de nouveau la tête. Il semblait apprécier sa réponse bien qu'il ne la crût peut-être pas. La plume griffonnait frénétiquement sur le dernier parchemin.

« -Bizarre, quand même, que votre fils n'ait pas eu sa baguette sur lui, constata-t-il finalement.

-Il l'avait laissée dans sa chambre, répliqua Narcissa. Nous ne pouvions pas deviner qu'il en aurait besoin précisément cet après-midi. »

Elle enchaînait les mensonges avec une aisance qui la surprenait elle-même, et que Severus n'aurait pas reniée ; mais, après tout, elle avait bien trompé le Seigneur des Ténèbres... ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago. Elle espérait qu'il s'en tiendrait à ce qu'elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille avant d'entrer en salle d'interrogatoire. Qu'arriverait-il s'il finissait par parler de Goyle et du serment qu'ils avaient échangé ? Goyle serait arrêté, certes, et Drago également pour l'avoir enlevé et torturé, et soumis Pinkerton à l'Imperium. Il encourrait une peine plus lourde que leurs cinq agresseurs réunis. La seule solution serait de nier en bloc si jamais Imelda ou l'un des oncles parlait ; et, en attendant, qu'il se taise.

« Pourvu que personne n'ait l'idée de fouiller ses affaires et ne s'aperçoive que sa baguette n'y est pas », se dit-elle soudain avec angoisse sans se douter que, dans la pièce voisine, Drago pensait exactement la même chose.

lll

« -Dites, j'espère que votre collègue ne va pas mettre son nez partout dans nos chambres, lança le jeune sorcier d'une voix traînante. Je déteste l'idée que ce type fouille dans les affaires de ma mère.

-Aucun risque, assura vivement l'agent chargée de son interrogatoire. Nous sommes soumis à des procédures très strictes et Caddy – je veux dire, l'inspecteur Smith – les respecte toujours scrupuleusement. Pour l'instant, vous êtes présumés victimes, votre mère et vous, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que nous perquisitionnions votre logement. »

Drago dissimula son soulagement derrière un bref hochement de tête : l'absence de baguette n'était pas la seule chose qu'une fouille inopinée aurait pu mettre à jour. À l'image de la Pensine de la tante Bellatrix, tous les artefacts de magie noire n'avaient pas été saisis lors de leur arrestation après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

« -Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé », demanda l'agent d'une voix douce.

Elle était jeune, menue et plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bruns et ses petites taches de rousseur sur le nez. Son visage n'exprimait ni mépris ni hostilité, juste un intérêt professionnel mêlé de bienveillance. Il y avait donc encore des gens chez qui le nom de Malefoy ne suscitait pas un rejet de principe ; Drago était étonné d'en trouver au sein du ministère.

« -Ça n'a pas dû durer plus de cinq minutes, commença-t-il, et il vit du coin de l'œil une plume bleu marine se mettre à écrire toute seule sur un parchemin. Peut-être moins. Nous étions dans la chambre de ma mère quand la porte s'est ouverte tout à coup, sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Heureusement, nous l'avions piégée avec un maléfice d'Entrave confiné : l' _Alohomora_ qu'ils ont lancé a servi de déclencheur pour libérer le sort. »

L'agent entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux agrandis par l'admiration.

« -Un champ de confinement magique ! souffla-t-elle. Parfait dans un environnement moldu, à condition de savoir en maintenir la stabilité. On n'apprend pas ça à Poudlard... Comment y avez-vous pensé ? »

Drago haussa les épaules avec modestie, intérieurement très fier de son idée bien que ce soit sa mère qui en ait assuré la mise en œuvre – mais ça, l'agent n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« -C'est dépassé, apparemment, fit-il d'un air désinvolte. Une invention du siècle dernier, d'un type qui s'appelait Faraday, je crois. Plus personne ne l'utilise, aujourd'hui. Enfin... presque. »

Il tenta un sourire de connivence que la jeune sorcière lui rendit aussitôt. Et dire qu'à l'époque, quand il était tombé sur ce vieux livre traitant des propriétés physiques de la magie, pendant qu'il réparait l'Armoire à Disparaître dans la Salle sur Demande, il l'avait d'abord trouvé ringard !

« -Donc, vos assaillants ont eux-mêmes déclenché le maléfice, reprit l'agent, et ils ont foncé droit dedans en franchissant la porte. C'est exact ?

-Il a bloqué Imelda dans l'embrasure, confirma Drago. Les deux autres l'ont fait tomber en la heurtant par derrière. Ma mère a eu le temps de tirer sa baguette et de désarmer l'un des oncles avant que l'autre s'en prenne à elle. J'ai essayé de récupérer la baguette mais cette espèce de grosse brute m'a sauté dessus et a commencé à me frapper. »

Drago indiqua son nez fraîchement guéri depuis leur arrivée dans les locaux de la BPM. Transplaner alors qu'il était encore tuméfié et bourré de coton s'était avéré une expérience extrêmement désagréable : il avait eu peur de le laisser derrière lui.

« -Ce cinglé m'aurait tué à mains nues ! reprit-il, indigné. Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte communicante pour me réfugier dans ma chambre, mais il a fait sauter le verrou d'un coup d'épaule. Il m'a poursuivi dans le couloir en direction des escaliers. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me rattrape avant que je les atteigne, et puis j'ai entendu un cri juste derrière moi, et une chute. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu le Moldu devant la cage de l'ascenseur : il avait dû être alerté par le bruit. Il venait de tirer le tapis du couloir sous les pieds de celui qui me poursuivait – j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas tomber aussi, d'ailleurs ! J'ai attrapé la première chose qui m'est tombée sous la main et je l'ai fracassée sur le crâne du type avant qu'il puisse se relever. Pendant ce temps, le deuxième oncle se jetait sur le Moldu, mais il n'avait plus sa baguette : j'imagine que ma mère avait réussi à le désarmer, lui aussi. Le Moldu l'a envoyé au tapis d'un seul coup de poing, indiqua-t-il en s'efforçant de gommer de sa voix toute trace d'admiration.

-Waouh ! souffla l'agent, impressionnée. Et Imelda Crabbe ? Et votre mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient, pendant ce temps ? »

Drago eut un sourire rusé.

« -Une fois l'effet du maléfice d'Entrave dissipé, Imelda a sans doute pris le relais de son oncle, supposa-t-il, surtout quand il a perdu sa baguette. Sauf que, cette fois, elle n'a pas pu profiter de l'effet de surprise. »

Il n'entra pas dans les détails : l'agent ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il décrive un duel auquel il n'avait pas assisté. Il s'abstint de mentionner le cri qu'il avait entendu juste avant que l'oncle d'Imelda se jette – involontairement peut-être – sur le Moldu : le hurlement de douleur d'une femme, bref mais strident à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Imelda avait été projetée hors de la chambre, droit contre le mur du couloir où elle était restée prostrée, sanglotante ; Narcissa l'avait suivie d'une démarche digne, rangeant subrepticement dans sa poche non pas une, mais _deux_ baguettes. Drago aurait parié que la deuxième était celle de l'oncle et que, quand la BPM l'examinerait, elle y trouverait l'empreinte d'un sortilège Doloris, sans pouvoir déterminer qui l'avait lancé.

« -Vous avez eu de la chance, observa l'agent. Le Moldu n'a rien remarqué d'anormal, d'après l'inspecteur Smith – en tout cas, rien d'inexplicable. Et la façon dont vous avez confiné votre protection magique est tout à fait conforme au Code International du Secret Magique et aux lois de protection des Moldus. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème. »

Elle lui posa encore quelques questions puis lui tendit le parchemin qu'avait rempli la plume afin qu'il relise et signe sa déposition. Ensuite, elle se leva en l'invitant d'un geste à faire de même.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on devra dire au Moldu ? demanda Drago en repoussant sa chaise.

-L'inspecteur Smith va vous briefer à ce sujet, répondit-elle. Quoi qu'il ait pu inventer, ce ne sera sans doute pas une histoire très flatteuse, et j'imagine que les Moldus auront hâte de vous voir partir. Mais vous devez être soulagés de pouvoir rentrer chez vous maintenant que ceux qui vous menaçaient ont été arrêtés.

-Mmh, fit Drago d'un air incertain. Ça, ça reste encore à prouver. Et puis – il retint une grimace tant son prochain mensonge lui paraissait énorme – je ne pense pas que nous ayons envie de rentrer tout de suite. Le monde moldu est si... exotique. Il nous reste encore tellement à découvrir. »

L'agent en resta muette de stupéfaction ; ses yeux s'étaient ouverts si grand que Drago voyait tout le contour de ses iris. Puis les traits de la jeune sorcière se détendirent et elle secoua la tête, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« -J'ai toujours su que les Malefoy étaient des gens plus subtils que ce qu'on voulait nous faire croire, affirma-t-elle. Vous savez, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, je ne devrais pas le dire, mais je n'ai jamais été une grande adepte des Moldus... quoique je ne leur veuille aucun mal, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser.

-Naturellement, acquiesça Drago d'une voix doucereuse. Personne ne leur a jamais voulu de mal, hormis les affreux qu'on a jetés en prison pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle perçut certainement son ironie mais ne s'en offensa pas. Au contraire, elle continua ses confidences, apparemment contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler à cœur ouvert.

« -Par certains côtés, je les trouve... fascinants. Un peu comme les géants ou les vampires. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Drago voyait très bien : les Moldus étaient une espèce étrange aux mœurs parfois répugnantes. Quand on les approchait, on prenait le risque d'être hypnotisé par leur comportement aberrant, leurs coutumes malsaines et leur outillage incompréhensible.

« -Si le sujet vous intéresse, venez donc nous rendre visite un de ces jours, proposa-t-il, sarcastique. Quand vous ne serez pas en service. Vous n'aurez sûrement aucun mal à découvrir notre adresse », ajouta-t-il avec insolence en se détournant vers la porte.

L'agent ne se laissa pas démonter mais acquiesça calmement.

« -Il se pourrait que je passe, en effet. Simple routine », sourit-elle.

Elle ne paraissait pas vouloir le narguer : elle confirmait simplement que leur surveillance serait maintenue encore un moment.

« -Dans ce cas, à bientôt, répliqua-t-il, un peu sec. Agent... ?

-Wilde. Nora Wilde. Je suis une parente éloignée du défunt Severus Rogue », précisa-t-elle avec fierté sans remarquer qu'à la mention du nom, la main du jeune sorcier s'était crispée sur la poignée de la porte.


	19. Chapitre 19 - La rentrée

**Vite écrit, celui-là, pour une fois :)**

 **Manon :** Ben oui, elle crâne, c'est pas tout le monde qui a un héros dans sa famille :)

 **Sofix73 :** J'ai essayé de te répondre mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée sur le site... Merci pour le compliment, en tout cas ! Non, je ne sais pas du tout, mais on ne doit plus être très loin du début de la fin ; reste à savoir combien de chapitres ça prendra.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 - La rentrée**

Severus Rogue se sentait mélancolique. Il faisait triste aujourd'hui ; la pluie qui battait les carreaux du salon ne parvenait pas à rafraîchir l'atmosphère lourde d'orage. Un tonnerre sourd grondait de temps à autre, sans réussir à éclater vraiment. La peau du sorcier était moite d'une sueur chaude, déplaisante ; dans l'air immobile, il avait presque du mal à trouver son souffle.

« -Quel temps de merde ! râla la Moldue. Ça se voit que c'est la rentrée !

-C'est donc ça », murmura Rogue, frappé par cette révélation.

On était en effet le 1er septembre et, pour la première fois depuis dix-huit ans, le sorcier n'assisterait pas à la rentrée des classes. Pas de Répartition, pas de banquet, pas de Rusard récriminant – déjà – contre les traces de semelles boueuses dans le hall du château, ni de couinements d'élèves terrorisés par Peeves : désormais, Poudlard se débrouillerait sans lui.

« -Vous avez une petite mine, vous..., décréta Alifair en lui lançant un regard scrutateur.

-Pas du tout, répliqua Rogue avec difficulté, la gorge serrée par une émotion qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer.

-Mr Rogue aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de diminuer ses doses de médicaments ? s'inquiéta Crickey.

-Je vais très bien, assura-t-il d'un ton sec.

-En tout cas, si vous voulez rempiler à l'école, une place vient de se libérer », annonça Alifair.

Avachie dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse, la Moldue lisait le courrier qu'un Corbac trempé venait de lui apporter. Après s'être vigoureusement ébroué à proximité de Rogue, l'oiseau s'était enfui par la cheminée, non sans crailler quelques injures à l'adresse du sorcier arrosé.

« -Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal a déclaré forfait ? demanda Rogue avec une nonchalance étudiée.

-Pas que je sache, répondit la Moldue en parcourant des yeux la lettre que Rusard lui avait envoyée. Le professeur Viesnaya vient d'arriver de Russie et elle est apparemment impatiente de commencer à enseigner. Et Mary McDonald est confirmée pour s'occuper des potions. »

Rogue grimaça.

« -Cette incapable n'a jamais été bonne qu'à suivre les instructions du manuel, marmonna-t-il. Que pourra-t-elle bien _enseigner_ , je me le demande...

-Vous êtes de mauvaise foi, contra Alifair, amusée. Elle vous est passée devant au classement de l'ASPIC de potions : je le sais, c'est Argus qui me l'a dit.

-Les anciennes épreuves accordaient trop d'importance à la théorie, renifla le sorcier avec hauteur. Mes réalisations étaient bien meilleures que les siennes.

-J'en suis certaine, trésor. Non, celle qui s'en va est une certaine Mme Pince, je ne sais pas qui c'est.

-La bibliothécaire de Poudlard, indiqua-t-il avec indifférence. Étonnant de sa part d'attendre la rentrée pour prendre sa retraite.

-Elle ne prend pas sa retraite, corrigea Alifair. D'après Argus, elle a été débauchée par un certain Macusa...

-Un certain Macusa ? » la reprit aussitôt Rogue, le sourcil levé.

Alifair réfléchit un instant, puis jura.

« - _Le_ MACUSA : le Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, récita-t-elle. Décidément, ça veut pas rentrer, ça...

-Ennuyeux, étant donné qu'il s'agit de l'une des institutions les plus puissantes du monde magique, commenta le sorcier. Je ne me doutais pas que Mme Pince jouissait d'une telle renommée internationale.

-Faut croire que les _spécialistes de la conservation des ouvrages cannibales_ ne courent pas les rues, dit la Moldue en relisant le paragraphe que Rusard avait consacré à la défection de Mme Pince. Des livres qui se mangent entre eux, quelle idée ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis son regard tomba sur Rogue. Elle le contempla rêveusement en silence jusqu'à ce que le sorcier s'agace de cet examen.

« -Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se trémoussant dans son fauteuil.

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais vous ne seriez pas mal en bibliothécaire, déclara-t-elle, songeuse.

- _Quoi ?_ répéta-t-il sèchement.

-Le dragon jaloux de son trésor, susurra-t-elle avec malice, terrorisant tous ceux qui essaient de s'en approcher... Ça vous irait bien.

-Très drôle, grommela Rogue.

-Crickey vous demande pardon, Miss, couina l'elfe qui s'était fait oublier, mais la mission du bibliothécaire n'est pas de garder ses livres pour lui. Au contraire, il doit faciliter l'accès de tous à la connaissance pour favoriser l'épanouissement personnel et l'émancipation de chacun. »

D'un même mouvement, le sorcier et la Moldue tournèrent la tête vers elle en haussant des sourcils stupéfaits.

« -Mrs Dunbar, l'épouse de Monsieur Roger, travaillait dans une bibliothèque, Miss, expliqua simplement Crickey.

-Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, soupira Alifair. Favoriser l'épanouissement personnel, c'est pas tellement dans vos cordes. Vous, votre truc, c'est plutôt l'humiliation et le châtiment corporel.

-Il est des circonstances qui ne vous laissent pas le choix », confirma-t-il sans le moindre remords.

Quand la Moldue avait repris conscience dans les bras de Crickey après que Rogue lui eut administré son antidote personnel à la potion d'Idées fumeuses, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle déverse sur lui des torrents d'insultes à faire pâlir Corbac de jalousie, voire à ce qu'elle le frappe en retour. Au lieu de cela, elle avait éclaté de rire, très amusée par le fait que, d'eux deux, il ait été le premier à donner des coups à l'autre.

« -En fait, vous êtes très tactile », lui avait-elle glissé pour le taquiner – il n'avait d'ailleurs pas su quoi répliquer.

« -J'ai reçu ma convocation aux BUSE, annonça Alifair qui ouvrait à présent le courrier qu'elle avait rapporté du bureau de poste. Les épreuves auront lieu le mois prochain, juste avant Halloween. Et... oh, fit-elle d'un ton étonné en découvrant un second feuillet à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Toujours pas réglementaires, les envois de Mr Weasley... »

Elle parcourut avec amusement le parchemin à l'en-tête du ministère de la Magie puis le tendit à Rogue.

« -Pauvre garçon, sourit-elle. J'espère que je ne lui donne pas de cauchemars. »

Surpris, le sorcier jeta un œil à la signature et comprit aussitôt que ce Weasley n'était pas celui auquel il avait tout d'abord pensé.

« _Chère Miss Blake_ », écrivait-il,

« _Nos services ont été avertis du fait que l'un de vos articles de prêt-à-porter, connu sous le nom de « T-shirt Indésirable », a été vu sur un Moldu du nom de Thierry Duncan Duclair, identifié depuis comme votre fournisseur. Le ministère souhaite attirer votre attention sur le fait que, bien que n'étant pas strictement prohibé par les lois de la sorcellerie, le choix d'un sous-traitant moldu semble inapproprié dès lors qu'il s'agit de lui confier la production d'articles affichant des portraits de sorciers et de créatures magiques, ainsi que des termes aussi clairement liés au monde magique que le mot « Gallions »._

 _De même, permettre la diffusion de_ _sdits_ _articles au sein de la communauté moldue (ne serait-ce que sous la forme de cadeaux promotionnels) peut s'avérer périlleux pour la clandestinité de notre monde. L'ignorance de Mr Duclair quant à votre source d'inspiration ayant été constatée par un agent assermenté, le ministère se bornera pour l'instant à vous recommander la plus extrême prudence dans vos relations commerciales avec les Moldus, pour ce qui concerne la collection dite « Indésirable »._ »

« -Réactivité nulle, beaucoup de rodomontades et une inaction patente : la réforme de Shacklebolt porte ses fruits, on dirait, ironisa Rogue.

-Que vouliez-vous qu'ils fassent à part me tirer les oreilles ? observa Alifair avec indulgence. Même pour le reste, ils ne peuvent pas me coincer.

-Le reste ? » releva le sorcier.

Du menton, Alifair désigna la lettre que Rogue n'avait pas terminée. Il nota que la Moldue avait perdu son sourire ; bien qu'elle essayât de le cacher, il la sentait soudain tendue. Intrigué et méfiant, le sorcier reprit sa lecture.

« _Par ailleurs, des événements délictueux se sont récemment produits sur le lieu de travail de la mère de Mr Duclair, en présence de celui-ci. Ces faits impliquaient des sorciers connus des forces de police magique, parmi lesquels des membres des familles Malefoy, Rosier et Crabbe. N'étant pas en mesure de prouver qu'il y a là davantage qu'une coïncidence, le ministère vous encourage néanmoins à communiquer à la Brigade de police magique (BPM) tout élément d'information dont vous pourriez disposer concernant les faits ; un agent de la BPM vous contactera prochainement à cette fin._

 _Croyant en votre volonté sincère de soutenir le ministère dans ses efforts de maintien de l'ordre et de protection des communautés magique et moldue, je vous prie de recevoir, chère Miss Blake, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

 _Perceval Ignatius Weasley_

 _Directeur du Bureau de désinformation_

 _Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques_

 _Ministère de la Magie_ »

Avec un froissement de parchemin, la main de Rogue retomba sur ses genoux. Toute torpeur mélancolique avait déserté le sorcier, et le regard qu'il lança à la Moldue était aussi froid et acéré qu'une aiguille de glace.

« - _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_ »

lll

Rogue n'avait pas proposé à Narcissa de rester en contact via la boîte aux lettres d'Alifair. Respectant sa volonté, la Moldue n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de souffler aux Malefoy le nom d'un certain hôtel en Écosse où ils pourraient entamer leur exil dans le calme ; non qu'elle tint absolument à mêler Thierry à cette histoire, mais elle pensait qu'il serait une utile source de renseignement si Narcissa persistait dans sa décision de ne plus écrire.

Corbac était arrivé au manoir, fatigué et mécontent de ces allers-retours, au moment où la sorcière bouclait sa malle avant de quitter les lieux ; Drago l'attendait dans le hall, portant déjà ses nouveaux vêtements qui, bien que moldus et achetés en catastrophe, lui allaient divinement – c'était du moins l'opinion de sa mère. Narcissa avait reconnu l'oiseau que Severus lui avait envoyé la veille après leur confrontation avec Goyle, et détaché la lettre de sa patte avec un soupir de lassitude. Le message signé « S.R. » était extrêmement bref : deux lignes dans lesquelles l'expéditeur entérinait la fin de leur correspondance, souhaitait bonne chance aux Malefoy et indiquait un établissement susceptible de les accueillir dans des conditions décentes, selon les standards moldus. Ne sachant où aller, la sorcière avait été soulagée de pouvoir suivre l'ultime recommandation de son ami, sans se douter qu'elle émanait en fait d'une elfe de maison écrivant sous la dictée de sa maîtresse moldue.

« -Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? s'indigna Rogue après qu'Alifair lui eut tout avoué. Au nom de quel raisonnement grotesque avez-vous cru nécessaire d'usurper mon identité sans même m'en avertir ?

-J'ai pensé que l'idée d'espionner votre amie par l'intermédiaire d'un Moldu vous ferait pousser les hauts cris, répondit Alifair d'un ton léger. Vous allez me soutenir que j'ai eu tort ? »

Le sorcier lui lança un regard incrédule, presque consterné.

« -J'ai passé la majorité de mon existence à espionner les autres, rappela-t-il sévèrement. Avant d'entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis de Dumbledore, je travaillais déjà à découvrir les secrets des élèves de Poudlard. Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais négligé une telle opportunité si j'en avais eu connaissance ? »

La Moldue en resta sans voix. L'air contrit, elle baissa les yeux vers son elfe.

« -J'ai manqué de psychologie sur ce coup-là, reconnut-elle. J'aurais dû t'écouter, Crickey.

-Les compétences de cette elfe s'accroissent de jour en jour, persifla Rogue. Depuis quand est-elle devenue faussaire ?

-L'écriture de Mr Rogue n'est pas si difficile à imiter, Monsieur, déclara Crickey sans le moindre embarras. Elle est ramassée et anguleuse, mais il suffit d'une plume taillée très fin pour en faire une copie convenable.

-Vous aussi, vous devriez prendre des cours de calligraphie », railla Alifair.

Contrarié, le sorcier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna les yeux vers les fenêtres battues par la pluie. À l'extérieur, l'orage grondait avec plus de force, faisant parfois vaciller la lumière des lampes électriques.

« -La _Gazette_ n'a rien dit des « événements » dont parle Weasley, remarqua soudain Rogue.

-C'est sûrement trop récent, supposa Alifair. Ça a pu arriver hier et ce n'est pas encore dans le journal, ou alors l'info est retenue pour les besoins de l'enquête. »

Elle observa le profil du sorcier, pâle sur le fond sombre de la fenêtre. Son front était lisse, son regard songeur, mais ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur ses bras croisés.

« -Thierry Duclair doit être rentré, maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'irai le voir demain à l'imprimerie, si vous voulez.

-Pour lui demander des nouvelles de la famille de sorciers que vous avez si généreusement adressée à sa mère ? railla-t-il, sarcastique.

-Pour savoir si ses vacances se sont bien passées, répliqua-t-elle. Après avoir entendu mes prétendues aventures avec la mafia, il sera content d'avoir quelque chose d'original à raconter, lui aussi.

-S'il est en mesure de le faire, glissa Rogue.

-Weasley junior l'aurait dit s'il y avait eu des blessés, objecta la Moldue. Vous ne croyez pas ? insista-t-elle, inquiète tout à coup.

-Je pensais plutôt aux difficultés que pourrait créer un sortilège d'Amnésie, précisa le sorcier d'un ton doucereux. Mais il est touchant de constater que la santé du Moldu vous préoccupe, quoiqu'il aurait fallu y penser avant de le mettre en danger.

-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que les autres réagiraient si vite, se défendit-elle. Comment ont-ils su pour l'hôtel, d'ailleurs ?

-Comment le ministère l'a-t-il su ? répliqua Rogue. Les Malefoy sont une grande famille, même si les amendes qu'ils ont eues à payer ont réduit leur train de vie. Le manoir a ses fournisseurs attitrés : commerces de bouche, tailleur, papetier, vendeur de chandelles... En résiliant leur contrat, Narcissa a pu laisser échapper l'information, peut-être volontairement. Ce genre de nouvelle ne reste pas longtemps secrète : le ministère l'a appris, le clan Crabbe aussi. Peut-être par la même personne, peut-être par le ministère.

-Vous pensez qu'ils y ont encore des contacts ? s'étonna Alifair. Même après les purges ?

-« Purge » est un grand mot, nuança Rogue. On ne peut pas renvoyer tous les parents, amis, voisins et connaissances des Mangemorts au seul motif de leurs mauvaises fréquentations.

-Il y a quand même une différence entre avoir été l'ami d'un Mangemort et faire fuiter des infos pour soutenir une vendetta, objecta la Moldue. La loyauté a des limites !

-Vous croyez ? » fit rêveusement le sorcier.

Au-dessus de leur tête, un grondement assourdissant fit trembler le lustre tandis que des éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Un silence de quelques secondes s'ensuivit, lourd et menaçant, puis une grêle épaisse s'abattit sur les toits.

lll

L'air morose, Drago contemplait la pluie et le ciel gris au-delà, obscurci de nuages. Derrière lui, assise sur le lit, Narcissa le regardait, droit et raide dans ses vêtements moldus si étranges, ses doigts noués dans le dos s'agitant nerveusement. C'était le 1er septembre et il n'était pas dans le Poudlard Express. Il s'y était préparé depuis un certain temps : quitter l'école, c'était quitter l'enfance, ce dont Drago avait grand hâte – c'était en tout cas ce qu'il prétendait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était de terminer sa scolarité sans diplôme supérieur aux BUSE, et sans pouvoir intégrer avant deux ans l'enseignement supérieur magique. Deux années blanches le pénaliseraient gravement pour entrer en apprentissage auprès d'un maître sorcier ou dans une école de magie appliquée ; quant à suivre un cursus plus ambitieux tel que le droit sorcier ou la médicomagie, sans ASPIC, il n'y fallait pas songer. En fait, constatait amèrement Narcissa, la seule discipline pour laquelle ces deux ans d'exil constitueraient un atout était l'étude des Moldus : à leur retour dans le monde magique, son fils aurait acquis en la matière des connaissances dépassant de beaucoup celles des prétendus spécialistes.

« -Tu penses que c'est fini ? interrogea soudain Drago sans se retourner. Tu penses qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquilles, maintenant ? »

Narcissa comprit tout de suite de qui il parlait.

« -Ils sont en prison, rappela-t-elle.

-Pas pour très longtemps, objecta-t-il. Et pas tous. »

C'était vrai. Goyle restait libre, la baguette de Drago sous sa garde, mais il était lié par serment. Mrs Crabbe, elle aussi, était libre. Narcissa et Drago n'avaient rien dit, Imelda et ses oncles non plus : les enquêteurs avaient été forcés de conclure que l'attaque de l'hôtel constituait un fait isolé, sans rapport avec la première agression, et que les prévenus n'avaient bénéficié d'aucune complicité – frustré à l'extrême, Bellick en avait eu des crampes d'estomac.

L'examen des baguettes n'avait rien révélé : les sortilèges de Lévitation, d'Expulsion et de Mise à feu étaient d'usage trop courant pour que leurs traces éveillent les soupçons. Plus rares, les maléfices Explosifs n'étaient pas interdits pour autant. Seule l'empreinte de _Dermatophios_ aurait constitué une preuve, or cette empreinte n'avait pas été trouvée, et pour cause : Imelda n'était pas stupide. En prévision d'une éventuelle arrestation, elle avait dû changer de baguette avant d'aller à l'hôtel.

« -Ils ne tenteront plus rien, assura Narcissa. Ils savent que la BPM garde un œil sur nous. Et nous n'avons rien dit : cela doit compter. »

Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Elle comprenait son inquiétude : d'un côté Mrs Crabbe restait libre de poursuivre la vendetta, de l'autre Imelda et les Rosier pouvaient à tout moment parler à la police de l'enlèvement de Goyle, même si cela impliquait qu'ils reconnaissent être les auteurs de la première agression.

« -Je vais écrire à Mrs Crabbe, décida-t-elle tout à coup. De mère à mère. Elle a déjà perdu son fils, et son mari est à Azkaban. C'est à elle de faire en sorte que tout cela cesse avant que le reste de sa famille encoure davantage que quelques mois de prison. »

Drago eut une exclamation dédaigneuse qui lui secoua les épaules.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle t'écoutera ? Et qu'ils l'écouteront, _elle_? »

Narcissa sourit au dos tourné de son fils, d'un sourire tendre qui ne lui était pas familier : c'était exactement la réponse que Lucius lui aurait faite. Il connaissait la ruse, la manipulation, l'art du chantage et de la poudre aux yeux mais, en ce qui concernait les femmes, il resterait toujours un néophyte. Lucius était le chef de famille mais Narcissa savait qu'en de semblables circonstances où il s'agissait de protéger les siens, c'est elle qui aurait eu le dernier mot. Si Mrs Crabbe était de la même trempe qu'elle, elle imposerait sa volonté, par la douceur ou par la force.

« -Il te faudra un hibou, reprit Drago. Je doute que tu en trouves un dans ce trou.

-La poste sorcière a des agents dans les services moldus, expliqua Narcissa, précisément pour récupérer et rediriger le courrier expédié par un moyen non magique.

-Qui s'amuserait à envoyer ses lettres de cette façon ? s'étonna Drago en se tournant vers elle.

-Les parents d'élèves Sang-de-Bourbe de Poudlard, répondit-elle aussitôt. Ils peuvent avoir besoin de contacter leur progéniture autrement que par retour de hibou. »

Drago hocha la tête d'un air pensif : visiblement, il n'avait jamais envisagé un tel cas de figure. Il se détourna à nouveau, reprenant sa contemplation de la pluie. Après les événements de l'hôtel du Chardon, ils avaient quitté l'Écosse au profit de la côte sud de l'Irlande, ce que Narcissa regrettait : il faisait un temps déplorable, l'endroit était rempli de répugnants touristes moldus et de leurs répugnants enfants, et on s'y ennuyait à mourir. En outre, leurs finances s'amenuisaient. Il leur faudrait bientôt songer à travailler s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'à leur retour, leur coffre-fort de Gringotts, déjà bien entamé par la justice magique, ne soit aussi vide qu'une cervelle de troll.

« -Il y a quelqu'un d'autre à qui tu comptes écrire ? »

Posée d'un ton neutre, la question tomba comme un marteau sur une cymbale. Narcissa se figea, les épaules raidies. Voulait-il dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait dire ? Il ne lui avait posé aucune question sur la mystérieuse femme blonde qui l'avait escortée chez Pinkerton, ni fait la moindre allusion au Polynectar qu'elle avait absorbé sous ses yeux ou à ses remarques donnant à comprendre qu'elle le connaissait, pas plus qu'à sa manière hautaine et sarcastique de s'adresser à autrui... Il n'avait même pas demandé à sa mère d'où lui était venue l'idée de l'hôtel du Chardon. Narcissa avait fini par croire qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas formuler ses déductions tout haut de crainte d'avoir raison.

« -Veux-tu que je le fasse ? » s'enquit-elle à voix basse.

Drago fit volte-face. Il avait le visage fermé, dur, comme lorsqu'il boudait quand, petit, on refusait de céder à ses caprices.

« -En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai plus aucun ami, articula-t-il. Aucun. Je suis sûr que Père partagerait mon avis. »

Narcissa inclina la tête. Si traîtres fussent-ils eux-mêmes, les Malefoy supportaient mal d'être trahis, et Dieu sait que Drago avait eu confiance en Rogue, autrefois... dans une certaine mesure.

« -Tous nos amis sont morts, souffla-t-elle.

-Je crains que nous n'en ayons jamais eu beaucoup », asséna Drago.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la fenêtre pour aller fouiller dans l'une des malles à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque. La situation était claire, désormais : il ne _voulait pas_ savoir. Avec le temps, il parviendrait à se convaincre qu'il s'était trompé sur l'identité de la blonde ; il n'en dirait jamais un mot à Lucius, bien sûr. Narcissa non plus. La position de son fils ne la réjouissait pas, mais ne la surprenait guère. Ses dernières paroles, qu'il avait voulues brutales, avaient manqué leur but, bien qu'elle prît soin de lui cacher le sourire qui lui chatouillait les lèvres.

« -Tous nos amis sont morts », répéta-t-elle tout bas pour elle-même.

Les Goyle, les Rosier et tous ceux qui autrefois composaient leur cour ordinaire de flatteurs et de quémandeurs, tous ceux-là étaient bien vivants et leur crachaient dessus aujourd'hui ; celui qui les avait trahis était mort et, par-delà la tombe, il continuait à veiller sur elle.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Confidences au salon de th

**Chapitre republié après de petites corrections...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 - Confidences au salon de thé**

« -Alors ça, ma vieille, c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir un putain de culot », déclara Alifair.

Embarrassée, l'envoyée de la BPM jeta autour d'elle un regard furtif, mais les rares clients ne s'intéressaient nullement à elles, trop absorbés par leurs propres conversations. Alifair fit traîner sa chaise sur le sol avant de s'y asseoir, juste pour le principe car l'épais tapis coloré étouffait les sons. Dès qu'elle eut pris place à la petite table où l'avait attendue l'agent en tenue civile – « robe verte et chapeau mauve », précisaient les instructions de la BPM – une serveuse potelée se précipita pour prendre leur commande.

« -Rien pour moi, merci, dit aussitôt Nora Wilde.

-Un double whisky, commanda Alifair. Sec. »

La serveuse eut une moue gênée.

« -C'est un salon de thé ici, Miss, rappela-t-elle.

-Zut, soupira la Moldue. Un _Irish coffee_ , alors ? »

La moue de la serveuse s'accentua.

« -OK, soupira derechef Alifair en se contraignant à la patience – ce n'était pas la faute de la serveuse si cette entrevue commençait par une très mauvaise surprise. Un énorme chocolat viennois avec une montagne de crème fouettée, c'est possible ?

-Saupoudrée de cacao, la crème ? s'enquit la serveuse.

-Il faudra bien ça, approuva la Moldue.

-Je vous l'apporte tout de suite, Miss Blake », promit la serveuse.

La Moldue ne put retenir un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme de sa vie, c'était même la première fois qu'elle entrait dans ce salon de thé du Chemin de Traverse installé dans les locaux d'un ancien glacier, un certain Florian Fortarôme, enlevé et assassiné par les Mangemorts pendant la guerre. La serveuse, elle, l'avait reconnue : ce que c'était que la célébrité !

« -Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez osé vous pointer ici après ce que vous m'avez fait, attaqua-t-elle sans attendre que Nora prenne la parole. Me balancer auprès d'aficionados des Mangemorts parce que j'ai tué un loup-garou qui n'était même pas dans votre camp : vous croyiez vraiment que j'oublierais ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! se défendit celle-ci. Mon supérieur me l'a ordonné, je n'avais aucune raison de refuser.

-Aucune raison avouable, vous voulez dire », persifla Alifair.

Nora haussa les épaules, l'air maussade.

« -Il voulait vous convoquer dans nos bureaux, précisa-t-elle. C'est moi qui ai proposé de vous rencontrer en terrain neutre. J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez. »

Alifair eut un ricanement ironique.

« -Vous avez surtout pensé que je ferais un scandale en découvrant que vous étiez l'agent chargé de m'interroger, répliqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion, peut-être que je vais bel et bien en faire un...

-C'était il y a près d'un an, siffla Nora entre ses dents, furieuse. Tous ceux qui étaient au courant sont morts ou trop abîmés pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. »

La Moldue pinça les lèvres, les mâchoires crispées : Nora disait vrai. Par respect pour ses parents, l'histoire n'avait pas été ébruitée. Lupin et Tonks l'avaient emportée dans la tombe ainsi, avait-elle appris, que Ian Coyle dont le frère restait incapable de tenir un discours cohérent. Miranda Avery avait disparu et Jim Frankland s'était définitivement établi à l'étranger, elle ne savait où. Personne ne pouvait témoigner de la trahison de Nora.

Alifair sentit monter à ses lèvres une flopée d'injures, mais le retour de la serveuse lui coupa la parole. Avec précaution, la sorcière dodue déposa devant sa cliente un grand bol fumant surmonté d'une masse de crème fouettée artistiquement sculptée en forme de pyramide.

« -Chocolat viennois, taille Hagrid, annonça pompeusement la serveuse. Bonne dégustation, Miss Blake. »

Elle fit une petite révérence avant de s'en aller. Alifair garda le silence un moment, contemplant rêveusement la crème fouettée en se demandant quelles seraient les conséquences si elle en lançait une bonne poignée dans la jolie frimousse de l'agent Wilde...

« -Pouvons-nous commencer ? »

Nora avait sorti son matériel réglementaire, parchemin à en-tête et Plume à Papote bleue. Quelques clients lui jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux qui glissa vers Alifair, et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu : dans son jean moulant et son bustier rouge, la Moldue était facilement reconnaissable ; sa compagne devait être une journaliste.

« -Le temps passe, insista Nora d'un air pressant, et je dois être de retour au bureau à...

-Comment vous avez fait pour vous faire embaucher à la BPM ? l'interrompit Alifair, les yeux plissés. Ils ne font pas d'enquête de moralité ou vous saviez quelles pompes cirer, pour ne pas dire autre chose ? »

Nora releva le menton, la toisant avec hauteur.

« -On n'a pas besoin de prouver sa moralité quand on est de la famille de Severus Rogue », énonça-t-elle dignement.

La Moldue, qui venait de porter à sa bouche une grande cuillerée de crème, avala de travers.

« -De quoi ? hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant avec sa serviette ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Hé oui, confirma Nora avec une satisfaction visible. Ma mère est une petite cousine par alliance d'Eileen Prince, la mère du professeur Rogue. »

Alifair s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« -Tu m'en diras tant, ricana-t-elle. Moi aussi, je suis une parente de la reine, si on remonte à Guillaume le Conquérant...

-Il n'empêche que cela pèse dans une réputation, rétorqua fièrement Nora.

-Mais pas assez pour faire main basse sur l'héritage du héros défunt, si ? » s'enquit la Moldue, curieuse soudain de savoir ce que Rogue avait bien pu laisser derrière lui.

Nora haussa les épaules.

« -Tout est allé à sa mère, bien sûr, mais le ministère a fait une offre pour récupérer la maison, expliqua-t-elle de mauvais gré.

- _Quoi ?_ s'écria de nouveau Alifair, en recrachant cette fois une gorgée de chocolat.

-Oui, confirma Nora, étonnée de cette réaction. J'imagine qu'ils ont un projet de musée de la résistance, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là : c'est une aubaine de pouvoir le faire dans la maison d'un héros. En plus, j'ai entendu dire que Lily Potter était née dans les environs...

-C'est tout bénef, commenta Alifair qui s'était remise de sa surprise et essayait de ne pas paraître trop intéressée. Je ne savais pas que sa mère était encore en vie", fit-elle, songeuse.

Pensant que Rogue était seul au monde, elle n'avait demandé à personne l'autorisation de baptiser l'une de ses créations du nom du héros défunt. Risquait-elle d'avoir des ennuis ? Il faudrait qu'elle le demande à Me Reubrock.

"-Oh, oui ! Son père aussi, d'ailleurs, quoiqu'il n'est pas en très bon état, raconta Nora avec plus d'entrain. Problèmes d'alcool. Il a fini par devenir plus ou moins fou, alors ils l'ont fait interner chez les Moldus. C'était il y a sept, huit ans, je crois. »

Alifair fit la grimace. À elle aussi, l'alcool avait grillé quelques neurones, autrefois, mais pas à ce point-là. C'était William, le plus jeune de la bande, qui en avait souffert le plus.

« -Et Mrs Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas grand chose, répondit Nora. Quand son mari a été interné, elle est allée vivre dans un appartement moldu je ne sais où. Ça valait mieux pour elle : ça faisait des années qu'elle ne faisait plus de magie. Elle était encore propriétaire de la maison, bien sûr, mais il paraît que son fils l'a empêchée de la vendre. Elle a dû être soulagée de pouvoir le faire, maintenant : j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'argent. »

Il y avait, dans la voix de la jeune sorcière, un dédain qu'elle n'essayait même pas de cacher. Alifair savait que Nora faisait peu de cas des Moldus ; apparemment, son indifférence s'étendait également aux sorciers déchus. Dire qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de la lutte anti-Mangemorts pour que ses parents soient fiers d'elle ! Elle devait vraiment beaucoup les aimer...

« -C'est bizarre, fit tout à coup la Moldue, je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vue à l'enterrement. Pourtant, la mère du défunt, ça se remarque.

-Elle n'y est sûrement pas allée, répondit Nora. Elle a coupé les ponts avec le monde magique. Pour elle, la mort de son fils, c'est : bon débarras ! »

Alifair haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'agissait pour elle que d'exprimer sa perplexité, mais Nora dut y voir davantage car elle se hâta de préciser :

« -Enfin, je suppose. Je ne sais pas quelles étaient leurs relations, mais, d'après ce qu'on dit, ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien... »

La Moldue acquiesça en silence, pensive. Si, à toutes les couches de stress et de traumatismes qui composaient la personnalité de Severus Rogue, il fallait ajouter de tels problèmes familiaux, il n'y avait plus qu'à lui souhaiter de ne jamais commencer une psychanalyse : il mourrait à coup sûr avant d'en atteindre la fin.

« -Ah, la famille..., soupira-t-elle en songeant à la sienne dont elle était sans nouvelles depuis des années.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour bavarder ! s'impatienta soudain Nora. Vous me faites perdre du temps.

-Quelle tragédie, ironisa Alifair.

-Parlez-moi plutôt de Thierry Duclair », enjoignit la jeune sorcière.

Alifair s'exécuta volontiers : avant ce rendez-vous, elle avait amplement eu le temps de préparer sa déclaration à partir de ce que Thierry lui avait raconté quand elle était retournée le voir à l'imprimerie. Elle confirma avoir appris que quelque chose s'était produit mais nia toute implication ; elle ne fréquentait nul Malefoy, ni Crabbe, ni Rosier – ce qui était vrai – et ignorait tout de leurs agissements. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour l'avoir appris de la bouche de Thierry – elle vit avec plaisir que ce point contrariait Nora, car il signifiait que la Moldue disposait de plus d'informations que ne l'aurait souhaité la BPM – c'était qu'on lui avait fait croire que l'attaque de l'hôtel avait été le fruit d'une sombre vengeance familiale sur fond de trafic d'œuvres d'art.

« -Ils auraient tous fait partie d'un réseau de faussaires démantelé grâce au témoignage des Malefoy, résuma-t-elle. Ils ont de l'imagination, vos collègues !

-C'est tout de même étrange, déclara lentement Nora sans la quitter des yeux, qu'ils se soient rendus précisément dans _cet_ hôtel. D'après eux, c'est l'effet du hasard...

-Quoi, vous pensez que c'est moi qui les y ai envoyés ? fit Alifair avec légèreté, comme si l'hypothèse était ridicule. Que j'ai pris ma plus belle plume pour écrire aux Malefoy, qui ne me connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, pour leur conseiller d'aller se mettre au vert chez la mère de mon partenaire commercial ? »

Nora lui retourna un regard froid. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas croire une chose pareille ; mais la coïncidence n'en restait pas moins suspecte.

« -Ce que je pense, _Miss Blake_ , dit-elle finalement, c'est que vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. J'aurais dû vous effacer la mémoire quand j'en avais l'occasion...

-C'est sûr, comme ça les Coyle m'auraient tuée et on n'en parlerait plus, glissa Alifair avec un sourire acide.

-Occupez-vous donc de vos T-shirts, lança Nora avec mépris. Et de vos BUSE, puisque vous vous êtes inscrite. Continuez à nous amuser avec vos petits scandales. Mais arrêtez de fouiner dans tous les sens. Le monde ne s'en portera que mieux. »

Le sourire d'Alifair s'élargit.

« -Je ne suis pas tellement curieuse, vous savez, dit-elle. N'empêche que je me demande si la BPM suit toujours les Malefoy à la trace ou s'ils ont disparu des écrans-radars.

-Bien sûr que nous les suivons ! » répondit vivement Nora.

Alifair laissa planer le silence, se contentant de la dévisager en buvant son chocolat. Le hasard faisait sacrément bien les choses : en définitive, cette petite traîtresse de blondinette pouvait se révéler utile.

« -Pourquoi voudriez-vous le savoir ? demanda Nora, méfiante.

-Qui a dit que je le voulais ? contra tranquillement Alifair. La bonne question, c'est : est-ce que _vous_ voulez que je ravive publiquement le souvenir de notre première rencontre et de ce qui s'en est suivi ? Pas de témoin, pas de preuve : pas de crime, c'est vrai. N'empêche que ça ferait tache sur votre _réputation_. »

La mâchoire de Nora se crispa si fort qu'elle grinça des dents ; ses yeux étincelaient de fureur.

« -Je vous interdis de me menacer ! siffla-t-elle à voix si basse que la Moldue l'entendit à peine. Je vous l'interdis ! »

Alifair haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« -Me l'interdire ne servira pas à grand chose, remarqua-t-elle. J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que vous, je vous signale. Et vous me devez bien quelques services avant qu'on soit quittes, toutes les deux.

-Je ne vous dois rien, murmura Nora.

-Vous voulez qu'on demande à vos parents ce qu'ils en pensent ? » suggéra Alifair.

La jeune sorcière était livide ; des larmes de rage commençaient à briller dans ses yeux. Il était temps de calmer le jeu, comprit la Moldue : pousser Nora à bout ne la rendrait pas plus docile, mais risquait fort de la contrarier durablement, ce qui n'était pas dans l'intérêt d'Alifair.

« -Je vais vous dire une chose, se lança-t-elle, improvisant à mesure qu'elle parlait. J'aimerais savoir ce que fabriquent les Malefoy, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité gratuite : s'ils s'intéressent aux Moldus, alors ça m'intéresse aussi. Ils ont un nom, certes pas très en faveur en ce moment, mais ça finira par passer. Qu'on le veuille ou non, leur histoire en fait l'une des plus prestigieuses familles du monde magique. En plus de ça, ils sont beaux, et Narcissa Malefoy est un modèle de classe. Je ne voudrais pas louper le moment où ils seront prêts à entendre ma proposition.

-Votre proposition ? »

Sa colère oubliée, Nora était suspendue à ses lèvres, à la fois incrédule et fascinée par le plan secret que lui dévoilait la Moldue. Celle-ci n'était pas peu fière de son mensonge, l'un des meilleurs de toute son existence ; à côté de ça, Weasley junior et les improvisateurs de la BPM pouvaient aller se rhabiller !

« -Je me lance dans le luxe, cocotte, poursuivit-elle avec verve. J'ai besoin de gens pour porter mes créations, de préférence pas M. Tout-le-monde. J'ai déjà un héros et une top-modèle, mais si je peux y ajouter une grande famille, je toucherai toutes les autres. Et eux ont besoin de se refaire une vertu : c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont passés de l'autre côté de la barrière magique. On devrait pouvoir s'entendre. Pas tout de suite, mais dans quelque temps. »

Bouche bée, Nora prenait le temps de digérer la révélation. Alifair, de son côté, s'aperçut avec surprise que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas si absurde : les Malefoy avaient bel et bien intérêt à changer leur image de façon radicale, et Narcissa Malefoy était tout à fait le genre de femme à inspirer les créateurs. Mais de là à travailler ensemble...

L'heure avançant, le salon de thé s'était rempli, principalement de groupes de sorcières encombrées de paquets venues faire une halte dans leur après-midi shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse. Plus le nombre de lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ augmentait dans la salle, plus les regards tournés vers Alifair devenaient insistants. Certaines clientes brûlaient visiblement de venir lui parler, peut-être pour lui demander un autographe ou une ristourne sur l'un de ses modèles, peut-être pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« -Je n'ai pas le droit de vous tenir au courant, déclara enfin Nora à mi-voix, rompant le silence qui s'était installé autour de leur table. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est envoyer des cartes postales des endroits où je vais pour mon travail. Mes parents en font collection, c'est une habitude qu'ils ont prise auprès d'amis moldus. Je ne donne aucune information, bien sûr. Ils ne savent même pas que je fais partie d'une équipe de surveillance.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous leur écrivez ? demanda Alifair, intéressée.

-Des banalités, répondit Nora. Des choses qui ne posent pas problème.

-La météo, par exemple ? suggéra Alifair. Ou votre humeur du jour ? Du genre : « Gros grain en perspective, je ne veux voir personne », ou « Il fait tellement beau que je me sens pleine d'optimisme, prête à saisir toutes les opportunités » ? »

Nora eut un sourire grimaçant.

« -Vous voulez qu'on établisse un code ? » railla-t-elle.

Sans répondre, Alifair termina son chocolat.

« -Vous n'oublierez pas de mettre un timbre sur la carte », recommanda-t-elle.

Elle se leva pour partir avant que Nora se remette à protester contre le chantage auquel elle la soumettait, mais l'agent la retint d'un geste.

« -N'imaginez pas que ça va durer, l'avertit-elle sourdement. Quand j'aurai fait mes preuves au service de la communauté magique, vous ne pourrez plus m'obliger à rien. »

Alifair tenta d'effacer toute condescendance de sa voix, sans être sûre d'y parvenir tout à fait.

« -Si vous n'avez pas encore eu le cran d'assumer ce que vous êtes, mon cœur, ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer, asséna-t-elle. Même avec de l'avancement. »

Elle déposa quelques pièces sur la table en paiement de son chocolat.

« -Si ça peut soulager votre conscience, dites-vous que cette fois c'est pour la bonne cause, ajouta-t-elle. Je parierai même que ça ne fera de tort à personne. »

Nora ne paraissait ni convaincue ni enthousiaste, mais elle ferait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, Alifair en était persuadée ; du moins, tant que ses parents seraient là pour avoir honte d'elle s'ils apprenaient la vérité.

La serveuse lui souhaita une bonne journée quand elle franchit le seuil sous le regard déçu des clientes qui n'avaient pas osé l'aborder. Bonne, il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir, se dit la Moldue, surtout avec l'examen blanc qui l'attendait à la maison ; mais fructueuse, ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

lll

« -Est-ce que Miss Alifair est certaine d'avoir bien compris ?

-Sûre et certaine, un truc comme ça, ça ne s'invente pas. Mais tu me connais, j'ai quand même vérifié... »

Pendant que Rogue corrigeait son devoir, Alifair s'était retranchée à la cuisine où elle faisait à Crickey le récit détaillé de son entrevue avec Nora, et plus particulièrement des passages qui concernaient leur protégé.

« -En sortant du salon de thé, j'ai foncé au pub moldu le plus proche pour regarder dans l'annuaire, raconta-t-elle avec animation. Des Rogue, il n'y en a pas des masses, tu peux me croire.

-Et qu'est-ce que Miss Alifair a découvert ? demanda Crickey, ses yeux mordorés brillant de curiosité.

-Rien du tout, avoua la Moldue. Mrs Rogue n'a pas emménagé dans le coin, ou alors elle est sur liste rouge.

-Oh, fit l'elfe, les oreilles tombantes, image même de la déception. Mais cela ne signifie pas que Miss Wilde a menti, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle avec espoir.

-Non, confirma Alifair. Absolument pas. J'imagine que je pourrais la retrouver avec un peu d'efforts – surtout maintenant que je connais un privé, ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus ironique en pensant à la surprenante reconversion de Pip.

-Mais vous n'allez pas le faire », comprit Crickey, perspicace.

Alifair secoua la tête.

« -C'est très intéressant, je te l'accorde, admit-elle. Pour une fois qu'on apprend quelque chose de nouveau sur son douloureux passé... Mais ça le regarde. S'il ne veut pas parler de sa famille, ce n'est sûrement pas à moi de lui donner tort.

-Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas faire savoir à Mr Rogue que Miss Alifair est au courant ? objecta l'elfe. Cela lui permettrait de se confier plus facilement à elle s'il le souhaitait.

-Se confier ? À moi ? _Lui ?_ s'étrangla la Moldue. Dans une autre réalité, peut-être !

-C'est une hypothèse très peu probable, reconnut paisiblement Crickey, mais Crickey pense qu'elle mérite d'être envisagée. Mr Rogue et Miss Alifair se sont beaucoup rapprochés au cours de l'été. »

Alifair lui lança un regard torve.

« -Toi, ne va surtout pas t'imaginer des choses, dit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

-Crickey voit bien tout ce que Miss Alifair a fait pour Mr Rogue, énonça l'elfe sans tenir compte de la menace. Elle sait que c'est pour lui qu'elle a forcé Miss Wilde à la renseigner sur le devenir de la famille Malefoy. Crickey espère qu'un jour Mr Rogue prendra conscience de l'importance qu'il a pour elle. »

Alifair sentit le feu lui monter aux joues – et ce n'était pas souvent que ça lui arrivait. Mi-indignée, mi-embarrassée, elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester sans parvenir d'abord à trouver ses mots.

« -Tu es... Je... Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui répéter ça, tu entends ? bredouilla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'abord ? Évidemment que je m'occupe de lui, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse tant qu'il n'est pas capable de se prendre en main tout seul ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour insinuer des choses !

-Crickey n'insinue rien, Miss, tempéra l'elfe d'une voix douce. Elle ne fait que constater. Crickey pense qu'il serait profitable que Mr Rogue sache qu'il compte pour quelqu'un, même si cela heurterait sa pudeur et celle de Miss Alifair.

-Il sait qu'il compte pour Narcissa Malefoy, marmonna la Moldue.

-Pas autant que pour vous, Miss, objecta Crickey. Miss Alifair a beaucoup donné pour lui depuis qu'elle l'a sauvé pendant la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Sans doute en avait-elle autant besoin que lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? maugréa la Moldue, intriguée malgré elle – quand elle s'y mettait, Crickey était une redoutable psychologue.

-Quand la guerre a pris fin, Miss Alifair aurait pu se trouver désœuvrée, expliqua l'elfe avec douceur. Elle n'aurait rien eu d'autre à faire que penser à ses amis disparus. »

L'elfe s'interrompit. Dans le bref silence, Alifair entendit presque un concert de rires et des voix qui s'étaient pourtant éteintes : Lupin et Tonks, Fred Weasley, Tommy... À en juger par ses grands yeux embués de larmes, Crickey les entendait aussi.

« -C'est une bonne chose que Miss Alifair ait eu à prendre soin de Mr Rogue, reprit-elle finalement d'une voix un peu enrouée. Cela l'a empêchée de perdre pied comme d'autres ont pu le faire après avoir tout perdu. C'est pourquoi il lui est si précieux.

-Je n'ai pas tout perdu », répliqua Alifair mais, bien sûr, elle savait que Crickey avait raison : ses amis les plus chers morts et enterrés, que lui restait-il ?

Beaucoup, en fin de compte, constata-t-elle en pensant à Teddy et sa grand-mère, Rusard, Lissa et les Reynes, et même Weal Enys contre lequel il fallait bien se battre ; et, en premier lieu, Crickey. Mais, dans les premières semaines après la victoire, alors que tout le monde était encore sous le choc, c'était la nécessité de soigner son patient hargneux qui l'avait contrainte à sortir de son lit chaque matin, repoussant la tristesse et les idées noires.

« -OK, soupira-t-elle, résignée à être aussi transparente que du cristal pour l'esprit affûté de son elfe. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir, au juste ?

-Mr Rogue se porte de mieux en mieux, répondit Crickey. Ce qui signifie que bientôt il n'aura plus besoin de vous. Crickey espère qu'alors il se souviendra de ce qui le lie à Miss Alifair et qu'il ne partira pas comme un voleur. Dans le cas contraire, Crickey redoute ce qui pourrait vous arriver, Miss. »

La Moldue en resta sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qui se passerait quand Rogue partirait – s'il partait un jour. La maison serait plus calme sans ses incessantes batailles avec Corbac. Elle n'aurait plus à essuyer de remarques désobligeantes dès le petit déjeuner. Elle pourrait enfin recevoir du monde sans avoir à se soucier de préserver la clandestinité de son protégé. La mauvaise foi de Rogue, sa mesquinerie, son éternelle mauvaise humeur ne lui manqueraient guère...

« -En vérité, reprit l'elfe, Crickey redoute ce qui pourrait vous arriver à tous les deux. Ne sous-estimez pas le poids de ces mois passés ensemble, Miss : ce n'est pas une parenthèse que l'on peut refermer sans que rien s'en échappe. Mr Rogue ne devrait pas le sous-estimer non plus. »

Et, sur ces dernières paroles sibyllines, Crickey sortit de la cuisine avec le plateau du thé, abandonnant Alifair à sa solitude.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Rien ne va plus

**Ça n'a pas été sans mal mais le sort des Malefoy est enfin réglé ! Désolée pour l'attente, ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Très bel été à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 - Rien ne va plus**

Severus Rogue était de mauvaise humeur. Il aurait pourtant dû apprécier ce dîner solitaire préparé par les bons soins d'une elfe compétente, prélude à une veillée calme en tête-à-tête avec lui-même. La Moldue partie, pas de copie à corriger ni d'examen blanc à préparer, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait repéré plusieurs titres intéressants dans la bibliothèque de la maison Faraday, et n'avait pas encore rempli la grille de mots croisés de la _Gazette_ du jour ; l'émission _Histoires Sorcières_ , suspendue pendant les troubles récents, avait repris sur Mage FM, et recevait ce soir un éminent spécialiste des ensorceleurs haïtiens du XVIIe siècle. Bref, Rogue avait de quoi occuper son temps libre de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Mais voilà : quelque chose le contrariait.

« -Mr Rogue reprendra-t-il de la tarte aux pommes ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de refus. Déçue, Crickey couvrit le dessert d'une cloche en verre, sans toutefois le retirer tout de suite de la table.

« -Le repas était-il à votre goût, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, oui, fit le sorcier d'un air absent.

-Pourtant Mr Rogue n'a presque rien mangé, objecta l'elfe avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

-Je n'ai pas faim », répondit-il sèchement.

Il n'aimait pas avoir à s'expliquer. Crickey le scruta quelques instants en silence, accroissant son irritation. L'elfe étant imperméable à son talent de legilimens, il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« -Ce n'est que pour une soirée, Monsieur, dit-elle, interrompant son examen. Miss Alifair a beaucoup travaillé, elle a le droit de se détendre. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« -Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire », répliqua-t-il avec hauteur.

En effet, il n'avait rien dit quand la Moldue, de retour d'une énième visite chez son imprimeur – où elle n'avait plus que faire à présent que son commerce de chandails était en sommeil – avait annoncé qu'elle était invitée le soir-même à dîner en sa compagnie. Il s'agissait prétendument d'un repas amical dans un établissement très simple où l'on mangeait des spécialités italiennes. Rogue n'avait jamais rencontré le fameux Mr Duclair et ignorait à quoi il ressemblait, mais il savait que la Moldue avait pour lui beaucoup de sympathie. Il n'était pas nécessaire de sonder son esprit pour sentir son enthousiasme lorsqu'elle parlait de lui.

« -J'espère qu'elle aura la décence de ne pas réveiller tout le quartier en rentrant à pas d'heure, observa-t-il aigrement. Et, pour le malheureux qui l'a invitée, j'espère aussi qu'elle saura se tenir au restaurant. Ses manières sont particulièrement déplorables, ces temps-ci.

-C'est la nervosité, expliqua Crickey. Miss Alifair ne le dit pas, mais elle est de plus en plus inquiète à l'approche des examens, Monsieur. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir conscience de tout le travail qu'accomplit Mr Rogue pour l'aider. Crickey est sûre qu'elle lui en est très reconnaissante.

-Reconnaissante ? cracha Rogue. Elle se plaint sans arrêt que je suis trop sévère, trop exigeant, mesquin, pas assez poli ou enthousiaste, et ci, et ça... Elle se vexe pour des riens, m'insulte et quitte la maison pour aller se réfugier chez son _imprimeur_... Et en plus, elle fume en cachette », conclut-il comme si ce dernier point attestait d'une façon définitive de la mauvaise nature de la Moldue.

Crickey lui lança l'un de ses insupportables regards perspicaces et compatissants.

« -Pendant que Crickey faisait le ménage de la salle à manger, cet après-midi, il lui a semblé entendre des éclats de voix en provenance du deuxième étage, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Est-ce que Mr Rogue et Miss Alifair se sont encore disputés ? Est-ce pour cela que Miss Alifair est partie si précipitamment pour l'imprimerie ? »

Rogue renifla d'un air vexé.

« -On ne peut rien te cacher », grinça-t-il.

Crickey inclina la tête de côté. Elle était habituée aux chamailleries des deux humains, leur mode privilégié de communication. Elle voyait bien que le sorcier ruminait quelque chose.

« -Qu'a-t-elle dit, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas le brusquer ni paraître intrusive.

La mâchoire du sorcier se crispa sous sa peau pâle et ses yeux noirs prirent un éclat furieux, mais il ne répondit pas.

lll

« -Glandeur, dit Alifair, c'est de ça que je l'ai traité. Et aussi tire-au-cul. Il l'a assez mal pris. Pourtant, il l'avait cherché. »

Elle haussa les épaules avant d'enfourner un nouveau morceau de _Calzone_. Assis en face d'elle,Thierry Duclair pouffait de rire, gardant sa bouche fermée pour ne pas cracher des spaghetti. Dans la minuscule pizzeria bondée, il paraissait encore plus grand que d'habitude. Il avala ses pâtes et les fit passer avec une gorgée de bière tiède.

« -Ça ne doit pas être de tout repos, d'être ton colocataire, commenta-t-il.

-Je ne lui demandais pas grand chose, juste d'aller faire un tour à la poste de temps en temps ! » s'indigna Alifair.

Elle soupçonnait Thierry de lui avoir proposé cette sortie sur un coup de tête en la voyant sur les nerfs ; mais comme elle-même avait, sur un coup de tête et parce qu'elle était sur les nerfs, déserté la maison pour se réfugier à l'imprimerie, elle était mal placée pour lui faire des reproches. Rogue et elle ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes : elle s'était énervée après qu'il eut refusé de participer à la collecte du courrier auprès du bureau de poste et avait lâché le mot qui avait coupé le sifflet du sorcier. Quand elle était revenue se changer et prévenir Crickey qu'elle ne dînerait pas à la maison, il boudait si fort qu'il n'avait même pas protesté. En temps normal, cela l'aurait amusée ; nerveuse comme elle l'était à moins d'un mois des BUSE, elle avait failli relancer la dispute. Maintenant, après avoir raconté à Thierry une version de ses déboires dont toute référence à la magie était absente, elle se sentait plus détendue.

« -Et puis ce n'est pas mon colocataire, d'abord, tint-elle à préciser. Je l'héberge à titre gracieux – d'ailleurs, ça commence à bien faire. »

D'un geste amical, Thierry lui tapota la main, une mimique de compassion sur le visage. Elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'était devenue leur relation : malgré leur petite incartade le jour de la fermeture estivale de l'imprimerie – ou grâce à elle, peut-être – s'était développée entre eux une vraie complicité. Bien sûr, elle était obligée de lui cacher pas mal de choses, mais Thierry n'était pas d'un naturel curieux.

« -En parlant d'hébergement, je me demande ce que deviennent les Malefoy, dit-il, songeur. Tu sais, les deux clients dont je t'ai parlé... »

« Pas grand chose », pensa Alifair qui savait par les cartes postales de Nora que le quotidien de Narcissa et son fils était des plus moroses.

« -Le fils s'intéressait à tes T-shirts, poursuivit Thierry, espérant lui changer les idées.

-Ah oui ? Il en avait un ? s'étonna Alifair, très amusée par cette perspective.

-Non, répondit Thierry avec un petit rire. Je l'imagine mal porter « Mal né et fier de l'être », surtout devant sa mère. Il m'a juste demandé où j'avais trouvé le mien. C'est bizarre : je n'ai pas l'impression que, là d'où ils viennent, on aime les T-shirts à message. »

Alifair feignit l'intérêt poli tout en carburant intérieurement à plein régime. À moins d'avoir vécu tout l'été coupés des médias magiques, les Malefoy savaient forcément qui elle était ; Thierry leur avait sans doute expliqué qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient dû en déduire que « Rogue » ne leur avait pas indiqué par hasard l'hôtel de Mrs McDermott et que, par conséquent, le sorcier prétendument mort et la Moldue décorée de la médaille de la Victoire étaient en rapport. De là à en conclure qu'elle l'hébergeait dans la fameuse maison Faraday, il n'y avait qu'un pas. C'était exactement ce que Rogue avait voulu éviter. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne, sinon il ferait la tête jusqu'au Jugement dernier.

« Et merde », soupira-t-elle intérieurement. « Quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin avoir la paix ? »

lll

L'idée leur était venue en regardant la télévision. Cet appareil bruyant et trop lumineux lui était désagréable mais il constituait une précieuse source de renseignements sur le monde moldu ; en plus de leur donner mal à la tête, les heures passées devant l'écran où s'agitaient toutes sortes de personnages ridicules leur avaient appris beaucoup.

C'est Drago qui avait manipulé l'objet servant à sélectionner les programmes jusqu'à tomber sur des images montrant un lieu clinquant peuplé de gens élégamment vêtus – selon les critères moldus – assis à des tables pour jouer aux cartes, passionnés par le mouvement d'une bille sur un cercle en rotation ou actionnant de curieuses machines qui ne produisaient rien hormis des sons peu mélodieux. À force de patience et d'attention, ils avaient compris qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces histoires inventées dont les Moldus étaient friands : il ne fallait pas croire que les personnes à l'écran existaient vraiment, ni que ce que l'on y voyait était la réalité. C'était comme un livre mis en images, avait fini par comprendre Narcissa, admirative malgré elle devant cette invention. Les détails de l'intrigue étaient restés obscurs, mais une chose leur était apparue : dans le lieu où se situait l'action, on pouvait se procurer de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.

« -Tu crois que c'est vrai ? avait demandé Drago. Il y a vraiment des endroits comme celui-là, quelque part ? »

À bien y réfléchir, le principe n'était pas différent de celui des cercles de jeux magiques : on pariait une certaine somme sur le hasard ou sur sa propre habileté à triompher de ses adversaires. Narcissa ignorait que les Moldus pratiquaient eux aussi ce type de divertissement mais, maintenant qu'elle en avait un exemple sous les yeux, elle n'avait aucune raison de douter qu'il reflétât la réalité.

C'était encore Drago qui avait pris sur lui de poser à l'hôtelier chez lequel ils étaient descendus toutes les questions qui leur étaient venues à l'esprit : ils espéraient que sa jeunesse rendrait son ignorance moins suspecte. L'homme, sale et revêche, les considérait d'un œil relativement plus amène que ses autres clients qui n'avaient pas eu le bon goût de le régler en espèces. Il n'avait rien caché de ce qu'il pensait de ces « pompes à fric pour les gogos » où « les rombières et les vieux beaux jouent aux richards » et où « le client perd son oseille plus vite que s'il la mangeait ». Il savait qu'on y jouait à des jeux appelés roulette, poker et black jack, dont il ignorait les règles ; il y avait aussi les machines à sous, ces appareils « prévus pour vous faire perdre à tous les coups ».

« -Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, avait dit Narcissa après avoir écouté avec attention les explications de son fils. D'abord, observer pour comprendre les règles. Ensuite... »

Elle n'avait pas terminé, se contentant de tapoter sa baguette dans le creux de sa main. Ensuite, la magie leur donnerait la victoire. Drago avait recueilli plusieurs adresses auprès de l'hôtelier, toutes « très sélectes » d'après lui. Ils avaient choisi celle qu'il présentait comme la plus prestigieuse, se disant que les sommes à remporter y seraient sans doute plus importantes.

lll

Crickey débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle pendant que le sorcier écoutait la radio. Elle l'informa ensuite que, s'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle allait se coucher. Avant de le quitter pour la nuit, elle disposa sur la table basse une part de tarte aux pommes, un verre et une petite carafe de vin des elfes. Rogue la regarda faire sans rien dire. L'elfe n'était pas parvenue à obtenir les détails de sa dernière dispute avec la Moldue, mais il interpréta ce geste comme un signe de soutien à son égard. Cela l'agaça : par nature autant que par conviction personnelle, Crickey ne pouvait qu'être du côté de sa maîtresse. Le fait qu'elle se donne la peine de lui manifester de la gentillesse prouvait que, pour elle, il se trouvait en position d'infériorité.

« -L'enchanteur haïtien, expliquait doctement l'invité d' _Histoires Sorcières_ , fabriquait une potion destinée à faire tomber sa victime dans un état ayant toutes les apparences de la mort. Après la cérémonie funèbre, il déterrait le prétendu cadavre et lui administrait un antidote tout aussi pernicieux, car il le soumettait à sa volonté. Ainsi, par vengeance ou simplement par intérêt, le sorcier se fabriquait un esclave dépourvu de conscience. Le zombie était fort utile pour travailler dans les champs, exécuter les basses besognes ou se livrer à tout autre activité sur commande de son maître. Insensible à la douleur ou à la fatigue, il ne connaissait pourtant jamais le repos... »

Paresseux, lui ? De quel droit avait-elle dit cela ? Ne passait-il pas son temps à la préparer à ces fichus BUSE, alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec son existence de professeur ? Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu sortir sous Polynectar pour récupérer la dernière carte de leur source à la BPM, sa soi-disant parente éloignée. Si elle croyait que ça l'amusait, de rester enfermé dans cette maison sans autre but que de la voir réussir ses examens...

« -Je suis sûre que même les Malefoy auront de nouveau une utilité sociale avant vous, espèce de tire-au... »

Les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Très désagréable. Injuste. Et probablement faux, quoiqu'il souhaitât sincèrement à Narcissa de trouver un moyen honorable de gagner sa vie dans le monde moldu. Quant à lui, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son propre avenir, puisqu'il était mort, songea-t-il avec ironie.

« -Associé aux potions, le manque d'oxygène subi par la victime pendant son séjour sous terre causait de graves lésions cérébrales, poursuivait l'historien de la sorcellerie. Au sortir de la tombe, ses facultés s'étaient détériorées... »

 _Ses_ facultés _à lui_ semblaient bel et bien revenues, quoiqu'il n'ait pas de baguette sous la main pour le vérifier. Il piaffait à force de tourner en rond entre les étages de la maison Faraday, mais ne pouvait sortir que sous un déguisement. Autrefois, il avait passé très longtemps à avancer masqué ; bien assez à son goût, même si c'était sous sa propre apparence. Il l'avait accepté à nouveau pour Narcissa, parce qu'elle avait un besoin urgent de son aide. Mais pour aller chercher le courrier, pas question !

« -L'un des aspects les plus intéressants de ce phénomène est qu'il permettait à l'ensorceleur de se faire obéir de sa créature sans faire usage d'une baguette magique », souligna l'historien.

Naturellement, songea Rogue avec impatience. Les sorciers existaient avant les baguettes ; les tout premiers d'entre eux avaient forcément développé d'autres techniques pour exercer leur magie, sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu inventer l'instrument... Au fil des siècles et des perfectionnements, celui-ci était devenu l'attribut inséparable du mage, parfois aussi légendaire que son possesseur. La baguette n'était pas pour autant indispensable, même si rares étaient aujourd'hui ceux qui savaient s'en passer. Les formes les plus anciennes de magie comme la préparation des potions, ou les plus raffinées, telles que la legilimancie, en témoignaient.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait saisi la cuillère qui accompagnait son assiette de tarte et la faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Il se rappelait ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait brièvement tenu la baguette neuve de Narcissa dans sa main : l'impression qu'un peu de sa puissance lui était revenue. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouverait si sa propre baguette lui était rendue, bien sûr. Pendant longtemps, il s'en était tenu à ce qu'avait décidé la Moldue : inutile qu'il la récupère si c'était pour ne rien en faire. Maintenant, il s'agaçait d'en être privé. Cela ne l'empêchait certes pas d'accomplir toutes les tâches de la vie quotidienne, et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus avec sa baguette ; mais il voulait quand même la récupérer. Il en avait besoin.

lll

« -Quelle histoire, quand même ! poursuivait Thierry, inconscient du trouble d'Alifair. Des trafiquants d'art... Moi qui la croyais divorcée d'un lord ou patronne de casino... ou les deux.

-Mrs Malefoy, patronne de casino ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle avait un peu décroché de la conversation après que le jeune homme lui eut quasiment annoncé le sujet de sa prochaine dispute avec Rogue, mais les dernières paroles de Thierry avaient ravivé son attention.

« -Ou de boîte de nuit, mais du genre huppé, renchérit celui-ci. Elle vient du grand monde, ça se voit. Une femme qui a des manières, de l'allure, et qui sait se faire respecter. Elle serait très bien en gérante d'un établissement de luxe : avec elle, le personnel filerait doux. Les clients aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi pas un palace, alors, plutôt qu'un casino ? demanda Alifair.

-Pour le côté interlope, répondit Thierry. Ma mère disait depuis le début qu'elle n'était pas claire parce qu'elle payait en liquide. J'avoue que je n'y voyais rien de suspect, mais j'ai tendance à ne pas assez me méfier des gens. J'ai trop confiance en la nature humaine », conclut-il avec un sourire candide.

Alifair opina de la tête, ne sachant si elle approuvait ce que le jeune homme venait de dire de lui-même, ou sa vision de Narcissa. Patronne de casino ou de boîte de nuit : l'idée aurait fait bondir Rogue. Et pourtant, c'était peut-être tout à fait dans les cordes de la belle Mrs Malefoy. Alifair aussi la voyait, à présent, déambulant dans les salles d'un établissement nocturne meublé avec goût – une rareté – distribuant ses ordres à un personnel au garde-à-vous, intimidé par sa prestance ; et les clients, qui fantasmaient tous sur elle, s'inclinaient sur son passage comme devant une reine.

« -Classe », murmura-t-elle en terminant sa pizza.

Alifair aurait adoré pouvoir inviter Thierry à prendre un dernier verre chez elle en tout bien tout honneur, même avec Rogue dans les parages – _surtout_ avec Rogue dans les parages. Mais la maison était toujours protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas et restait donc inaccessible aux non initiés, dont le facteur, ce qui commençait à casser sérieusement les pieds de la Moldue. Il aurait certes suffi que Crickey écrive au jeune homme une invitation comportant l'adresse exacte ; toutefois, il pouvait avoir entendu parler du mystère de la maison disparue. Après les aventures d'Alifair contre la mafia de Manchester et celles des Malefoy faussaires repentis, elle craignait que cela fasse beaucoup, même pour lui.

Ils se séparèrent donc après le dessert en se promettant de se revoir bientôt, serment compliqué à tenir du fait qu'Alifair n'avait pas le téléphone, ce que Thierry savait déjà et qu'il trouvait « pas banal du tout ».

« -On fait comment, alors ? voulut-il savoir, amusé. On communique par pigeon voyageur ?

-Il y a une cabine pas loin de chez moi, je t'appellerai. Mais un pigeon, pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle en se demandant quel serait le degré d'étonnement de l'imprimeur s'il voyait une corneille revêche débarquer un jour chez lui avec une lettre attachée à la patte.

Malgré la perspective de retrouver un Rogue fâché et donc vindicatif, le trajet du retour fut très agréable. La nuit était belle, douce, assez pour rouler vitres ouvertes. Bien installée derrière son volant, Alifair apprécia la fluidité de la circulation à cette heure, les enseignes colorées qui clignotaient comme des guirlandes de Noël éblouissantes, les fenêtres obscures derrière lesquelles le Londres laborieux dormait à poings fermés tandis que les couche-tard arpentaient encore les rues. Son propre lit l'attendait dans une maison proprette, plus calme que le dernier hôtel à bas prix où venaient d'échouer les Malefoy. Les pauvres... Sûr qu'ils auraient été plus à leur aise dans un casino huppé.

lll

« -Les jeux sont faits ! » annonça le croupier avant d'actionner la roulette.

La bille tourna, tourna dans le disque bicolore et s'arrêta sur la case 12 rouge.

« -Oh, bravo ! » souffla le voisin de Narcissa tandis que le croupier faisait glisser vers elle les gains de sa mise unique.

Narcissa accepta d'un sourire les félicitations de la table. Elle avait gagné plusieurs fois, et perdu un peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ; derrière elle, la main posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, Drago affichait un air cordial et détendu tout en restant concentré. Sa mère, superbe dans sa robe fourreau bleu nuit, lui facilitait la tâche en attirant tous les regards, et d'ailleurs l'attention se focalisait toujours sur la roulette au moment fatidique : il lui était facile, alors, de braquer discrètement sa baguette sur la bille blanche pour lui faire faire l'ultime rebond qui l'amenait dans la case désirée.

« -Je m'arrête là, annonça Narcissa à la cantonade. Avant que ma chance ne tourne pour de bon. »

Drago tira sa chaise et elle se leva gracieusement, lui laissant le soin d'emporter les plaques et jetons qu'ils échangeraient à la caisse contre des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes – ou plutôt des liasses de billets. On leur demanderait sans doute une pièce d'identité, avait appris Drago en interrogeant la caissière ; un sortilège de Confusion adroitement lancé réglerait vite le problème. Il serait plus prudent, toutefois, de ne pas retourner tout de suite dans ce casino : les établissement de jeux moldus devaient se méfier des clients qui gagnaient trop et trop souvent. Mais il en existait d'autres, en Angleterre et ailleurs.

« -Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée aussi agréable », lui glissa sa mère à l'oreille en lui prenant le bras.

De fait, elle avait réellement l'air de s'amuser. Lui aussi, pour être honnête : il n'était pas déplaisant de gagner de l'argent en bernant les Moldus, même si l'un et l'autre étaient encore trop novices pour se risquer à une table de poker ou de black jack. Un jour, cela viendrait. Il essaierait de jouer sans tricher, de temps en temps : qui sait, il serait peut-être doué ?

« -Il se fait tard, remarqua Narcissa. Nous n'allons plus tarder.

-Avant de partir, allons essayer ces fameuses machines, réclama Drago. Je suis curieux de voir comment elles fonctionnent. »

lll

« -On leur a remis une mallette ? » répéta Bellick en tirant sur son cigare.

Nora acquiesça.

« -Une mallette qui contenait de l'argent moldu ? » insista-t-il.

Nouvelle confirmation.

« -Et vous ne savez pas si cet argent a été gagné légalement ? »

La jeune femme retint un soupir d'agacement. Elle s'était déjà expliquée sur ce point, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il enfonce le clou ?

« -Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher d'eux suffisamment, répéta-t-elle d'un air pincé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour des tables de jeu...

-Et vous ne connaissez pas les règles, lança Bellick avec un sourire moqueur.

-Non, en effet, répliqua sèchement Nora. Pas plus que la majorité de mes collègues, j'en suis sûre. »

Bellick tira une bouffée de son cigare. La petite avait raison : s'ils fallait qu'ils se mettent à étudier les règles des jeux d'argent moldus, ses agents n'auraient plus de temps à consacrer à leurs autres missions.

« -Ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude, reprit Nora, soucieuse de prouver qu'elle savait tout de même quelque chose, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas fait usage de l'Imperium pour obtenir cet argent. J'ai examiné attentivement toutes les personnes auxquelles ils ont parlé, et pas une seule n'en présentait les symptômes.

-Vous n'avez pas vu de baguette magique ? » questionna Bellick.

Nora secoua la tête.

« -Mrs Malefoy n'en avait pas, mais il était facile à son fils de dissimuler la sienne dans sa manche. Et quand ils sont allés aux machines, lui n'avait rien, mais elle s'appuyait contre l'appareil qu'il utilisait, alors il est possible qu'elle ait usé d'une baguette sans que je l'aperçoive. C'est certainement ce qui s'est passé », conclut-elle.

Bellick griffonna sur le parchemin posé devant lui ; il n'écrivait rien, se passait juste les nerfs. Cette situation l'ennuyait. Officiellement, la BPM était chargée de protéger les Malefoy ; ses agents n'avaient donc aucune raison de se cacher d'eux. Pourtant, Nora et tous ceux qu'ils auraient pu reconnaître ne s'approchaient de leurs protégés que sous Polynectar car, en réalité, l'objectif consistait – et avait toujours consisté – à les empêcher de nuire aux Moldus et de compromettre le Code International du Secret Magique. C'est pour cette raison qu'après l'incident de l'hôtel en Écosse, ils avaient posé une Trace sur eux, afin de pouvoir suivre leurs déplacements : le sortilège alertait la BPM dès qu'il détectait une activité magique à proximité et en indiquait la localisation.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda Nora. Les prendre en flagrant délit d'usage non autorisé de la magie ? »

Bellick hésitait. Tracer une personne majeure sans décision d'un juge était illégal ; or, dans le cas Malefoy, la BPM s'était passée de mandat. Si Mrs Malefoy prouvait que ses allées et venues étaient surveillées de manière illégale, il aurait de gros ennuis, et il pensait qu'elle s'en doutait déjà. C'était une femme intelligente. Par deux fois, le rapport d'un agent en faction lui avait laissé penser qu'elle l'avait repéré. Si elle ne s'était pas plainte, c'était qu'elle y trouvait son intérêt, puisqu'on la protégeait contre une nouvelle agression. Mais si on la mettait en accusation, elle pourrait facilement utiliser la Trace pour jeter le doute sur l'intégrité de la BPM. Ayant pris sa décision, Bellick ôta le cigare de sa bouche.

« -On n'est pas encore sûrs qu'ils aient utilisé la magie pour gagner, dit-il finalement. Et quand bien même, ce n'est pas vraiment illégal. Bien sûr, c'est illégal de voler, concéda-t-il en voyant Nora ouvrir la bouche, mais je veux bien manger une pleine boîte de cigares si vous trouvez, dans toute notre jurisprudence, un texte qui interdise explicitement de voler des Moldus en faisant usage d'une baguette magique. Ça s'est pratiqué pendant des siècles sans que personne y trouve rien à redire. Sur le plan moral, je vous l'accorde, c'est mal. Mais tant que ça reste discret... Et puis c'est un établissement de jeux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient volé quelqu'un en particulier, pas vrai ? »

Nora dévisagea son supérieur d'un air perplexe. La situation devait être très embarrassante pour que Bellick accepte ainsi de faire une entorse à sa morale. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur les peines encourues pour usage abusif de la Trace, par pure curiosité, bien entendu.

« -Je vais informer toute l'équipe, annonça-t-il. Dire à tout le monde d'ouvrir l'œil. On ne va pas les laisser faire n'importe quoi », assura-t-il en lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait partir.

Nora quitta le bureau. Elle hésitait à se réjouir de voir les Malefoy s'en tirer une nouvelle fois sans dommage : elle avait de l'admiration pour eux, mais leur en voulait de l'avoir fait passer pour une idiote auprès de son supérieur. Blake se paierait sa tête si elle l'apprenait ; mais ça, Nora ne le mettrait pas dans sa prochaine carte postale.


	22. Chapitre 22 - La surprise de Crickey

**On y arrive, enfin ! Les BUSE sont quasiment là ! Mais j** **'ai bien peur de battre encore des records de lenteur de publication à partir de la rentrée...**

 **Très bonne fin de vacances à tous, et excellente rentrée aux autres :)**

 **L'un des gags de ce chapitre (et d'un autre à venir) m'a été inspiré par un non-lecteur (merci, Flo !).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 - La surprise de Crickey**

« _Épidémie de déprime au Monténégro_

 _Alors que se profilent les épreuves de la première session des BUSE et ASPIC, les examinateurs seront bien inspirés de vérifier l'aptitude des candidats à la préparation de l'élixir d'Euphorie. Face à la pénurie occasionnée par une vague de dépressions sans précédent, le gouvernement sorcier du Monténégro a en effet doublé le volume de ses importation._

 _« Nous ne comprenons pas, avoue son porte-parole. Depuis quelques mois, la consommation de potion d'Euphorie a explosé dans notre pays. Pourtant, nous vivons en paix, la croissance est là et la courbe du chômage n'a jamais été aussi basse depuis l'après-Grindelwald. De plus en plus de gens sont déprimés et personne ne sait pourquoi. »_

 _La Ministre monténégrine de la Magie, Adela Demirovic, a annoncé la constitution d'un comité d'experts chargé d'enquêter sur cet étrange phénomène. Leader sur le marché intérieur de la préparation des potions, le laboratoire Pentoladoro vient de lancer une vaste campagne de recrutement. Plusieurs entreprises étrangères, dont les établissements britanniques Enys, se disent également capables de répondre à la très forte demande monténégrine sans pour autant négliger leur marché national : preuve que le malheur des uns fait parfois le bonheur des autres._ »

« -Si vous échouez aux BUSE, vous pourrez toujours vous tourner vers les Balkans, conclut Rogue après avoir donné lecture de l'article. Ces gens-là sont moins à cheval sur la traçabilité que notre nouveau ministère, à ce qu'il paraît.

-Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, c'est bien vrai. Quel vautour, cet Enys ! lâcha Alifair, accoudée sur la rambarde du toit-jardin.

-Opportuniste, corrigea Rogue. On ne devient pas un entrepreneur prospère en faisant la charité. Ne prétendez pas qu'à sa place vous agiriez autrement. »

Alifair haussa les épaules et ôta sa cigarette de sa bouche pour souffler un rond de fumée vers le ciel d'octobre. Elle ne se cachait plus désormais, et fumait donc davantage, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Crickey.

« -Les pauvres, dit-elle. Une épidémie de déprime, comment c'est possible ?

-Invasion de Nargoles, sans doute », hasarda Rogue d'un ton léger depuis sa chaise longue.

Ses anciens élèves, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, l'auraient regardé avec des yeux ronds, à l'exception de Luna Lovegood ; la Moldue, elle, fronça les sourcils et se promit de relire plus attentivement _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_.

Il faisait exceptionnellement beau et chaud pour la saison, aussi avaient-ils passé une bonne partie de la journée dehors. À un week-end des BUSE, Alifair avait arrêté ses révisions et fumait comme un pompier ; elle l'avait oublié après la fin de sa scolarité, mais elle détestait les examens. Rogue s'était fait un plaisir de lui préciser que trois autres candidats seraient soumis en même temps qu'elle aux épreuves pratiques, ce qui signifiait beaucoup trop de témoins de son inaptitude. Bien sûr, personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'elle fasse de la magie ; s'avérer incapable de réaliser des tâches conçues pour des gamins de quinze ans n'en serait pas moins humiliant, pressentait-elle.

Selon un principe proche de celui des vases communicants, la nervosité de la Moldue améliorait l'humeur de Rogue : plus elle se rongeait les sangs en pensant à ce qui l'attendait, plus il paraissait serein et détendu, sauf quand elle s'en prenait à lui pour calmer son angoisse. À son retour de la pizzeria, quelques semaines plus tôt, Alifair avait trouvé le sorcier vexé et boudeur – comme elle l'avait laissé – mais le lendemain, reniflant l'odeur de la cigarette qu'elle avait fumée avant le petit déjeuner en guise d'anxiolytique, il avait oublié sa colère. Son entrain s'était même accru à la lecture de la carte de Nora les informant à mots couverts que la chance des Malefoy avait tourné. « _Une valise de livres m'a redonné le sourire. Le travail est un jeu quand on sait comment gagner._ » : ces indications seraient demeurées sibyllines sans l'illustration de la carte, un bâtiment blanc de pur style Art Déco, identifié au verso comme le casino le plus prestigieux de la côte du Sussex. Alifair en était restée pantoise.

« -Ce garçon a un sixième sens ! » avait-elle soufflé en songeant à l'intuition de Thierry concernant Mrs Malefoy.

Rogue aussi s'était montré surpris.

« -Un casino, avait-il dit sur le ton de l'évidence. Étrange que ni vous ni moi n'y ayons pensé. Narcissa est décidément une femme brillante. »

Alifair n'avait pas répliqué, vexée de ne pas avoir trouvé elle-même cette solution toute simple.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant que je ne serai pas là ? demanda la Moldue, autant par curiosité que pour oublier les deux semaines d'examens qui l'attendaient. Fabriquer de la potion pour nos cousins des Balkans ? »

Après avoir fini de lire le journal, Rogue avait fermé les yeux afin de les protéger de l'éclat du soleil. Il ne les rouvrit pas pour répondre.

« -Je profiterai du calme et d'un repos bien mérité, dit-il d'un air las, comme si ces dernières semaines de révisions l'avaient épuisé au-delà du supportable. J'ai quelques lectures à terminer. Et, bien sûr, je relèverai le courrier. »

Alifair haussa un sourcil, la cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres.

« -Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'enquit-elle.

-Il faudra bien que quelqu'un le fasse, observa le sorcier. À ce propos, vous serez bien aimable de faire en sorte qu'on me renvoie ma baguette. Une métamorphose basique sera suffisante et me dispensera de Polynectar. »

Lentement, sans quitter le sorcier des yeux, la Moldue retira de sa bouche la cigarette presque entièrement consumée et l'écrasa dans sa petite boîte à cendres en argent.

« -Vous vous foutez de moi, répéta-t-elle, sans nuance d'interrogation dans la voix cette fois. Vous m'avez tapé une crise de sale gosse, comme quoi vous ne pouviez pas sortir à cause de je ne sais quel prétexte foireux, et maintenant vous voulez jouer les facteurs !

-Je ne voulais pas y aller la dernière fois que vous me l'avez demandé, précisa Rogue, les paupières toujours closes. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le ferais jamais. »

Muette d'indignation, Alifair retenait son souffle : la mauvaise foi de ce type ne connaissait aucune limite. Rogue percevait nettement sa fureur et ne se gêna pas pour en rajouter.

« -Puis-je compter sur vous pour prier Rusard de préparer mon colis ? insista-t-il sur un ton détaché.

-Faites-le vous-même ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. Grosse feignasse », ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, assez fort néanmoins pour que l'insulte n'échappe pas au sorcier.

Rogue fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais un léger sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres. Agacée au plus haut point, la Moldue hésitait entre fumer une autre cigarette ou lui jeter son cendrier à la figure. Elle décida finalement qu'elle avait mieux à faire et traversa le jardin à grands pas en direction de la trappe qui donnait accès à l'intérieur de la maison.

« -Profitez de vos sorties pour vous acheter des slips, lança-t-elle en passant près de Rogue. Ça ne devrait pas être à moi de le faire, je ne suis pas votre mère. »

lll

Ce désir soudain de récupérer sa baguette l'étonnait. Il n'en avait plus reparlé depuis le dîner de Slughorn, quand il était apparu que Rogue savait en fait très bien où elle était cachée. Alifair doutait qu'il la réclamât dans le seul but de se rendre à la poste ; ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard si cette demande survenait juste avant qu'elle s'absente pour quinze jours. Qu'est-ce que le sorcier pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête ? Elle y réfléchissait tout en préparant son sac. Il lui restait encore du temps jusqu'au départ, mais elle préférait s'y prendre à l'avance de crainte d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Et puis, elle ne supportait pas de rester inactive : ça accroissait son envie de fumer.

En fin d'après-midi, elle se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour retirer de l'argent à Gringotts. Bill Weasley ne travaillait pas ce jour-là mais les gobelins la reçurent avec beaucoup de professionnalisme ; il était impossible de deviner ce qu'ils pensaient des positions de leur cliente concernant leur statut spécial. Elle passa ensuite à la jardinerie magique afin de récupérer la baguette que Ralph Montague avait accepté de lui prêter pour les épreuves pratiques.

« -Je n'en aurai besoin que la première semaine, lui précisa Alifair qui connaissait par cœur le programme des BUSE. Je vous la renverrai jeudi soir.

-C'est parfait, assura Montague. Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez pas apporter votre tisonnier : c'est un peu votre baguette magique à vous. »

C'était dit sans ironie, et Alifair ne put qu'approuver, mais le règlement des BUSE était très strict. Aussi aimables que d'habitude, French et Montague la retinrent pour le thé et lui prodiguèrent de chaleureux encouragements.

Le soir, elle s'étonna de l'absence de Corbac : elle ne l'avait chargé d'aucun courrier, et Crickey avait préparé l'un de ses plats préférés, un risotto aux champignons.

« -Ce sinistre volatile a peut-être émigré vers un pays chaud ? suggéra Rogue pour le seul plaisir d'énoncer l'idée à voix haute. Il ne m'a pas importuné depuis hier matin. »

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la Moldue s'apercevait qu'elle non plus ne l'avait pas revu depuis le petit déjeuner de la veille. Elle voulut interroger Crickey du regard, mais l'elfe servait le risotto et ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

« -Heureusement que je n'ai pas de lettre à expédier, grommela Alifair. Pour un oiseau messager, il prend pas mal ses aises...

-Ce n'est pas faute de vous l'avoir fait remarquer », releva Rogue.

Que ce soit pour prendre la défense de Corbac ou le blâmer davantage, Crickey n'émit pas un son, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre sa maîtresse ; Rogue aussi s'étonna de son silence, à en juger par le coup d'œil qu'il lui lança, sourcils froncés. Il y avait anguille sous roche, comprit Alifair. Ne voulant pas mettre son elfe dans l'embarras, elle dévia la conversation sur un autre sujet, tout en espérant obtenir bientôt des éclaircissements : il ne manquerait plus que Crickey devienne aussi cachottière que Rogue !

lll

Le lendemain, il pleuvait à verse, comme si l'automne avait voulu rattraper son retard en déversant sur Londres des châteaux d'eau entiers. D'humeur aussi morne que la météo, Alifair contemplait le spectacle depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre tout en fumant sa première cigarette de la journée. Son dernier paquet était presque terminé, comme prévu : elle ne l'emporterait pas avec elle. Elle avait déjà suffisamment encrassé ses poumons, et elle espérait que sa nervosité tomberait après avoir quitté la maison ; dans le cas contraire, le tabac serait de toute façon impuissant à la calmer.

Son sac de voyage ouvert au pied de son lit était prêt à accueillir les derniers objets à rajouter avant le départ : une bourse remplie d'argent sorcier, la baguette de Montague, une lampe de poche et des piles de rechange – ayant déjà eu l'expérience des maisons de sorciers, Alifair savait qu'une torche électrique serait bien plus utile et pratique qu'une vieille lampe à huile sans allumettes.

« -Ça va bien se passer », énonça-t-elle tout haut en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Comme pour la contredire, la pluie redoubla, inondant la vitre jusqu'à rendre invisible le monde extérieur. Alifair soupira et écrasa le mégot dans son cendrier de poche, puis elle se rendit à la salle de bains. Dans le miroir, elle put constater que son bronzage avait pâli et qu'elle affichait une mine de papier mâché – les joies du tabagisme et du manque de sommeil. Elle tira la langue à son reflet.

« -Évidemment que ça va bien se passer, banane, marmonna-t-elle. Oublie juste pas de prendre ton parapluie. »

Une montagne de toasts l'attendait sur la table du petit déjeuner, juste à côté d'une petite pile de courrier détrempé. Posé près de l'évier, les plumes encore humides, Corbac engloutissait un reste de risotto dans une écuelle que lui présentait Crickey. À l'entrée d'Alifair, il leva la tête et poussa un craillement sonore pour la saluer, puis replongea le bec dans l'écuelle.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? s'étonna la Moldue en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, éberluée par toutes ces lettres qui répandaient une petite mare d'eau sur la nappe.

-Apparemment, votre elfe a décidé de vous faire une surprise, grinça Rogue, dissimulé derrière le journal du jour. Elle a envoyé l'oiseau faire la tournée de vos relations afin de récolter leurs vœux de réussite. Comme c'est touchant.

-Crickey a seulement pensé qu'il serait bon de rappeler aux correspondants réguliers de Miss Alifair qu'elle serait très occupée, donc peu joignable, les deux semaines à venir, précisa l'elfe d'un ton neutre. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils se donneraient la peine de répondre.

-Mais elle y comptait bien », répliqua le sorcier de derrière son journal.

La Moldue sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire. L'initiative de Crickey la touchait, à tel point qu'elle avait envie de prendre l'elfe dans ses bras, mais elle ne le fit pas : ç'aurait été bien trop familier. À la place, elle se leva pour caresser le plumage noir de la corneille.

« -Merci du boulot, Corbac. »

Trop occupé à engloutir un champignon, l'oiseau n'eut aucune réaction. Alifair tapota ensuite l'épaule de Crickey et lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance ; l'elfe lui répondit par un sourire timide qui plissa quelque peu ses grands yeux mordorés.

« -Par pitié ! Autant de guimauve dès le matin, c'est à donner la nausée ! »

Rogue avait lâché son journal et affichait un air dégoûté. Alifair et Crickey échangèrent un regard ; l'elfe émit un infime soupir tandis que la Moldue se tournait vers le sorcier en haussant un sourcil railleur.

« -Quoi, vous êtes jaloux ? »

La première lettre de la pile était accompagnée d'un petit paquet estampillé d'une salamandre : Robert, Martha et Dialo Reynes lui avaient expédié un mélange de plantes de leur fabrication, l'un des gros succès de leur apothicairerie, à prendre le soir pour calmer les angoisses.

« -Ce sera plus sain que votre nicotine, Miss », observa Crickey avec satisfaction.

Andromeda Tonks lui avait envoyé un petit rouleau de parchemin très élégant sur lequel elle avait rédigé à l'encre dorée quelques phrases convenues. Consciente peut-être du formalisme de sa missive, la sorcière avait tâché de l'adoucir. À côté de la signature figurait en effet l'empreinte d'une petite main passée à l'encre verte : celle de Teddy.

« -Sept mois, soupira Alifair, saisie par la rapidité avec laquelle le temps avait passé. Il est assez grand pour qu'on le fasse transplaner, maintenant. »

La carte des Weasley avait dû être achetée dans une boutique moldue : elle était illustrée de fers à cheval et de trèfles à quatre feuilles, motifs qui ne signifiaient rien dans le monde sorcier. Les noms d'Arthur, Bill, George et Ron encadraient un gros « Bonne chance » aux lettres tarabiscotées. C'étaient les seuls membres de la famille qu'elle connaissait, à l'exception du défunt Fred et de Percy qui n'avait sans doute pas jugé opportun de signer – elle comprenait aisément pourquoi.

La lettre de Lissa Faraday était des plus intrigantes. Elle y annonçait « _en avant-première_ » qu'elle mettait fin à sa carrière de mannequin, « _ce qui fera la une de la_ Gazette _lundi, s'il n'y a vraiment rien de plus important à dire_ ». Elle avait déjà retrouvé du travail et était prête à parier que ni Alifair ni personne d'autre ne devinerait où – « _mais tu le sauras plus tôt que tu ne le penses_ », précisait-elle. « _Tout ça pour te donner du grain à moudre au lieu de te ronger les sangs pour ces stupides BUSE_ », concluait-elle. « _Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre._ »

-Profiter de la vie, c'était l'objectif principal de Miss Faraday durant sa scolarité, se souvint Rogue. Eh bien, j'espère qu'elle a su profiter pleinement de ses trois BUSE, ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

-Trois ? s'étonna Alifair avant de hausser les épaules. Mouais, remarquez, j'étais pas plus douée pour les examens moldus. »

Sa formation d'Auror ne laissait que peu de temps libre à Harry Potter. Il avait néanmoins pris la peine de remplir un rouleau de parchemin à l'intention d'Alifair, l'informant pêle-mêle qu'il avait déjà subi deux blessures mais se passionnait pour ce qu'il faisait, que Teddy Lupin avait à présent quatre dents et Ron Weasley les cheveux longs, et qu'il avait essayé en vain de lever le sortilège de Fidelitas sur le 12, square Grimmaurd. « _La cérémonie nécessite la participation du Gardien du Secret_ », expliquait-il. « _Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont devenus Gardiens. C'est assez compliqué de réunir tou_ _t_ _le monde, d'autant plus que Mondingus Fletcher reste introuvable – il se cache depuis que le ministère le recherche pour une affaire de potion frelatée._ »

« -S'ils lui remettent un jour la main dessus et s'aperçoivent que ça ne marche pas, ça risque d'éveiller les soupçons, non ? » s'inquiéta la Moldue avec un regard en coin à Rogue.

Le sorcier ne sembla nullement préoccupé par cette éventualité. Il piocha un toast dans l'assiette d'Alifair, le tartina généreusement de marmelade et en croqua une bouchée qu'il avala avant de répondre au moment précis où la Moldue allait perdre patience.

« -Pour beaucoup de gens, le mécanisme du sortilège de Fidelitas reste mystérieux, expliqua-t-il d'un ton détaché. Certains Mangemorts qui se croyaient perspicaces s'étaient convaincus qu'après la mort de Dumbledore, il me restait impossible de leur révéler la localisation du quartier général de l'Ordre, alors que j'étais moi-même devenu un Gardien. Je n'ai pas cherché à les détromper, je le concède.

-Même Voldetruc a cru ça ? s'étonna Alifair.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas homme à laisser cette question au hasard, siffla Rogue en remuant à peine les lèvres, montrant ainsi sa contrariété devant la désinvolture avec laquelle la Moldue évoquait le mage noir. Fort heureusement, quelqu'un – Maugrey Fol Œil, il me semble – m'avait jeté un maléfice de Bloclang à distance pour m'empêcher de transmettre l'information. Un sortilège très puissant, élaboré par Dumbledore lui-même en prévision de tout ceci.

-Fortiche, le vieux, reconnut Alifair. Et il n'a pas lu l'adresse dans votre tête, l'autre mégalomane ? »

Le sorcier émit un soupir las : il lui avait pourtant répété que l'expression « lire dans les pensées » ne correspondait pas à la réalité de la Legilimancie !

« -Il a fini par croire que, s'il ne trouvait rien en moi, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver, lâcha-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce qui concerne la protection du quartier général, on pensera sans doute que le grand nombre de Gardiens, ajouté au fait que plusieurs d'entre eux sont morts en emportant leur secret dans la tombe, aura perturbé le sortilège.

-À condition qu'ils retrouvent ce Fletcher, nuança Alifair.

-En effet », confirma Rogue.

La Moldue resta pensive un instant, réfléchissant aux explications du sorcier.

« -Quand on dépasse le stade du danger immédiat, c'est pas très pratique en fait, ce sortilège, observa-t-elle.

-Faites-en la remarque aux examinateurs des BUSE, suggéra Rogue avec un rictus sardonique. Je suis sûr que l'opinion portée par une Moldue sur l'un de nos sorts les plus complexes ne manquera pas de les passionner. »

Alifair lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Ces encouragements épistolaires l'avaient rassérénée, surtout ceux que Harry avait joints à sa liste de nouvelles : « _On ne peut pas dire que Ron et moi étions de bons élèves, mais nous nous en sommes bien tirés, et dans un contexte plutôt difficile... Le plus important, c'est de garder confiance en soi. C'est tout de même moins terrible qu'affronter des Mangemorts, et en tout cas moins mortel_ ». La Moldue n'était pas d'accord : elle avait toujours trouvé plus facile de taper sur quelqu'un plutôt que de rédiger une dissertation. Mais savoir qu'autant de gens s'intéressaient à sa réussite était inédit pour elle, et pas désagréable. D'autant plus que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse des étincelles ; à part en potions, et là, elle était prévenue.

« -Je n'accepterai pas moins qu'un Effort exceptionnel, l'avait menacée Rogue à la fin de la toute dernière leçon. Après le temps et l'énergie que je vous ai consacrés, tout autre résultat me serait une insulte, et j'agirais en conséquence. Le fait d'être moldue ne vous protégera pas. »

Sur le moment, elle avait dû pincer très fort les lèvres pour ne pas répondre par une provocation. À présent, elle se demandait si, de la part du sorcier, ce n'était pas une façon tordue d'affirmer sa confiance en ses capacités.

lll

À dix-huit heures ce soir-là, la Moldue descendit au rez-de-chaussée, prête pour le départ. Elle venait de saluer les portraits dans le salon Faraday, mais certains – Roger Dunbar, Georgina, le colonel Fennimore et, naturellement, le portrait de Tommy – l'accompagnèrent en gagnant le paysage au-dessus de la cheminée. Crickey avait allumé un feu dans l'âtre et tenait prête la boîte de poudre de cheminette. Debout à ses côtés, les mains dans le dos, Rogue était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Alifair sentit son estomac se nouer : l'instant était solennel.

« -Vous êtes plus flippants qu'un jury d'examen », déclara-elle à la petite assemblée.

Tous rirent ou sourirent, à l'exception de Rogue.

« -Bonne chance, Miss, couina Crickey, les paillettes d'or de ses yeux scintillant à la lumière des flammes. Crickey est certaine que tout se passera bien.

-Soyez sereine, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, assura Roger Dunbar.

-Montrez-leur ce que c'est qu'un Faraday ! rugit le colonel. Moldue ou pas, faites-leur voir de quel bois on se chauffe !

-Et prenez un peu de bon temps, ajouta Georgina. Ramenez-nous des nouvelles fraîches.

-Voyons, elle n'y va pas pour s'amuser ! la reprit vivement le colonel.

-Pourquoi pas ? objecta le portrait de Tommy. La meilleure façon de s'en sortir, c'est de ne pas prendre tout ça trop au sérieux. Je pense que tu devrais y arriver », conclut-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Alifair lui sourit, et le nœud de son estomac se desserra. C'était sans doute le conseil le plus judicieux qu'elle pouvait recevoir, et le plus adapté à son caractère. La main fermement serrée sur la poignée de son sac de voyage, elle s'avança vers la cheminée. Arrivée devant l'âtre, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rogue.

« -Vous ne me dites pas au revoir ? s'enquit-elle.

-Au revoir », fit-il sobrement.

La Moldue fronça les sourcils.

« -Pas de recommandation acerbe ni de menace de dernière minute ? » insista-t-elle.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules.

« -En ce qui me concerne, j'ai fait mon possible, lâcha-t-il. Quelles que soient les conséquences, je m'en lave les mains.

-Très bien, répliqua Alifair en feignant la même indifférence. Je vous ai laissé un peu d'argent moldu dans le tiroir du buffet. Je ne plaisantais pas, pour les slips. »

Les yeux du sorcier se plissèrent légèrement.

« -Comme il vous plaira », répondit-il d'une voix sourde, très calme.

Il y avait du danger dans le regard de Rogue ; derrière ce visage impassible, une sombre vengeance se tramait. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer sans dommage après avoir parlé en public de ses sous-vêtements.

« -Vous ne devriez pas sourire autant, vous allez vous faire un claquage », lui lança-t-elle, ironique, avant de se détourner.

Après un dernier au revoir à Crickey, Alifair prit une poignée de poudre étincelante, la jeta dans les flammes et, alors que celles-ci prenaient une teinte vert émeraude, s'avança dans la cheminée en articulant soigneusement :

« -Hôtel du Vieux Hibou, Pré-au-Lard. »

* * *

 **Double défi pour vous occuper jusqu'au prochain chapitre : à votre avis, en quoi la vengeance de Rogue consistera-t-elle ? Et quel sera le nouveau travail de Lissa ?**


	23. Chapitre 23 - Premières épreuves

**Enfin, nous y voilà : les BUSE commencent ! Mais dans quel état Alifair les finira-t-elle ?...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 - Premières épreuves**

Que ce soit grâce à la tisane des Reynes ou au fond de whisky dont elle l'avait agrémenté, Alifair passa une excellente nuit, bercée par le martèlement de la pluie sur les toits de Pré-au-Lard. Le lendemain, premier jour des BUSE, elle s'emmitoufla chaudement pour affronter la froidure de l'automne si loin au nord de Londres. La pluie avait cessé mais, hors du village, les chemins étaient détrempés et boueux ; heureusement, sur les conseils de Rusard, elle avait emporté des bottes. Chaussée de ses caoutchoucs, le nez enfoui dans son écharpe et le col de son manteau relevé, elle quitta Pré-au-Lard d'un bon pas, sac au dos et mains dans les poches, pensant avec sympathie à tous les Moldus laborieux obligés d'en faire de même chaque matin. Il était tellement plus confortable de transplaner ou de travailler chez soi !

Une fois sur la route de Poudlard, elle se retourna vers le village protégé par les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer le phénomène, mais l'effet restait saisissant : à la place des jolis cottages, des jardins et des rues pavées s'étendait à présent un marécage d'aspect peu engageant, brunâtre et parsemé de plaques vertes semblables à de la moisissure. Une odeur de végétaux en décomposition émanait du site sur lequel régnait un silence de mauvais augure. À moins de savoir ce qui s'y cachait, aucun randonneur ne se serait aventuré dans cet endroit.

« -Plus efficace qu'un panneau « Défense d'entrer » », reconnut sobrement Alifair avant de reprendre son chemin.

Poudlard n'était pas très loin, mais elle ne pouvait apercevoir ses tours à l'horizon : le château aussi était dissimulé aux yeux des Moldus. Elle ne rencontra personne sur le chemin ; seul le son de ses bottes sur le sol spongieux accompagnait sa marche, avec parfois le cri d'un oiseau invisible. Sa boule à l'estomac faisait un retour timide, mais Alifair espérait que le fait de passer bientôt à l'action la ferait disparaître pour de bon. Enfin, après un dernier virage, elle parvint au début d'une vaste lande battue par le vent, montant en pente douce jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une vieille cabane branlante et à moitié pourrie. Une clôture en fils de fer barbelés faisait le tour du terrain, et un grand écriteau proclamait en lettres rouges : « Zone d'entraînement militaire – Terrain miné – Accès interdit ». Elle était arrivée.

Un an auparavant, elle n'aurait pas pu aller plus loin : le ministère tombé aux mains de Voldemort avait doublé les classiques sortilèges Repousse-Moldu d'une barrière physique perméable à la seule magie. Officiellement, il s'agissait de préserver le monde des sorciers de Moldus assez résolus pour tenter de passer outre aux protections habituelles, ennemis qui n'existaient que dans l'imagination des Mangemorts les plus paranoïaques. On disait toutefois que l'idée avait pu être soufflée au ministère par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le but réel de protéger les Moldus : en effet, si jusqu'alors l'un d'entre eux, défiant toutes les probabilités, parvenait à traverser le sortilège, sa mémoire était aussitôt effacée par le premier sorcier qu'il rencontrait ; sous le règne occulte de Voldemort, le Moldu égaré aurait été abattu sans sommation. Alifair n'avait jamais perçu ce dispositif invisible, mais elle savait que, sans l'aide de Crickey, elle n'aurait pas pu le traverser. L'ancien système désormais rétabli, elle n'aurait besoin, pour franchir les barrières Repousse-Moldu, que d'un effort de volonté.

Elle avait beau savoir que le terrain militaire n'était qu'un camouflage, elle dut se faire violence pour approcher des barbelés : ils paraissaient très réels, et très acérés. Parvenue à un pas de la clôture, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Ça passe ou ça casse », se dit-elle en serrant les dents. Ça passa : elle avança de trois pas puis s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'un immense portail en fer forgé et d'un visage souriant qui l'attendait derrière.

« -Et voilà la célébrité du jour ! la salua Rusard en ouvrant la grille. Les élèves ne parlent que de ça depuis la rentrée. Préparez-vous à signer des autographes !

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais loué un garde du corps, plaisanta Alifair. Dites, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe du pouce par-dessus son épaule, c'est drôlement plus impressionnant que dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

-Les défenses du château ont évolué avec la reconstruction, expliqua le concierge. Le professeur McGonagall a pensé qu'un champ de mines serait plus dissuasif, bien que personne ici ne sache très bien de quoi il s'agit... »

Il escorta la Moldue à travers le parc en détaillant le déroulement des travaux, ce qui avait été restauré et ce qui avait changé par rapport à l'ancien domaine. Alifair avait déjà parcouru ce chemin à ses côtés, le lendemain de la dernière bataille ; le sol était alors dévasté, percé de cratères et jonché de cadavres d'Acromentules. Le parc avait été remis en état pour la cérémonie d'hommage aux victimes qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tard, mais on n'avait pas encore replanté d'arbres, et le château était en travaux. À présent, des bosquets parsemaient la superbe pelouse, pour l'heure glissante et détrempée, et les hautes tours de Poudlard se découpaient fièrement contre le ciel d'acier.

« -Waouh ! s'exclama Alifair avec admiration. Ça, c'est une école comme le monde entier nous l'envie.

-Vous pouvez le dire », approuva fièrement Rusard.

Ils étaient arrivés au pied des marches menant aux portes du château. Rusard fit une pause afin de livrer à la Moldue quelques ultimes indications.

« -Les élèves doivent avoir terminé le petit déjeuner, à cette heure. Tous les candidats attendent dans le hall la mise en place de la salle d'examen. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

-Avant qu'on entre, j'ai un message pour vous, le retint-elle. _Vous-savez-qui_ vous demande de lui renvoyer _vous-savez-quoi_. »

Interdit, le concierge fronça les sourcils.

« -Vous-savez-qui ? » répéta-t-il, perplexe.

Alifair confirma. Puis elle comprit son erreur.

« -Pas vous-savez-qui Vous-savez-qui, précisa-t-elle vivement. L'autre... Celui de chez moi... »

Le froncement de sourcils de Rusard s'accentua, puis son visage s'éclaira et il se frappa le front.

« -Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Suis-je bête ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il me fait dire ?

-De lui renvoyer sa..., répéta Alifair en mimant le mouvement d'une baguette magique.

-C'est déjà fait, répondit-il. Il a passé la tête dans ma cheminée hier soir pour me le demander. Ensuite, il y a mis le bras et je la lui ai donnée.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! s'indigna la Moldue. Pourquoi il me charge d'une commission si c'est pour s'en occuper lui... »

Elle s'interrompit, se rappelant tout à coup qu'elle avait bel et bien enjoint à Rogue de se débrouiller seul.

« -Oui, bon, marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules à l'adresse du concierge étonné. Pour une fois qu'il m'écoute. »

Le hall dallé résonnait des conversations des élèves réunis là dans l'attente de leur première épreuve de BUSE ou d'ASPIC. À l'apparition de la Moldue, le brouhaha ne diminua guère, mais tous les regards se tournèrent plus ou moins discrètement vers elle. Bien qu'elle se délectât de cette attention, Alifair feignit de ne pas s'en rendre compte : elle leva les yeux afin d'admirer la hauteur du plafond, les murs couverts de portraits animés et le grand escalier de marbre qui desservait les étages supérieurs. Puis elle alla examiner de plus près les sabliers géants décomptant les points des quatre maisons.

« -Bien joué, Serdaigle », murmura-t-elle en constatant que le sablier aux saphirs était le plus rempli.

Elle s'adossa ensuite au mur pour retirer ses caoutchoucs, sous le regard médusé des élèves les plus proches.

« -Vous savez que l'épreuve commence dans cinq minutes ? lui rappela Rusard, provoquant quelques exclamations angoissées parmi ceux qui auraient souhaité que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que je me prépare, répliqua Alifair en ôtant son sac à dos de ses épaules pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Vous ne croyez pas que je vais garder ces bottes de pêcheur, quand même ? »

Elle tira de son sac une paire d'escarpins noirs à talons hauts et argentés qui s'accordaient magnifiquement avec son tailleur-pantalon. Plusieurs filles lui lancèrent des regards choqués et quelque peu envieux.

« -Oh, très joli, commenta Rusard, s'attirant des ricanements derrière son dos.

-N'est-ce pas ? approuva Alifair en élevant les chaussures pour que les talons renvoient bien la lumière. J'avais d'abord pensé la jouer sobre, et puis je me suis dit qu'un peu de fantaisie... »

Un frôlement sur ses chevilles lui coupa la parole. Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit un chat gris décharné qui se frottait contre elle en ronronnant.

« -Salut, toi ! » s'écria la Moldue en s'accroupissant aussitôt pour la caresser sous le regard ému de Rusard.

Sur les visages alentour, l'incrédulité le disputait à l'indignation : de mémoire d'élève, jamais personne hormis son propre maître n'avait caressé Miss Teigne, encore moins avec un plaisir aussi manifeste. Ce spectacle révoltant pour beaucoup fut écourté par l'ouverture des portes donnant accès à la Grande Salle. Alifair se hâta d'enfiler ses chaussures alors qu'une voix flûtée annonçait :

« -L'heure de la première épreuve va bientôt sonner. À l'appel de votre nom, vous entrerez dans la salle et irez vous asseoir à la table qui vous a été assignée. Les bavardages sont proscrits, aussi, si vous avez quelque information cruciale à transmettre à l'un de vos camarades, c'est le moment ou jamais. »

Les candidats étaient ordinairement appelés classe par classe en commençant par ceux qui passaient les BUSE. Toutefois, puisque l'école recevait cette année une invitée, ce fut par elle que l'on commença. À l'appel de son nom, Alifair fendit la foule, passa devant le minuscule sorcier aux cheveux blancs vaporeux qui surveillerait l'épreuve et alla s'asseoir tout au bout de la première rangée. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir sorti de son sac sa plume et son encrier qu'elle s'aperçut avec satisfaction que le nœud de son estomac s'était évaporé.

lll

Deux heures plus tard, après que le professeur Flitwick eut ramassé les copies, la Moldue suivit les autres candidats qui retournaient dans le hall attendre que la Grande Salle retrouve sa configuration de réfectoire. À peine en eut-elle franchi le seuil qu'un jeune homme au visage rond l'aborda, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

« -Je ne vous ai pas saluée avant l'épreuve, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre concentration, et j'étais trop nerveux pour parler à qui que ce soit. Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

-Plutôt bien, je crois, répondit Alifair. La théorie des sortilèges, c'est juste du par cœur. Et vous ?

-C'est un peu différent au niveau des ASPIC mais je pense m'en être pas trop mal tiré, confia Neville Londubat avec modestie. Vous voulez manger avec nous ? Dean sera content de vous voir, et Ginny et Hermione ont hâte de vous rencontrer.

-Avec plaisir. Tiens, au fait, comment ça se fait qu'ils ne soient pas là ? s'étonna Alifair en jetant des regards autour d'elle pour s'assurer que c'était bien le cas.

-Dean et Hermione n'ont pas pu suivre les cours, l'an dernier, expliqua Neville. Ils sont en septième année et passeront leurs ASPIC en juin, comme Ginny. Ils sont tous dans la même classe, maintenant.

-Et vous, vous êtes en quelle année ? interrogea la Moldue.

-Septième bis, répondit le jeune sorcier avec un sourire, et elle se demanda s'il plaisantait ou pas. Nous avons eu droit à un emploi du temps spécial pour nous remettre à niveau avant les examens. C'est la même chose pour ceux qui passent cette session des BUSE, sauf qu'eux enchaîneront avec la sixième année d'études et qu'ils devront rattraper le début des cours. Les résultats arriveront un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour éviter que les élèves prennent trop de retard sur le programme.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire en attendant que leur passage en sixième année soit validé ? demanda Alifair que cette organisation laissait dubitative.

-Travailler les matières pour lesquelles ils pensent être reçus en espérant ne pas se tromper, sourit Neville. Plusieurs professeurs vont proposer des leçons facultatives pour aider les élèves à se maintenir à niveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent intégrer les cours de sixième année.

-C'est pas simple, comme système », remarqua la Moldue.

Neville haussa les épaules.

« C'était ça ou faire redoubler tout le monde, répondit-il. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre nous auraient été ravis de retarder d'une année leur entrée dans le monde réel. Ah, ajouta-t-il en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus la foule des élèves – les autres années les avaient rejoints, remplissant le hall d'une forêt de chapeaux pointus. Les portes s'ouvrent : on va enfin pouvoir reprendre des forces ! »

L'apparition de la Moldue à la table des Gryffondor fit sensation : les élèves des autres maisons s'arrangeaient pour passer près d'elle avant de rejoindre leur place, certains montaient sur leur banc pour mieux l'apercevoir, et aucun ne se gênait pour parler d'elle à voix haute, et pas toujours en bien. Des années plus tôt, Harry Potter avait subi le même traitement ; plus récemment, à la rentrée scolaire, Hermione Granger, universellement connue pour avoir accompagné le Survivant dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes, s'était trouvée à son tour au centre de l'attention. Alifair fut flattée qu'après avoir côtoyé de telles célébrités, les élèves manifestent encore autant de curiosité à son égard.

« -J'ai été très intéressée par votre opinion sur le statut des gobelins, attaqua Hermione après que Neville eut fait les présentations. Ce que vous dites sur le fait que les régimes appliqués aux créatures magiques constituent à la fois une forme d'oppression et une confortable déresponsabilisation des individus et des espèces...

-J'ai dit ça, moi ? s'étonna Alifair. Faudra que je pense à passer mon bac un de ces jours !

-Je synthétise, concéda Hermione, mais l'article était très clair...

-Et depuis quand tu lis _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , toi ? l'interrompit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux. Comment ça se fait que Ron ne me l'ait pas dit ? »

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent mais elle parvint à conserver un air digne.

« -Il ne le sait pas, et je ne vois aucune raison de le lui apprendre », dit-elle.

Ginny et Neville pouffèrent. Assis à côté d'Hermione, Dean lui tapota la main.

« -Il n'y a pas de honte à lire la presse féminine, tu sais, assura-t-il d'un ton plein de sympathie. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous.

-Et on y trouve parfois des trucs intelligents : la preuve », renchérit Alifair en pointant ses deux pouces vers sa propre personne.

L'apparition de la nourriture envoyée par les elfes à travers le plafond des cuisines interrompit la conversation, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Personne n'avait averti la Moldue de l'abondance et de la qualité des repas à Poudlard : d'après ce qu'elle put en juger ce jour-là, ils égalaient le niveau de la cuisine de Crickey, c'était dire. À la différence des autres candidats, elle mangea avec appétit, toute sa confiance en elle retrouvée malgré la perspective de l'épreuve pratique de sortilèges, lors de laquelle elle se contenterait sans doute de faire acte de présence.

« -C'est très courageux de votre part de passer ces examens », reprit Hermione quand ils en furent au dessert.

L'admiration sincère de la jeune sorcière fit sourire Alifair. Elle avala son dernier sablé à la châtaigne avec une gorgée d'eau – elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse aimer le jus de citrouille – avant de répondre :

« -D'autres personnes considèrent que c'est de la prétention. Ça dépend comment on voit les choses.

-C'est surtout une nécessité pour votre commerce de potions, intervint Neville. D'ailleurs, il vous faudra un ASPIC pour reprendre la vente de Tue-Loup. Vous reviendrez à Poudlard au printemps prochain ?

-Cette fois, vous aurez sûrement droit à votre article dans la _Gazette_ : les BUSE, tout le monde s'arrange pour en avoir au moins un, mais les ASPIC... Joli coup de pub juste avant la reprise des affaires, observa Dean, appréciateur.

-On s'en fiche, de la _Gazette_ , contra Ginny, malicieuse. Hermione ne me contredira pas : ce qui compte vraiment, c'est de faire la couverture de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ !

lll

Une surprise attendait Alifair lorsqu'elle fut appelée pour l'épreuve pratique de sortilèges avec trois autres candidats. Pendant le déjeuner, trop occupée à déguster la délicieuse cuisine des elfes tout en observant le plafond enchanté et les déambulations des fantômes sans négliger de participer à la conversation, elle n'avait guère prêté attention à la table des professeurs, où se trouvaient également les examinateurs magiques. À présent, elle s'apercevait qu'elle en connaissait au moins un : le professeur Slughorn, qui lui adressa un discret clin d'œil tout en accueillant avec chaleur l'élève qu'il avait à évaluer.

La sorcière qui attendait Alifair dans un coin de la pièce était bien moins cordiale, mais néanmoins remarquable : remarquablement petite, remarquablement ridée, et surtout remarquablement vieille. Elle se présenta comme Griselda Marchebank, doyenne du jury, ce que la Moldue crut sans peine.

« -Avez-vous votre baguette ? » demanda la sorcière d'une voix forte qui trahissait sa légère surdité.

Alifair brandit la baguette de Ralph Montague.

« -Bien, approuva le professeur Marchebank. Dans ce cas, faisons comme si vous pouviez vous en servir. Voulez-vous bien faire venir à vous ce dé à coudre ? »

Elle désigna l'un des objets disposés sur la petite table à laquelle elles étaient assises. La Moldue réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Faisons comme si ça marchait », soupira-t-elle.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le dé, prononça la formule « _Accio_ dé à coudre » et, de l'autre main, attrapa l'objet.

« -Ta-da ! » conclut-elle avec un petit salut.

Les yeux du professeur Marchebank s'étrécirent et ses lèvres se pincèrent fortement : elle ne paraissait pas apprécier la plaisanterie. Elle planta son regard dans celui de la Moldue et la jaugea un instant en silence, avant d'ordonner d'un air de défi :

« -Jetez-moi donc un sortilège de Chatouillis. »

Alifair déglutit : la vieille sorcière suggérait-elle ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle suggérait ?

« Si c'est pour me ramasser, autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien », décréta la Moldue en son for intérieur avant de s'exécuter.

lll

Un vent froid soufflait sur la lande quand la Moldue s'en retourna à Pré-au-Lard après cette première journée d'examen, mais elle ne le sentit guère. Ses joues brûlaient encore du maléfice Cuisant lancé par un professeur Marchebank survolté ; réflexe malheureux, s'était justifiée la sorcière à qui les chatouilles d'Alifair avaient fait perdre tout contrôle. La Moldue concevait que la scène ait dû être particulièrement amusante, mais n'avait pas apprécié d'entendre deux des trois autres candidats s'esclaffer devant son visage boursouflé et rougi par la brusque montée de température. À peine embarrassée, le professeur Marchebank avait appelé Rusard pour qu'il conduise la blessée à l'infirmerie.

« -Ça m'aura permis de visiter un peu », avait dit Alifair, fataliste, au concierge qui l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la grille du château.

L'onguent appliqué par Mme Pomfresh lui avait rendu figure humaine ; elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir pris un monstrueux coup de soleil mais, à part un teint légèrement plus rosé que d'habitude, son visage ne portait plus trace du mauvais sort.

Le marécage putride l'attendait en lieu et place du charmant village où se trouvait son hôtel ; l'odeur de pourriture était si forte qu'elle dut se pincer le nez pour continuer à avancer. Une fois traversée la barrière magique, Pré-au-Lard se dressa autour d'elle, chaleureux et accueillant comme elle l'avait laissé. Les lanternes de part et d'autre de la porte du Vieux Hibou étaient allumées et diffusaient une douce lumière dorée autour de laquelle, par contraste, la nuit était aussi noire que les taches d'encre sur les doigts d'Alifair – au moins avait-elle réussi à écrire lisiblement sur sa copie. Un peu plus loin, des rires et de la musique provenaient du pub des Trois Balais où elle avait dîné la veille.

Le patron de l'hôtel, un petit homme chauve à grosses lunettes rondes qui avait lui-même une tête de hibou, l'accueillit de derrière son comptoir. En lui rendant poliment son sourire, la Moldue sentit la peau de son visage tirer. Mme Pomfresh l'avait avertie qu'il faudrait encore quelques heures avant que les effets du maléfice se dissipent complètement.

« -Alors, cette première journée ? s'enquit l'hôtelier qui connaissait très bien la raison de la présence d'Alifair à Pré-au-Lard.

-Mémorable, répondit-elle laconiquement.

-Quelqu'un vous attend au salon », l'informa-t-il.

Un peu contrariée de ne pas pouvoir profiter tout de suite de sa soirée, Alifair traversa le hall pour rejoindre la petite pièce où les clients de l'hôtel pouvaient descendre lire, discuter ou faire une partie d'échecs au coin du feu. Elle était vide, à l'exception d'une personne assise à une petite table devant une tasse fumante : une très jolie jeune femme habillée avec goût, aux cheveux teints en blond cendré et aux yeux gris-bleu brumeux, couleur de rêve.

« -Tu en as mis, du temps ! s'exclama Lissa à son entrée. Je pensais que tu passerais dans les premiers. Ils ont inversé l'ordre alphabétique ? »

Ravie de cette surprise, Alifair s'efforça de ne pas sourire trop largement, de crainte de faire craquer sa peau sensible. Elle s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à la tasse.

« -Tu bois du thé, maintenant ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Lissa fit la grimace.

« -Je lui ai dit que non mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, soupira-t-elle avec un signe de tête en direction du hall où se trouvait l'hôtelier. Prends-la, si tu veux », ajouta-t-elle, et elle fit glisser la tasse vers la Moldue qui s'était assise face à elle.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche avec précaution pour avaler quelques gorgées chaudes et réconfortantes. Le feu de ses joues s'apaisait, et elle commençait à avoir faim.

« -Ça fait du bien, dit-elle avec satisfaction. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? C'est ici que tu travailles, maintenant ?

-Tout juste, approuva Lissa. Enfin, pas ici, mais à proximité. Je devais prendre mon poste aujourd'hui, comme je te l'avais écrit, mais j'ai eu peur de te voler la vedette, alors j'ai décalé d'un jour. Je commence demain.

-Trop aimable, commenta Alifair. Et c'est quoi, ce nouveau boulot ? Serveuse à La Tête de Sanglier ? Guide touristique pour la Cabane hurlante ? »

Lissa pouffa. Des fossettes apparurent au creux de ses joues, comme chez Tommy autrefois, se souvint la Moldue.

« -Je t'avais dit que tu ne trouverais jamais », rappela la jeune sorcière.

Ses yeux pétillaient comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une nouvelle extraordinaire. Qu'avait-elle bien pu inventer ?

« -Miss Alifair Blake, proclama Lissa cérémonieusement, tu as devant toi la nouvelle bibliothécaire de Poudlard. »

Alifair attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Puis elle haussa un sourcil.

« -Toi, tu peux dire adieu à la une de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ », déclara-elle en reprenant une gorgée de thé.


	24. Chapitre 24 - La fortune de feu Severus

**Après ce début de BUSE, prenons quelques nouvelles de notre cher ex-professeur et, tant qu'à faire, du reste du monde magique. Quelqu'un parmi vous connaît déjà le nouvel O.C. de ce chapitre ; je me demande si elle la reconnaîtra :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 - La fortune de feu Severus Rogue**

Comme tous les matins, la soupe était en train de mijoter sur le fourneau à gaz, répandant une odeur qui embaumerait bientôt tout l'immeuble, au grand déplaisir des voisins qui avaient fini par prendre le chou en horreur. Personne n'osait s'en plaindre, cependant : la pauvre vieille qui habitait l'appartement d'où provenait ce capiteux fumet ne faisait de mal à personne. Elle vivait seule, ne travaillait plus ; l'association d'aide aux sans-abri était son seul passe-temps. On ne pouvait lui reprocher de consacrer sa retraite à aider son prochain, même si cela signifiait cuisiner chaque jour des litres de soupe odorante qu'elle descendait ensuite, vacillant sous le poids de la soupière, jusqu'au coin de la rue où l'un des bénévoles passait la chercher en voiture.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, elle grignotait ses tartines en écoutant la radio pendant que la soupe cuisait. Dehors, le ciel était gris mais pas menaçant grâce au vent qui soufflait. Il lui faudrait s'envelopper de plusieurs couches de vêtements pour ne pas prendre froid tout à l'heure, quand elle irait à l'association. Le temps que Bernard arrive avec sa voiture, elle risquait d'attraper un rhume. Elle aimait bien Bernard : c'était un brave homme, poli et serviable. Il était un peu trop porté sur la nourriture, cela dit, et à leur âge...

Des coups frappés contre la porte la firent sursauter violemment. Elle détestait ce bruit. La sonnette était encore cassée et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de la faire réparer alors qu'elle attendait livraison d'un colis, une couette bien chaude achetée par correspondance. Le facteur n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de frapper après avoir vainement tenté de sonner, raisonnait-elle en allant ouvrir. Elle tira les trois verrous, tourna la clé dans la serrure et actionna la poignée.

L'homme qui se tenait sur le paillasson n'était pas le facteur ; du reste, il n'était porteur d'aucun colis. Grand et mince, il avait des cheveux et une barbe d'un blond sale et un nez pointu au bout rosi par le froid. Ses vêtements noirs étaient très ordinaires, un peu trop larges pour lui. Elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-elle.

-Puis-je entrer ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix froide et pourtant veloutée, et le cœur de la femme se serra.

Cette voix... Et ces yeux, noirs et insondables tels deux puits sans fond...

« -C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle avec effroi.

-Au contraire, il suffit juste que tu t'écartes de cette porte », repartit-il tranquillement.

D'un geste ferme, il la repoussa pour entrer dans l'appartement. Sans une hésitation ni un regard en arrière, il s'engagea dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Les mains tremblantes, elle referma la porte et le suivit. Quand elle atteignit le seuil, le nouveau venu se tenait appuyé contre la table, sa baguette pendant nonchalamment au bout de sa main droite. Il avait repris sa véritable apparence : rasé de près, le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs tombant de chaque côté de son visage maigre. Severus Rogue. Son fils.

« -C'est impossible, répéta Eileen en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, ses jambes soudain trop faibles pour la porter. Tu étais mort... Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort ! »

Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, elle le dévisageait fébrilement à la recherche d'un signe quelconque qui aurait pu confirmer que ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une illusion. Au-dessus du col de Rogue, elle distingua les traces rosées d'une morsure ; la cicatrice était très propre, à peine visible. Eileen n'en frissonna pas moins en imaginant la créature qui l'avait infligée. L'envoyé du ministère, qui était venu lui annoncer le décès de son fils quelques mois plus tôt, lui avait parlé de l'horrible serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une bête énorme aux crocs terrifiants qui se repaissait des victimes de son maître.

« -Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu veux plutôt dire : qu'est-ce qui a raté ? » corrigea Rogue.

Il la considérait d'un air narquois, les yeux baissés sur sa frêle silhouette habillée d'une robe moldue aux couleurs fanées. Les cheveux d'Eileen étaient gris, les verres de ses lunettes sales. Déjà toute jeune, son apparence négligée la faisait paraître plus que son âge ; apparemment, ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Une créature terne et molle, voilà ce qu'était devenue sa mère. En plus, elle sentait le chou. Rogue devait faire un effort pour dissimuler le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait.

« -Navré de venir troubler ta retraite alors que tu pensais être débarrassée de moi, lança-t-il d'un ton badin.

-Ne commence pas, Severus », protesta Eileen à mi-voix.

Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir renoncé à la magie, ni d'avoir tenté de s'opposer à l'internement de son père. Elle, de son côté, en avait beaucoup voulu à Severus, à l'époque. Tobias ne lui avait jamais menti sur sa nature, elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait en l'épousant. Il était dur, colérique, autoritaire, et il buvait déjà beaucoup ; il n'était pas beau, mais il possédait un charme presque animal, une présence qui l'avait subjuguée dès leur première rencontre. Entre toutes les femmes à sa disposition, il l'avait choisie, elle, Eileen. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Il ne lui interdisait pas d'utiliser la magie, mais n'aimait pas quand elle le faisait.

« -Tu te sens supérieure, hein ? lui avait-il craché la première fois qu'elle avait usé d'un sort de nettoyage sur leur vaisselle. Ça te fatiguerait trop de te servir de tes dix doigts, comme tout le monde ? Ou bien tu en es incapable ? »

Dans leur couple, Tobias était le chef incontesté. Eileen acceptait sans se plaindre les insultes et les coups qu'il lui assénait, parfois pour la punir d'un mauvais comportement, parfois sans raison. C'était son homme ; et même s'il la terrifiait, même s'il la faisait se sentir laide, stupide et méprisable, même s'il la trompait éhontément, il ne l'avait jamais quittée. Quand il ne s'employait pas à la battre ou à l'humilier, Tobias était d'une sensualité irrésistible ; il savait comment ranimer le feu en elle. Eileen était constamment en tension, tiraillée entre la peur et le désir. Son homme était comme une drogue. La magie paraissait bien terne à côté.

« -Quand tu en auras terminé avec ces souvenirs libidineux, tu accepteras peut-être de m'écouter ? »

Eileen cligna des yeux, revenant au moment présent, à sa petite cuisine qui sentait le chou et à son fils ressuscité dont la voix glaciale claquait comme un fouet. Il avait recommencé : depuis tout petit, il manifestait une fâcheuse tendance à entrer dans l'esprit des gens. Ça mettait son père en rage. Eileen avait protégé son fils autant qu'elle l'avait pu, mais Severus faisait tout pour provoquer Tobias. Il était insolent, fouineur, il contestait la toute-puissance de son père et faisait reproche à sa mère de sa soumission. Et il n'était vraiment pas beau à regarder. Eileen était toujours soulagée quand la rentrée l'éloignait et qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule avec Tobias. Son brutal, cruel, vénéneux et excitant Tobias.

« -Es-tu allé le voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rogue eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Bien sûr que non, répondit-il sèchement. Et toi ? »

La bouche d'Eileen se tordit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Tobias, ce n'était plus qu'un fantôme au visage bouffi, bourré de médicaments, marmottant des phrases sans suite en la regardant à peine. Cela ferait bientôt quatre ans. On lui avait dit par téléphone que son traitement avait été allégé et lui réussissait mieux, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'y retourner. Elle préférait encore se souvenir de lui tel qu'il était lors de sa dernière crise de rage, pendant laquelle il avait bien failli la tuer. Severus était passé les voir quelques jours plus tard – lui qui ne venait pourtant jamais ; prise à l'improviste, Eileen n'avait pas eu le temps d'effacer les marques sur son cou et ses tempes, ni de réparer son bras cassé. Du reste, elle n'en aurait peut-être plus été capable. Severus s'était emporté, Tobias également, mais c'était le sorcier qui avait eu le dernier mot.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Severus avait eu raison d'agir ainsi : Tobias était devenu de plus en plus dangereux, au fil des ans. Elle était en sécurité loin de lui ; elle s'était même reconstruit une vie plutôt agréable. Pourtant, il lui manquait terriblement. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se tienne à distance : s'il retrouvait un jour son magnétisme, elle n'aurait pas la force de lui résister.

« -J'ai appris que tu avais vendu la maison », déclara Rogue.

Eileen hocha la tête en réprimant un frisson. Une fois débarrassé de son père, Severus avait réaménagé leur maison à sa guise à l'aide de sortilèges, créant des chambres secrètes où il entreposait toutes sortes d'artefacts et de substances magiques d'origine douteuse. Eileen n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il n'avait pas essayé de la retenir quand elle avait émis le souhait d'aller vivre ailleurs. La maison était devenue son domaine à lui, et il n'avait plus été question de la vendre pour rembourser une partie des dettes que Tobias avait contractées – suggestion qu'Eileen avait émise une fois mais pas deux. Du reste, les créanciers avaient miraculeusement cessé de réclamer leur dû.

« -Je te croyais mort, plaida-t-elle en guise d'excuse. Je n'avais pas de raison de la garder.

-J'espère que tu en as tiré un bon prix ? s'enquit Rogue en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Le ministère s'est montré généreux, répondit prudemment Eileen.

-Tu as dû également récupérer le contenu de mon coffre à Gringotts, poursuivit Rogue d'un air songeur. Tout cela fait une jolie somme, à n'en pas douter. »

Eileen garda le silence, les yeux baissés sur la baguette qui dansait entre les doigts habiles. Severus avait de belles mains, grandes, fines sans être maigres ; des mains de pianiste ou de jeteur de sorts. Elle avait au moins réussi ça chez lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un souffle.

-Que pourrais-je bien vouloir de toi, à part un bol de soupe ? railla-t-il méchamment. Mon or, naturellement. »

Sincèrement surprise, Eileen releva la tête. Son fils ne manquait certes pas de défauts, mais il n'avait jamais été cupide. Les biens matériels l'intéressaient peu. Ni son intérieur ni sa garde-robe n'étaient de la première fraîcheur, et il s'accordait rarement des plaisirs plus coûteux qu'une bouteille de vin des elfes. L'essentiel de son salaire de professeur et le produit de la vente de ses potions passaient en achat d'ingrédients et de livres rares : autant dire qu'avant sa disparition, il était en voie de s'assurer une retraite confortable.

« -Vivre parmi les Moldus t'aurait-il ralenti l'esprit ? s'impatienta-t-il, agacé par son silence. Je veux mon or, c'est pourtant clair !

-Tu n'as qu'à voir ça avec la banque, répondit Eileen. Ils s'occuperont des formalités. »

La baguette cessa de tourner. Fermant les yeux, Rogue expira lentement par le nez comme pour s'astreindre à la patience ; puis il rouvrit les paupières.

« -Ni le ministère ni les gobelins ne savent que je suis en vie, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Pour ainsi dire, personne n'est au courant, et je compte faire en sorte que cela continue.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Eileen.

-Quelle importance ? répliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants. Je ne te demande pas de chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, je veux juste que tu me rendes ce qui est à moi.

-Pour quoi faire ? objecta Eileen. Puisque tu veux rester mort.

-La clandestinité coûte cher », répondit Rogue avec raideur.

Cette visite le contrariait. Il n'avait aucun plaisir à revoir sa mère, sans parler de la mettre dans la confidence de sa survie. Mais il ne pouvait vivre éternellement aux crochets de la Moldue ; il lui fallait son argent. Et, visiblement, Eileen n'était pas décidée à y renoncer.

« -Tu sais que je ne travaille pas, dit-elle d'une voix plaintive. Je n'ai presque pas de ressources...

-Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas de gros besoins », observa Rogue avec un regard circulaire.

Le loyer d'un appartement miteux dans une ville dépeuplée, quelques vêtements défraîchis achetés en friperie, et du chou pour sa fichue soupe : il ne lui en fallait pas davantage. Mais Eileen, qui n'avait jamais roulé sur l'or, répugnait à laisser échapper la manne qui lui était échue.

« -La maison était à moi, souligna-t-elle. À ton père et à moi. J'avais parfaitement le droit de la vendre. Même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais rien touché. Cet argent me revient. »

Rogue eut un rictus sarcastique. Il ne s'était jamais montré violent envers sa mère, aussi le craignait-elle moins que son père ; elle devait néanmoins s'être beaucoup attachée à son trésor pour oser lui tenir tête ainsi.

« -Allons-nous marchander comme deux vendeurs de tapis ? Garde l'argent de la maison, concéda-t-il avec hauteur. Je veux le reste. Aujourd'hui même. »

Il tira de sa poche un petit morceau de parchemin et le lui tendit.

« -Pour autant que je me souvienne, voilà ce qu'affichait mon dernier relevé, dit-il. Si tu as fait des retraits, j'aimerais que tu me le précises. »

Eileen se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas touché à cet argent ; en vérité, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le faire virer de Gringotts sur son compte moldu. L'idée de s'en séparer n'en était pas moins un crève-cœur. Surtout quand c'était demandé – _exigé_ – de cette façon.

« -Aujourd'hui même, marmonna-t-elle en froissant entre ses doigts le bout de parchemin. Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? »

Rogue haussa un sourcil insolent.

« -Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je te réponde ? » susurra-t-il.

Les joues d'Eileen rosirent.

« -Je dois aller à l'association cet après-midi. Des gens comptent sur moi ! affirma-t-elle non sans fierté.

-Dans ce cas, occupe-t'en tout de suite, répliqua-t-il. Un aller-retour en transplanage entrecoupé d'un petit tour dans les wagonnets de Gringotts : tu seras facilement rentrée pour le déjeuner. »

Eileen comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle pensa à Bernard, toujours si ponctuel lorsqu'il venait la chercher avec sa soupière fumante, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il systématiquement que quelque chose vienne gâcher son bonheur ?

« -Ne te désole pas tant, murmura Rogue. Après mon départ, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. »

Son visage était vide, tel un masque dépourvu d'émotion. Encore une fois, il avait regardé dans sa tête. Eh bien, si ce qu'il y avait vu ne lui plaisait pas, tant pis pour lui ! Eileen papillonna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes et un vieux reste de culpabilité.

« -C'est trop court, avoua-t-elle avec réticence. Je ne peux pas être si rapide. »

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant.

« -Par les mânes des Fondateurs, j'oubliais, soupira-t-il. Tu ne dois plus savoir transplaner... »

Eileen ne nia pas, mais elle n'acquiesça pas non plus. Elle avait trop honte.

« -Très bien, je vais t'emmener, reprit-il. Donne-moi juste le temps de refaire mon camouflage. Je t'attendrai devant le Chaudron Baveur, côté moldu. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour t'ouvrir le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse, si tu ne peux plus le faire toute seule. Mais je te préviens, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle, soudain menaçant. Pas un mot sur moi, tu entends ? Rappelle-toi que je suis mort.

-Et si quelqu'un me demande pourquoi je vide mon coffre, objecta Eileen, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« -Raconte-leur ce que tu veux. Mais ça m'étonnerait fort que quelqu'un te pose la question. »

En voyant sa mère baisser à nouveau les yeux sur sa misérable personne, il éprouva un léger remords. Il n'avait pas cherché à être blessant ; pourtant, il était évident que personne dans le monde magique ne s'intéresserait suffisamment à Eileen Rogue pour lui demander quoi que ce soit.

lll

« -On m'a demandé d'intervenir aujourd'hui pour vous apporter un éclairage sur ce qui se passe en ce moment dans plusieurs États d'Europe centrale et balkanique, en particulier au Monténégro. Voyez-vous ce à quoi je fais allusion ? »

Le professeur Viesnaya s'interrompit pour donner aux étudiants la possibilité de proposer une réponse. Bien qu'aucune absence ne soit à déplorer, l'amphithéâtre était parfaitement silencieux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence apathique comme ceux que Harry avait connus pendant les cours du professeur Binns : tout le monde ici était suspendu aux lèvres de Viesnaya. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, les apprentis Aurors avaient été quelque peu étonnés de constater que celle que le directeur de leur académie avait présentée comme l'une des plus redoutables chasseuses de créatures maléfiques de la planète, véritable légende vivante dans le milieu de la lutte contre les forces du Mal, s'avérait être une sorcière menue et délicate à la voix douce et aux yeux couleur de miel. Elle venait d'être recrutée à Poudlard comme professeur et avait accepté de donner quelques cours supplémentaires à l'académie des Aurors.

« -Il s'agit de la vague de dépressions dont parlent les journaux, dit une jeune femme rousse assise un rang plus bas que Harry. On pensait qu'il suffirait d'une cure d'élixir d'Euphorie pour l'enrayer, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et apparemment, l'épidémie se déplace.

-C'est en effet ce à quoi je pensais, approuva Viesnaya. En partie. La commission d'enquête mandatée par le gouvernement n'a pas encore rendu ses conclusions, mais tout le monde là-bas sait à quoi s'en tenir. J'ai conscience que la presse britannique ne s'est que peu intéressée au sujet. Je me demande cependant si certains d'entre vous ont une idée de ce dont il pourrait s'agir. »

Le professeur se tut à nouveau, parcourant des yeux les rangées d'étudiants assis sur les inconfortables bancs de bois. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour remplir l'amphithéâtre, mais il en avait toujours été ainsi : l'académie des Aurors s'était installée dans un bâtiment qui appartenait autrefois à l'école de Droit magique moderne et coutumier, dont les promotions étaient beaucoup plus importantes.

Pour l'instant, personne n'osait prendre la parole. Il n'y avait eu que trois brefs articles consacrés au problème monténégrin dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , pourtant Harry s'était fait son idée sur le sujet. Il était conscient que son expérience personnelle pouvait l'avoir aiguillé vers une mauvaise direction ; mais il ne risquait rien à tenter une réponse.

« -Ce pourraient être des Détraqueurs, affirma-t-il. S'ils se déplacent, cela expliquerait que le foyer de l'épidémie change régulièrement. Et tous les élixirs d'Euphorie du monde seraient impuissants à les repousser. »

L'étudiante rousse qui avait déjà donné une bonne réponse se tourna vers lui, une étincelle de mépris dans le regard.

« -Il n'y a pas de Détraqueurs en Europe centrale, déclara-elle d'un air supérieur. Ils en ont été chassés il y a des siècles. Même le règne de Grindelwald ne les a pas faits revenir.

-C'est exact, confirma le professeur Viesnaya. Pourtant, votre hypothèse est intéressante, Mr Potter. »

Elle le fixait avec insistance, comme pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Harry réfléchit un instant.

« -Ils sont pourchassés à travers tout le Royaume-Uni depuis la fin de la guerre, remarqua-t-il. Peut-être qu'ils se sont réfugiés sur le continent ? »

Le professeur Viesnaya sourit, et Harry se sentit soudain fier de lui-même. Par sa bienveillance, Viesnaya avait le don d'éveiller ce sentiment chez autrui. Elle paraissait si douce qu'il était difficile de l'imaginer combattre un mage noir, mais Harry avait appris depuis longtemps maintenant à se méfier des apparences.

« -Quelqu'un parmi vous a-t-il entendu parler de la Randonnée sanglante, ou de l'incident de Dubrovnik ? » demanda le professeur.

Les étudiants échangèrent des regards perplexes : ces noms ne leur évoquaient rien. Ils auraient pu être ceux d'épisodes des guerres contre les gobelins ou les géants, mais les connaissances de Harry en histoire de la Magie étaient trop lacunaires pour qu'il en soit certain. Viesnaya soupira, et son sourire se fit triste.

« -Cela ne m'étonne pas, déclara-t-elle doucement. Les Britanniques ont d'autres préoccupations. Leurs journaux ne se soucient guère de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Pourtant, ce que dit Mr Potter est très juste. La fin des combats a chassé beaucoup de créatures des ténèbres, qui déferlent à présent sur le continent. Les géants refluent en désordre vers leurs montagnes, et malheur aux Moldus qui croisent leur chemin. La population de loups-garous a fortement augmenté en Pologne et en République tchèque, et voilà que les Détraqueurs font leur retour dans les Balkans. Les polices magiques des pays les plus à l'ouest repoussent ces créatures au-delà de leurs frontières orientales. Leurs voisins les plus fragiles commencent à être submergés. »

Des murmures de stupeur s'élevaient maintenant des gradins de l'amphithéâtre. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient parler d'une telle situation ! Harry, comme les autres, ne comprenait pas : si c'était vrai, comment personne n'était-il au courant ? Pourquoi la presse n'en disait-elle rien ?

« -Il n'y a plus de censure dans les journaux, lança tout haut la jeune femme rousse. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que la _Gazette_ se prive d'un tel scoop. »

Le silence retomba brutalement : l'étudiante venait quasiment de traiter Viesnaya de menteuse. Celle-ci n'en paraissait pas troublée. Toujours aussi paisible, elle balaya du regard les visages des apprentis Aurors avant de répondre de sa voix douce.

« -Lorsque vous faites un grand ménage chez vous, qu'après beaucoup d'efforts vous pouvez enfin vous asseoir et jouir de la propreté et de l'ordre retrouvés, vous souciez-vous de savoir ce que deviennent vos ordures ? professa Viesnaya. Allez-vous aider votre voisin à nettoyer chez lui, alors qu'il vous a laissé faire votre ménage seul ? Et avez-vous envie d'admettre que si sa maison à lui est si sale, c'est parce que, sans y prendre garde, vous avez jeté vos poubelles dans son jardin ? »

La métaphore ne convainquit pas tout le monde, mais Harry y crut, lui. Les sorciers britanniques se remettaient encore de la guerre, ils avaient d'autres soucis que ce qui se passait à l'étranger ; peut-être en était-il de même pour la presse ?

« -Il faut alerter l'opinion ! suggéra avec véhémence un étudiant au visage balafré. Les gens doivent savoir ! »

Le professeur Viesnaya lui sourit comme elle avait souri à Harry quelques instants plus tôt.

« -Ce sera bientôt chose faite, rassurez-vous, affirma-t-elle. Je ne suis pas la seule à recevoir des nouvelles du continent et à les diffuser autour de moi. La _Gazette_ ne pourra plus faire la sourde oreille bien longtemps. Sans compter que les journaux moldus, eux, ont déjà donné l'alerte.

-Les journaux moldus ? releva la jeune femme rousse, une nuance d'incrédulité moqueuse dans la voix.

-Ils savent qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, expliqua le professeur Viesnaya. La Randonnée sanglante et l'incident de Dubrovnik ont fait des remous même chez les Moldus. Le fait qu'ils en ignorent les causes ne les empêche pas d'en parler.

-Le problème sera vite réglé, assura l'étudiant à la balafre. Dès que les gens sauront ce qui se passe, ils iront les aider.

-Vous croyez ? répliqua doucement le professeur. Vous, par exemple, vous irez ? »

L'étudiant parut mal à l'aise. Il eut un sourire nerveux, puis baissa la tête.

« -Moi, je suis en formation, marmonna-t-il, alors ce n'est pas possible...

-Eh oui, approuva Viesnaya dans un soupir. Vous êtes en formation. »

Elle se détourna un instant pour aller s'asseoir au bureau qui faisait face aux gradins.

« -C'est là tout le problème des grandes causes, voyez-vous, dit-elle avec fatalisme. La plupart des gens ont autre chose à faire.

-Et vous ? lança la fille rousse, piquée. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'y retourner ? Vous êtes bien une experte ? »

Son insolence accrut le malaise de l'étudiant balafré, mais parut amuser Viesnaya. Le professeur se mordilla la lèvre un instant, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Puis, sans un mot, elle retroussa lentement les manches de sa robe, révélant des bandages qui semblaient monter au-dessus de ses coudes. Toujours silencieuse, le professeur les déroula et leva les bras. Harry sentit alors son estomac se retourner : deux larges marques rouges s'enroulaient autour des bras délicats de la sorcière, pareilles à deux langues monstrueuses. En regardant mieux, Harry s'aperçut que c'étaient des brûlures luisantes, parsemées de cloques, qui avaient laissé des traces jaunâtres sur les bandages. Il espéra de tout cœur qu'elles étaient moins douloureuses qu'elles en avaient l'air.

« -C'est arrivé il y a quatre mois, dit Viesnaya à la classe frappée d'horreur. Il est possible que je ne m'en remette jamais complètement. Voilà pourquoi je me dispense d'intervenir contre cette invasion de créatures des ténèbres, Miss : j'ai déjà donné. »


	25. Chapitre 25 - De la régulation des force

**Après ce petit passage chez Mrs Rogue, retrouvons maintenant Alifair, toujours très occupée par ses BUSE.**

 **À mariecerv :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai essayé de répondre en MP mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver sur le site. Je ne me suis pas fixé d'objectif (ou de limite) en nombre de chapitres ; j'espère seulement ne plus être très loin de la fin ! Quant à ce que je ferai après... Des choses plus courtes :) Peut-être encore dans le monde d'HP (pourquoi pas aller voir un peu du côté des Malefoy, des Dursley ou de Pip), peut-être ailleurs, on verra bien.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 - De la régulation des forces obscures**

La première semaine d'examens touchait à sa fin. L'épreuve pratique de métamorphose s'était avérée aussi peu concluante que celle de sortilèges, mais au moins la Moldue s'en tira-t-elle sans blessure. Elle pensait s'être bien débrouillée en botanique, et espérait récolter son premier Optimal le lendemain avec l'étude des Moldus. Elle attendait à présent d'être appelée pour la partie pratique de l'examen de défense contre les forces du Mal, après laquelle elle pourrait enfin renvoyer la baguette de Ralph Montague à son propriétaire.

La jolie petite sorcière blonde et délicate qui avait surveillé l'épreuve écrite vint chercher Alifair et trois autres candidats ; elle leur sourit avec bienveillance et leur souhaita bonne chance avec une pointe d'accent étranger, slave peut-être, se dit la Moldue. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le professeur Marchebank qui reçut Alifair à sa table mais un sorcier mince, beaucoup moins âgé, aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés et à l'air timide. Il était la troisième célébrité qu'accueillait l'école en cette période et, en fait, celle qui était arrivée la première, avec les autres jurés : Norbert Dragonneau, le fameux magizoologiste, qui avait accepté de sortir de sa retraite pour prêter main forte aux examinateurs magiques.

« -J'espérais bien avoir l'occasion de vous observer de plus près, déclara-t-il en guise de préambule. À mon âge, les curiosités se font rares. »

Alifair haussa un sourcil.

« -Vous n'allez pas me faire empailler, quand même ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Norbert Dragonneau resta interdit, puis sourit d'un air gêné.

« -Veuillez m'excuser, pria-t-il. Je voulais dire, bien sûr, que j'étais impatient de vous rencontrer. Du reste, les seuls spécimens dont je tolère la naturalisation sont ceux qui décèdent de mort naturelle. Et encore. C'est si triste à voir, alors que quand ils sont en vie, ils sont si magnifiques... »

Il prit l'air songeur, le regard perdu loin au-delà de la Grande Salle. Alifair lui accorda trente secondes de souvenirs émerveillés puis se racla la gorge. Dragonneau sursauta.

« -Oui, bien, où en étions-nous ? balbutia-t-il. Oh, oui, bien sûr, l'épreuve de BUSE... La défense contre les forces du Mal. Eh bien, alors, comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? se demanda-t-il tout haut en lançant à Alifair un regard perplexe. Je peux vous interroger pour vérifier que vous connaissez les sorts au programme, mais puisque vous ne pouvez pas les jeter, ça n'a pas grand intérêt... »

Sans mot dire, la Moldue regarda le vieux sorcier se creuser la tête. Elle appréciait qu'il cherche à adapter l'épreuve à ses capacités, mais estimait qu'il aurait pu s'en préoccuper avant : le temps passait et, contrairement aux autres candidats, elle attendait toujours que l'épreuve commence.

« -Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! s'écria tout à coup le magizoologiste tout excité, ses yeux brillants largement ouverts. Je vais vous proposer une succession de cas pratiques et, pour chacun d'eux, vous me direz comment un sorcier est censé réagir puis ce que vous, vous feriez. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Impec », approuva Alifair.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle en vint à expliquer à Norbert Dragonneau qu'on pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts avec l'équipement courant d'une maison moldue, des outils de jardinage, une trousse de manucure voire une paire de talons aiguilles de bonne qualité.

« -Admettons maintenant, enchaîna le sorcier qui s'était pris au jeu, que vous tombiez sur un Pitiponk avec pour toute arme le contenu de votre sac à main...

-Impossible, objecta Alifair, catégorique.

-Pourquoi, impossible ? s'étonna Dragonneau.

-Les Pitiponks vivent dans les marais. Je ne vais pas me pointer comme une fleur dans un marais avec seulement mon sac à main, expliqua-t-elle. Personne ne ferait ça.

-Ah non ?

-Quand un Moldu va dans un marais, c'est pour une bonne raison, professa Alifair de bon gré. C'est peut-être un scientifique qui étudie la faune ou la flore, ou un artiste inspiré par ce genre de paysage. Peut-être aussi que certaines personnes aiment se promener dans les marais, tout simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces gens s'équipent pour y aller : ils mettent des tenues appropriées, des bottes, et ils emportent le matériel dont ils ont besoin en fonction de leur activité. Ah, et il y a les chasseurs, aussi, ajouta-t-elle. J'oubliais les chasseurs.

-Mmh, fit Dragonneau d'un air songeur. Ce que vous dites est intéressant, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'approfondir. Si vous voulez bien, faisons comme s'il était possible que vous croisiez un Pitiponk sans être munie d'un équipement particulier. »

Le vieux sorcier se montrait si courtois qu'Alifair accepta volontiers.

« -Dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas suivre sa lanterne, dit-elle. Si j'étais une sorcière et que je voulais l'éloigner, je suppose qu'un sortilège d'Expulsion suffirait, mais comme je suis une Moldue je lui balancerais de la vase ou un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Enfin, se corrigea-t-elle, les Pitiponks n'ont techniquement pas de fesses, mais...

-Un coup de pied aux fesses contre une force du Mal, vraiment ? » releva Dragonneau, pensif.

Ne voulant pas se montrer malpolie, Alifair se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Un _Pitiponk_ , une force du Mal ! railla-t-elle néanmoins. C'est juste une pauvre bestiole qui a besoin de se nourrir, comme les Strangulots. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on les classe parmi les forces du Mal, les Épouvantards non plus, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient pour objectif ultime de détruire l'humanité ! »

Le moment était peut-être mal choisi pour faire état de son opinion en la matière, surtout devant un éminent spécialiste de la faune magique qui avait certainement contribué à cette classification. À peine cette pensée inquiétante lui vint-elle à l'esprit que la Moldue vit Dragonneau hocher la tête avec conviction.

« -Je suis bien d'accord ! assura-t-il avec véhémence. Je trouve cette dénomination de forces du Mal extrêmement stigmatisante et préjudiciable pour ces pauvres créatures. Songez que certaines d'entre elles sont en voie d'extinction parce que les sorciers les chassent frénétiquement à cause de leur mauvaise réputation. Mettre un Strangulot sur le même plan qu'un Détraqueur est une aberration éthique et intellectuelle, je l'ai toujours dit !

-Comment ça se fait que ça continue, alors ? demanda Alifair, intriguée que le maître incontesté de la zoologie magique ne soit pas parvenu à faire entendre sa voix.

-Oh, vous savez, soupira-t-il, les opinions ont la vie dure. Trop peu de gens s'intéressent à cette question, et la grande majorité d'entre eux se conforme au modèle dominant. Il faut dire aussi que les spécialistes de la lutte contre les forces du Mal savent défendre leur pré carré, même si tous ne consacrent pas leur carrière à pourchasser les Pitiponks », nuança-t-il avec un sourire timide.

La Moldue opinait du chef tout en réfléchissant à ces propos.

« -En fait, le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de définition de ce que sont les forces du Mal, pas vrai ? remarqua-t-elle. Juste des listes plus ou moins longues selon les auteurs et un même présupposé que le mal existe en soi.

-Tout à fait juste, approuva Dragonneau en brandissant l'index. Ce qui est une façon fort peu scientifique de considérer le monde, vous l'aurez noté. Pour ma part, je limiterais la liste des forces obscures – un nom tout aussi tendancieux, soit dit en passant – aux espèces douées d'une intelligence équivalente ou supérieure à celle de l'homme et dont l'une des finalités collectives consiste à nuire délibérément à une autre espèce, voire à rechercher son annihilation. »

La bouche entrouverte, Alifair regardait le sorcier en clignant des yeux, attendant que son cerveau assimile ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Mais le concept demande à être travaillé en profondeur, concéda modestement Dragonneau.

-C'est à n'en pas douter une conversation passionnante », fit alors une voix enjouée.

Le professeur Viesnaya s'était discrètement approchée de leur table. Ils ignoraient depuis combien de temps elle les écoutait.

« -Hélas, il vous faudra la remettre à plus tard, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire. L'épreuve est terminée. »

Pendant que Norbert Dragonneau griffonnait quelques notes sur le parchemin d'évaluation mis à sa disposition, Viesnaya raccompagna Alifair jusqu'à la petite porte par laquelle les autres candidats étaient déjà sortis.

« -Je ne veux pas m'avancer, ni vous donner de faux espoirs, mais on dirait que vous avez marqué des points », murmura le professeur en l'ouvrant devant elle.

lll

La fin de la semaine arriva après une dernière épreuve d'une simplicité presque insultante, la question la plus piégeuse du QCM d'étude des Moldus ayant été sans conteste : « _Parmi les instruments suivants, lequel n'est pas considéré comme un ustensile de cuisine ? Réponse A : un couteau à huître. Réponse B : un économe. Réponse C : un fait-tout. Réponse D : un pied-de-biche._ » Pas si évident pour les sorciers de sang pur, admettait Alifair ; mais combien d'entre eux avaient-ils passé cet examen ?

Elle avait décidé de rester à Pré-au-Lard pour le week-end afin de profiter un peu du village et, peut-être, faire une randonnée dans les collines. Après le déjeuner roboratif qui avait suivi la dernière épreuve de la semaine, Alifair fit une longue promenade dans le parc de Poudlard où elle admira le lac et la lisière ténébreuse de la Forêt interdite. Elle alla voir le mausolée de Dumbledore, ce sorcier dont elle avait tant entendu parler mais qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

Alors qu'elle se tenait devant la grande tombe de marbre blanc dressée au bord du lac, si paisible, avec en arrière-plan un paysage de montagnes à couper le souffle, elle se demanda soudain ce qu'on avait fait de la dépouille de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas eu droit à une cérémonie funèbre, naturellement. La Moldue supposa qu'il avait été enterré dans un lieu secret, à moins qu'on ne l'ait brûlé et jeté ses cendres aux quatre vents. En-dehors du Ministre, fort peu de gens devaient savoir ce qu'il en était. Le vent se leva tout à coup, charriant des nuages lourds de pluie et ridant la surface du lac ; Alifair mit fin à sa contemplation et prit le chemin du village avant de se faire tremper par l'averse.

Les jours précédents, elle avait profité de la cuisine simple mais savoureuse des Trois Balais : le pub était accueillant et les clients de l'hôtel du Vieux Hibou y jouissaient d'un tarif préférentiel. Ce soir-là, Alifair avait décidé de marquer la fin d'une semaine studieuse en allant dîner avec Lissa à La Tête de Sanglier. En fait de dîner, Abelforth Dumbledore, le revêche barman et patron des lieux, proposait quelques sandwiches hors de prix à ceux de ses clients dont la tête lui revenait le moins mal, mais on n'était jamais certain de s'en tirer sans problème digestif. Lissa et Alifair, cependant, avaient une autre stratégie.

La Moldue arriva la première, attirant tous les regards avec son pantalon moulant qui accentuait ses roulements de hanches. Derrière son comptoir, Abelforth grommela dans sa barbe grise : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup, et ça finissait invariablement par un afflux de clients mâles désireux de lui offrir un verre. Dans ce bouge miteux et enfumé où se traitaient toutes sortes d'affaires plus ou moins légales, Alifair était dans son élément : moldu ou sorcier, un bar louche restait un bar louche. Le problème, aux yeux d'Abelforth, c'était que les individus qu'elle attirait comme des papillons de nuit autour d'un lampadaire s'avéraient invariablement enclins à la bêtise et à la violence, plus encore quand ils buvaient trop, ce qu'ils ne manquaient pas de faire en espérant l'impressionner.

« -Une pinte de Bave de Gnome, commanda Alifair. Comment vont les affaires ? demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir pour regarder le vieil homme remplir une chope à la propreté douteuse.

-Ça pourrait être pire, grommela Abelforth. Pas de whisky ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes malade du foie ? »

Il posa brutalement la chope sur le comptoir, provoquant des éclaboussures mousseuses.

« -La bière se marie mieux avec les plats en sauce », répondit mystérieusement la Moldue avant de s'emparer de sa chope et de se diriger vers une table libre.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le niveau de la mousse commençait à peine à baisser de façon visible quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à Lissa, enveloppée d'une cape bleu azur à col de fourrure, un petit panier à pique-nique à la main. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par le vent tombaient sur ses épaules ; le froid avait rosi ses joues et le bout de son nez et fait monter des larmes à ses yeux gris-bleu qui en étincelaient. Bien droite, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle traversa la salle d'une démarche élégante, aussi à l'aise que si elle s'était trouvée dans un salon mondain et non un sinistre débit de boissons. Abelforth jura dans sa barbe : une deuxième maintenant, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Parvenue à la table d'Alifair, Lissa posa son panier et ôta sa cape, dévoilant une robe d'une délicate nuance d'un rose de perle, galonnée d'argent.

« -Très joli, la complimenta la Moldue tandis qu'elle prenait place en face d'elle. Ça paye bien, bibliothécaire, on dirait. »

Lissa fronça le nez.

« -Dis plutôt que je vais devoir réduire mon train de vie, corrigea-t-elle. Logée, nourrie, blanchie par l'école : tu peux être sûre que mon salaire est calculé en conséquence.

-Heureusement que tu ne fais pas ça pour l'argent », observa la Moldue.

Penchant la tête de côté, la jeune sorcière eut une moue sceptique.

« -Ça ne faisait pas partie de mes motivations affichées lors de l'entretien d'embauche, nuança-t-elle, mais quand je me serai rendue indispensable, je compte bien demander une augmentation. »

Alifair pouffa. Lissa ouvrit le couvercle de son panier et entreprit de le vider, laissant à la Moldue le soin de mettre le couvert et de disposer les plats sur la table. La jeune sorcière en sortit d'abord un service en porcelaine complet pour deux personnes ainsi que des couverts en argent ; suivirent une petite soupière fumante, une marmite bien chaude et un plat à gratin enveloppé d'un torchon à carreaux.

« -Je sortirai le dessert tout à l'heure, précisa Lissa en rangeant le panier sous la table. On a intérêt à beaucoup consommer si on ne veut pas que le patron nous jette dehors », ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

Tandis qu'elle allait se chercher à boire au bar, la Moldue servit la soupe en se demandant si le plus compliqué avait été d'agrandir magiquement le panier afin d'y faire tenir toutes ces victuailles, ou de l'ensorceler pour qu'il ne soit pas trop lourd à porter.

Nombre de regards restèrent rivés sur leur table ce soir-là, et pas uniquement pour admirer la plastique des deux jeunes femmes : le dîner spécialement préparé par les elfes de Poudlard à la demande de Lissa était en lui-même propre à éveiller le désir. Abelforth ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cet étalage de nourriture apportée d'ailleurs, mais ne disait rien. Les deux clientes consommaient, les hommes attirés par leur présence et le fumet du festin consommaient aussi : il serait toujours temps de râler quand ils commenceraient à se battre à coups de bouteille.

« -Comment ça s'est passé, cette première semaine à la bibliothèque ? Tu arrives à t'occuper ? » demanda Alifair en dégustant son civet de sanglier agrémenté d'un gratin de pommes de terre.

Elle voyait mal ce que Lissa pouvait trouver à faire, à part consigner les emprunts des élèves et ranger les livres qu'ils avaient consultés. La jeune sorcière lui lança un regard un peu condescendant, comme si elle savait à quel point la Moldue était dans l'erreur.

« -Tu es comme McGonagall, toi, observa-t-elle. Sans doute aussi comme le pauvre professeur Dumbledore. Ça expliquerait pourquoi la bibliothèque est dans cet état.

-Dans quel état ? interrogea Alifair qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la visiter.

-Vieille, lâcha Lissa avec une grimace. Elle fonctionne bien mais elle date d'un autre siècle. Mme Pince ne jetait rien, c'est complètement dépassé.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une experte, s'étonna Alifair.

-Je ne le suis pas, confirma Lissa. J'ai vu comment fonctionnaient les choses à Beauxbâtons quand j'étais camériste de Mme Maxime. J'ai aussi un peu travaillé dans une bibliothèque d'université, chez les Moldus. J'ai tenu deux semaines avant qu'ils se rendent compte que je ne savais pas ce que c'était qu'un _odrinateur_ , se souvint-elle avec un sourire attendri. Je pense que c'est ce qui a convaincu McGonagall de m'embaucher : je devais avoir plus d'expérience que les autres candidats, s'il y en avait. Bibliothécaire n'est pas une carrière pour un sorcier digne de ce nom : tu penses, on n'a même pas vraiment besoin de se servir de sa baguette !

-Les mannequins non plus, observa Alifair.

-En effet, approuva Lissa. Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être une sorcière digne de ce nom. En tout cas, j'ai dit à McGonagall que tout ça avait bien besoin d'un coup de jeune et elle m'a donné carte blanche. Je pense qu'elle s'en mordra les doigts quand je commencerai à jeter des livres », conclut-elle joyeusement.

Songeuse, Alifair but une gorgée de bière. Elle avait du mal à croire que Lissa se passionnerait longtemps pour son nouveau travail. D'un autre côté, s'il s'agissait de dépoussiérer l'image de l'institution, la jeune sorcière ferait des merveilles.

« -Je suppose que le nombre de lecteurs a subitement explosé depuis ton arrivée ? » insinua la Moldue.

Lissa ne joua pas les fausses modestes.

« -C'est fou comme tout le monde a besoin de livres, ces temps-ci, confirma-t-elle, malicieuse. Surtout les garçons. Si tu voyais le nombre d'adolescents en pleine poussée hormonale qui viennent m'espionner de derrière une pile de manuels entassés au hasard en croyant que je ne les vois pas !

-Au moins, ils savent où est la bibliothèque, remarqua Alifair en haussant les épaules.

-Je dois dire que ça m'arrange bien d'être aussi populaire, reprit Lissa. Je vais avoir besoin du soutien des lecteurs pour lancer mes chantiers de modernisation.

-Quoi, tu vas refaire la déco ? ironisa Alifair.

-Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua sérieusement Lissa. Pour l'instant, je voudrais acheter des romans et des bandes dessinées, histoire de rappeler à ces malheureux élèves et à leurs professeurs qu'on peut aussi lire pour le plaisir. J'aimerais bien prêter des livres sorciers et moldus pour leur ouvrir un peu l'esprit...

-Révolutionnaire, commenta Alifair, à la fois amusée et impressionnée par cette ambition.

-Et je ne te parle pas de l'action culturelle, renchérit Lissa.

-La quoi ?

-Inviter des auteurs, organiser des expositions, créer un club de lecture, un concours d'écriture, énuméra Lissa avec enthousiasme. Ils font ça à Beauxbâtons, pourquoi pas nous ? »

Alifair siffla, admirative.

« -Tu as déjà des idées précises ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Lissa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, la mine rayonnante.

« -Je suis en train de préparer quelque chose qui devrait faire pas mal de bruit, affirma-t-elle avec assurance. Ce n'est pas encore gagné mais je pense que j'arriverai à le convaincre. C'est l'avantage d'avoir été mannequin : j'ai gardé des contacts.

-Tu vas inviter quelqu'un ? » demanda Alifair, curieuse.

Lissa se pencha en avant et baissa la voix pour répondre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret d'État.

« -Je voudrais faire venir l'auteur d'une thèse sur la naissance et le développement des instances de régulation du Quidditch au niveau national et international », confia-t-elle dans un murmure surexcité.

Alifair haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« -Je croyais que le but, c'était d'attirer du monde ? J'espère au moins que ton conférencier est sexy. »

Le sourire de Lissa se fit malicieux quand elle répondit, à voix si basse que la Moldue l'entendit à peine :

-Pas exactement. Quelqu'un t'a déjà parlé de Viktor Krum ? »

lll

Autant par politesse que pour tenir à distance les quelques clients qui commençaient à se montrer entreprenants, elles invitèrent Abelforth à partager leur dessert, un superbe moelleux au chocolat qui faisait saliver les tables voisines. S'absenter du bar ne manquerait pas de mécontenter la moitié des buveurs et de rendre jaloux les autres, aussi le vieux sorcier ne se fit-il pas prier.

« -Vous avez souvent du personnel de Poudlard dans votre clientèle ? » demanda innocemment Alifair, certaine que les vénérables professeurs se tenaient aussi éloignés que possible d'un établissement aussi louche.

Abelforth eut un grognement méprisant.

« -Mon bar n'est pas assez bien pour ces messieurs-dames, marmonna-t-il. À part pour Hagrid, bien sûr, un client fidèle. Rogue aussi venait quelquefois, ainsi que mon cher frère. Il se déguisait par peur que je le jette dehors si je le reconnaissais. J'ai eu la voyante autrefois, mais il y a longtemps qu'elle a changé ses habitudes. Quand on habite au château, on peut prétendre à mieux, conclut-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Non, à part Hagrid, le seul professeur que j'aie vu depuis la rentrée, c'est cette petite blonde bizarre.

-Viesnaya ? Tout le monde la trouve adorable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de bizarre ? s'étonna Lissa.

-Oh, elle est adorable, répliqua le vieux sorcier avec un sourire ironique. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette en colère. L'autre jour, elle a fait fuir tous mes clients après que l'un d'eux l'avait collée d'un peu trop près. Les anciens de l'ULM ont tendance à se montrer facilement irritables.

-Viesnaya a été gravement blessée par des manticores quand elle travaillait là-bas, expliqua Lissa comme pour la défendre. Elle s'en est bien remise mais ses bras restent encore très sensibles, alors, si votre client a eu un geste malheureux... »

Abelforth eut une grimace de compassion. Alifair, qui connaissait désormais par cœur les conséquences souvent mortelles des brûlures infligées par la langue acide des manticores, se demanda comment la délicate Viesnaya y avait survécu.

« -Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle a quitté l'ULM ? reprit le vieux sorcier, songeur. Ils ne lui ont pas proposé de rester comme enseignante ?

-Peut-être que si, répondit Lissa. Peut-être qu'après sa convalescence, elle avait envie de changer d'air, la pauvre. »

Abelforth hocha la tête avant d'enfourner une grande cuillerée de gâteau au chocolat. L'air un peu triste, Lissa contemplait les bulles qui montaient lentement dans son verre de cidre. Alifair relisait en pensée les notes qu'elle avait prises sur _Les grandes institutions magiques du monde contemporain_ ; ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Je vais encore passer pour une inculte, marmonna-t-elle, mais tant pis : qu'est-ce que c'est, l'ULM ?

-Université Libre de Magie, répondit aussitôt Lissa. Le plus grand établissement d'enseignement supérieur magique du continent européen.

-Rien que ça ? Ben mince, je suis vraiment une grosse inculte, constata Alifair. Jamais entendu parler.

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, la rassura Abelforth tandis que Lissa opinait du chef. L'ULM n'a pas bonne presse dans notre beau pays. Nous n'aimons pas l'idée que les plus brillants cerveaux du monde magique soient formés hors de nos frontières. On les trouve même un peu suspects, tous ces continentaux venus de l'Est qui se prétendent plus intelligents que nous...

-Quand on vit à l'étranger, on se rend compte que la sorcellerie britannique est très renfermée sur elle-même, renchérit Lissa. Beaucoup de gens ici n'ont jamais entendu parler de l'ULM, alors qu'elle dispense un modèle d'enseignement post-ASPIC unique en Europe. Ici comme ailleurs, la plupart des sorciers diplômés poursuivent leur apprentissage de façon individuelle, auprès d'un maître, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air perplexe d'Alifair, sauf pour certaines branches comme le droit, la médecine magique ou la formation des Aurors. À l'ULM, les étudiants reçoivent des enseignements théoriques et pratiques de très haut niveau. Ils se destinent principalement à la recherche. Seuls les meilleurs y sont admis, et ils viennent de toute l'Europe, voire de plus loin. Mon futur invité y est doctorant, indiqua-t-elle avec satisfaction.

-Le top de la crème, résuma Alifair. Votre frère y a étudié ? demanda-t-elle à Abelforth, sachant qu'Albus Dumbledore était unanimement considéré comme le mage britannique le plus brillant du siècle.

-Il en avait l'intention, précisa le sorcier avec réticence. Son cher ami Gellert et lui avaient prévu de s'y inscrire quand mon accession à la majorité et à quelque obscur gagne-pain aurait libéré Albus de ses obligations familiales. Les... _circonstances_ en ont décidé autrement, acheva-t-il avec une grimace acide, et la Moldue sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

-Grindelwald était bel et bien diplômé de l'ULM, enchaîna Lissa. Et Voldemort y a travaillé quelque temps. Ça n'a fait que renforcer notre méfiance nationale vis-à-vis de cette institution.

-Il a été prof ? Il enseignait quoi, la sélection naturelle des espèces ? ricana Alifair malgré son étonnement.

-Il n'enseignait pas, corrigea sombrement Abelforth, bien qu'il ait ensuite essayé de se faire admettre à Poudlard comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, en partie sur la foi de son expérience à l'ULM. Ce qu'il n'a pas dit, mais que mon frère savait néanmoins, c'est que cette expérience n'avait duré que quelques mois et s'était soldée par sa démission forcée. L'ULM de l'après-Grindelwald ne plaisantait pas avec la magie noire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait, s'il n'était pas enseignant ? insista Alifair, avide d'en savoir plus – même Harry Potter n'avait pas l'air au courant de ça !

-La même chose que le professeur Viesnaya avant qu'elle quitte l'ULM pour Poudlard, répondit Lissa. Il faisait partie du service TNT : traque ds nuisibles, neutralisation de la menace, tranquillisation des populations. Les chasseurs de créatures maléfiques. »

La Moldue ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - _Voldemort_ faisait ça ? » s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Devant l'ironie des faits, Lissa se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« -En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il prétendait », conclut Abelforth.


	26. Chapitre 26 - Visions de l'avenir

**Les au revoir commencent, préparez vos mouchoirs ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 - Visions de l'avenir**

La deuxième semaine de BUSE passa comme dans un rêve, excepté le mercredi, jour consacré à l'astronomie, où Alifair se planta royalement, confondant Mars et Proxima du Centaure en plaçant étoiles et planètes sur sa carte du ciel.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de toute façon ! râla-t-elle quand elle prit conscience – trop tard – de son erreur. Comme disait ce vieil Albert, tout ça c'est très relatif. »

La Moldue s'était attendue à ce que l'examen de potions soit pour elle l'un des plus simples ; elle n'avait pas anticipé le fait que son examinateur ne serait autre qu'Horace Slughorn. Badinant allègrement de choses et d'autres pendant qu'Alifair réalisait sa solution de Force, il se montra très enthousiaste devant le résultat. L'épreuve terminée, il versa un peu de potion dans un flacon qu'il étiqueta au nom de la candidate puis déclara, les yeux brillants :

« -Eh bien, chère Miss Blake, quelque chose me dit que le petit monde des préparateurs professionnels entendra bientôt parler de vous à nouveau. Quant à moi, j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir au printemps pour les ASPIC. »

Il la salua d'une courbette et Alifair eut l'impression qu'il se retenait de peu de lui baiser la main.

Pour la dernière épreuve avant la fin des BUSE, elle retrouva le professeur Marchebank. Par paresse plus que par stratégie, la Moldue avait choisi la divination, comptant sur son imagination pour trouver quelque chose à prédire le moment venu. Elle aurait préféré être examinée par Slughorn : il n'aurait sans doute pas demandé mieux que de lui accorder d'office la moyenne. Dragonneau aurait pu être facile à embobiner, sauf s'il ne croyait pas à la voyance. Mais la vieille Marchebank... À sa demande, Alifair lui tira les cartes, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre mais s'efforçant de paraître sûre d'elle.

« -Intéressante interprétation, commenta sobrement la vieille sorcière après que la Moldue lui eut annoncé que la combinaison de la Papesse, de l'Ermite, du Diable et de la Tour présageait de sa rencontre prochaine avec un inconnu bougon mais fort viril. Il se trouve que je dois justement participer à une réunion avec le doyen des centaures de la Forêt interdite. Un personnage assez sauvage, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté. Vous me prédisez que cette entrevue débouchera sur un accord ? »

Alifair retourna la dernière carte du tirage : les Amoureux. Le professeur Marchebank haussa les sourcils.

« -En tout cas, vous œuvrerez activement au rapprochement des peuples », affirma la Moldue avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La vieille sorcière pinça très fort les lèvres et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Pensant que, sous le choc, elle avait avalé de travers ou faisait une crise quelconque, Alifair faillit appeler à l'aide la femme aux grosses lunettes et au châle vaporeux qui jouait les apparitrices ; puis elle comprit que le professeur était en fait prise d'un fou rire qu'elle tentait de contrôler.

« -Voilà longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait une telle prédiction ! chevrota la sorcière une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne manquez pas d'audace ! »

La Moldue haussa les épaules.

« -C'est pas moi, ce sont les cartes, se défendit-elle. Pour cette rencontre, portez une couleur chaude, mais pas trop franche. Du saumon ou de l'abricot. Pas de bleu ni de vert, et surtout pas de blanc.

-Ce sont les cartes qui vous disent ça ? s'enquit le professeur, interloquée.

-Ce sont mes yeux, répliqua Alifair. Le rose orangé, c'est votre couleur, croyez-moi. Essayez et mettez-moi un T si ça ne fait pas ressortir vos yeux. »

Les joues ridées de la sorcière rosirent et elle émit un petit gloussement ravi.

« -Oh, pour ça, je vous crois sur parole, assura-t-elle. Mais je doute que le doyen y soit sensible, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil égrillard.

-Allez savoir », sourit la Moldue.

Elle tapota d'un doigt l'arcane de la Tour.

« -Si ça, ce n'est pas une marque d'intérêt... »

lll

Narcissa Malefoy triomphait à la roulette d'un casino londonien huppé après que son fils avait écumé les machines à sous. Ils procédaient avec élégance selon une méthode à présent bien rodée : discrets dans la victoire, ils acceptaient de perdre, d'abord un peu, puis davantage, avant de se refaire, soit à force de mises prudentes, soit par un coup audacieux qui leur valait les applaudissements de leurs adversaires. Avisée, Narcissa faisait en sorte de ne jamais être la seule à gagner gros : cela distrayait l'attention. Et puis, voir les yeux du Moldu victorieux s'arrondir et se remplir de larmes, l'entendre pousser son cri d'allégresse avait quelque chose d'attendrissant. C'était à la fois répugnant et touchant, comme un bébé qu'on aurait ramassé dans le caniveau. Drago s'essayait régulièrement aux cartes et commençait à y prendre goût, bien que ce type de jeu soit difficile à truquer. La méthode la plus discrète consistait à s'introduire dans l'esprit des autres joueurs pour y découvrir le contenu de leur main. Drago n'avait pas été initié à la legilimancie, mais il présentait certaines aptitudes naturelles que Bellatrix lui avait appris à exploiter en sens inverse – et, de l'occlumancie à la legilimancie, il n'y avait souvent qu'un pas. Comme cette magie ne requérait pas l'usage d'une baguette, Narcissa pouvait s'adonner simultanément à la roulette qu'elle dirigeait de sous la table.

« -Vous rejouez, Madame ? » demanda le croupier.

Narcissa réfléchit. Elle avait assez gagné pour ce soir. Elle choisit un numéro au hasard, regarda la bille blanche s'arrêter sur l'autre couleur et applaudit la jeune femme qui remportait la mise. Gracieuse dans la défaite, Mrs Malefoy se leva et offrit son siège à un vieil homme chenu avant de s'éloigner. À peine eut-elle quitté la table qu'un employé en veste rouge l'aborda discrètement.

« -Vous êtes attendue au _lounge_ , Madame », l'informa-t-il en lui tendant une petite carte manuscrite.

Intriguée, Narcissa examina la carte. Ce n'était qu'un rectangle de parchemin sur lequel quelques pattes de mouche noires avaient été griffonnées à la hâte : « _Besoin de te parler ce soir, seul à seule. S._ »

Un coup d'œil à la table de Texas hold'em la plus proche l'informa que Drago était en pleine partie. Glissant entre la foule des spectateurs, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« -J'ai terminé, je vais t'attendre au bar, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Prends ton temps. »

Concentré, Drago répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle sentait son esprit tendu vers celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face, sans doute le plus sérieux de ses adversaires.

« -N'oublie pas, murmura-t-elle, son souffle agitant légèrement les cheveux de son fils. Tout est dans la subtilité. »

Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer Rogue dans le bar bondé. Ils s'était assis seul dans un petit box du fond de la salle placé entre une plante verte à la luxuriance synthétique et une tablée d'hommes en costume qui buvaient du champagne en riant bruyamment : de quoi s'assurer qu'aucun agent de la BPM n'écouterait leur conversation. Le sorcier avait pris l'apparence d'un fringant quinquagénaire au bouc gris acier et aux yeux bleu vif ; il avait même fait l'effort d'enfiler une chemise blanche sous son costume sombre. Son air de nonchalance étudiée était cependant si familier que Narcissa le reconnut tout de suite et sentit un sourire lui monter aux lèvres : bien qu'ayant elle-même décidé de mettre fin à leur correspondance, elle était heureuse de le revoir.

Elle alla commander un cocktail au bar puis se dirigea vers le box, ignorant les regards qui convergeaient vers sa silhouette gainée ce soir de satin gris. Elle n'avait que mépris pour la concupiscence des Moldus à son égard, mais prenait soin de la cultiver : dans leur situation, Drago et elle ne devaient négliger aucun atout. Et puis, personne ne s'était permis le moindre geste ou propos déplacé ; il y avait chez elle quelque chose qui tenait les hommes en respect, les Moldus comme les sorciers. Quant aux espions de la BPM, elle ne se souciait pas qu'ils surprennent cette rencontre : ils ne pouvaient deviner l'identité de son compagnon, et Rogue saurait fort bien les dépister au sortir du casino.

« -Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? demanda-t-elle en se glissant sur la banquette en face du sorcier.

-C'est une histoire trop longue pour être racontée ce soir, répondit Rogue de la voix aiguë de l'homme dont il avait pris le visage, mais avec une intonation veloutée qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. L'effet du Polynectar ne dure qu'une heure et je n'ai pas de réserve.

-Alors ne traînons pas, répliqua Narcissa. Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ? »

Rogue plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un papier qu'il posa sur la table avant de le faire glisser vers Narcissa. La sorcière le leva à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'examiner. C'était un rectangle de parchemin très semblable à celui qu'on lui avait remis à peine quelques instants plus tôt, à la différence que seuls deux mots y étaient inscrits : un nom et un prénom qui ne lui évoquaient rien. La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

« -Qui est-ce ? s'enquit-elle.

-Moi, répondit simplement Rogue. Pas encore, mais bientôt. Compte un mois ou deux et tu pourras envoyer un hibou à ce nom pour qu'il me trouve. Si tu en as envie. »

Narcissa le scruta avec intensité. Le visage bronzé à la barbe bien taillée resta impassible, les yeux bleus insondables. Severus s'apprêtait donc à reprendre une vie active sous une nouvelle identité et mettait l'occasion à profit pour renouer contact avec elle. Il feignait pudiquement l'indifférence mais, puisqu'il s'était déplacé au lieu de lui écrire – alors qu'apparemment, il savait où la joindre – cela lui tenait à cœur. Et elle, y était-elle prête ?

« -Nous avons été attaqués dans cet hôtel en Écosse, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux, guettant sa réaction.

-Je sais, admit Rogue toujours imperturbable.

-Pourquoi nous avoir envoyés là-bas? » interrogea-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue tiqua ; ses lèvres se pincèrent et il hésita visiblement.

« -Encore une longue histoire, soupira-t-il, laconique.

-J'espère bien l'entendre un jour, déclara fermement Narcissa.

-Un jour, répéta Rogue comme en écho. Quand notre situation sera plus stable, à toi comme à moi...

-Tu pourrais aussi bien me l'écrire », lança-t-elle.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Rogue : elle acceptait donc de reprendre leur correspondance. Il hocha la tête.

« -Dans quelque temps, pourquoi pas ? »

Cela n'engageait à rien, faillit souligner Narcissa.

« -Ce Moldu, Thierry Duclair, insista-t-elle. Il nous a dit qu'il travaillait pour Alifair Blake. »

Le sourire de Rogue se figea mais il s'abstint de répondre, attendant qu'elle dévoile le reste de son jeu.

« -Le nom de cette créature m'était vaguement familier, poursuivit Narcissa d'un ton badin. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle a fait parler d'elle pendant la guerre, mais j'ignorais tout de cette ridicule histoire de ligne de vêtements. C'est Drago qui s'en est rappelé. La presse en avait fait l'un de ses sujets favoris pendant ma convalescence, paraît-il... »

Elle s'interrompit. C'était au tour de Rogue de parler, bien qu'il eût préféré embrasser Corbac que d'aborder le sujet de la Moldue avec Narcissa Malefoy. Il décida d'esquiver.

« -Comment en es-tu venue à discuter chiffons avec un Moldu, je me le demande, fit-il d'un air faussement rêveur.

-Tout a commencé quand Drago a voulu savoir où il s'était procuré cet extraordinaire vêtement, expliqua la sorcière dans un sourire ironique. Celui qui s'orne du visage d'un Sang-de-Bourbe que mon fils avait connu à Poudlard. »

L'espace d'une seconde, la surprise eut raison du masque d'impassibilité de Rogue : sa mâchoire se crispa et ses yeux s'emplirent de colère. Cette Moldue stupide semait derrière elle des traces aussi énormes que celles d'un troll des montagnes ! Puis il se calma. Il savait que Duclair était en possession de ce vêtement, et qu'il y avait donc un risque – infime – pour que les Malefoy l'aient vu. Ne pouvant rien y faire, Rogue avait préféré oublier ce détail.

« -J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que tu puisses avoir le moindre rapport avec cette... _personne_ si vulgaire qui semble avoir tué mon beau-frère, déclara Narcissa. Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à croire que tout ceci ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Alors, je sais, dit-elle en levant la main pour l'interrompre comme il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, tu vas m'expliquer, encore, que c'est une longue histoire que tu n'as pas le temps de me raconter. Très bien. Mais si tu tiens à mon amitié, je te conseille de m'envoyer très prochainement un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce que tu me caches. »

Elle ponctua son discours d'une gorgée de daïquiri. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il l'envoie paître d'une repartie cinglante, non parce qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle mais parce qu'elle l'avait piqué dans sa fierté en lui donnant un ordre. Au lieu de cela, il réfléchit en la scrutant d'un regard calculateur, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Il te faudra attendre que je renoue avec l'existence, lâcha-t-il. Tout ce qui se sera passé jusque-là n'aura plus d'importance. Je suppose.

-Un à deux mois ? » fit Narcissa.

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« -Que vas-tu faire ? demanda la sorcière. Tu ne comptes pas passer le reste de tes jours sous Polynectar, je suppose ? »

Les lèvres charnues de l'homme au bouc s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire.

« -Annonce-moi d'abord la grande nouvelle et, s'il reste du temps, nous parlerons de mes projets. »

Narcissa tressaillit, stupéfaite.

« -Comment sais-tu... »

Le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit, prédateur.

« -Je le sens irradier de toi comme la chaleur d'une flamme, dit-il, amusé. Je n'ai pas cherché à entrevoir ce dont il s'agit mais, à ce qu'il semble, cela te transporte. »

La sorcière se raidit. Rien dans son attitude ne trahissait l'agitation qu'elle ressentait depuis que Drago et elle avaient arrêté leur décision. Elle était d'autant plus vexée que Rogue l'ait percée à jour.

« -Nous quittons le pays, annonça-t-elle. La BPM ne nous suivra pas à l'étranger. Personne ne nous y suivra. »

Elle était confiante sur ce point : Imelda Crabbe et ses oncles étaient en prison, et elle pensait que Mrs Crabbe refrénerait le désir de vengeance de ses quelques proches encore en liberté. Rogue ne la contredit pas.

« -Voilà pourquoi tu m'acceptes dans tes relations épistolaires, comprit-il. Les risques d'interception seront minimes et votre cachette bien protégée. Où irez-vous ?

-On nous a parlé d'une ville, aux États-Unis, où les établissements de jeu se comptent par dizaines, expliqua Narcissa. Il y en a aussi dans les réserves indiennes qui, paraît-il, ne relèvent pas de l'autorité du MACUSA. »

Le sourire de Rogue s'était effacé. À présent, il la fixait d'un regard sérieux et appréciateur.

« -J'ai comme l'impression que vous rentrerez plus riches que vous ne serez partis, constata-t-il. La capacité des Malefoy à tirer parti de toutes les situations n'est décidément pas une légende.

-Pas plus que la tienne, répliqua la sorcière. Alors, vas-tu m'en dire davantage sur ton avenir, puisque tu refuses de parler du passé ? »

lll

Le lendemain matin, à 10h02, un Portoloin de l'agence des Sorciers Voyageurs emportait les Malefoy vers d'autres cieux. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de partir si vite, mais sa discussion avec Rogue avait incité Narcissa à passer à l'action. Bien qu'ignorant la cause de cette hâte, Drago y adhéra sans discuter, pas mécontent d'échanger la grisaille londonienne contre l'air sec du désert.

À 10h14, l'agent Bellick fulminait derrière son bureau. Il se sentait floué, presque trahi.

« -Partis ? Comme ça ? Sans prévenir personne ? » s'indigna-t-il, son cigare abandonné dans le cendrier se consumant lentement.

Le sorcier de la BPM qui avait suivi les Malefoy jusqu'à l'agence de voyage confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« -À Las Vegas ? insista Bellick, incrédule.

-Via Reykjavík et Washington, précisa l'agent. Hors de notre juridiction, quoi qu'il en soit. »

Bellick poussa un juron sonore.

« -Et pour le type du casino, on en est où ? » interrogea-t-il.

L'agent secoua la tête, inquiet d'aggraver par son ignorance la colère de son supérieur, mais celui-ci n'attendait pas d'autre réponse. La seule personne affectée la veille à la surveillance des Malefoy n'avait évidemment pas pris sur elle de quitter son poste pour pister l'inconnu. Du reste, elle n'avait aucune raison de demander du renfort : que l'homme ait été Moldu ou sorcier, la rencontre n'avait rien d'illégal. Pas plus que le départ des Malefoy.

« -Après tout, bon débarras, grogna Bellick en récupérant son cigare. On a assez de quoi s'occuper sans continuer à leur coller aux basques. Que le Feudeymon les emporte. »

Plantant son cigare au coin de ses lèvres, il congédia l'agent d'un geste sec. Celui-ci se hâta de répandre la nouvelle dans les bureaux de la BPM : l'affaire Malefoy était close. La plupart de ses collègues haussèrent les épaules, satisfaits de savoir que cette surveillance stérile et peu légale avait pris fin.

« -C'est un soulagement, déclara Nora Wilde avec sincérité.

-Pour moi aussi, renchérit le sorcier avec lequel elle partageait un box. J'en avais assez de passer mes soirées dans ces endroits de fous. Toutes ces musiques et ces lumières me donnaient mal à la tête. »

Nora sourit d'un air compatissant. Un grand poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Plus de cartes postales codées, fini la crainte d'être découverte. Plus de mensonges, plus de honte. Elle était libre ! Enfin, presque...

Elle profita de sa pause déjeuner pour se rendre dans une papeterie : il lui restait un dernier courrier à expédier avant d'être libérée de sa parole envers Alifair Blake. Elle lui souhaitait bien du plaisir pour convaincre les expatriés de porter ses créations, maintenant ! Nora choisit une carte luxueuse au joli papier satiné décoré d'un bouquet de fleurs à l'encre de Chine et d'un liseré argent, avec une enveloppe assortie : rien n'était trop beau pour l'occasion. À la sortie du magasin, elle irait s'asseoir à une terrasse de café pour l'écrire puis la posterait en suivant. Toute à sa joie, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison du regard réprobateur que lui lançait la caissière.

« -Un parent éloigné, je suppose ? insinua celle-ci du bout des lèvres. C'est toujours moins douloureux. »

Nora fronça les sourcils puis, saisissant l'allusion, effaça le large sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

« -Oh, juste une connaissance, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Une ancienne relation de travail. »

Elle prit la monnaie que lui tendait la caissière, empocha la carte de condoléances et quitta la boutique d'un pas guilleret, le sourire renaissant déjà sur ses lèvres.

lll

Alifair rentra en début d'après-midi par la poudre de cheminette. Une délicieuse odeur flottait au rez-de-chaussée de la maison Faraday : pour célébrer Halloween, Crickey avait préparé une soupe au potiron qui mijoterait jusqu'au dîner.

« -Miss Alifair est-elle satisfaite de ses examens ? demanda l'elfe qui l'avait attendue devant la cheminée du salon.

« -C'était pas trop mal, je pense, répondit prudemment la Moldue. Rien de neuf en mon absence ? Notre pensionnaire a été sage ?

-Il a fait les courses, Miss, annonça Crickey. Et il a arrêté de prendre ses cachets. »

Alifair fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Il est assez grand maintenant pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui, décréta-t-elle. Où est-ce qu'il est parti se cacher en m'entendant arriver ?

-Dans la bibliothèque, Miss, le dénonça Crickey.

-Il doit être en train de préparer des remarques acerbes pour nos retrouvailles, persifla la Moldue. Je ne voudrais pas le couper dans son élan. Quel dommage, quand même, que la maison soit sous Fidelitas : j'aurais adoré le voir ouvrir la porte aux enfants déguisés, ricana-t-elle. Il leur aurait fait peur. »

Pouffant de rire à cette idée, Crickey retourna dans la cuisine tandis qu'Alifair montait ranger ses affaires. Quelques instants plus tard, l'elfe entendit le claquement d'une porte suivi d'un martèlement de pas au-dessus de sa tête puis dans l'escalier : sa maîtresse grimpait à l'étage supérieur et, apparemment, son humeur s'était brusquement assombrie. Crickey poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête : qu'est-ce que Mr Rogue avait encore fait ?

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée. Rogue ne sursauta pas : il l'avait entendue arriver de loin. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir tiré près du radiateur électrique, il lisait _Des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_ en grignotant un carré de chocolat.

« -Eh ben, on se soigne, à ce que je vois, remarqua Alifair. Et c'est de la bonne marque, en plus, dit-elle en apercevant le papier coloré qui enveloppait le reste de la tablette. Moi qui vous prenais pour un ascète...

-Ravi de vous décevoir, répliqua le sorcier sans lever les yeux de son livre. Je ne vous en offre pas : cela vous contraindrait à refaire votre garde-robe.

-Ah ah, très drôle, grinça-t-elle. En parlant de shopping, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? »

Elle brandit son poing droit d'où pendaient quelques bouts de tissu de différentes couleurs. Rogue ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard.

« -À l'évidence, des sous-vêtements féminins, lâcha-t-il en reprenant sa lecture. Il y avait une promotion au supermarché. Vous n'allez pas me reprocher de vous en avoir fait profiter ?

-C'en serait presque touchant si ce n'était pas tordu, répliqua sèchement Alifair. Et si ces culottes ne faisaient pas quatre fois ma taille ! »

Cette fois, le sorcier redressa la tête pour examiner attentivement la Moldue, l'air très sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils.

« -Vraiment, vous êtes sûre ? » fit-il, dubitatif.

Alifair manqua s'étouffer d'indignation.

« -Vous ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings. Espèce de foutu... de foutu...

-Goujat, c'est le mot que vous cherchez, sans doute, susurra-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Et mesquin..., rebondit-elle, la bouche plissée de dégoût. Je savais que vous me prépariez un sale coup à cause de vos caleçons. Si la mesquinerie était un sport, vous seriez champion olympique ! »

Rogue ne se donna pas la peine de répliquer. L'air très content de lui, il prit un autre carré de chocolat et retourna à sa lecture. La Moldue le toisa un moment, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pourrait obtenir réparation de l'affront, puis soupira.

« -C'est _petit_ , déclara-elle. Tellement que ça ne vaut même pas la peine que je me mette en colère.

-Un constat qui arrive un peu tard », observa Rogue, narquois, de derrière son ouvrage.

La Moldue roula les culottes en boule dans sa main. Elle était sincère : ce coup-là était si puéril qu'elle ne se sentait plus fâchée. Et la pensée du sorcier choisissant subrepticement des articles de lingerie féminine était tordante ; fallait-il qu'il ait tenu à sa basse vengeance pour endurer le passage en caisse !

« -Bordel de merde, vous m'avez manqué », sourit-elle, attendrie, en lui jetant ses culottes neuves à la figure.


	27. Chapitre 27 - Expatriation

**Les choses se précisent et les départs s'annoncent pour certains de nos personnages... Mais où vont-ils aller et pour quoi faire ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 - Expatriation**

« -La force Traque-Neutralisation-Tranquillisation dépend directement du conseil d'administration de l'ULM, lui-même composé de représentants des États européens. C'est donc une instance transnationale qui a vocation à intervenir sur un très vaste territoire, sur mandat de l'ULM et sous réserve de l'accord du ou des pays concernés. Sa mission consiste non seulement à résoudre les situations problématiques causées par la présence de créatures à forte capacité de nuisance – ce que l'on appelle communément les forces du Mal – mais aussi à accroître la connaissance que nous avons de ces créatures. Chaque cas fait l'objet d'un recueil de témoignages et de prélèvements permettant sa documentation et l'alimentation de la recherche au sein de l'ULM ainsi qu'au niveau mondial. »

Fasciné, Harry ne perdait pas une miette du discours du professeur Viesnaya ; son rouleau de parchemin était presque complètement rempli de notes qu'il avait hâte de partager avec Hermione, curieux de savoir si son amie avait connaissance de tout ce qu'il découvrait. Au début, il avait cru que le TNT était un équivalent des Aurors, mais ses prérogatives s'avéraient différentes : les agents de l'Université Libre de Magie n'étaient investis d'aucune mission de police, puisqu'ils s'occupaient uniquement des créatures, pas des mages noirs. La frontière pouvait être parfois ténue, reconnaissait Viesnaya, lorsque les créatures en question faisaient preuve d'une intelligence et d'une sensibilité comparables à celles des hommes, voire partiellement humaines. Une liste des êtres relevant de la compétence du TNT avait été établie après la chute de Grindelwald, quand l'université, en exil sous la dictature, avait réintégré son site historique : géants, Détraqueurs et Inferi y étaient inscrits, mais pas les gobelins ni les Vélanes. De façon très pragmatique, toute espèce capable de tenir un discours sensé avait été écartée du champ d'action du TNT.

« -Pourtant, les géants savent parler, objecta Harry quand Viesnaya eut énoncé cette règle. Les Acromentules aussi. »

Un rang devant lui, la fille rousse qu'il jugeait de plus en plus désagréable émit un petit ricanement sceptique. Autour de lui, Harry entendit d'autres étudiants manifester leur étonnement : les géants n'étaient que des brutes, et les Acromentules des animaux. Qu'est-ce que Potter racontait, au juste ? Avec un sourire amusé, le professeur répondit à Harry :

« -Beaucoup de gens sont convaincus que les géants n'utilisent qu'un langage rudimentaire, expliqua-t-elle. Quant aux araignées géantes... eh bien, ce ne sont pour eux que de très grosses et très dangereuses araignées. La question fut réglée quand la mission chargée d'établir la liste du TNT envoya des émissaires auprès de ces deux peuples. Leur rôle consistait à expliquer la démarche de l'ULM et à recueillir les arguments par lesquels ces créatures démontreraient leurs capacités langagières et réflexives. Mais au lieu de se prêter à l'expérience, les géants et les Acromentules tuèrent les émissaires et les dévorèrent. Ils furent donc inscrits sur le tableau de chasse du TNT, conclut le professeur.

-Donc, la gestion de l'afflux de créatures maléfiques en provenance de Grande-Bretagne est du ressort du TNT ? » releva la fille aux cheveux roux.

Le professeur Viesnaya inclina la tête de côté, ce qui signifiait – ils le savaient tous, désormais – que la réponse n'était pas si simple.

« -Le TNT peut intervenir dans tout pays qui en fait la demande auprès de l'ULM, précisa-t-elle. En principe, la spécialisation de ses agents empêche toute redondance avec l'action des forces de police magique locales. Mais les premiers pays d'arrivée – la France, la Belgique, les Pays-Bas, par exemple – n'ont pas réclamé l'intervention du TNT. Pour bien des créatures, ces territoires n'étaient que des zones de transit. L'existence de forces de l'ordre nombreuses, capables de les repousser, voire de les éliminer, les a dissuadées de s'installer. »

Elle s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils comme elle cherchait les mots les plus appropriés pour exprimer sa pensée.

« -Vous devez comprendre, reprit-elle, et Harry sentit une étrange passion contenue derrière son ton mesuré, que l'action de l'ULM après la chute de Grindelwald a été radicale. De très nombreuses espèces ont été éradiquées de zones où elles vivaient depuis des siècles. Des équilibres anciens ont été bouleversés. Il a fallu du temps pour en mesurer les conséquences, mais cela a abouti à une redéfinition des modes d'action du TNT : désormais, ses agents privilégient la capture plutôt que l'élimination, afin de réguler les espèces et non de les détruire. Ils ont aussi une importante mission de recherche, comme je vous l'ai dit. En raison du nombre relativement peu élevé de créatures néfastes peuplant encore l'Europe centrale – son principal territoire de chasse maintenant que les États occidentaux se sont dotés de forces de régulation semblables aux Aurors – les effectifs du service ont été réduits. Le TNT était trop faible pour réagir rapidement à l'arrivée en nombre de créatures désireuses de peupler les espaces laissés vides après les grandes purges, des créatures qui, je vous le rappelle, ont connu la guerre et la violence. Il n'a pas été en mesure de répondre aussi complètement qu'il l'aurait fallu à l'appel des pays submergés. »

Harry acquiesça en complétant ses notes. Il lui était devenu plus facile de suivre l'actualité de la lutte contre les créatures maléfiques en Europe centrale et balkanique maintenant que la _Gazette_ s'en faisait l'écho. Viesnaya avait eu raison : passé la première vague de réformes portées par le nouveau ministère et leur inévitable cortège de mécontents, les journalistes s'étaient remis à s'intéresser au reste du monde.

« -Est-ce qu'on ne va pas leur donner un coup de main ? demanda un étudiant à qui le professeur venait d'accorder la parole. Je veux dire, est-ce que notre gouvernement ne va pas proposer son aide au TNT ? »

Des murmures approbateurs suivirent ces paroles. À présent que l'opinion publique avait pris connaissance des faits, des voix s'élevaient pour réclamer une réaction officielle. Pas nécessairement l'envoi d'Aurors, cela dit : après les pertes subies pendant la guerre et le licenciement des éléments qui s'étaient compromis pendant le règne de Voldemort – certains condamnés à des peines de prison – leurs rangs commençaient tout juste à se repeupler. Viesnaya sourit.

« -Votre gouvernement affirme soutenir les volontaires désireux de s'engager aux côtés du TNT, pour autant qu'il y en ait, répondit-elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter que cela soit vrai. Pour l'instant, il ne semble pas en mesure de faire davantage. Du reste, il sera bientôt accaparé par un tout autre sujet, comme l'ensemble de la société britannique magique. »

Malgré l'insistance des étudiants, Viesnaya refusa d'en dire plus. Elle se contenta de les observer d'un air malicieux pendant qu'ils cherchaient à deviner ce dont elle pouvait bien parler.

« -Vous voyez, finit-elle par dire doucement, sa voix portée par l'excellente acoustique de la salle. Vous ne savez pas ce dont il s'agit mais vous ne pensez plus qu'à cela. Une actualité chasse l'autre », conclut-elle avec un délicat mouvement d'épaules.

Harry fronça les sourcils : Viesnaya se trompait, décida-t-il. Même si les journaux passaient à d'autres sujets, les gens ne cesseraient pas pour autant de s'intéresser aux problèmes du continent. Ils ne seraient pas aussi versatiles. En tout cas, pas tous.

lll

Dans son petit appartement de l'Allée des Embrumes, Pyrrhus Pinkerton bâillait, renversé dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau. Assise en face de lui sur la chaise d'habitude réservée aux clients, une très vieille femme sirotait une tasse de café serré. Devant elle, sur la table, de petites pierres plates gravées de runes étaient éparpillées sur un carré de tissu d'un rouge passé.

« -Ça s'annonce mal comment ? » demanda Pip d'un ton las.

Il n'était guère ravi de cette visite, bien que ce fut lui qui ait invité la vieille sorcière à venir le voir tellement il s'ennuyait. Après sa mésaventure avec les Malefoy, il avait jugé préférable de disparaître quelques semaines, ce qui lui avait suffi à perdre sa maigre clientèle. Seuls ses trafics lui rapportaient de quoi survivre, à présent ; et les choses semblaient sur le point de se gâter...

La Marquise aux Serpents retroussa son châle miteux, dévoilant ses maigres bras tatoués. Elle retourna quelques pierres pour mieux déchiffrer les symboles gravés dessus, puis renifla.

« -L'avenirrr est sombrrre et incerrrtain, psalmodia-t-elle d'une voix lente en roulant les r. Des nuages noirrrs s'accumulent au-dessus de ta tête, mais il m'est difficile de voirrr à trrraverrrs... »

Elle fit quelques passes au-dessus des pierres, marmonna d'un air pénétré, puis s'interrompit pour lancer à Pip un regard fort peu médiumnique. Comprenant le message, le détective soupira et jeta quelques pièces sur la table, que la Marquise s'empressa de ramasser.

« -Ça t'aide à y voir plus clair ? ironisa le jeune sorcier.

-L'argent a toujours stimulé mon troisième œil, répliqua la vieille sans plus trace d'accent. La BPM rôde. Ils sont en train de remonter la piste de la fausse poudre de longévité chinoise, celle qui rend myope et fait tomber les dents. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle risque de les conduire tout droit à ta cave, mon biquet... »

Pip grimaça.

« -Voilà ce que c'est que de rendre service, constata-t-il, amer. Je propose un espace de stockage sûr à un prix dérisoire, et les gens abusent de ma crédulité pour y entreposer n'importe quoi !

-D'après les pierres, la BPM aura du mal à croire à ton innocence quand elle apprendra le montant de ta commission, mon agneau, glissa la Marquise avec un sourire torve. Il paraît que ces Chinois mettent tout par écrit et qu'ils sont très scrupuleux dans la tenue de leurs comptes.

-Décidément, on ne peut plus se fier à personne ! se désola Pip. Moi qui n'ai offert mes services que par pure bonté d'âme ! »

La vieille sorcière ricana, creusant les plis de son visage.

« -Tu m'amuses, jeune blanc-bec, déclara-t-elle. Et tu sers un bon café. Pour la peine, la Marquise va te dire ce que tu dois faire. »

Ramassant les pierres entre ses mains parcheminées, elle les agita quelques secondes pour les mélanger avant de les lâcher sur le tissu. Malgré son air blasé, Pip était curieux de savoir ce que la vieille allait tirer de ce nouveau lancer.

« -Tu dois partir, affirma-t-elle sans ambages. Quitter le pays quelque temps.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, acquiesça tristement Pip. Mais ce n'est pas si facile : je ne connais personne à l'étranger, moi.

-Allons, le monde est riche d'opportunités pour une jeune homme plein d'entrain comme toi, fit la Marquise d'un ton rassurant. Les pierres te conseillent de tirer parti de ce que tu fais le mieux.

-Ce que je fais le mieux ? répéta Pip, perplexe. À part le café, tu veux dire ? »

La vieille sorcière ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard intense. Cela signifiait sans doute que la solution était déjà en lui, qu'il devait écouter son cœur, ou quelque autre cliché du même genre – Pip avait suffisamment fréquenté le monde moldu pour savoir que ce refrain-là était universel. Sans enthousiasme, il se mit à faire l'inventaire de ses compétences avérées : le bagout, la roublardise, l'absence de scrupules, l'instinct de survie...

« -Je n'étais pas mauvais en botanique, à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il tout haut. Et j'ai eu un O à mon BUSE de défense contre les forces du Mal, à la surprise générale.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, observa la Marquise aux Serpents. La défense contre les forces du Mal est un domaine porteur, en ce moment. »

Pip ôta ses longues jambes de son bureau pour se redresser dans son fauteuil et pointer vers le ciel un index indigné.

« -Alors là, c'est hors de question ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'irai pas me faire dévorer vivant dans je ne sais quel coin perdu du centre de l'Europe, même pour deux mille Gallions par mois, ça non !

-Je ne crois pas que les recruteurs proposent autant aux débutants, glissa la Marquise avec malice.

-Raison de plus ! M'engager contre les forces du Mal, moi, marmonna Pip en croisant les bras dans un geste boudeur. Me colleter avec des loups-garous, des Détraqueurs et je ne sais quoi encore... J'ai vu ces horreurs d'assez près ici, merci bien !

-Tu dois avoir d'autres talents que celui-là, mon biquet, insista la vieille sorcière d'un ton apaisant. Réfléchis. »

Pip eut un ricanement amer.

« -Il y en a bien un, reconnut-il. Plus ou moins. Rogue, mon directeur de maison, disait que j'étais un tricheur pathologique. D'après lui, le fait que je triche systématiquement à chaque épreuve de chaque examen, quel que soit le risque encouru, démontrait que j'étais incapable de m'en empêcher et laissait espérer qu'à la longue, je finirais par améliorer ma technique. Je l'entends encore me siffler ça à l'oreille juste après qu'il avait découvert mes antisèches pour cette fameuse épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il ne m'a pas dénoncé : ma réussite faisait remonter les statistiques de Serpentard.

-La triche, mmh, marmonna rêveusement la Marquise. Eh bien, nous y voilà, mon agneau ! À quoi peut-on tricher, à part aux examens ? »

lll

La pluie de novembre fouettait les carreaux, mais Alifair ne l'entendait pas : le ronronnement de la machine à coudre couvrait tous les bruits, même celui de la chaîne stéréo. Quand elle lâchait la pédale pour rajuster la position du tissu, la musique pop prenait le relais, réduisant les giboulées au silence.

La robe commandée par Trevor « The H » Hopkrik, batteur du groupe de métal sorcier Snakepath, avançait bien. Le musicien avait jeté son dévolu sur le modèle « Sirius Black », version cuir, un excellent choix selon Alifair. Quand elle s'était rendue chez lui pour prendre ses mesures, il lui avait signé un autographe sur un ticket de concert périmé et versé la moitié de la somme d'avance. La Moldue avait empoché le tout avec un grand sourire, se demandant si Lissa pourrait vendre pour elle le billet dédicacé à un élève de Poudlard admirateur du groupe – et à quel prix. Après l'apparition de Harry Potter en robe « Severus Rogue » lors du bal de Noël de l'académie des Aurors qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines, celle de « The H » arborant une autre de ses créations sur le tapis rouge des RITM Music Awards risquait fort de faire exploser les commandes : de quoi l'occuper jusqu'aux ASPIC.

Rogue n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé s'octroyer quelques jours de repos avant de reprendre les révisions. Ces quelques jours menaçaient à présent de se changer en semaines, mais le sorcier ne lui reprochait toujours pas son relâchement. D'une manière générale, il paraissait distant, comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs. Alifair avait pu croire un temps que la dernière carte de Nora Wilde était à l'origine de son étrange humeur : leur espionne à la BPM y annonçait le départ des Malefoy pour les États-Unis, et donc la fin de sa mission d'information. Comme à son habitude, Rogue avait accueilli la nouvelle sans en paraître le moins du monde surpris. Depuis, il était devenu indifférent à tout.

En interrogeant Crickey, la Moldue s'était aperçue que le comportement du sorcier avait changé en son absence. Il était sorti plusieurs fois, bien plus longtemps que nécessaire pour faire quelques courses, lui apprit l'elfe. Il avait pris l'habitude de verrouiller à la baguette la porte de sa chambre – ce qui n'était pas un obstacle pour Crickey – et lui avait interdit de fouiller dans les tiroirs de sa commode.

« -Tu n'as qu'à laisser sur le lit ce qu'il faut y ranger, je m'en occuperai moi-même », avait-il dit.

Crickey le soupçonnait, sachant qu'elle n'était pas tenue de lui obéir, d'avoir ensorcelé les tiroirs.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien planquer là-dedans ? s'était demandé Alifair.

-Peut-être ses journaux, Miss », avait répondu l'elfe.

À l'en croire, Rogue s'était non seulement procuré quotidiennement la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , mais aussi plusieurs titres de presse moldue, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Alifair : jusque-là, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'actualité non magique.

« -Celui-là, il nous prépare quelque chose, avait-elle marmonné d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus, et s'il a besoin de faire des cachotteries, c'est qu'il sait que ça ne va pas nous plaire. Oh, que je n'aime pas ça... »

Il s'était justement absenté aujourd'hui, sous prétexte d'aller chercher le courrier, une occupation qu'il ne dédaignait plus, à présent. Il regagna la maison au moment précis où Crickey mettait la bouilloire sur le feu, dévalant les escaliers depuis le toit-jardin pendant que l'eau frémissait, s'arrêtant dans sa chambre le temps de troquer son déguisement moldu contre l'une de ses éternelles robes noires avant de franchir le seuil du salon au son du sifflement annonçant que l'eau était chaude.

« -Quelle ponctualité », observa Alifair.

Elle avait fini son travail de la journée et s'était pelotonnée sous un plaid bien douillet. Dehors, la pluie avait fait place à de la neige fondue ; les cheveux du sorcier en étaient encore humides, nota-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil préféré, de l'autre côté de la cheminée où ronflait un bon feu.

« -Vous ferez gaffe à ne pas épuiser notre stock de Polynectar, lança-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en ai pris ? » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

La Moldue eut un sourire indulgent.

« -C'est soit ça, soit vous avez décidé de vous éclaircir les pointes », dit-elle en désignant ses cheveux où subsistaient quelques traces d'un joli blond cendré.

Crickey fit alors son entrée avec le plateau du thé, dispensant Rogue de répondre. Le temps qu'elle remplisse leurs deux tasses et dépose une assiette de biscuits sur la table basse entre eux, la chevelure de Rogue avait retrouvé sa teinte noire uniforme.

« -Du Polynectar pour aller au bureau de poste, reprit la Moldue d'un air songeur. Je pensais que quelques sortilèges de métamorphose suffisaient. D'ailleurs, ça n'aurait pas dû vous prendre une heure...

-Je suis allé boire un verre », lâcha Rogue du bout des lèvres.

Alifair haussa un sourcil.

« -Où ça ? »

Le sorcier n'appréciait pas cet interrogatoire, c'était visible ; de son côté, la Moldue semblait décidée à lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Sous peu, l'atmosphère du salon promettait de devenir électrique. Prudente, Crickey préféra se retrancher dans la cuisine.

« -Arrêtez de me prendre pour une truffe, attaqua Alifair dès que la porte du salon se fut refermée derrière l'elfe. Je sais très bien que vous mijotez quelque chose.

-Voyez-vous ça, fit Rogue, narquois.

-D'abord vous récupérez votre baguette, ensuite vous arrêtez les cachetons, énuméra la Moldue, son regard inquisiteur braqué sur lui. Vous multipliez les escapades, vous qui refusiez de mettre le nez dehors, et pas seulement dans le monde moldu. Ne venez pas me raconter que vous avez pris une bière au pub du coin : vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de Polynectar pour ça.

-D'autant plus que je déteste la bière », ajouta Rogue à mi-voix.

Il s'efforçait de prendre un air détaché mais Alifair le sentait tendu : il n'aimait pas avoir de comptes à rendre. Pourtant, elle avait bien le droit de savoir ce qui se tramait sous son toit, bordel de merde !

« -Vous crachez le morceau tout de suite ou il faut que je vous passe à la torture indienne ? » relança-t-elle.

Le sorcier poussa un profond soupir destiné à exprimer à quel point cette conversation l'ennuyait. Il se pencha pour prendre sa tasse de thé, souffla dessus et en but quelques gorgées prudentes. Sans le quitter des yeux, la Moldue l'imita, trempant dans le liquide fumant un biscuit qu'elle croqua avec une détermination féroce.

« -Je suis allé au Chaudron Baveur, finit par avouer sèchement Rogue. L'un des rares endroits où l'on sert un vin des elfes de qualité acceptable.

-Et ? insista la Moldue, impérieuse.

-J'ai pris le pouls de l'actualité, déclara-t-il. Des choses se passent sur le continent. Les Moldus ont été les premiers à en faire mention, souligna-t-il en levant sa tasse en direction d'Alifair comme pour lui rendre hommage. Maintenant, le monde sorcier tout entier en parle. Les débits de boissons sont parfois une meilleure source d'information que les journaux.

-C'est pas moi qui vous dirai le contraire, convint Alifair. Voilà donc pourquoi vous dévalisiez les kiosques jusqu'à récemment.

-Votre elfe est décidément bien bavarde, grinça-t-il avec un rictus.

-Y a pas de raison que vous planquiez des journaux dans vos tiroirs, poursuivit la Moldue sans tenir compte de son commentaire. Et des magazines cochons, ça m'étonnerait. Alors, quoi ? »

L'air songeur, le sorcier but encore quelques gorgées de thé. Furieuse, la Moldue faillit bondir de son fauteuil pour lui arracher sa tasse des mains. Il dut sentir son impatience car le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa légèrement quand il répondit :

« -Faites donc marcher votre cervelle. Si c'est comme ça qu'elle a fonctionné ces derniers temps, je ne donne pas cher de vos BUSE.

-Ma cervelle se porte très bien et elle vous emmerde, riposta vertement Alifair. Soyez un peu honnête, pour une fois, ça me changera. Dites-le, que vous allez partir. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« -Je vais partir, énonça-t-il. Satisfaite ? »

De surprise, la Moldue eut une inspiration spasmodique : elle n'avait lancé cette idée qu'au hasard, par provocation. Certes, elle savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ce moment arriverait ; elle s'était bien doutée que le comportement de Rogue présageait quelque chose de ce genre. Mais l'entendre le dire à haute voix faisait passer la perspective de son départ de l'hypothèse à la réalité. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée, et maintenant, on y était.

« -Pas satisfaite d'avoir dû vous tirer les vers du nez, non, ronchonna-t-elle pour dissimuler son désarroi. Vous comptiez me prévenir avant de disparaître, ou juste laisser un mot sur la porte du frigo ? »

Le sourcil de Rogue monta encore d'un cran.

« -Moi qui pensais que cette nouvelle vous comblerait de joie, remarqua-t-il, glacial. Que faut-il donc faire pour vous contenter ? »

Il haussa les épaules puis, affichant une superbe indifférence, retourna à sa tasse de thé. La Moldue le foudroya du regard sans qu'il paraisse s'en soucier.

« -Et on peut savoir où vous comptez aller, au juste ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Si cela vous intéresse, concéda le sorcier. À Budapest, dans un premier temps. J'y ai réservé un hôtel. Ensuite... Tout dépendra de la situation sur place. »

Les questions se bousculèrent soudain sur les lèvres d'Alifair.

« -Vous partez à l'étranger ? De quelle situation vous parlez ? Et comment ça, un hôtel ? Vous partez quand, en fait ?

-La semaine prochaine, lâcha Rogue par-dessus sa tasse presque vide.

- _Quoi ?!_ » glapit Alifair.

Sidérée, elle le dévisagea sans y croire, bouche bée. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble... après tout ce qu'elle et Crickey avaient fait pour lui... il lui annonçait ça comme ça, et encore : parce qu'elle l'y avait forcé ! Il quittait le pays sans même attendre le résultat des BUSE ! Il n'y avait pas de mot pour qualifier cet abandon.

La neige tombait maintenant à gros flocons. La nuit s'étendait dehors, ouatée et calme. Le bruit des moteurs était comme absorbé par le manteau blanc dont l'épaisseur faisait disparaître tout ce que les rues pouvaient avoir de sale. Londres sous la neige devenait paisible, émerveillée par ces rideaux blancs suspendus au ciel ; mais, dans le salon de la maison Faraday, le silence qui régnait à présent n'avait rien de serein.

* * *

 **Alors, à votre avis, dans quelle branche Pip va-t-il se reconvertir ? Et notre cher professeur (si Alifair ne lui arrache pas la tête avant) ?**


	28. Chapitre 28 - Préparatifs

**Ce chapitre est loin d'être parfait mais j'ai tellement bataillé avec qu'il est temps que je le publie, sinon il ne sortira jamais ! Très bonnes fêtes à tous, à bientôt en 2018 !**

 **-Guest :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta remarque : les sorciers ne sont pas connus pour le respect qu'ils manifestent aux autres créatures magiques, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, s'assurer des compétences des préparateurs de potions est plutôt une bonne chose, c'est pas parce qu'Alifair Blake fait du scandale qu'il faut lui donner raison :) La question du nombre de créatures par rapport au territoire concerné me titillait aussi ; je propose ici une explication qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut et n'est peut-être pas très claire, mais au moins j'ai essayé !

 **-Evy :** Merci beaucoup :) Rogue s'en va, mais pas sur un coup de tête, on le verra dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alifair, elle ne manquera pas d'occupations, et Crickey veillera sur elle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 - Préparatifs**

« -Vous vous foutez de moi ! s'exclama enfin Alifair, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Une semaine et vous disparaissez ?

-Cinq jours, pour être exact, précisa Rogue posément.

- _QUOI ?!_ »

La Moldue bondit de son siège. Suffoquée, elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. En face d'elle, bien calé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, sa tasse vide posée sur l'accoudoir, le sorcier demeurait impassible. Enfin, impassible... Un très léger pli, au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, imperceptible pour un observateur moins aguerri qu'Alifair, suggérait qu'en effet, il se moquait d'elle. Dès qu'elle s'en aperçut, la moutarde lui monta au nez.

« -Et ça vous amuse, en plus ? s'indigna-t-elle. On verra si vous rigolerez autant quand je vous aurai arraché la tête ! »

Le sourire de Rogue entra dans le domaine du visible.

« -Je suis touché de constater que l'annonce de mon départ prochain vous émeut, susurra-t-il. Vous m'avez pourtant habitué à l'idée que j'étais un parasite qui vous « courait sérieusement sur le haricot », pour reprendre vos propres termes.

-Je n'ai jamais dit « parasite », répliqua Alifair. Mais un putain d'ingrat, ça oui ! Nous lâcher comme ça, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour... »

Rogue leva une main pour l'interrompre dans ce qui promettait d'être une virulente récrimination.

« -Si vous voulez bien me permettre de préciser un point avant de m'agonir d'injures, déclara-t-il. Bâtir une existence solide et un tant soit peu confortable requiert de la préparation : il me faut trouver un logement, une source de revenus. Je me rends à Budapest pour nouer des contacts et prendre l'exacte mesure de la situation, mais je me donne un à deux mois pour organiser mon grand départ. Ce premier séjour ne durera tout au plus qu'une semaine. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, la Moldue se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

« -Vous ne pouviez pas le dire tout de suite ? lança-t-elle. On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir, de m'énerver !

-Comment aurais-je pu me douter que l'idée de me perdre vous perturberait tant ? » répliqua Rogue, velouté.

Alifair haussa les épaules d'un air bourru.

« -Perturbée, moi, tu parles ! grommela-t-elle. J'aimais juste pas l'idée de vous voir partir comme un voleur. D'ailleurs, comment je vais faire pour mes ASPIC, moi, si vous n'êtes plus là pour me faire réviser ? »

Rogue afficha une mine étonnée, mais sa satisfaction était palpable.

« -Moi qui croyais que j'étais un enseignant déplorable, remarqua-t-il, narquois. Mesquin, tyrannique, ayant dû dégoûter des potions plusieurs générations d'élèves...

-La différence entre eux et moi, c'est que moi, je peux me défendre, répliqua Alifair. Et puis, vous m'avez quand même appris des choses. Vous n'êtes pas si nul que ça.

-Trop aimable », fit Rogue d'un ton sec.

La Moldue se pencha pour piocher quelques biscuits qu'elle se mit à grignoter avec gourmandise : ils étaient l'œuvre de Crickey, et tout ce qui sortait des mains de Crickey était délectable.

« -Nous avons quelque peu anticipé le programme des ASPIC, finit par indiquer le sorcier du bout des lèvres. Le professeur Slughorn sera certainement enchanté de vous faire réviser les potions que vous avez déjà préparées, et de vous aider à apprendre les autres.

-Oui, mais s'il le fait, il ne pourra pas être mon examinateur lors de l'épreuve, c'est ça ? objecta la Moldue.

-Pas si quelqu'un est au courant, confirma Rogue.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le plus intéressant, stratégiquement parlant, dit-elle, songeuse. Faudra que j'y réfléchisse. J'espère que je pourrai aussi passer la botanique, French et Montague sont d'accord pour continuer à me donner des cours. »

Elle croqua un biscuit au chocolat qui avait un peu fondu et se lécha les doigts avec délices. L'estomac plein des pâtisseries de Crickey, elle se sentait revigorée ; peut-être aussi était-ce dû à la neige qui tombait toujours à gros flocons enchanteurs – c'était tôt pour la saison, non ? Ou peut-être était-elle heureuse de ne pas dire adieu à Rogue tout de suite. Ou soulagée de savoir qu'il s'en irait bientôt.

« -Vous voilà rassurée ? lâcha le sorcier qui avait croisé les bras. Vous n'avez pas d'autre question ? »

Il paraissait soudain boudeur, presque vexé. Ah, il s'amusait à lui faire croire qu'il l'abandonnait lâchement sans prévenir ? Eh bien, maintenant, c'était elle qui prétendait se désintéresser de son sort. Comme ça, il saurait ce que ça faisait de se sentir sans importance. Alifair le laissa mariner encore une poignée de secondes pendant lesquelles il crut que sa seule préoccupation était bel et bien la réussite aux ASPIC, puis elle céda.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas, exactement ? interrogea-t-elle, la bouche pleine. Passer des entretiens d'embauche ? Pourquoi Budapest, d'abord ? Y a rien de plus près où personne ne risque de vous reconnaître ? Et vous y allez avec quel argent ? Vous l'avez réservé comment, votre hôtel ? Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez emprunté Corbac en mon absence ? »

Rogue fit de son mieux pour le cacher, mais les questions de la Moldue le flattaient. À quoi bon déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour se forger une nouvelle vie si personne ne pouvait apprécier le talent qu'il y avait mis ? Il poussa néanmoins un profond soupir, fatigué par avance de la longueur des explications qu'il aurait à fournir avant qu'elle s'estime satisfaite. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas passé les deux dernières semaines d'octobre à éplucher la presse, et ne devait donc être au courant de rien, ou de bien peu. En dépit de son intense préparation aux BUSE, il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle ignorait sur le monde magique...

« -Bien, commença-t-il, résigné à passer la prochaine demi-heure à discourir de l'actualité magique internationale. Comme vous le savez, Poudlard n'est pas la seule école de sorcellerie au monde. De la même façon que d'autres institutions scolaires forment les jeunes générations de sorciers étrangers, il existe des établissements d'enseignement supérieur magique. L'un d'entre eux, situé en Europe, jouit d'une renommée internationale. Il reste cependant très peu connu dans notre pays, ce qui explique que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu par...

-Ah oui, l'ULM, vous voulez dire ? » l'interrompit Alifair.

Elle regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil-photo sous la main : l'expression médusée que ses mots avaient fait naître sur le visage d'ordinaire imperturbable du sorcier aurait bien mérité de passer à la postérité.

lll

Rogue n'avait pas chômé en l'absence d'Alifair : à peine les premiers titres de presse moldue achetés par ses soins avaient-ils confirmé le soupçon que l'étrange épidémie de déprime monténégrine avait fait naître en lui, qu'il avait pris contact avec l'ULM, se présentant comme un volontaire désireux d'apporter son concours au TNT – alors même que la presse sorcière demeurait muette sur les événements des Balkans. Sous Polynectar, il s'était rendu à la poste sorcière centrale de Londres pour envoyer un hibou-express en Hongrie, où se trouvait l'un des sièges de l'Université.

« -Ça doit coûter une blinde, observa Alifair. Comment vous avez fait pour payer ? Je ne vous avais laissé que quelques livres sterling et un peu de monnaie sorcière.

-J'ai de quoi couvrir mes besoins pendant un certain temps », répondit Rogue d'un ton feutré.

La Moldue ouvrit la bouche pour insister mais il la devança.

« -J'ai pu récupérer mes économies déposées à Gringotts, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir », dit-il, définitif.

Et il enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de demander si c'était son or qu'il cachait dans les tiroirs de sa commode.

À sa demande, l'ULM lui avait envoyé les coordonnées du responsable du service TNT, à charge pour le candidat de le contacter directement afin de convenir d'un rendez-vous – ce qu'il avait fait, toujours par hibou international. Moyennant finances, il avait obtenu que les réponses à ses courriers transitent par la PSC qui les expédiait ensuite à la manière moldue jusqu'à une boîte postale qu'il s'était fait ouvrir dans la même agence qu'Alifair ; sa baguette retrouvée l'avait dispensé de remplir le moindre formulaire.

« -La PSC a accepté ça sans sourciller ? s'étonna la Moldue.

-Je leur ai d'abord proposé d'ouvrir une boîte postale chez eux, mais ils ne proposent pas ce service, expliqua Rogue. Ils n'en voient tout simplement pas l'intérêt. Comme il est toutefois inenvisageable pour l'actuelle direction d'offrir des prestations de qualité inférieure à celles des Moldus, on m'a accordé cet arrangement. Cela me convenait mieux, d'ailleurs : ainsi, je n'avais pas à constituer une réserve de cheveux de notre quatrième voisin de droite pour me présenter sous la même apparence chaque fois que j'irais relever mon courrier. Une simple métamorphose convient tout à fait face à des employés moldus. »

L'ULM lui avait également fourni une liste d'hôtels sorciers et moldus dans lesquels il pourrait descendre pendant son séjour à Budapest. Par précaution, Rogue s'était cantonné aux établissements moldus et, après quelques coups de téléphone passés depuis la cabine du coin de la rue grâce à une carte achetée dans un bureau de tabac, avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : un hôtel où l'on parlait anglais prêt à l'accueillir aux dates souhaitées sans exiger d'arrhes – et très calme, lui avait-on assuré.

« -Vous changerez votre argent sur place ? s'enquit Alifair qui n'avait jamais voyagé à l'étranger.

-Gringotts a des bureaux partout, ce ne sera qu'une formalité, confirma le sorcier.

-Vous vous débrouillez drôlement bien dans le monde moldu », le félicita-t-elle.

Rogue accepta le compliment avec un hochement de tête un peu raide. Il avait passé son enfance et toutes ses vacances scolaires à vivre comme un Moldu ; bien que cela lui ait été extrêmement désagréable à l'époque, et ne lui ait laissé que de mauvais souvenirs, il fallait reconnaître que cette expérience pouvait se révéler utile dans certaines circonstances.

En prévision de son voyage, le sorcier s'était constitué un petit stock d'incontournables : matériel et ingrédients de base pour potions, ouvrages couvrant plusieurs disciplines de la sorcellerie, ainsi qu'un dictionnaire bilingue. Il avait également continué à suivre l'actualité par la presse, magique désormais, autant qu'en s'asseyant au Chaudron Baveur pour y écouter les conversations.

« -Quand vous dites l'actualité, c'est rapport aux créatures magiques qui refluent de chez nous, c'est ça ? » demanda Alifair.

Rogue ne se trompait pas en pensant qu'elle ne s'était pas tenue au courant des événements. Lissa Faraday, en revanche, qui avait vécu plusieurs années en Croatie et y avait gardé des relations, savait très bien ce qui se passait et n'avait pas manqué d'en informer son amie lors de leur dîner à La Tête de Sanglier.

« -Je trouve ça bizarre, quand même, fit la Moldue avec une moue sceptique. Que ça fasse beaucoup d'immigrés potentiellement néfastes d'un coup à l'échelle d'un pays, peut-être, mais là, on parle d'un continent. Et puis, s'il y avait eu tant de géants et de Détraqueurs que ça en Angleterre, les gens s'en seraient rendus compte, non ? Les Moldus, je veux dire. Alors, si ça n'a pas posé plus de problèmes que ça ici, en dehors de quelques faits divers sanglants, comment ça peut prendre une telle ampleur sur un territoire aussi vaste ? Ça devrait être dilué, au contraire. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait six mois que la guerre est finie. »

Rogue poussa l'un de ses exaspérants soupirs par lesquels il signifiait toute la patience qu'il lui fallait pour endurer la lenteur d'esprit de la Moldue.

« -C'est pourtant vous qui passiez votre temps à rendre visite aux membres de l'Ordre, à boire dans les pubs sorciers et à assister aux procès des Mangemorts, rappela-t-il. Personne ne vous a donc rien dit, ou avez-vous omis de poser la question ?

-Vous croyez que je n'avais que ça à faire ? répliqua-t-elle, étonnée cependant que le sujet des alliés non humains de Voldemort n'ait jamais été abordé en sa présence – ou avait-elle oublié ce qu'on lui en avait dit ?

-La chasse aux Mangemorts n'a pas duré longtemps, poursuivit Rogue. Tous ceux qui l'ont pu se sont enfuis, les autres étaient trop peu nombreux pour continuer de se battre et se sont rendus. En quelques semaines, tout était réglé. »

La Moldue confirma d'un hochement de tête : c'était ce qu'avaient annoncé les journaux de l'époque, et cela correspondait aux nouvelles qu'elle avait eues par Arthur Weasley, Abelforth et les autres.

« -Les créatures des ténèbres auraient pu donner davantage de fil à retordre à nos forces de l'ordre en pleine reconstruction, reprit Rogue. Ces combattants-là n'avaient rien à perdre que leur vie, et savaient qu'ils ne devaient attendre aucune clémence de la part des sorciers.

-Des adversaires tellement féroces que, sitôt la guerre finie, personne n'en a plus entendu parler, ironisa Alifair.

-La poignée d'Aurors acquis au nouveau ministère et les rares membres survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix auront choisi de les ignorer pour un temps, expliqua le sorcier. Ils les ont laissés se réfugier dans les montagnes, les forêts, sur les landes désertes. Quand, par malchance, un Moldu tombait sur un de leurs campements, il suffisait d'étouffer l'affaire. Et puis les Aurors se sont renforcés, le ministère a pris de nouvelles mesures contre la magie noire et pour la protection des Moldus. La chasse aux forces du Mal a dû s'intensifier au cours de l'été ou à la rentrée, ce qui a provoqué un exode massif de créatures des ténèbres.

-On est d'accord que tout ça n'est qu'une hypothèse ? nuança Alifair qui n'avait ni lu ni entendu la moindre allusion à une quelconque chasse aux créatures prétendument maléfiques et ne voyait pas pourquoi cette action aurait été dissimulée au public.

-Je ne vous parle pas d'une politique de nettoyage comme celle qui a suivi la chute de Grindelwald en Europe centrale il y a un demi-siècle, précisa le sorcier, quoique le recrutement de Larissa Viesnaya comme intervenante auprès de l'académie des Aurors ne soit certainement pas anodin. La lutte contre les créatures maléfiques fait partie des missions ordinaires des Aurors et ne donne pas lieu à un compte-rendu systématique dans les journaux.

-Mouais, admettons, concéda Alifair qui n'acceptait décidément pas cette terminologie manichéenne. Donc, ces pauvres créatures ont eu droit à un répit avant d'être persécutées. En quoi ça répond à mes questions ? »

Rogue se carra dans son fauteuil, les coudes solidement plantés dans les accoudoirs, tapotant ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts joints.

« -Vous dites que ces « pauvres créatures » n'ont causé que quelques faits-divers sanglants, énonça-t-il. Ou bien vous êtes mal informée, ou bien vous avez la mémoire courte. Sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'une bande ou une autre de ces « pauvres créatures » ne cause un massacre que l'Ordre s'efforçait ensuite de cacher aux Moldus. Nous ne connaîtrons sans doute jamais le nombre exact de leurs victimes. »

Le ton du sorcier était posé, neutre. La Moldue crut pourtant y déceler un infime reproche ; ou bien était-ce sa propre culpabilité d'avoir parlé si légèrement d'horreurs dont elle se souvenait à présent. À l'abri de la maison Faraday, elle avait lu dans la presse moldue des pages et des pages d'accidents effroyables et de crimes féroces et inexpliqués ; il était difficile de déterminer lesquels étaient l'œuvre des Mangemorts et lesquels relevaient de leurs alliés non humains. À l'époque, elle ne s'était pas posé la question.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Rogue, une bonne partie de ces « pauvres créatures » sont natives des îles britanniques. D'autres ont répondu à l'appel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancé en Europe continentale, mais aussi plus loin. D'autres, enfin, sont issues de manipulations magiques, comme les Inferi ou les loups-garous d'une certaine manière. Cela signifie que le nombre de créatures ayant quitté notre pays est supérieur à celui des forces qui y étaient entrées. Certaines espèces ont fait leur apparition dans des territoires où elles étaient jusque-là méconnues, voire inconnues. Les Détraqueurs avaient ainsi disparu des Balkans depuis le huitième siècle. L'arrivée de créatures indéniablement féroces contre lesquelles les gens ne savaient pas se défendre a causé de véritables paniques : des rumeurs se sont mises à circuler, le nombre d'êtres maléfiques mis en cause et la gravité de leurs exactions ont pu être exagérées. Le service TNT est depuis des années sur la corde raide en raison d'une baisse continue des moyens, donc des effectifs. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'un certain nombre de ses membres tiennent désormais plus des gardes-chasse que des traqueurs aguerris, et vous comprenez comment la panique a pu gagner ses rangs. Confondre une invasion de Détraqueurs avec une dépression de masse, il fallait le faire ! »

Alifair était perplexe : voilà qui cadrait mal avec le corps d'élite que lui avait décrit Lissa.

« -Comment vous pouvez le savoir, d'abord ? interrogea-t-elle, soupçonneuse. Puisque vous n'êtes pas encore allé sur place voir ce qui se passe ?

-Il se trouve que je me suis récemment rendu aux Trois Balais, à Pré-au-Lard, un jour où la célèbre ex-chasseuse Viesnaya y prenait un verre avec cette écervelée de Faraday, répliqua-t-il avec hauteur. Je ne fais que répéter les propos du professeur Viesnaya et, étant donné qu'elle était pressentie pour prendre les rênes du TNT avant son accident, on peut considérer qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle.

-Eh ben, ça fait peur, commenta sobrement la Moldue. Bizarre que Lissa ne m'en ait pas parlé.

-C'était il y a quelques jours à peine, indiqua Rogue. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il, il n'est pas impossible que le TNT exagère ses propres difficultés dans le but d'obtenir des ressources supplémentaires. Une pression internationale exercée sur la direction de l'ULM y aiderait sans doute, d'où l'intérêt de relais tels que Viesnaya pour mobiliser l'opinion publique à l'étranger.

-Donc, vous pensez que toute cette histoire est une grosse intox ? s'étonna Alifair, un peu perdue.

-Je pense que la situation est complexe, répondit le sorcier. L'afflux de créatures maléfiques est une réalité, la faiblesse du TNT également. La peur, l'ignorance, l'exagération et l'opportunisme sont des facteurs aggravants. »

La Moldue révisa dans sa tête tous les arguments de Rogue en comptant sur ses doigts. Ils semblaient se tenir plus ou moins mais quelque chose continuait de la chiffonner.

« -Vous dites qu'il y a plus de créatures à débarquer là-bas qu'il n'en était parti, bon, énuméra-t-elle en soulignant ce premier point d'un hochement de tête. Elles font leur exode toutes plus ou moins en même temps parce que les sorciers britanniques ont enfin décidé de leur tomber dessus, OK. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de ce que le ministère et les Aurors étaient en train de reconstituer leurs forces pour rentrer tranquillement chez elles ou émigrer vers des cieux plus cléments ? Elles savaient bien qu'elles avaient perdu la guerre et que quelqu'un finirait par s'occuper de leur cas, non ? »

Rogue eut un sourire méprisant.

« -De quoi parlons-nous, exactement ? répliqua-t-il. D'un ensemble hétéroclite d'êtres néfastes dont la principale activité est de causer le malheur d'autrui, voire de s'entre-tuer. Rassemblés sous la bannière du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils se tenaient à peu près convenablement. Après sa mort, ce ne sont plus que des bandes indisciplinées avec pour seul point commun le désir de survivre. Les créatures qui l'ont pu, comme les Acromentules, sont retournées se terrer dans leurs anciens repaires jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les en déloger. Les autres se sont cachées tant bien que mal, parfois en disputant leur territoire aux premières. C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu davantage d'incidents.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, objecta Alifair. Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas tout de suite quitté le pays ? »

Le regard de Rogue indiquait clairement que, selon lui, même une personne dotée d'une intelligence moyenne n'aurait pas posé cette question-là.

« -Je vous rappelle que nous vivons sur une île, susurra-t-il. Si la plupart des créatures dont nous parlons savent nager, il leur a fallu une raison impérieuse pour barboter plusieurs heures durant dans les eaux glacées de la Manche. Très peu d'entre elles possèdent les compétences nécessaires pour construire des embarcations capables de supporter le trajet.

-Elles y sont bien arrivées, sur cette île, releva la Moldue. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'elles avaient pris le ferry ? »

Rogue soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa patience arrivait à son terme ; il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait battu un record.

« -Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait appelées, martela-t-il. Vous devez bien vous douter qu'il ne s'est pas contenté d'envoyer des cartons d'invitation. Nous avions mis en place des couloirs d'arrivée, par les airs quand c'était possible, par Portoloin ou autres moyens de transport plus adaptés pour des troupes comme celles des géants. Chaque groupe de créatures se voyait attribuer un camp de base et un référent parmi les Mangemorts. Tout avait été organisé.

-Et tout s'est écroulé à la fin de la guerre, comprit Alifair. Pas d'évacuation envisageable, sinon en catastrophe, donc le plus tard possible...

-Une traversée chaotique qui n'améliore pas l'état psychologique des créatures, enchaîna Rogue. Les pays d'arrivée les refoulent vers le cœur du continent, vaste mais guère préparé à les accueillir...

-Et c'est la panique, compléta la Moldue. Mouais, pourquoi pas ? »

Elle prit le temps de remonter l'écheveau de la conversation puis s'aperçut d'une chose : le sorcier lui en avait appris beaucoup avec un minimum de soupirs et une attitude presque correcte.

« -Comme quoi, même l'ombrageux Severus Rogue est capable de bien se tenir, quand il veut », observa-t-elle avec malice.

Il devait être d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse, car il ne prit pas la mouche ; au contraire, le petit sourire qui retroussa le coin droit de ses lèvres semblait authentiquement amusé.

« -Ce n'est pas au professeur Rogue que vous vous adressez, déclara-t-il avec un rien d'emphase, mais à Mr Jonathan Hind. »


	29. Chapitre 29 - Jonathan Hind

**Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour en Europe centrale ?**

 **Evy :** J'espère que ce chapitre apportera des réponses à tes questions, notamment en ce qui concerne le nouveau nom de Rogue :) Il en soulève une nouvelle qui ne sera pas résolue dans cette histoire (mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de la finir bientôt).

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 - Jonathan Hind**

Juste avant le départ du premier Portoloin, il avait eu un doute. Il savait que les métamorphoses pouvaient ne pas résister à ce mode de transport, mais le Polynectar ?

« Le sort s'envole, la potion reste », s'était-il dit, récitant dans sa tête une maxime de _La Noblesse du Préparateur_ , un ouvrage qu'il avait appris par cœur à l'époque où il préparait ses ASPIC.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient que deux à emprunter le Portoloin de 06h48 à destination d'Oslo, première étape de son périple vers la Hongrie. Précaution supplémentaire, il s'était affublé d'un gros bonnet en laine et d'une écharpe qui couvrait le bas de son visage : ainsi, son changement d'apparence serait peu visible si le Polynectar ne tenait pas la route.

« -C'est un déplacement professionnel ? lui avait demandé son compagnon de voyage, un petit sorcier lui-même enveloppé de plusieurs couches de lainages – d'après la météo, il faisait un froid polaire en Norvège.

-Je pars chasser le Ronflak Cornu », avait indiqué Rogue à travers son écharpe, et l'autre avait acquiescé, n'ayant probablement pas compris un mot de sa réponse.

À présent, le petit sorcier s'était lancé dans la froidure scandinave et Rogue contemplait son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes de l'agence locale des Sorciers Voyageurs. Bonne nouvelle : il avait toujours les traits du quatrième voisin de droite de la maison Faraday. Mauvaise nouvelle : la potion l'avait rendu malade. À peine arrivé, il s'était rué aux toilettes en arrachant son écharpe juste à temps pour vomir dans la cuvette. Il avait absorbé le Polynectar peu avant son départ, et ce que son organisme n'avait pas encore assimilé était parti avec la chasse d'eau : il ne lui restait probablement que quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa véritable apparence. En soi, ce n'était guère important : grâce à son bonnet et à son écharpe, aucun employé ne remarquerait la différence et, là où il allait, personne ne risquait de le reconnaître. Il n'avait eu besoin de se déguiser que pour quitter l'Angleterre. Le plus ennuyeux, c'était que le Polynectar semblait incompatible avec les voyages par Portoloin. Certes, il n'était pas certain que la potion soit la cause de son indisposition, mais il avait toujours bien supporté ce moyen de transport jusque-là.

« Nous verrons bien au voyage de retour », songea-t-il, fataliste.

Il n'avait pas assez de Polynectar pour en reprendre une dose tout de suite et, alors qu'il se précipitait à nouveau tête la première vers une cabine, il se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser son système digestif se remettre de l'épreuve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voyageur en provenance de Londres émergea des toilettes, à temps pour prendre sa correspondance. Personne ne s'aperçut que, sous l'écharpe et le bonnet, son visage n'était plus le même. À Zurich, il fit une nouvelle escale aux sanitaires, puis son organisme purgé accepta sans broncher l'étape suivante : Zurich-Budapest via Skopje, Macédoine.

« -Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? » avait observé la Moldue en prenant connaissance des détails de son voyage.

Vu l'irrationalité fondamentale du système international de transport magique, le sorcier ne pouvait lui donner tort.

Il s'était défait des accessoires dissimulant ses traits à son arrivée en Suisse ; personne ne l'avait dévisagé avec étonnement, ne l'avait montré du doigt en criant au revenant, ni n'avait murmuré sur son passage, sinon quelques brèves remarques relatives au mal des transports. Ici, à Budapest, le risque était encore moins grand d'être reconnu. Quelques spécialistes ès potions pouvaient connaître son nom, mais il était sûr que son visage n'avait jamais franchi la Manche – durant toute sa carrière, sa photographie n'avait paru que deux fois dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , dont une pour illustrer sa nécrologie. Et comme il voyageait sous une fausse identité...

Un employé de l'agence de Portoloins qui parlait anglais avec un fort accent lui indiqua comment trouver le bureau de Gringotts où il pourrait changer une partie de son argent en monnaie moldue locale afin de payer l'hôtel : c'était facile, il suffisait de sortir, de descendre la rue vers le sud et de prendre la quatrième à droite. Comme il se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de la zone magique, il pourrait même demander son chemin aux passants.

Le Budapest sorcier avait un air de Chemin de Traverse en plus vaste, plus ancien, plus tortueux. Les maisons à colombages étaient authentiquement médiévales, et certains étagements cachaient presque le ciel. Ici aussi, la foule était dense, bigarrée ; les devantures colorées des boutiques attiraient l'œil, mais il était incapable de déchiffrer les affiches publicitaires. Il apprendrait. Il l'avait décidé.

Il trouva Gringotts sans peine : la banque était construite sur le même modèle que celle de Londres, et son personnel gobelin s'exprimait dans un anglais parfait. Rogue savait qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu' _eux_ le reconnaissent : les gobelins avaient des dossiers sur tout le monde, puisque tout le monde était leur client, et le _turn-over_ était important entre les différentes agences, au moins à un niveau élevé de la hiérarchie. Mais Gringotts devait une grande partie de sa réputation à son respect absolu du secret professionnel. On n'avait jamais vu un gobelin dénoncer un client, si criminel et crapuleux soit-il. Alors qu'il était en cavale, Sirius Black ne s'était-il pas procuré de quoi offrir un nouveau balai à son précieux filleul ? Rogue ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque sache qu'il était en vie et prenait pour cela toutes les précautions nécessaires mais, si les gobelins le découvraient, il pensait pouvoir compter sur leur discrétion.

Sa bourse à présent pleine de forints, il flâna un peu dans le quartier, observant sans en avoir l'air les us et coutumes de ses habitants, tendant l'oreille pour s'imprégner des sonorités étrangères. Il déjeuna dans une petite auberge où son dictionnaire bilingue lui permit de déchiffrer l'essentiel de la carte. Aux instances de la Moldue, il s'était procuré un guide de la Hongrie magique ; en moins d'une semaine, il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin, mais il avait cédé pour qu'elle cesse de le harceler comme elle savait si bien le faire. Il devait reconnaître que l'ouvrage renfermait quelques indications précieuses, comme le moyen d'entrer et de sortir de la zone magique de Budapest, où le transplanage était aussi impossible qu'à Poudlard. Quatre portes y donnaient accès, quatre antiques arches de pierre érodées par le temps ; Rogue franchit celle de l'ouest, la plus proche, et déboucha côté moldu dans une ruelle étroite bordée de murs aveugles. Derrière lui, la voie se terminait en cul-de-sac : un bon endroit pour placer une porte magique.

Il lui fut plus difficile de trouver son hôtel. Il marcha jusqu'à tomber sur une artère commerçante, puis chercha vainement un arrêt de taxi. En désespoir de cause, il entra dans un bar où il passa près d'un quart d'heure à expliquer à la serveuse qu'elle serait bien aimable de lui commander une voiture. Quand ce fut enfin fait, il dut attendre un autre quart d'heure que le taxi vienne le chercher. Enfin arrivé à destination, Rogue découvrit un petit hôtel d'aspect lépreux, coincé entre deux immeubles lépreux d'une petite rue lépreuse, mais calme, comme promis. Pour le prix demandé et sans verser d'acompte, il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose.

lll

Le petit déjeuner était devenu silencieux depuis le départ de Rogue. Le déjeuner et le dîner aussi. En fait, les journées étaient bien plus paisibles sans ses chamailleries habituelles avec Corbac ou Alifair. La Moldue avait déjà connu un tel calme après le décès de Tommy, et quand elle vivait seule dans son petit cottage de Saint-Barnaby – et encore, à l'époque elle avait la télé. Il n'était pas désagréable de manger ses toasts en écoutant tomber la pluie ou en lisant le journal, sans personne pour vous chercher des noises dès le matin. Il n'était pas non plus désagréable de traîner en peignoir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, ni de déguster un ou deux whiskies avant d'aller se coucher. C'était un peu comme des vacances, en somme.

« -Tu parles, grommela-t-elle. Des vacances du cerveau, oui. »

Il n'était pas midi mais trois heures de l'après-midi ; Alifair était toujours en pyjama, avachie dans un fauteuil, son quatrième verre de la journée pendant au bout de ses doigts. Picoler dans sa chambre pour se planquer des portraits, c'était moche. Profiter de l'absence de Crickey, partie aider Andromeda dans son grand ménage d'avant Noël, c'était encore plus moche. Mais la robe de « The H » Hopkrik était finie, les résultats des BUSE pas encore arrivés, et elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

« -À part manger », gloussa-t-elle.

Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs, après tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité en lieu et place de déjeuner. Pas bon pour l'estomac, ça ; ni pour son cerveau qui flottait comme un bouchon sur une mer étale. Bientôt poindraient le mal de crâne, peut-être l'envie de gerber, et la déception dans les yeux de Crickey quand, à son retour, elle découvrirait l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa maîtresse.

« -Vraiment très, très moche, chevrota Alifair, trop ivre pour avoir honte d'elle-même. C'est la première et la dernière fois », se promit-elle en hochant la tête avec conviction.

Elle le pensait sincèrement et, quand elle aurait dessaoulé, elle le penserait encore plus. Cette séance d'ivrognerie était un genre d'hommage, des libations offertes en l'honneur de la nouvelle vie de Severus Rogue – pardon, de Jonathan Hind. La pensée du nom la fit sourire, comme elle avait souri la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu.

« -Hind ? Comme la femelle du cerf ***** ? Trop mignon, avait-elle commenté, arrachant une grimace au sorcier. Ça vient d'où ? C'est votre signe astrologique chinois ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de lever le menton d'un air dédaigneux : inutile d'insister en demandant pourquoi « Jonathan ».

Elle se demandait comment s'était passée son entrevue avec le directeur du TNT, un chasseur déjà âgé qui avait accepté de retarder son départ à la retraite le temps qu'on lui trouve un successeur aussi digne de lui que l'était Viesnaya. Rogue ne briguait pas le poste : Jonathan Hind n'avait aucune expérience à faire valoir. Aucune, en tout cas, que le TNT puisse vérifier en contactant ses anciens employeurs. Se faire accepter dans le service prendrait du temps, lui avait-il expliqué : il devrait non seulement démontrer ses compétences, mais aussi faire taire les soupçons qui ne manqueraient pas de peser sur lui. Un rescapé de la guerre qui quittait son pays après la fin du conflit, et dont il était impossible de retracer le passé, cela ressemblait fort à un homme qui s'était trouvé dans le camp des perdants et ne tenait pas à ce que ça se sache. L'ULM avait beau se montrer moins intransigeante envers la magie noire aujourd'hui que dans l'après-Grindelwald, on n'en considérerait pas moins le volontaire avec beaucoup de méfiance.

« -Alors que s'il se présentait sous son vrai nom, ils l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts », remarqua-t-elle à l'adresse de son verre de whisky.

Heureusement pour lui, les sympathisants de Voldemort en cavale ne faisaient pas – ou pas encore – l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt international ; et, même si cela changeait, il n'y en aurait aucun au nom de Jonathan Hind ou montrant la photo de Rogue. Il ne devrait donc pas avoir tant de difficultés que ça à intégrer le TNT, pourvu qu'il se tienne à carreau.

« -Ça, c'est pas gagné, ricana Alifair. Mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que Johnny se tiendra mieux que Severus. »

Elle vida son verre d'un trait, le posa sur la table de nuit d'un geste décidé et quitta son fauteuil : il était l'heure de se vêtir décemment en prévision du retour de Crickey. Lui restait-il par miracle un peu de cette merveilleuse potion contre la gueule de bois ?

lll

La nuit tombait doucement sur Budapest. Dehors, dans la rue finalement pas si calme, des gens s'invectivaient, mais Rogue n'y prêtait guère attention, trop occupé à se prélasser dans l'eau chaude. Un bon sortilège de Récurage avait rendu à la salle de bains un lustre qu'elle semblait n'avoir pas connu depuis des décennies, et les ampoules faiblardes imitaient plutôt bien la lumière tamisée des chandelles. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi confortable que la maison Faraday mais, après ces quelques journées, son corps fatigué trouvait cette baignoire écaillée infiniment appréciable, du moment qu'elle était remplie d'eau fumante.

L'entretien avec le directeur du TNT avait confirmé ce que Rogue pressentait : son CV, ou plutôt son absence de références, ne lui permettrait pas d'être embauché tout de suite. Certes, le service avait besoin de baguettes et les volontaires ne se bousculaient pas, mais il n'était pas question de recruter n'importe qui.

« -On vient de nous octroyer les moyens de renforcer notre équipe, avait expliqué le vieux sorcier à l'air las dans un anglais étonnamment fluide quoique teinté d'accent. Normalement, nous ne prenons que des diplômés de l'ULM, mais vu la situation, nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer trop exigeants. À moins qu'ils aient déjà une expérience significative dans notre domaine, nous demandons quand même aux candidats de faire leurs preuves en tant qu'auxiliaires avant de leur signer un contrat de travail. »

Le directeur avait été très clair : un auxiliaire n'était pas salarié de l'ULM. Inscrit sur un registre du TNT, il se voyait confier des missions pour lesquelles le service prenait en charge une partie des frais et lui assurait une couverture minimale en cas d'accident. En contrepartie, l'auxiliaire bénéficiait d'une formation interne et d'un encadrement par un agent du TNT.

« -Dites-vous bien que c'est du bénévolat, avait déclaré franchement le directeur. Un stage non rémunéré qui ne porte pas son nom, c'est ce que dit ma nièce Cracmole. Vous ne gagnerez pas d'argent et vous ne serez pas formé parce que nous n'avons plus de temps pour ça avec ce qui nous est tombé dessus.

-Quelle serait la durée de cet auxiliariat ? s'était informé Rogue.

-Quelques mois, avait répondu le directeur. Soit ça marche et on vous veut dans l'équipe, soit ça rate et il vaut mieux pour vous que vous n'insistiez pas. Vous êtes toujours partant ? »

Rogue avait ébauché un sourire.

« -Plus que jamais », avait-il affirmé.

Le directeur lui avait lancé un long regard pensif avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Moi, je ne suis pas sûr de l'être, avait-il dit de but en blanc. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous cachez. Vous allez me dire : tant que vous faites votre boulot, ça ne me regarde pas. Sauf qu'en tant qu'auxiliaire, vous serez investi d'une petite partie de l'autorité du TNT, et je ne sais pas ce que vous en ferez. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes compétent, ni si vous êtes intègre. Je ne sais même pas si vous vous rendez compte dans quoi vous mettez les pieds. Vous allez me dire : dans un mois, ce ne sera plus mon problème. L'université m'aura enfin choisi un successeur et ce sera à lui de vous gérer. Mais ce serait irresponsable de ma part d'accepter un candidat auquel je ne crois pas, même à un mois de la retraite. Je pourrais prendre un Auror raté, un chercheur débutant en défense contre les forces du Mal, ou même l'un de ces Rafleurs s'il avait fait la preuve de ses capacités à se débrouiller avec des créatures dangereuses. Après tout, tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, pas vrai ? Mais vous, Mr Hind, pourquoi je vous prendrais ? Vous prétendez avoir les compétences requises pour intégrer notre service, mais vous êtes incapable de le prouver. J'imagine que, si je demandais au ministère britannique de la Magie de me communiquer vos résultats de BUSE et d'ASPIC, il en serait incapable, non ? Au moins, vous n'avez pas essayé de m'embobiner avec une histoire à dormir debout, je vous l'accorde. Je vous accorde aussi que nous avons largement de quoi vous occuper, vous et une demi-douzaine d'autres volontaires avec vous s'il y en avait autant. Mais j'ai besoin d'être convaincu que je ne vais pas me mordre les doigts de vous avoir choisi. »

Rogue s'était attendu à de la méfiance, mais il avait espéré que le besoin de renforcer les effectifs du TNT serait plus fort. Toutefois, il n'était pas sans arguments. Dégrafant son col, il avait incliné la tête pour exposer la cicatrice de son cou. Intrigué, le directeur s'était approché pour l'examiner, avant de siffler entre ses dents d'un air admiratif : la marque rosée était peu visible, mais son œil exercé savait la déchiffrer.

« -Vous n'êtes pas passé loin, avait-il commenté. Un beau spécimen que vous avez mis en colère. Albanais, c'est ça ? Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ?

-Je pourrais vous le raconter, avait répondu Rogue en se reboutonnant, mais ensuite je devrais vous effacer la mémoire. Vous voyez en tout cas que je sais où je mets les pieds. Croyez-moi, si j'ai pu survivre à cette blessure, c'est que j'ai amplement les compétences requises pour un stage non rémunéré. »

Ce n'était pas faux, songea-t-il en réchauffant l'eau de son bain d'un coup de baguette : c'était en partie grâce à ses compétences qu'il avait survécu. S'il n'avait pas fabriqué l'antidote au venin de Nagini, tous les efforts de la Moldue n'auraient pu le sauver. Finalement, le directeur s'était laissé convaincre : il avait trop besoin de renforts. Et puis, un stage, ça n'engageait à rien. Avant de partir avec en poche son attestation d'auxiliaire du TNT, Rogue lui avait à son tour posé une question :

« -Vous dites que dans un mois vous ne serez plus là. Savez-vous qui va vous remplacer ? »

Le vieux sorcier avait grimacé un sourire.

« -En tout cas, je connais tous les candidats qui ont été retenus et j'ai mon petit préféré, avait-il dit, mystérieux. Ce ne sera pas un ancien du service, c'est tout ce que je sais. Larissa était la seule à avoir l'envie et les compétences pour gérer la structure, en plus de ses aptitudes de terrain, et pour le coup elle avait mis la barre très haut. Après son départ, l'université a tergiversé : ils essayaient de me garder mais j'ai tenu bon ! Alors ils ont fini par lancer une _procédure de recrutement international_ , avec dossier de candidature, jury de présélection et tout le bazar ! Le TNT est en train de redevenir quelque chose et, à sa tête, il faut quelqu'un qui brille. Derrière, il faut aussi que l'équipe assure, et donc qu'on ne recrute pas n'importe qui. »

Rogue avait passé le reste de son séjour à se renseigner sur l'ampleur réelle de l'invasion de créatures néfastes. Il avait posé quelques questions à ce sujet au directeur mais, en dehors de son discours sur le manque de moyens et de personnel au sein de son service, il n'avait pas obtenu grand chose. Les boutiquiers et employés des tavernes du quartier sorcier, quand ils parlaient anglais, s'étaient en revanche montrés plus prolixes. D'après ce qu'il comprit, le TNT lui-même avait contribué à aggraver la situation par des décisions hâtives et des déclarations contradictoires. Son directeur était sans aucun doute compétent pour gérer une équipe de gardes-chasse à large rayon d'action, pas une force d'intervention telle que l'était le TNT à ses débuts – telle que Viesnaya, par exemple, aurait pu la façonner si elle était restée. Rogue la soupçonnait d'être au courant de la mauvaise gestion de la crise par ses anciens collègues, et de l'avoir gardée pour elle par loyauté. Il se demandait si elle avait conservé assez d'influence pour peser sur le choix du prochain directeur du service. Il la connaissait seulement de réputation mais savait qu'elle était brillante et très écoutée au sein de l'ULM, raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait caressé l'espoir de la gagner un jour à sa cause...

BOUM ! BOUM !

Deux grands coups frappés contre la porte et des barrissements qui devaient être des invectives sortirent le sorcier de sa torpeur. C'était là le principal inconvénient de l'hôtel, dont il s'était aperçu à son arrivée : la salle de bains, comme les toilettes, était sur le palier.

« -Deux minutes ! » cria Rogue au voisin impatient qui continuait de tambouriner contre la porte – il ne maîtrisait pour l'instant qu'une poignée de mots en hongrois mais, ces deux-là, il les avait appris très vite.

Deux minutes plus tard, montre en main, Rogue sortait séché et habillé de pied en cap, laissant derrière lui une baignoire aussi rutilante que si un elfe de maison venait de la nettoyer. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain, le voisin s'y rua aussitôt en claquant la porte. Par pur amusement, le sorcier pointa sa baguette sur le panneau et murmura : « _Collaporta_ ». La Moldue l'aurait accusé de mesquinerie. Rogue s'en moquait : il était fatigué de bien se tenir.

Il était encore trop tôt pour dîner, aussi le sorcier regagna-t-il sa chambre, satisfait de savoir que son séjour touchait à sa fin. Demain, il commencerait à meubler son nouvel appartement du quartier magique de Budapest. Le trouver lui avait pris deux jours : deux demi-journées harassantes pendant lesquelles ce crétin d'agent immobilier l'avait promené de gourbi en gourbi d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Rogue avait pris sur lui ; de son point de vue, il s'était montré d'une patience d'ange. À la fin, il avait clairement expliqué au crétin d'agent immobilier qu'il n'était pas homme à se faire rouler. Constatant que la colère de son client faisait jaillir des étincelles du bout de sa baguette, l'agent s'était décidé à cesser de vouloir lui louer un bouge crasseux. Trois visites plus tard, le choix de Rogue s'était arrêté sur un deux-pièces près de la porte nord du quartier, dans la rue des libraires. Il aurait préféré vivre hors de la zone magique : les Moldus n'étaient pas moins curieux que ses semblables, mais plus faciles à berner. Cependant, les logements sorciers du Budapest moldu étaient tous plus sordides les uns que les autres, s'il fallait en croire l'échantillon que l'agent immobilier lui avait fait découvrir. Rogue pourrait certainement trouver mieux en s'adressant à quelqu'un de compétent mais, pour l'instant, il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait. Demain matin, il y installerait le strict minimum : un lit, une table, quelques rangements, des luminaires. Ensuite, direction l'agence de Portoloins. Pour éviter autant que possible les effets indésirables, il ne boirait le Polynectar qu'avant sa dernière correspondance vers Londres, assez tôt toutefois pour permettre l'assimilation de la totalité de la dose.

Assis sur son lit dans la pénombre, il se rappela le malaise dont il avait été victime et espéra ne pas avoir à le revivre demain ; puis des chocs et des beuglements lui signalèrent que son voisin tentait vainement de sortir de la salle de bains, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un sourire d'une indubitable mesquinerie.

lll

Lorsque Crickey regagna la maison, Alifair avait préparé le thé. Enroulée dans son plaid, elle écoutait la radio moldue en grignotant des biscuits au chocolat. L'esprit éclairci par une bonne lampée de potion contre la gueule de bois, elle invita l'elfe à s'asseoir près du feu pour lui raconter sa journée ménage. Crickey était ravie : elle avait récuré la maison d'Andromeda de fond en comble, fait trois lessives et coupé assez de bois pour tenir tout un hiver austral.

« -Dans deux semaines, Mrs Tonks installera les décorations de Noël, l'informa l'elfe. Crickey a demandé si elle aurait besoin d'aide, et Mrs Tonks a répondu qu'elle s'adresserait peut-être à Mr Potter ou à Miss Alifair.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la plus qualifiée pour ce genre de travail », sourit la Moldue en repensant aux angelots dont Tommy s'était servi pour décorer la maison un an plus tôt, et auxquels elle avait enseigné des chansons paillardes.

Un petit pincement au cœur, comme un coup de canif, ternit son sourire : c'était Tommy qui avait insisté pour célébrer Noël. Elle-même ne le fêtait plus depuis des années. Ça lui avait bien plu. Cette année, elle referait le sapin pour Crickey et les portraits, mais le cœur n'y serait pas. Ce serait moins pénible que le réveillon du jour de l'An, cependant : elle ne se voyait pas faire la fête le jour anniversaire de la mort de Tommy.

« -Mrs Tonks a reçu du courrier pour Miss Alifair, annonça alors Crickey. Elle vous l'avait mis de côté, Miss. »

L'elfe lui tendit une enveloppe en parchemin libellée à son nom d'une élégante écriture à l'encre verte.

« -Il y a donc encore des gens qui ne connaissent pas l'adresse de ma boîte postale, constata la Moldue en décachetant l'enveloppe. Pourtant, elle est dans mon catalogue. »

Elle commença sa lecture sans regarder la signature au bas de la lettre. Elle trouva le texte très ronflant quoique intéressant et flatteur, et ce ne fut qu'à la toute fin que ses yeux s'arrondirent, surpris et choqués.

« _Chère Miss Blake,_

 _Un profond bouleversement de la société magique se prépare : le ministère de la Magie s'apprête en effet à annoncer la tenue d'élections visant à la création d'un Parlement dépositaire du pouvoir législatif. Désormais, les orientations politiques de notre pays ne résulteront plus des choix de quelques-uns, mais de la volonté du peuple exprimée par ses représentants._

 _Conscients du tournant historique que représente ce passage vers un exercice véritablement démocratique du pouvoir, plusieurs éminents mages et sorcières ont décidé de se mettre au service de notre pays en proposant leur candidature à la députation. Ils se sont regroupés au sein d'un collectif baptisé « Orientations pour une Société Équitable et Responsable » (OSER) ; il ne s'agit pas d'un « parti politique » au sens moldu, mais d'un rassemblement de personnes partageant les mêmes idées et désireuses de faire entendre leur voix pour infléchir la marche de l'État vers plus d'ouverture, d'égalité et de transparence._

 _En tant que Moldue, il ne vous aura pas échappé que notre système politique actuel souffre d'un grave déficit de représentation populaire ; je ne doute donc pas que vous prêterez une attention toute particulière à la campagne qui précédera l'élection du Parlement._

 _Vos prises de position en faveur de l'égalité des espèces ont prouvé que vous ne craignez pas de vous engager pour les causes qui vous semblent justes. Votre courage et votre intégrité, récompensés par l'une des plus hautes distinctions du monde magique, sont connus de tous. C'est pourquoi OSER serait honoré de pouvoir vous compter parmi ses soutiens, vous qui avez, plus que nous tous, l'expérience de la démocratie._

 _Comme vous, nous voulons construire une société plus ouverte, plus juste, où la parole de chacun contribue à la définition d'une politique commune. Nous comptons pour cela nous inspirer de l'expérience moldue, et nous voulons croire que vous nous y aiderez._

 _Comme vous, nous sommes sensibles à la question de l'égalité entre les races magiques. Nous sommes favorables à un élargissement de la représentation citoyenne aux créatures non humaines. Au côté de Norbert Dragonneau, notre commissaire sur cette question, vous pouvez porter notre engagement._

 _Comme vous, nous soutenons la libre entreprise, l'initiative individuelle et la créativité. Nous refusons les barrières fondées sur l'origine biologique ; selon nous, chacun doit pouvoir trouver librement sa place dans la société avec pour seules limites son ambition et sa volonté d'entreprendre. Par votre exemple, vous avez prouvé qu'un tel monde est possible._

 _En tant que militante, voire candidate, vous pouvez apporter à notre mouvement un soutien précieux, en accord avec vos convictions personnelles. Ensemble, nous porterons haut les valeurs qui sont les nôtres, pour donner au premier Parlement magique du Royaume-Uni des membres dignes du peuple qu'il représente. Nous comptons sur vous._

 _Pour l'ensemble d'OSER, et avec ma profonde estime,_

 _Weal Enys,_

 _Secrétaire général._ »

« -L'enfoiré... » murmura Alifair.

* * *

 _ ***** Hind_ (prononciation : /haɪnd/) signifie « biche ».


	30. Chapitre 30 - Le Parlement magique de Ki

**J'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre hier (pour une fois que j'étais en avance), et pas de bol, problème technique :) Le voilà donc pour commencer la semaine, et nous rapprocher un peu plus de la fin...**

 **Evy :** Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'ai mis du temps à le trouver, ce nom :) "Briller" n'est peut-être pas le mot pour quelqu'un qui préfère rester dans l'ombre, mais Rogue sera efficace, ça c'est sûr ! La nouvelle direction ne devrait pas être un problème, mais je ne sais pas encore quel type de relation il aura exactement avec. Alifair a toujours de quoi s'occuper, surtout maintenant qu'Enys repointe le bout de son nez... Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 - Le Parlement magique de Kingsley Shacklebolt**

Le voyage de retour se déroula sans incident, sauf pour la dernière correspondance. Il avait pourtant tout calculé : à Amsterdam, il s'enferma dans les toilettes pour absorber sa dose de Polynectar et attendit vingt minutes qu'elle ait été entièrement absorbée. Il y avait tant de voyageurs qui entraient et sortaient de l'agence – par la porte ou par Portoloin – que son séjour prolongé aux sanitaires passa inaperçu. Prudemment enveloppé dans son écharpe, bonnet enfoncé sur les oreilles, il fit comme prévu le trajet de 18h24, se matérialisa dans l'agence de Londres, et faillit ne pas avoir le temps d'atteindre les cabinets.

C'était encore pire que la première fois, constata-t-il, agrippé des deux mains au réservoir de la chasse d'eau pendant que la cabine tournait autour de lui bien qu'il ait les yeux fermés. Il dut attendre presque dix minutes pour que ses vertiges cessent complètement. Encore un peu faible sur ses jambes, il quitta l'agence de Portoloins, soulagé de respirer l'air piquant de la fin d'automne. Hors de question de voyager à nouveau dans ces conditions !

Il arriva à destination plus tard que prévu : il avait marché près d'un kilomètre avant d'oser transplaner. À son grand soulagement, rien de désagréable ne se produisit lorsqu'il fut apparu sur le toit-jardin de la maison Faraday, sinon que Corbac se mit à l'invectiver du haut de son arbre. Rogue avait encore l'apparence de leur voisin, mais la corneille n'était pas dupe ; elle avait dû l'identifier à son odeur, ou peut-être voyait-elle à travers son camouflage.

À son entrée dans le salon, la Moldue haussa un sourcil surpris : l'effet du Polynectar arrivant à son terme, son visage devait présenter un curieux mélange de ténébreux maître des potions et de comptable acnéique.

« -Le séjour de Mr Rogue s'est-il bien passé ? demanda Crickey en trottinant vers lui pour prendre son manteau.

-Autant que je l'espérais, en tout cas, répondit-il, évasif.

-Vous êtes sûr ? s'enquit Alifair en lui lançant un regard perçant. Je vous trouve un peu pâlot, moi. »

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Ce problème de Polynectar devait être résolu, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'en occuper maintenant ; en fait, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il s'affala dans un fauteuil et tendit ses mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer : la neige du début du mois n'avait pas tenu mais il faisait un froid glacial dehors.

« -Ai-je manqué quelque chose d'intéressant ? » s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

En temps normal, la Moldue l'aurait cuisiné sur son voyage jusqu'à épuisement ; aujourd'hui, toutefois, elle avait une toute autre préoccupation. Attrapant la lettre d'Enys qu'elle avait laissée sur le manteau de la cheminée, elle la mit sous le nez de Rogue et se planta à côté de son fauteuil, bras croisés, guettant sa réaction. Le sorcier la parcourut à une lenteur exaspérante ; Alifair tapait du pied et mâchonnait sa langue sans le quitter des yeux. Quand enfin la lecture de la signature lui eut arraché un haussement de sourcil, elle n'y tint plus.

« -Le culot du mec, quand même, hein ! s'exclama-t-elle, partagée entre l'indignation et une certaine admiration pour le culot dudit mec.

-Quand l'avez-vous reçue ? interrogea Rogue en repliant la lettre.

-Hier, répondit-elle. Crickey l'a rapportée de chez Andromeda. Vous vous rendez compte, même pas fichu de trouver mon adresse postale alors qu'il...

-Hier, l'interrompit Rogue en levant la main. Vous avez donc eu amplement le temps de rebattre les oreilles de votre elfe et de tous les portraits de cette maison avec les sentiments que vous inspire ce courrier. »

Coupée dans son élan, la Moldue resta bouche bée.

« -La seule information digne d'intérêt que contient cette lettre, c'est l'annonce de l'élection d'un Parlement, poursuivit posément le sorcier. La réforme annoncée en juin dernier par le Ministre va donc enfin donner lieu à une réalisation concrète. Le reste n'est que de la propagande politique. Libre à vous de vous en indigner. Pour ma part, j'estime avoir mieux à faire.

-Mais...

-Je ne suis pas opposé à l'idée d'avoir une conversation intelligente au sujet de la réforme de nos institutions, susurra Rogue, mais cela devra attendre.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda sévèrement Alifair, vexée.

-Parce que je me suis engagé à prendre mon service d'auxiliaire du TNT à la mi-décembre. Il me reste donc environ un mois pour préparer mon départ, et nous avons plusieurs choses à régler.

-Vous avez déjà trouvé un appart et un boulot, qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste d'autre à faire ? répliqua-t-elle. Et en quoi ça me concerne ? »

Le sorcier avait laissé à Budapest les emplettes réalisées avant son départ, qui constituaient son nécessaire de base. Une fois installé dans sa nouvelle vie, il apprendrait sans doute rapidement où se fournir en livres, ingrédients et objets magiques de qualité. Pour l'heure, il comptait profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour se procurer divers articles rares qu'il ne pourrait trouver à l'étranger.

« -Le commerce de certaines de ces substances est strictement réglementé. Une BUSE en potions devrait néanmoins suffire à en obtenir la plupart, indiqua-t-il en lançant à la Moldue un regard appuyé.

-Ah, parce que c'est moi qui suis censée les acheter ? comprit-elle avec une moue mécontente.

-Il va sans dire que je vous rembourserai », précisa Rogue d'un ton nonchalant.

Le sorcier avait déposé sur un compte ouvert à l'agence hongroise de Gringotts une partie de l'argent dont il s'était muni pour son voyage. Toutefois, l'essentiel de sa fortune dormait encore dans un tiroir de la commode de sa chambre londonienne. Il projetait de le confier à la Moldue afin qu'elle le dépose sur son propre compte pour le virer ensuite sur celui de Jonathan Hind.

« -Les transferts de Gringotts sont d'une sécurité parfaite, expliqua-t-il. Ce sera plus prudent que de voyager avec toutes mes économies pendues à mon cou dans une bourse enchantée. _Surtout si je dois me déplacer par un moyen non magique_ , ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur, le souvenir du Portoloin lui retournant encore l'estomac.

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on me demande d'où je sors tout ce blé ? remarqua Alifair. Ni pourquoi je le file à un parfait inconnu ?

-Vous savez comme moi que les gobelins ne poseront aucune question, répondit Rogue en balayant l'objection d'un geste de la main.

-Mon conseiller bancaire n'est pas un gobelin, insista Alifair. Son père et l'un de ses frères travaillent au ministère. S'il soupçonne une fraude, je doute qu'il se contente de fermer les yeux.

-Il suffit de faire en sorte que la somme n'apparaisse pas sur vos relevés, répliqua le sorcier.

-Et on fait comment, pour ça ? On ensorcelle la paperasse à distance ? » ironisa Alifair.

Rogue avait deux avantages sur elle : il connaissait bien le fonctionnement de Gringotts et il avait réfléchi au problème. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de l'entendre énoncer aussitôt la solution.

« -Ce n'est pas de l'argent que vous déposerez dans votre coffre, mais un objet, précisa-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Un ou plusieurs contenants divers renfermant un nombre précis de Gallions, Mornilles et Noises qui seront scrupuleusement comptés et inscrits sur le récépissé du dépôt – par un employé gobelin, j'en mettrais ma baguette au feu. Les agents humains de Gringotts peuvent manipuler les chiffres et les sortilèges, mais toucher du doigt les possessions de leurs clients... La confiance des gobelins a ses limites, ils ne laissent à personne d'autre la gestion du contenu matériel de leurs coffres.

-Bill a déjà fait plusieurs retraits pour moi, objecta Alifair. Quand j'étais recherchée morte ou vive et que je pouvais difficilement me pointer à la banque.

-À circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles, professa le sorcier. En outre, si à l'époque Mr Weasley s'est vu confier la responsabilité de vous remettre la bourse remplie, qui vous dit que c'est lui qui a extrait l'argent de la chambre-forte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le dépôt d'objet n'apparaîtra pas sur votre relevé de compte, votre conseiller n'en saura donc rien. Il vous suffira ensuite de demander à la banque de transférer l'intégralité des articles déposés vers le coffre de Jonathan Hind. Gringotts comparera la fiche descriptive jointe à vos instructions avec le récépissé conservé dans ses archives, puis écrira à Mr Hind pour s'assurer qu'il accepte le transfert, ce qu'il s'empressera de leur confirmer.

-Et le tour sera joué, conclut la Moldue avec une moue approbatrice. Il faudra que je leur donne votre adresse londonienne, je suppose ?

-Ils l'ont déjà, répondit-il. J'ai précisé lors de l'ouverture de mon compte à Budapest que tout courrier devrait m'être envoyé poste restante à Londres jusqu'à la mi-décembre.

-Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout, reconnut Alifair. Sauf peut-être à une dernière petite chose. »

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil étonné.

« -Laquelle ? s'enquit-il.

-Votre niveau de hongrois, répondit-elle. Il va falloir sacrément l'améliorer si vous voulez vous en sortir dans votre nouveau travail : j'imagine que tous vos collègues ne sont pas bilingues. Vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?

-J'ai déjà commencé à apprendre des pages de mon dictionnaire, déclara-t-il non sans réticence – cette interrogation lui faisait l'effet d'être de retour à l'école. Et je vais me procurer un manuel de grammaire. »

Alifair poussa un profond soupir en lui lançant un regard condescendant.

« -Amateur, commenta-t-elle. Heureusement que j'y ai réfléchi à votre place. Crickey ? »

L'elfe, partie ranger le manteau de Rogue et préparer le dîner, rejoignit le salon à petits pas pressés.

« -Où est-ce que tu as mis le paquet que je t'ai donné l'autre jour ? »

Crickey eut tôt fait d'aller chercher l'objet demandé, une grosse boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau à motifs de personnages de dessins animés.

« -C'est pour vous, annonça la Moldue à Rogue tandis que l'elfe lui tendait le paquet. Joyeux Noël en avance. »

Le sorcier s'en saisit avec méfiance.

« -Ce n'est pas dangereux, Monsieur, assura Crickey en remarquant son air circonspect. Miss Alifair a retiré les piles. »

Le paquet contenait une méthode d'apprentissage du hongrois par l'écrit et l'oral : en d'autres termes, un livret d'exercices et des cassettes audio. Il y avait également un petit baladeur pour écouter les cassettes.

« -J'ai demandé à Roger Dunbar et, d'après lui, ça devrait fonctionner dans un environnement magique de type Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Alifair. Plus le machin est simple, moins il est sensible aux ondes magiques, et je vous ai pris le modèle de base.

-Miss Alifair l'a fait essayer à Crickey, annonça l'elfe avec fierté. Crickey sait maintenant dire en hongrois « bonjour », « au revoir », « j'aime le goulasch » et « Bogdan est dans la cuisine ».

-Toutes choses fort utiles pour une carrière au sein du TNT, à n'en pas douter, railla Rogue.

- _Köszönöm_ , repartit Crickey.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'enquit la Moldue.

-Merci, indiqua simplement l'elfe. Peut-être Mr Rogue aura-t-il plus de facilité à le prononcer en hongrois qu'en anglais. »

Sur ce, Crickey retourna à sa cuisine, laissant le sorcier offensé pincer les lèvres devant le sourire goguenard d'Alifair.

lll

Harry s'aperçut vite que le professeur Viesnaya avait vu juste, une fois encore : le problème des créatures maléfiques n'était plus évoqué dans la presse que sous la forme d'entrefilets, éclipsé par l'élection prochaine du Parlement magique. Annoncé par le Ministre en personne, le scrutin à venir faisait déjà l'objet de multiples débats. À en croire les uns, c'était une révolution ; pour d'autres, un simple retour à une organisation plus saine du pouvoir telle qu'elle existait dans les premiers temps de la création du ministère de la Magie, au XVIIIe siècle. Si beaucoup saluaient l'audace du projet porté par Kingsley Shacklebolt, certains déploraient que les prérogatives et l'organisation de la future assemblée aient été fixées unilatéralement par le ministère.

L'idée de Kingsley était simple : s'inspirant des pratiques moldues, il avait imaginé un Parlement formé de deux chambres, dont la moins importante exercerait sur l'autre un pouvoir de modération. La chambre haute, dépositaire de l'autorité législative, serait composée de députés sorciers. La chambre basse comprendrait les représentants des autres créatures magiques relevant de la qualification d'êtres ; elle pourrait proposer des amendements aux textes soumis au vote et ralentir la prise de décision, mais le dernier mot reviendrait toujours à la chambre des sorciers.

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de l'analyse qu'Hermione lui avait livrée dans sa dernière lettre pour comprendre que ce partage était fortement inégalitaire et ne reconnaissait aux créatures magiques qu'une citoyenneté de second ordre. Mais, comme le soulignait Ron de son côté, c'était mieux que rien, et bien mieux que ce qu'elles avaient connu jusque-là. Nombreux étaient les sorciers qui répugnaient à voir leur pouvoir diminuer au profit d'êtres qu'ils jugeaient différents, pour ne pas dire inférieurs ; le fait qu'il soit devenu honteux de professer cette opinion à voix haute ne l'empêchait pas d'imprégner encore profondément les esprits. La société britannique magique n'était pas encore prête pour une égalité parfaite entre tous ses membres, reconnaissait Hermione. Le Parlement serait un premier pas.

« _Le problème, c'est qu'il risque de ne pas y avoir beaucoup de candidats à la chambre des créatures_ », écrivait Ron. « _D'après Bill, les gobelins sont les plus intéressés, mais ils ont peur que cette réforme menace leur statut spécial, et certains d'entre eux y sont très attachés. Ça risque d'être matériellement compliqué pour les Êtres de l'eau de siéger au Parlement_ _s'ils acceptent l'offre du ministère_ _._ _On suppose que les centaures refuseront de s'occuper d'autre chose que du mouvement des planètes._ _Quant aux elfes de maison, ça n'est même pas la peine d'y penser_. » Harry soupçonnait son ami de ne pas avoir partagé cette dernière réflexion avec Hermione, bien qu'à son avis elle fût parfaitement juste : il n'avait connu qu'un seul elfe qui aurait peut-être accepté de défendre ses opinions face aux sorciers, et cet elfe n'était plus désormais.

lll

« -Rien n'est dit de la situation des Cracmols, grommelait Rusard, plongé dans la lecture du dernier numéro de la _Gazette du sorcier_ qu'il avait étalé devant lui sur le comptoir douteux de La Tête de Sanglier. Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers puisque nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des créatures non humaines. Je suis décoré de la médaille de la Victoire, on ne peut quand même pas m'exclure des élections ! »

De l'autre côté du comptoir, arborant son habituelle mine sinistre, Abelforth essuyait des verres avec un torchon sale. Il ponctua les paroles du concierge d'un grognement, mais il était difficile de savoir s'il l'avait écouté.

« -La question se pose également pour Trevor Hopkrik, vous savez, poursuivit Rusard avec volubilité. Le chanteur. À ce qu'on dit, sa mère est une vampire, ce qui fait de lui un...

-Hybride ! » lança une voix rauque derrière lui.

Rusard se retourna. À la table la plus proche, un homme immense à la barbe et aux cheveux noirs broussailleux papillonnait des yeux, une chope de la taille d'un seau posée devant lui. Dodelinant de la tête, il attrapa la chope, l'inclina au-dessus de sa bouche grande ouverte pour y faire tomber les dernières gouttes de bière puis la reposa brutalement.

« -Des hybrides, marmonna-t-il, les paupières clignotantes. Des fichus hybrides, voilà ce que nous sommes... »

Et il s'affala sur la table tête la première. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il se mette à ronfler. Abelforth poussa un nouveau grognement.

« -Le ministère lui a écrit ce matin, expliqua-t-il avec un signe du menton en direction du ronfleur. En raison de ses origines, il fait officiellement partie du collège des créatures magiques. »

Rusard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« -Mais son père était un sorcier...

-Et sa mère une géante, compléta sombrement Abelforth. Il n'est donc qu'à demi humain, et tout le monde le sait.

-Il a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard comme un sorcier, il avait une baguette...

-Elle a été brisée, rappela le barman, et il n'a pas dépassé la troisième année. Personne ne le considérera jamais comme un vrai sorcier. »

Le concierge secouait la tête, atterré.

« -Je ne peux pas dire que j'aie beaucoup d'estime pour lui, admit-il en regardant dans le miroir piqueté de rouille le large dos qui montait et descendait au rythme des ronflements du dormeur. C'est un gros balourd qui n'a jamais été bon à grand chose, même s'il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Mais tout de même ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, après qu'il a été lui aussi décoré pour actes de bravoure, je ne peux pas croire...

-Ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un demi-géant, répliqua Abelforth. Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si honteux à n'être pas totalement humain ? Est-ce que nous sommes si beaux, si justes, si merveilleux que toute la création devrait rêver de nous ressembler ?

-Non, bien sûr, mais... »

Mal à l'aise, Rusard s'agitait sur son tabouret. Craignant de réveiller le dormeur, il baissa la voix.

« -Je ne sais pas comment je me sentirais si on me ravalait au rang de créature, confia-t-il au barman. Bien sûr, chaque race a sa noblesse, son histoire, ses pouvoirs et blablabla, mais ce sont tout de même les sorciers qui mènent le monde. »

Abelforth renifla d'un air sceptique.

« -Peut-être plus pour très longtemps, fit-il. Notre grande force par rapport aux autres créatures magiques, c'est d'avoir su rester relativement unis en jouant une espèce contre une autre alors que les autres ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur propre intérêt. Et voilà qu'on leur donne le droit de vote et une assemblée dans laquelle elles vont pouvoir faire émerger une opinion commune. Allez savoir comment tout cela va tourner.

-La chambre des créatures n'aura qu'un pouvoir minime par rapport à celle des sorciers, nuança le concierge.

-Pour l'instant, Rusard, pour l'instant, répliqua Abelforth. Shacklebolt a ouvert la boîte de Pandore et, croyez-moi, les ennuis n'ont pas fini d'en sortir. Voilà ce qui arrive quand un noble Gryffondor élevé aux utopies révolutionnaires de mon défunt frère accède au rang de Ministre... »

lll

« -Vous pensez qu'il compte se servir du Parlement pour instaurer l'égalité ? s'écria Alifair, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Il se pourrait en effet que ce soit là le véritable projet du Ministre, confirma Rogue.

-Mais pour ça, il lui faut une majorité de soutiens à la chambre sorcière, observa la Moldue. Et, si possible, éviter l'opposition de la chambre des créatures.

-La politique magique n'a plus de secret pour vous », déclara Rogue, sarcastique.

Elle avait fini par réussir à le lancer sur le sujet des élections, et il s'avérait que le sorcier avait beaucoup à en dire.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est ce que Kingsley a en tête ? interrogea Alifair. Il n'a encore rien annoncé de ce genre.

-Mais il n'a jamais caché qu'il y était favorable, répondit Rogue. De toute manière, pourquoi octroyer le droit de vote aux créatures magiques si c'est pour les cantonner à un rôle subalterne ? Shacklebolt est certes un idéaliste, mais il n'est pas complètement idiot : il sait qu'une fois que les créatures auront pris goût à la politique, elles voudront davantage qu'un simple pouvoir de modération.

-Même avec le Parlement, on sera encore loin de l'égalité, observa la Moldue. Beaucoup d'espèces ont des droits et des devoirs différents de ceux des sorciers, et elles ne seront pas forcément d'accord pour que ça change... Aïe ! »

Rogue venait de lui donner un petit coup de baguette sur les doigts.

« -D'abord, l'aconit. Ensuite, la jusquiame, énonça-t-il sévèrement. _Concentrez-vous_. »

Ronchonne, Alifair écarta sa main du bocal contenant les fleurs de jusquiame séchées pour se saisir du flacon de pollen d'aconit. Avec le retour de Rogue, ses vacances avaient pris fin : quand il n'était pas occupé à apprendre le hongrois, écouteurs aux oreilles, ou à envoyer la Moldue ou son elfe lui acheter tel ou tel article rarissime dont il prétendait avoir absolument besoin pour son futur métier, il lui donnait à nouveau des cours de préparation aux ASPIC. Alifair l'avait exigé en contrepartie de sa transformation en garçon de courses. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de reprendre les révisions, surtout avec lui comme professeur, mais elle tenait à mettre toutes les chances de son côté. En plus, elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle solliciterait Slughorn pour qu'il l'aide à préparer l'épreuve de potions.

« -Vous croyez que Kingsley aura beaucoup de soutiens parmi les sorciers ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir ajouté l'aconit puis la jusquiame à son chaudron, conformément aux instructions du sorcier.

Le ton de la Moldue était tout à fait innocent, mais il ne fut pas dupe. Jusque-là, le nom d'Enys n'avait pas été prononcé ; elle craignait sans doute que Rogue coupe court à la conversation si elle l'orientait vers des récriminations ad hominem. Il semblait toutefois que le moment était venu d'aborder le sujet des candidats du mouvement OSER.

« -Vous savez très bien que l'égalité a ses partisans, dit-il d'une voix feutrée, se refusant à être le premier à mettre Enys sur la table. Seront-ils assez nombreux et influents pour la faire instaurer, ça...

-Norbert Dragonneau est une sommité, remarqua Alifair en touillant sa potion. C'est certainement quelqu'un qui compte dans l'opinion publique. »

Rogue eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'écoute plus que d'une oreille, par respect pour ce qu'il a été, précisa-t-il. C'est un vieux radoteur. »

Pensant à l'aimable sorcier qui l'avait interrogée pendant l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal, Alifair fronça les sourcils : le magizoologiste à la retraite lui avait bien semblé un peu dans la lune, mais encore très alerte.

« -En tout cas, la question l'intéresse vraiment et il a des choses à dire, le défendit-elle. Vous devriez l'entendre parler des prétendues forces du Mal, ça vous donnerait de quoi réfléchir !

-Ce n'est pas le même problème, contra Rogue d'un ton doucereux, quoiqu'il serait certainement très amusant d'entendre l'instigateur du registre des loups-garous prendre la défense des créatures maléfiques. »

La Moldue se mordit la lèvre. Elle le savait, pourtant, que Dragonneau était à l'origine du fichage des loups-garous, elle l'avait découvert en révisant ses BUSE ; comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Mais cela cadrait si mal avec l'image de respect des créatures vivantes qu'il lui avait donnée... Il faudrait qu'elle éclaircisse cette histoire, un jour. Rogue la dévisageait d'un air narquois, ravi sans doute de lui avoir coupé le sifflet. Elle jeta dans un mortier quelques scolopendres séchés qu'elle entreprit de réduire en poudre tout en changeant d'angle d'attaque.

« -Gwenog Jones a rallié OSER, à ce qu'il paraît, avança-t-elle. Vu qu'elle va épouser un vampire, ça n'est pas étonnant.

-Gwenog Jones est peut-être universellement acclamée pour ses talents de joueuse de Quidditch – bien qu'elle n'ait jamais intégré l'équipe nationale – ça n'en fait pas une spécialiste des questions raciales, tempéra le sorcier avec délectation. Pour une grande partie de la société magique, c'est une sportive de haut niveau ayant eu le mauvais goût de concevoir un enfant avec une créature nocturne d'origine étrangère – hors mariage, qui plus est. Autant dire que ses opinions politiques n'intéressent personne. »

Alifair pesta dans sa barbe. Avec Rogue, il était toujours difficile d'avoir le dernier mot.

« -Hermione Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle ne fait peut-être pas partie d'OSER, mais je sais qu'elle a les mêmes idées. »

Rogue s'esclaffa franchement, ce qui stupéfia la Moldue : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire. Il lui arrivait de sourire, voire de ricaner plus ou moins méchamment ; émettre un son exprimant le pur amusement, en revanche, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

« -Ça vous a fait du bien, ces petites vacances, remarqua-t-elle. Ou j'ai franchi un degré sur l'échelle de l'humour ? »

Le rire de Rogue s'était éteint aussi vite qu'il avait éclaté, mais il affichait toujours une mine amusée.

« -Le fait est que Miss Granger pourrait fort bien embrasser la cause, convint-il. Elle serait peut-être prête à lui sacrifier sa dernière année à Poudlard, si on la poussait un peu. Elle se rêve en égérie politique, haranguant les foules pour faire triompher la Sagesse, la Justice et la Vérité. Une vraie _pasionaria_ , conclut-il, méprisant, sa mauvaise nature commençant à reprendre le dessus.

-Elle, au moins, elle est irréprochable, souligna Alifair.

-Irréprochablement insupportable, corrigea Rogue. Une Miss-je-sais-tout donneuse de leçons et extrêmement imbue d'elle-même. Il fallait un crétin de l'envergure de Weasley pour s'en enticher. Même Potter a été plus malin que ça. »

Alifair pouffa, amusée – à son tour – que Rogue soit au fait des histoires de cœur de ses anciens élèves et mette autant de verve à les critiquer. Décidément, il était très en forme !

« -Il ne reste plus que Weal Enys, alors », constata-t-elle, impatiente d'entendre tout le mal que le sorcier pourrait en dire.

Sentant combien son avis était attendu, Rogue prit son temps pour prononcer le verdict. À l'aide d'une louche, il préleva un peu de potion dans le chaudron d'Alifair, la porta à ses narines et, affichant une grimace de dégoût, la reversa dans le chaudron.

« -Trop liquide, commenta-t-il, laconique. Vos mille-pattes n'étaient pas broyés assez fin. »


	31. Chapitre 31 - Les saines vertus du débat

**Désolée pour cette longue absence due à trop de travail + un mauvais rhume + vraiment fatiguée :) Pour la peine, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Manon :** Merci pour tes commentaires (depuis le temps que j'aurais dû te le dire) !

 **Evy :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Ce chapitre devrait t'aider à cerner un peu mieux le personnage d'Enys (quoiqu'il reste assez indécis sur certains points) ; si tu aimes les débats, tu vas être servie lol

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 - Les saines vertus du débat démocratique**

La date des élections au Parlement magique ayant été, pour d'obscures raisons arithmanciques, fixée au 24 janvier suivant, le ministère entra dans une période d'activité particulièrement intense, à tel point que plusieurs employés réclamèrent des congés pour épuisement nerveux. Le Bureau des Élections nouvellement créé croulait sous les courriers de personnes en attente d'explication sur leur situation électorale : Cracmols se demandant de quelle chambre ils éliraient les représentants, parents ou conjoints de sorciers curieux de savoir s'il leur serait permis de voter, gobelins offensés à l'idée de partager le collège des centaures et des êtres de l'eau qui, selon la classification légale des espèces magiques, n'étaient que des animaux...

La BPM était également sur le pied de guerre : les meetings politiques se multipliaient dans le désordre le plus complet, certains aussi officiels et policés qu'une séance plénière du Magenmagot, d'autres confinés dans la clandestinité de caves et de sous-sols à l'accès réservé aux seuls initiés. Invariablement, des disputes éclataient entre les partisans de différents candidats, si ce n'était entre les candidats eux-mêmes, et se réglaient à coups de baguettes, voire de poings. Les fêtes de fin d'année promettaient d'être agitées, ricanait Alifair dans son coin, très amusée que Kingsley ait semé une telle pagaille.

Dans les derniers jours du mois de novembre, le ministère annonça par voie de presse que les Cracmols, en tant qu'êtres humains à part entière, seraient électeurs de la chambre des sorciers, à laquelle ils pouvaient également se porter candidats. Les parents moldus de sorciers désireux de participer à la vie politique magique étaient invités à déposer un dossier de demande de citoyenneté qui serait étudié par le Bureau des Élections. Les personnes dont seul l'un des deux parents était humain furent affectées au collège des créatures magiques, au côté des gobelins, elfes et furies. Concernant les êtres de l'eau et les centaures, qui deux siècles plus tôt avaient eux-mêmes réclamé leur classement comme animaux, des pourparlers étaient en cours. Le Ministre semblait tenir à les inclure dans le corps électoral mais, pour ce faire, il était important qu'ils intègrent la catégorie des êtres : accorder le droit de vote à des animaux aurait créé un précédent inédit et potentiellement dangereux, et décrédibilisé complètement la chambre des créatures.

Alifair, qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de s'informer de sa propre situation, eut la surprise de recevoir une carte d'électeur toute neuve à son nom, imprimée à l'encre violette – couleur de ce qu'on appelait désormais la chambre humaine. Un mot personnel de Kingsley l'accompagnait, expliquant qu'au vu des services accomplis par elle au bénéfice de la communauté magique, aucune démarche de sa part n'était nécessaire, et que la citoyenneté sorcière pleine et entière lui était accordée d'office.

« -C'est un grand honneur, Miss », analysa Crickey qui suivait avec beaucoup d'attention les préparatifs des élections et le déroulement de la campagne.

Sa carte à elle était imprimée en vert et elle l'avait ensorcelée pour la protéger de l'eau, du feu et des taches de sauce. Alifair était étonnée de voir à quel point Crickey prenait ces élections à cœur : elle aurait pourtant cru que les elfes seraient les derniers à s'y intéresser.

« -Crickey fera ce que Miss Alifair lui dira de faire, expliqua la petite elfe. Elle ira voter si Miss Alifair le désire et choisira les candidats que Miss Alifair lui aura indiqués. Mais elle pense qu'il est important que les elfes qui y seront autorisés par leurs maîtres fassent entendre leur opinion pour que quelque chose de sensé sorte de cette réforme. Tous ces changements font tourner la tête à beaucoup de gens, Miss, mais les elfes gardent les pieds sur terre. »

La Moldue ne doutait pas que Crickey suivrait toutes les consignes de vote qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Elle était tout aussi sûre que l'elfe s'attendait, avec raison, à ne pas en recevoir.

lll

Par curiosité – et par honte devant la conscience citoyenne de son elfe – Alifair se rendit à l'un des meetings d'OSER, organisé dans la salle des banquets du Chaudron Baveur. Les candidats y présentèrent leur « parcours », leur « projet de société » et les raisons qui faisaient d'eux les meilleurs pour « incarner la voie du changement », ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Elle trouva Norbert Dragonneau embrouillé mais attendrissant ; Gwenog Jones lui fit l'effet de réciter un discours appris par cœur – ce qui était sans doute le cas – et son compagnon, Sanguini, la seule créature non humaine parmi les candidats d'OSER, paraissait s'ennuyer lui-même. C'était un constat amer pour la Moldue, mais seul Weal Enys tenait la route : il avait la clarté qui manquait à Dragonneau, une force de conviction suffisante pour faire briller les yeux du vampire, et il semblait si tranquillement sûr de lui qu'on avait envie de lui faire confiance.

Un buffet était offert au fond de la salle. Après leurs allocutions et les questions qui suivirent, les candidats quittèrent l'estrade où ils étaient rassemblés pour se mêler à la foule qui se pressait autour des tables, assiettes et gobelets d'étain à la main. La nourriture était simple mais abondante et paraissait convenir à tous les goûts : à la droite d'Alifair, une bande de gobelins s'empiffrait de canapés au saumon et jetait des regards hostiles à quiconque tendait la main vers la salade de pommes de terre ; un peu plus loin, un centaure blond au pelage clair grignotait d'un air pensif une brochette de fruits de saison. La Moldue remplit son assiette, se fit servir un verre de cidre par le centaure – dont la moitié supérieure était extrêmement séduisante, constata-t-elle avec étonnement – et alla s'adosser au mur pour manger à son aise tout en suivant Enys du regard. Le petit homme au crâne dégarni allait et venait, tout sourire, serrant des mains et tapotant des épaules, se débrouillant pour glisser quelques mots à tous ceux qu'il croisait alors qu'il ne devait pas en connaître la moitié. De toute évidence, lui savait ce qu'était une campagne électorale.

Peut-être finit-il par sentir les yeux d'Alifair posés sur lui, ou s'aperçut-il qu'il y avait encore une personne qu'il n'avait pas saluée. Sourire avenant et main tendue, il se dirigea vers elle.

« -Miss Blake ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » claironna-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui ne paraissait pas feint.

D'un mouvement du menton en direction de l'assiette et de la part de pâté en croûte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait serrer celle qu'Enys lui tendait. En vérité, devant tant d'allégresse, elle était plutôt tentée de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« -J'espérais avoir de vos nouvelles. Vous avez bien reçu ma lettre ? J'ai préféré ne pas utiliser la voie moldue, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit fiable, babillait Enys avec entrain. C'est très gentil à vous d'être venue ce soir, je suis... nous sommes très honorés. »

« Faux derche », pensa Alifair en lui répondant par un sourire grimaçant.

« -Et ces BUSE ? continua-t-il, inconscient de l'hostilité de la Moldue à son égard. Les résultats se font encore attendre, je crois ? »

Alifair avait posé son gobelet sur un coin de la table à tréteaux. Elle avala une gorgée de cidre pour faire passer le pâté en croûte. Le mélange était assez peu savoureux ; ou était-ce le sourire d'Enys qui lui soulevait l'estomac ?

« -Et Sainte-Mangouste ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement cordial. Ils sont satisfaits de votre potion Tue-Loup ? »

Elle savait bien que non. D'après son contact à l'hôpital – Hestia Jones, pour ne pas la nommer – les productions des établissements Enys à l'intention des loups-garous restaient d'une qualité inférieure aux siennes. Le problème était particulièrement aigu pour les enfants mordus lors de la guerre, pour lesquels l'entreprise n'était pas parvenue à adapter sa recette.

« -Nous travaillons encore à l'améliorer, avoua Enys sans embarras. Les guérisseurs la coupent avec de l'eau pour les jeunes patients, ce qui n'est pas idéal. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ma proposition, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez qu'elle tient toujours.

-Et moi, je n'ai toujours pas besoin de votre argent, Mr Enys », répondit Alifair, acide.

Elle avait pris sa décision des mois plus tôt. C'était moche que des enfants aient à en pâtir, mais ça ne les mettait pas en danger. La potion Tue-Loup d'Enys fonctionnait sur eux, moins bien que celle d'Alifair, il est vrai : ils étaient patraques avant et après la pleine lune, et il fallait quand même les confiner pendant leur transformation, par mesure de sécurité. Mais ils n'en mourraient pas. Et puis, c'était la faute d'Enys, pas la sienne : il aurait pu affecter un ou deux de ses employés à la résolution du problème, ils auraient bien fini par trouver une solution – moins vite, certes, que s'il avait recruté quelqu'un qui, comme elle, s'était déjà penché avec succès sur la question. Tout ce qui intéressait cet hypocrite, c'était de produire en gros des potions standardisées ; au fond, une poignée de consommateurs de Tue-Loup n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

Enys tripotait sa petite moustache en couvant la Moldue avec des yeux songeurs.

« -Aha, dit-il. Vous êtes encore fâchée, alors... C'est dommage. Nous allons ouvrir notre magasin de potions au printemps, et nous recrutons un ou deux préparateurs. Cela dit, je sais que vous ne manquez pas d'activités, convint-il. Mary s'est procuré votre catalogue, elle cherche une robe de soirée pour l'inauguration du magasin. Mais je crains que vos créations ne soient pas du style de mon épouse... ni du mien. Nous sommes assez planplan, voyez-vous », conclut-il avec bonhomie.

La Moldue haussa les épaules, peu désireuse de poursuivre sur ce sujet – en tout cas, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas bâti un empire commercial capable de rivaliser avec celui du sorcier. Elle parcourut la salle du regard et constata que la foule ne s'était guère clairsemée depuis la fin des discours : riche idée, le buffet.

« -Je suis un peu déçue, lança-t-elle en revenant à Enys. Chaque réunion politique est censée finir par une bagarre, non ? »

Enys pouffa poliment.

« -Il faut croire que tous nos partisans sont des gens raisonnables, répondit-il.

-Mmh. Hermione Granger n'est pas venue, finalement ? remarqua-t-elle.

-Les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas encore en vacances, répliqua Enys. Mais elle nous a envoyé une très gentille lettre de soutien. »

Alifair hocha la tête. Ni Ron Weasley ni Harry Potter n'avaient non plus fait le déplacement : trop pris, l'un par sa boutique, l'autre par ses études, aurait dit l'entrepreneur. La Moldue savait que Harry ne tenait pas à attirer à nouveau l'attention de la presse sur lui. Quant à Ron, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour se prononcer ; peut-être les meetings ne l'intéressaient-ils pas, tout simplement.

« -Dites, c'est marrant, observa-t-elle juste au moment où Enys ouvrait lui-même la bouche pour relancer la conversation. Personne n'a encore parlé d'égalité inter-espèces, pourtant c'est l'objectif de votre mouvement, non ? »

Bien qu'elle les ait lancés sans arrière-pensée, ses mots attirèrent l'attention des gens les plus proches. Le groupe de gobelins se tourna vers elle, attentif. Enys se racla la gorge.

« -Nous pensons en effet que cette question doit être débattue, expliqua-t-il prudemment. Les relations entre les différentes espèces magiques doivent être refondées. On ne peut plus, aujourd'hui, continuer à traiter au mieux par l'indifférence, au pire par le mépris, des races dont l'ancienneté...

-Vous êtes bien un politicien, vous, l'interrompit Alifair, railleuse. Incapable de dire les choses simplement. Vous êtes pour l'égalité, oui ou non ? »

Autour d'eux, les conversations s'étaient interrompues. On attendait la réponse du candidat. Le groupe de gobelins se rapprocha pour mieux entendre. Enys paraissait quelque peu mal à l'aise avec tous ces regards rivés sur lui. Puis il eut un petit rire.

« -Après tout, pourquoi ne pas le dire clairement ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas honte de mes convictions, et mes électeurs doivent savoir pour qui ils votent. Les membres d'OSER n'ont pas de position définie sur ce point mais, à titre personnel, je suis tout à fait favorable à l'égalité. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule autour d'eux. Alifair était perplexe : d'après la profession de foi que lui avait envoyée Enys, OSER soutenait l'idée que l'origine biologique ne devait plus déterminer les destinées des individus, limiter leurs ambitions ni orienter leurs choix professionnels et personnels. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette question de l'égalité faisait tout à coup l'objet de tant de mystères et de précautions. Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, « les membres d'OSER n'ont pas de position définie sur ce point » ?

« -Enfin, quoi, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Si on considère que chacun doit avoir sa chance – et c'est quand même bien ce que dit OSER – alors on est tous égaux et puis c'est tout ! »

Les propos de la Moldue commençaient à se répandre, attirant de nouveaux spectateurs dans l'attroupement qui les entourait. Elle se souvint de l'expression choquée de la journaliste de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ qui l'avait interviewée quelques mois plus tôt, quand elle avait proclamé haut et fort qu'à son avis, les statuts spéciaux comme celui des gobelins devraient être abrogés. Était-ce pour éviter de telles réactions qu'OSER restait dans le vague sur ce qui touchait à l'égalité ? Tout de même, les gens devaient bien se rendre compte de ce qu'impliquait leur « projet de société », non ?

« -Égalité, égalité, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ? lança tout à coup une sorcière dans la foule. Un sorcier n'est pas un gobelin, ni un vampire. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes chances de réussir dans la vie.

-Vous rigolez ! s'exclama Alifair sans laisser à Enys l'opportunité de répondre. Des trois, il n'y en a qu'un qui a le droit de porter une baguette, les deux autres sont exclus d'office du Magenmagot et de la plupart des carrières du ministère. Où vous avez vu qu'ils avaient les mêmes chances ?

-Vous voulez donner des baguettes aux gobelins ? s'affola un vieillard à la voix chevrotante. Mais vous n'y pensez pas !

-Ne fais pas attention, Papa, ce n'est que la Moldue, lui dit la sorcière d'un ton apaisant, ignorant aussi bien l'expression outrée d'Alifair que les mines soudain belliqueuses des gobelins. Elle cherche seulement à se faire remarquer, comme d'habitude.

-Elle est pas mal, celle-là ! riposta vivement la Moldue, piquée. Utiliser sa cervelle, c'est vouloir se faire remarquer ? Avec des réflexions comme celle-là, ma cocotte, c'est pas étonnant que le monde des sorciers soit resté bloqué au Moyen Âge ! »

Les gobelins s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, mais plusieurs personnes dans l'assistance parurent offensées. Un bref regard circulaire informa Weal Enys qu'il était seul en position de régler la situation : Gwenog Jones et Sanguini s'étaient éclipsés – le temps de travail de la baby-sitter touchait à sa fin, sans doute – et Norbert Dragonneau conversait avec un groupe de sorcières qui avaient l'âge d'être des admiratrices de la première heure et pouvaient s'avérer d'utiles soutiens pour le mouvement ; hors de question de le déranger. Du reste, fallait-il compter sur Dragonneau pour étouffer une crise naissante ? Carrant les épaules, Enys prit une profonde inspiration, accrocha un aimable sourire à ses lèvres et se mit en devoir d'étouffer les manifestations d'indignation des uns et des autres.

« -Mes chers amis, mes chers amis, je vous en prie ! déclara-t-il fermement, d'une voix assez forte pour dominer les ricanements des gobelins et les piaillements des sorciers et sorcières vexés par la remarque d'Alifair. Nous sommes ici pour discuter de l'avenir de notre pays, il est donc important que chacun puisse exprimer librement son opinion dans le respect d'autrui. Comme vous le savez tous, Miss Blake est d'origine moldue, elle a donc une conception radicale de l'égalité qui peut sembler excessive, mais qui a le mérite de remettre en question nos certitudes, poursuivit-il, suave à présent que le calme était revenu. Vous conviendrez, chère Miss Blake, que la situation est bien plus simple chez les Moldus, où il s'agit d'assurer un traitement égal de tous les individus appartenant à une seule et même espèce. Si je ne m'abuse, cela ne s'est pas fait sans mal... Vous comprenez bien à quel point _notre_ situation est plus complexe, alors que toutes les races intelligentes n'ont ni le même statut, ni les mêmes valeurs ou aptitudes. L'égalité, chez nous, ne saurait se construire à coups de déclarations à l'emporte-pièce », conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.

S'il s'était dispensé de cette dernière pique, Alifair n'aurait pu qu'abonder dans son sens ; la discussion aurait alors tourné vers la définition de ce que pourrait être l'égalité dans un monde si complexe. La remarque d'Enys ne la visait peut-être même pas, si elle était de portée générale ; la Moldue, déjà contrariée et guère encline à accorder au commerçant le bénéfice du doute, décida néanmoins de la prendre pour elle. Elle pinça très fort les lèvres et plissa les yeux, prête à le gifler en beuglant la première insulte qui lui passerait par la tête – elle ne s'était jamais trouvée à court d'inspiration. Puis elle se souvint de ce que Rogue lui avait dit quand il avait condescendu à émettre un avis sur les candidats. Cela l'avait confortée dans son opinion qu'Enys était un enfoiré du genre sournois : tout sucre tout miel, mais avec un coup d'avance sur tout le monde et un poignard caché dans la manche pour vous le planter dans le dos. Le pousser à dévoiler ses intentions lui ferait plus de mal qu'une gifle.

« -Donc, si je comprends bien, reprit-elle d'une voix posée, sourcils froncés comme si elle cherchait véritablement à comprendre, vous êtes favorable à l'égalité, mais dans certains domaines ou jusqu'à un certain degré ?

-Je n'ai pas de doctrine bien arrêtée, expliqua Enys de bon gré. Le principe de l'égalité entre les races me semble un fondement légitime pour la nouvelle société magique à laquelle nous aspirons, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi en détail à sa mise en pratique. Voyez-vous, je pense qu'il faudrait laisser à des spécialistes le soin de se pencher sur la question : des juristes, par exemple, des savants, et pourquoi pas des guérisseurs, des pédagogues... que sais-je ? En tout cas, des gens qui pourraient nous éclairer sur les conséquences pratiques du principe d'égalité, afin que nous – les citoyens de toute espèce, par l'intermédiaire de nos représentants élus – puissions en définir les limites, les règles et les champs d'application. »

Énoncé d'un ton docte, la proposition d'Enys paraissait sensée et convainquit l'auditoire : plusieurs sorcières et sorciers branlaient du chef pour marquer leur adhésion, rassurés d'apprendre qu'Enys soutenait l'égalité d'un point de vue essentiellement théorique. Même les gobelins semblaient satisfaits, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, tant certains d'entre eux restaient attachés à leur statut spécial – et tant ils se considéraient tous comme éminemment supérieurs au reste du monde, y compris aux sorciers. Aux oreilles d'Alifair, les paroles d'Enys sonnaient surtout comme une dérobade, mais elle s'abstint de le souligner. D'après Rogue, il y avait une conséquence de l'égalité à laquelle l'entrepreneur prospère avait forcément réfléchi, et en profondeur. Sur ce coup-là, Alifair faisait confiance à son protégé : il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un enfoiré sournois pour en deviner un autre.

« -Je comprends votre raisonnement, Mr Enys, ronronna-t-elle comme un chat se frottant contre une paire de jambes avant de leur asséner un coup de griffes par derrière. Il y a quand même un domaine sur lequel vous pouvez vous prononcer en tant que spécialiste, comme vous dites : celui du commerce. »

Enys haussa les sourcils d'un air poliment intéressé. S'il voyait où elle voulait en venir, il le cachait à merveille. Les gens autour d'eux, apaisés par les éclaircissements qu'il avait apportés, commençaient à se désintéresser de leur conversation ; toutefois, au mot de « commerce », les gobelins pivotèrent tous la tête vers la Moldue, interrompant leur repli stratégique vers la salade de pommes de terre.

« -Un ami à moi, commença Alifair avant de s'interrompre, frappée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Non, pas un ami, se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt. Ça sous-entendrait que nous nous apprécions mutuellement, ce qui n'a rien à voir avec notre relation. Disons plutôt... une connaissance... Une connaissance approfondie, c'est peut-être plus juste...

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Miss Blake ? » l'interrompit Enys, plus onctueux qu'impatient.

Le sourire d'Alifair évoquait un chat se pourléchant les babines avant de croquer une pauvre souris innocente. Les gobelins le remarquèrent et commencèrent eux-mêmes à se pourlécher : ils adoraient voir les autres – les membres des races inférieures – se battre entre eux.

« -Cette connaissance m'a expliqué quelque chose de très intéressant, reprit Alifair avec lenteur pour que personne ne perde une miette du raisonnement de Rogue. Je suis sûre que vous savez déjà ce que je vais dire, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde », fit-elle en haussant un peu la voix comme si le bruit des conversations environnantes la gênait.

Comme elle l'escomptait, plusieurs gobelins donnèrent des coups de coudes autour d'eux en intimant le silence à leurs voisins, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener sur le duo l'attention de quelques sorciers. Mieux encore : Norbert Dragonneau fendait la foule dans leur direction, suivi de son cortège d'admiratrices surannées. Avec un peu de chance, un ou deux journalistes de la _Gazette_ étaient à portée d'oreille, prêts à rendre compte des dernières révélations sur le candidat phare d'OSER : la victoire d'Alifair serait alors totale. Dire qu'en venant à ce meeting, elle avait eu peur de perdre sa soirée !

« -Les statuts spéciaux de certaines espèces, comme les gobelins, s'accompagnent de différents privilèges et monopoles, ça, même moi je le savais, énonça-t-elle. Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé, c'est que ça concerne notamment le commerce des potions curatives. Aujourd'hui, si un sorcier veut vendre ses potions à des gobelins, il doit obtenir l'agrément de leur cour de justice, ce qui ne s'est pas produit depuis 1694, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-C'est juste, confirma Enys. Les gobelins protègent étroitement leur marché...

-Et leur vie, lança l'un des gobelins de l'auditoire. À une époque où notre plaid ***** était plus conciliant, la grande mode chez les fabricants sorciers consistait à nous vendre des potions frelatées... ou empoisonnées. »

Ses camarades approuvèrent vigoureusement, la mine sombre et vindicative. Enys ne se laissa pas démonter.

« -Fort heureusement, ce temps-là est révolu, dit-il avec un sourire apaisant. Mais il est vrai que les recettes gobelines, élaborées et transmises au fil des siècles par vos propres préparateurs, sont plus adaptées à votre physiologie que les potions sorcières.

-À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera en cas d'égalité ? demanda innocemment Alifair. Ce sera la fin des monopoles et des exemptions, l'ouverture des marchés à la libre concurrence... N'importe quel sorcier pourra vendre des potions aux gobelins, et réciproquement... Non, pas réciproquement, se corrigea-t-elle comme si elle venait juste de prendre conscience de son erreur. Une BUSE ou un ASPIC sont obligatoires pour vendre des potions aux sorciers, à présent. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gobelins lauréats d'une BUSE, et vous ? fit-elle d'une voix sucrée à l'adresse d'Enys. En plus, on peut penser que l'instauration de l'égalité et d'une sorte de marché unique des potions s'accompagnera d'une harmonisation de la réglementation. Dans ces cas-là, c'est la protection des consommateurs qui prime, non ? L'exigence de diplôme sera étendue à la vente de potions aux gobelins et... »

La Moldue s'interrompit, un fin sourire aux lèvres, pour les laisser tirer par eux-mêmes la conclusion qui s'imposait. Du coin de l'œil, elle constata qu'Enys paraissait soudain contrarié : Rogue avait donc vu juste dans son plan machiavélique.

« -Excusez-moi, mais vous vous trompez », dit alors une voix douce.

Norbert Dragonneau était enfin parvenu jusqu'à eux. Un peu embarrassé d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il insista néanmoins :

« -Il est évident que, si les marchés sorcier et gobelin des potions venaient à se rejoindre, cela ne pourrait se faire au désavantage d'une espèce entière. On mettrait en place des équivalences de diplôme ou un quelconque système qui réglerait le problème. »

Alifair refusait de s'avouer vaincue.

« -Bien sûr, on trouvera une solution, concéda-t-elle avant de repasser à l'attaque, abandonnant cette fois son ton doucereux. Ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, en fait. Une entreprise telle que les établissements Enys s'implantera facilement sur ce nouveau marché avec les mêmes méthodes qui ont fait son succès chez les sorciers : casser les prix et racheter la concurrence jusqu'à ce que vous soyez le seul fabricant de potions sorcières _et_ gobelines du pays, à part quelques petits préparateurs indépendants qui s'occuperont des miettes que vous voudrez bien leur laisser – des produits de niche, comme la Tue-Loup pour les gosses, trop peu demandée pour mériter qu'on investisse dans son amélioration. Hein, Mr Enys ? »

Elle s'était un peu emportée, crachant presque ces derniers mots, mais elle était convaincue de tout ce qu'elle disait. Enys n'aurait pas besoin de dépenser du temps et de l'argent pour adapter ses potions à la physiologie gobeline : il lui suffirait d'acheter les compétences qui lui manquaient. Il convaincrait facilement les petits producteurs de travailler pour lui à un salaire élevé et stable, et étoufferait les réfractaires en vendant ses potions quatre fois moins cher qu'eux. Exactement comme il l'avait fait côté sorcier.

Enys secouait la tête, apparemment suffoqué qu'on puisse lui prêter de telles intentions. Dragonneau regardait les gobelins d'un air inquiet. Ceux-ci affichaient des visages ouvertement mécontents, mais ce n'est pas au chef d'entreprise qu'ils s'attaquèrent.

« -Vous croyez peut-être qu'on se laissera faire ? grinça le plus bavard à l'adresse d'Alifair. Nous ne permettons à personne d'établir de monopole sur les produits de première nécessité. _Nous_ ne sommes pas si bêtes !

-Et nous ne nous vendrons jamais aux sorciers ! renchérit un autre, applaudi par ses camarades.

-Vous voyez bien, Miss Blake, conclut Enys, à nouveau serein. Je suis pour la concurrence libre et non faussée, et je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de me confronter, sur le plan commercial, à mes confrères gobelins. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une saine rivalité pour stimuler l'esprit d'entreprise ! »

Alifair était battue. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'engagement politique d'Enys n'était motivé que par l'appât du gain mais, apparemment, le reste du monde refusait de penser comme elle, ou s'en fichait. C'était désespérant.

« -Si je puis me permettre, cher Mr Enys, minauda tout-à-coup une des groupies vieillissantes de Dragonneau, une question me taraude...

-Je vous écoute, chère Madame, susurra le candidat en s'inclinant galamment.

-Il s'agit de ce que cette jeune femme a dit tout à l'heure au sujet des baguettes, continua la sorcière d'une voix maniérée. J'étais trop loin pour entendre, mais le vieil Orlando Dippet et sa fille sont venus nous le répéter. Oh, je sais, ce pauvre Orly est à moitié sénile, et sa fille n'a pas inventé l' _Aguamenti_ , alors peut-être ont-ils mal compris... Vous n'êtes pas favorable à l'élargissement du port de la baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, Maud », soupira Dragonneau, agacé comme si on lui avait déjà posé cent fois la question.

Alifair perçut une légère hésitation dans le sourire d'Enys : se pouvait-il que... Dragonneau se mordit la lèvre.

« -Weal, commença-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement, mais Enys l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Je vous en prie, Norbert. C'est une question directe à laquelle j'ai bien l'intention de répondre. Peut-être ainsi cessera-t-on de me soupçonner de je ne sais quels noirs desseins, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Alifair. Nous voici arrivés à l'une des pierres d'achoppement de nos discussions internes, annonça-t-il à la cantonade. Si vous leur posez la question, tous les candidats d'OSER se diront favorables à l'égalité. Nous évitons d'en parler parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur ce que ce mot recouvre. Éclairé par sa connaissance poussée des différentes espèces magiques, notre estimé Norbert considère que l'égalité doit s'accommoder des spécificités de chacune de ces espèces. Moi qui n'ai pas cette connaissance, je pense pour ma part que, dès lors qu'une créature magique est présumée responsable de ses actes, qu'elle peut voter, gagner honnêtement sa vie, et qu'elle a reçu la formation adéquate, on ne peut lui interdire de porter une baguette. »

Les paroles d'Enys firent place à un silence de mort, seulement troublé par les rires de ceux qui, trop loin du cercle de la discussion, n'avaient pas entendu. Les gobelins étaient stupéfaits, les sorciers abasourdis, et Alifair complètement sciée. Dragonneau plaquait ses mains sur son visage pour dissimuler une grimace ; lui n'était pas surpris, seulement catastrophé.

« -Vous êtes complètement cinglé, lâcha quelqu'un dans la foule. Donner des baguettes aux non-humains, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi ne pas leur ouvrir Poudlard, tant que vous y êtes ?

-Pourquoi pas, en effet, répliqua Enys d'une voix douce et, à la surprise générale, Dragonneau l'approuva.

-Ce serait une très bonne chose que les enfants de sorciers et de créatures intelligentes reçoivent une éducation commune, avança-t-il vivement en roulant des yeux. Une excellente façon de lutter contre les préjugés. Je pense toutefois que l'enseignement du maniement de la baguette devrait être réservé aux sorciers car, voyez-vous, les baguettes...

-Lui aussi, il est cinglé ! cria une sorcière. C'est scandaleux d'entendre des choses pareilles !

-Ben, y a déjà un prof centaure à Poudlard, souligna Alifair, tout étonnée d'apporter de l'eau au moulin d'Enys. Pourquoi pas des élèves gobelins, ou elfes ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'une Moldue peut comprendre à ces choses ? cracha la sorcière avec mépris pendant que les gobelins se récriaient.

-On n'a pas besoin de Poudlard, encore moins si c'est pour y être traités comme des elfes ! s'emportèrent-ils. Donnez-nous seulement les baguettes, et vous verrez ce qu'on peut en faire !

-Hors de question, objecta Dragonneau. Les baguettes ont été pensées pour la physiologie des sorciers, pas pour celle de...

-Tiens, en voilà une, de baguette ! » s'écria un sorcier en donnant un coup de son instrument dans l'œil d'un gobelin.

C'est à cet instant que tout dérailla. Le gobelin cria ; deux de ses congénères sautèrent sur le sorcier pour le désarmer ; tous les mages et sorcières alentour dégainèrent alors leur baguette, qui pour se défendre, qui pour séparer les belligérants, qui pour envenimer un peu plus les choses à coups de sortilèges. Enys tira aussi la sienne afin de rétablir le calme, mais ne réussit qu'à s'attirer quelques maléfices qu'il para avec difficulté. Dragonneau avait plongé sous la table, que le groupe de gobelins renversa pour s'en faire un abri, se réfugiant derrière pour bombarder les sorciers de nourriture.

Grâce à ses réflexes et à sa chance légendaire, Alifair avait évité les premiers sortilèges ; utilisant un plat d'argent en guise de bouclier, elle fendit la mêlée au pas de course, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois franchie la porte de la salle. Dans le couloir, elle vit le barman du Chaudron Baveur accourir, l'air affolé : les bruits caractéristiques d'une bagarre de rue sortaient de la salle des banquets.

« -Par les chaussettes de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutia le barman à son intention. Ils sont en train de s'entre-tuer ? »

Alifair laissa tomber son bouclier de fortune, percé de trous fumants. Ses manches et le dos de son pull portaient des traces semblables à des brûlures de cigarette et ses cheveux sentaient le roussi. Considérant le barman qui se tordait les mains, elle haussa les épaules et lâcha d'un ton blasé :

« -Eh ouais, mec, c'est ça, la démocratie. »

* * *

 ***** Historiquement, le plaid est une assemblée politique ou judiciaire (rien à voir avec le plaid dans lequel se drape Alifair pour lire au coin du feu).


	32. Chapitre 32 - Résultat des courses

**Je vous l'avais dit, qu'il arriverait plus vite, celui-là ! Pour commencer, quelques réponses :**

- **Guest** : lol J'espère que le chapitre ne t'a pas paru trop long avant d'y arriver :)

- **Evy** : Je suis guérie, merci ! Et contente que tu participes à la réflexion politique du monde magique :) Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de feuilleter les _Animaux Fantastiques_ , je ne savais pas que la question de l'égalité y était abordée (ne serait-ce que dans la préface) mais ça m'intéresse, je vais me renseigner... Je ne vais pas continuer à creuser le sujet dans cette histoire (pas le temps), mais on y reviendra forcément tôt ou tard... Merci pour tes encouragements !

- **sofix73** : Même si je savais à quoi je voulais arriver, j'ai beaucoup plus improvisé dans cette histoire que dans la première... tant mieux si ça ne s'est pas trop vu ! Merci pour ton commentaire, à très vite pour la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 - Résultat des courses**

« -Je l'aurais cru plus malin, déclara Rogue quand Alifair lui eut fait le récit détaillé du meeting, rapportant de mémoire les propos d'Enys. Ses tentatives de louvoiement étaient assez habiles, mais quelle idée de répondre franchement aux questions directes ! J'imagine qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher, quoiqu'il fasse. Étrange que, malgré ce défaut, il soit arrivé aussi loin...

-Ça n'a pas fait du bien à OSER, en tout cas, analysa Alifair qui comptait les trous laissés dans son pull par les sortilèges. Ils vont dégringoler dans les sondages, les pauvres. C'est dingue qu'ils se soient permis de lâcher des bombes pareilles devant témoin ! Des hommes politiques qui ne contrôlent pas leur propre communication : c'est pas chez les Moldus qu'on verrait un truc pareil. Vous êtes vraiment de la bleusaille, vous autres sorciers. »

Rogue haussa les épaules : il ne se considérait manifestement pas comme de la bleusaille. Crickey se tenait derrière le tabouret de sa maîtresse dont elle brossait doucement les cheveux pour en retirer les mèches brûlées. Fort heureusement, la tignasse brune de la Moldue était trop épaisse pour qu'un œil humain puisse percevoir les dégâts.

« -En fin de compte, Mr Enys s'est bel et bien engagé par conviction et non par intérêt personnel, observa l'elfe. Mr Rogue s'est trompé sur son compte.

-Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, répliqua le sorcier, piqué. N'a-t-il pas avoué que la perspective d'affronter la concurrence gobeline le réjouissait ? Il sait bien qu'il a de quoi l'emporter sur eux – ou du moins, il le croit.

-Moi, je ne sais plus quoi en penser, soupira Alifair. Un chien de capitaliste qui veut ouvrir Poudlard aux créatures et leur distribuer des baguettes magiques... On marche sur la tête !

-C'est un libéral, argua Rogue. L'égalité ne l'intéresse que dans la mesure où elle garantit la liberté d'entreprendre, c'est sans doute pourquoi il propose de laisser à d'autres le soin d'en définir les contours. Le fait de priver les créatures magiques de certains droits en raison de leur origine doit lui apparaître comme une façon de fausser le jeu de la concurrence... et, en bon Poufsouffle, Enys est forcément fair-play. »

Alifair renifla d'un air dubitatif : à son avis, embobiner la direction de Sainte-Mangouste pour la pousser à se séparer d'une fournisseuse moldue n'avait rien eu de fair-play.

« -Les mêmes droits pour tout le monde et que le meilleur gagne, du moment que le meilleur, c'est lui, résuma-t-elle. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas les mêmes droits, et qu'il ne s'est pas gêné pour en profiter.

-Pour être exact, vous n'avez pas les mêmes qualifications, corrigea Rogue. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs _aucune_ qualification, ce qu'Enys était parfaitement fondé à souligner. Avec ou sans intervention de sa part, Sainte-Mangouste se serait débarrassé de vous. En offrant de vous recruter avec pour seule recommandation celle des élèves de Poudlard vous ayant servi de cobayes, Enys s'est montré extrêmement généreux. »

Elle savait qu'il disait ça pour la contrarier. Il était vexé parce que Crickey avait raison : Enys agissait par conviction personnelle, ce que Rogue n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde, quoi qu'il prétende à présent. Sans doute ne concevait-il pas qu'on puisse réussir autant qu'Enys sans se salir les mains ou corrompre son âme. Alifair n'avait pas de tels préjugés ; parce que cela l'arrangeait, elle s'était convaincue qu'au fond, Enys n'était qu'un pourri, mais elle reconnaissait à présent que la vérité n'était pas si simple. C'était bien un pourri, certes, mais avec des principes.

lll

Un grésil tenace s'abattit sur Londres ; glacial, il s'insinuait dans les cols et les manches, détrempait les cheveux et se changeait en verglas pendant la nuit. Les habitants de la maison Faraday ne s'en souciaient guère, trop absorbés par leurs activités. Crickey avait décidé de prendre en main la décoration de la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année : le sapin surchargé de guirlandes retrouva sa place près de la cheminée du salon, les couronnes et branches de houx fleurirent au-dessus des portes et des cadres des portraits. Les angelots chanteurs délaissèrent les rideaux de la salle à manger : Alifair les soupçonnait d'avoir compris que la pièce n'était plus guère utilisée, Rogue et elle préférant prendre leurs repas à la cuisine, par souci de simplicité. Cette année, ils s'établirent donc dans la guirlande de branchages qui courait tout le long de la rampe d'escalier, se mettant à piailler dès que quelqu'un posait un orteil sur le palier. La Moldue constata qu'ils mélangeaient désormais les paroles des cantiques à celles des chansons paillardes qu'elle leur avait apprises de force ; d'un point de vue mélodique, c'était assez harmonieux, mais fort peu conforme à l'esprit de Noël. Si Andromeda avait eu vent de cet exploit d'Alifair, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se soit finalement tournée vers Harry pour qu'il l'aide à poser ses propres décorations.

Rogue passait son temps à rédiger des listes de choses à emporter qu'il cochait au fur et à mesure de leur rangement dans la malle ensorcelée dont il avait fait l'acquisition par correspondance. Plus petite et légère que celle des élèves de Poudlard, elle contenait l'essentiel de sa garde-robe, sa bibliothèque personnelle et assez de matériel et d'ingrédients pour recréer un laboratoire de potions. Le sorcier avait fait de grands progrès en hongrois ; il lui arrivait souvent de râler dans cette langue quand ses commandes n'arrivaient pas assez vite à son goût ou qu'Alifair ne pouvait lui procurer le produit dont il avait besoin. Son humeur était assombrie par le fait qu'il avait attrapé un mauvais rhume et devait se soigner à la Pimentine. Le remède lui faisait fumer les oreilles, donnant l'impression, quand il était contrarié, qu'il fulminait au sens propre. Malgré tout le soin qu'elle mettait à conserver un visage impassible, il était patent que cela amusait énormément Crickey.

Le 1er décembre, le ciel d'acier faisait planer sur Londres la menace d'une neige prochaine. En dépit du froid mordant, Alifair était sortie, officiellement pour aller acheter la _Gazette_ afin de suivre les dernières péripéties d'OSER – la bagarre après le meeting avait fait scandale, Norbert Dragonneau s'étant retrouvé à Sainte-Mangouste avec deux gobelins. Elle voulait aussi faire un peu de lèche-vitrine, dans l'espoir de trouver de l'inspiration pour ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse en passant par la cheminée d'Ollivander et Rabbani, dont le commerce était plus prospère que jamais : la quantité de baguettes volées, perdues ou détruites pendant la guerre leur avait valu un afflux de clients qui ne s'était pas encore tari. En outre, la mort du grand maître Gregorovitch avait fait augmenter le nombre de commandes en provenance de l'étranger.

« -Vous en pensez quoi, vous, de cette idée de permettre aux créatures magiques d'utiliser des baguettes ? demanda Alifair au vieil Ollivander, blotti près du poêle dans l'arrière-boutique pendant que son associé tenait la caisse.

-C'est un non-sens, siffla le sorcier en secouant la tête. Les créatures n'ont pas besoin de baguettes. Elle savent parfaitement canaliser leur magie par des gestes, des paroles ou des accessoires adaptés à leur morphologie. Chercher à utiliser un instrument conçu pour des sorciers ne leur apporterait rien, et pourrait même s'avérer dangereux.

-Enys a tort, alors, constata la Moldue avec satisfaction.

-Il parle de ce qu'il ne connaît pas, confirma Ollivander d'une voix douce. Je dirais probablement moi-même des énormités si je m'avisais de vouloir appliquer mes principes moraux à la science des potions. C'est pourquoi je ne m'y risque pas.

-Pourtant, il paraît que le professeur centaure de Poudlard en a une, de baguette, objecta Alifair, se souvenant que Lissa lui en avait parlé. Alors que c'est censé être interdit. »

Ollivander eut un fin sourire un peu las.

« -Ce n'est pas une baguette, corrigea-t-il, mais une férule. Je ne vous blâme pas pour cette erreur : bon nombre de sorciers font eux-même la confusion. Si je ne m'abuse, la totalité des élèves de Poudlard sont convaincus qu'il s'agit bien d'une baguette, à l'exception de Miss Lovegood, qui m'a un jour posé la même question que vous, et peut-être de Miss Granger. Une férule, poursuivit-il devant le regard interrogateur d'Alifair, est un instrument ancien qu'utilisent les sages et les pédagogues de certaines sociétés magiques, principalement non-humaines, afin de manifester leur autorité et de maintenir la discipline. La férule permet par exemple d'exercer un contrôle simple sur la lumière, de produire des effets sonores tels que des explosions ou des sifflements. Dans une certaine mesure, elle empêche les prises de parole intempestives. Les férules sont bien moins puissantes que les baguettes, cependant : essayez de jeter un sort avec une férule, vous n'arriverez à rien, si grand enchanteur soyez-vous. »

Alifair acquiesça lentement.

« -Je me disais, aussi, murmura-t-elle. C'était bizarre que l'ancien ministère – celui d'avant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort – ait laissé un centaure porter une baguette.

-Surtout à l'époque où Dolores Ombrage était directrice de Poudlard », ajouta Ollivander.

lll

« -Est-ce que Mr Rogue a prévu un cadeau pour Miss Alifair ? »

Dérangé dans sa revue des ouvrages qui manquaient encore à sa bibliothèque, le sorcier leva la tête pour dévisager Crickey avec incrédulité. Avait-elle vraiment posé la question qu'il croyait l'avoir entendue poser ?

« -Crickey demande cela, reprit l'elfe, confirmant à Rogue qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, parce que Mr Rogue ne sera pas là le jour de Noël. Crickey peut conserver son cadeau et le mettre au pied du sapin le moment venu, s'il le désire.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener à penser que je pourrais envisager de lui faire un cadeau ? » articula le sorcier dans un murmure, le regard rivé sur l'elfe.

Celle-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant de le dévisager de ses grands yeux bruns dont les paillettes d'or brillaient à la lueur du feu. Saisi d'un brusque soupçon, Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« -Est-ce qu' _elle_ compte m'en faire un ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Crickey ne sait pas, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe. Miss Alifair a dit que le lecteur de cassettes et la méthode de langue étaient des cadeaux de Noël avant l'heure pour Mr Rogue, mais Crickey ignore si elle pense y ajouter autre chose, Monsieur. »

Rogue retourna à sa liste. Très certainement, la réponse était non. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, du reste ? Mais l'elfe avait réussi à lui instiller le doute. Et il était vrai que la Moldue lui avait fourni des instruments d'apprentissage du hongrois ; cela signifiait-il qu'il était censé lui faire un cadeau ? Cette idée ne l'avait jusque-là pas effleuré. Mais n'était-ce pas justement pour cette raison que Crickey avait abordé le sujet : pour le pousser à agir comme elle pensait qu'il devait le faire ? Cela lui ressemblerait bien...

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'elfe dans la cuisine, où elle avait disparu, afin de l'interroger plus avant, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Des pas, un bruit de glissade suivi d'un juron étouffé : les semelles de la Moldue étaient mouillées, elle avait failli tomber. Deux chocs sourds – des chaussures abandonnées dans l'entrée – puis ce fut le silence. En apparence, du moins, car l'oreille affûtée du sorcier perçut le son feutré de pieds en chaussettes grimpant l'escalier. Elle n'était pas venue faire étalage de ses achats de Noël : c'était donc qu'elle était rentrée bredouille, ou que le courrier qu'elle attendait depuis des jours était enfin arrivé.

Pas plus que Crickey, Rogue n'était dupe des alibis d'Alifair : il savait que, si elle tenait tant à sortir presque quotidiennement dans les frimas hivernaux, ce n'était pas seulement pour faire les courses – et que, si elle rentrait à pied, ce n'était pas pour faire de l'exercice. Les résultats des BUSE arriveraient d'un jour à l'autre mais, pour elle, il n'y aurait pas de hibou porteur de l'enveloppe scellée, à cause du sortilège de Fidelitas. Alors, elle s'arrangeait pour passer aussi souvent que possible à la poste où l'attendait son courrier, invoquant mille prétextes pour cacher son impatience. Cette dissimulation était puérile, jugeait-il, d'autant plus qu'elle ne trompait personne.

Il n'entendait plus rien, à présent. Elle devait avoir atteint sa chambre, peut-être s'être enfermée à double tour pour lire ses résultats. Le silence se prolongeant, Crickey revint dans le salon, la mine inquiète : elle avait suivi le même raisonnement que le sorcier, et l'absence d'explosion – de joie ou de colère – en provenance de la chambre de sa maîtresse ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

lll

Alifair n'était pas rentrée bredouille de sa chasse aux cadeaux, et n'avait pas fermé sa porte à double tour. Assise sur son lit, elle regardait la neige fondue s'accumuler sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses chaussettes étaient un peu mouillées. À ses pieds, un sac à provisions contenait ce qu'elle avait choisi pour Andromeda, Harry et Teddy : une broche en argent, une eau de toilette et un ourson chanteur. Rien de bien original mais, au moins, elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper. Les Reynes recevraient un assortiment des meilleurs chocolats de chez Honeydukes, à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'hydromel. Elle pensait envoyer la même chose à Rusard avec une ou deux boîtes de pâtée pour Miss Teigne. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver quoi offrir à Lissa et Crickey, ce qui s'avérait plus compliqué, car elle tenait à ce que leurs cadeaux soient personnalisés.

Une enveloppe en parchemin était posée sur ses genoux. Elle savait qu'elle ne renfermait pas de carte d'électeur. Du pouce, elle en caressait nerveusement le coin, sans baisser les yeux de la fenêtre pour la regarder. Alifair avait toujours eu horreur des résultats d'examen, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient rendus publics. Elle supposait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas devoir justifier ses mauvaises notes auprès de ses parents, mais c'était quand même mortifiant de se retrouver parmi les derniers de la classe. Bien sûr, c'était de sa faute : elle ne travaillait pas assez. Elle réussissait beaucoup mieux dans les matières qui l'intéressaient, la chimie par exemple...

« -Bordel, tu vas pas nous refaire tout le cursus scolaire, se morigéna-t-elle à mi-voix. Je sais qu'il est court, mais quand même... »

Elle se força à baisser les yeux sur l'enveloppe. Pas très grande, écrite à l'encre verte, un peu tachée de pluie : un objet on ne peut plus banal. Étrange que l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur fasse battre son cœur si vite. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si sa vie dépendait des résultats. Même si elle ne décrochait pas de BUSE en potions, il lui resterait la couture. Même si elle ne décrochait aucune BUSE, elle serait toujours la Moldue la plus connue du monde magique – et probablement aussi la plus respectée. Il faudrait juste s'assurer que personne ne le sache, se dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décacheta l'enveloppe, honteuse de constater que ses mains tremblaient. Elle était belle, l'héroïne de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard ! Elle pouvait déglinguer des mages noirs et des loups-garous à coups de tisonnier sans que ça lui fasse ni chaud ni froid, et elle avait le trac devant un bout de papier ? Bien sûr, French et Montague, qui l'avaient aidée à préparer l'épreuve de botanique, voudraient connaître ses résultats. Andromeda aussi les demanderait, par politesse. Crickey voudrait savoir, même si elle ne se permettrait sans doute pas de poser de question. Harry, avec discrétion. Même Rogue voudrait savoir. Comment réagiraient-ils si ses notes n'étaient pas celles qu'elle espérait ? Ils seraient navrés pour elle, naturellement, et chercheraient à la réconforter, accroissant son embarras. Sauf Rogue : lui, il se moquerait ouvertement de sa prétention à vouloir égaler les sorciers. Peut-être aussi serait-il furieux d'avoir consacré tant de temps à une si mauvaise élève. Joyeuses soirées en perspective avant son départ...

Il y avait deux feuilles dans l'enveloppe. La première était une lettre, la deuxième un tableau. Les mains moites, l'estomac noué, Alifair déplia la lettre.

« _Chère Miss Blake,_

 _Veuillez trouver ci-joint vos résultats aux Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaires, validés par la commission des examinateurs magiques._

 _Vous en souhaitant bonne réception, je vous prie d'agréer, chère Miss Blake, l'expression de mes considérations distinguées._

 _Pour la commission des examinateurs magiques,_

 _La présidente,_

 _Pr. Griselda Marchebank_ »

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent. Avec un pincement au cœur à l'idée que ces résultats étaient peut-être les derniers qu'elle recevrait jamais, Alifair déplia la deuxième feuille.

lll

« -Encore un peu de champagne, Harry ? »

Le jeune sorcier songea à refuser – c'était déjà sa troisième flûte – puis se souvint qu'il rentrerait par transplanage : il pouvait donc se permettre d'être un peu pompette.

« -Marié dans l'année, annonça Alifair après avoir vidé sa bouteille dans la coupe de Harry.

-Merveilleuse nouvelle ! » rugit le colonel Fennimore depuis le cadre au-dessus de la cheminée où tous les portraits s'étaient rassemblés, un verre à la main.

Si Harry commençait juste à se sentir un peu gai, le colonel, lui, était franchement ivre et le faisait savoir en riant bruyamment à tout et n'importe quoi. À des degrés divers, tout le monde présentait des signes d'ébriété, la faute au champagne que Crickey et Alifair faisaient circuler parmi les convives, accompagné de petits-fours maison. Outre les portraits, une quinzaine de personnes étaient réunies dans le salon de la maison Faraday pour célébrer comme il se devait les résultats des BUSE autour d'un apéritif corsé : en plus de Harry lui-même, la liste des invités comportait des personnalités aussi diverses qu'Arthur Weasley et ses fils Bill et George, Andromeda Tonks et Teddy Lupin, Lissa Faraday, Abelforth Dumbledore, Hestia Jones, Argus Rusard et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il y avait aussi une famille d'herboristes, les Reynes, avec lesquels Alifair s'était liée depuis son entrée dans le monde magique.

« -Aux trois Optimal ! » s'écria le colonel pour la quatrième fois, sa voix de stentor couvrant sans peine la musique diffusée par la chaîne stéréo.

Harry se joignit au chœur des acclamations. Assis au pied du fauteuil de sa grand-mère, Teddy observait avec intérêt cette manifestation de liesse. Il venait de vivre son premier transplanage d'escorte sur une longue distance et tout s'était passé au mieux même si, à l'arrivée, Andromeda avait prié Hestia de s'assurer que le bébé était bien entier. Il y avait un pli amer au coin des lèvres de la sorcière : Harry savait que cette période était difficile pour elle. Le premier Noël après la fin de la guerre... Mais presque tous ici avaient perdu un être cher, aussi leur était-il plus facile d'être ensemble que s'il leur avait fallu faire comme si de rien n'était.

« -Potions, histoire de la Magie, étude des Moldus, énumérait Lissa, faisant la liste des matières pour lesquelles Alifair avait obtenu les meilleures notes. Pas mal, pas mal... Et la botanique, alors ? Je croyais que tu l'avais bien travaillée...

-Effort exceptionnel, répondit Alifair. Comme en défense contre les forces du Mal, mais je pense que la partie théorique y est pour beaucoup. Sans compter l'examinateur.

-Quoi ? La Moldue préférée des sorciers aurait été favorisée ? s'écria Lissa en simulant la stupéfaction. Je tombe des nues ! »

Alifair ne se vexa pas : il n'était pas impossible que, sachant qui elle était, certains juges aient été portés à faire preuve de bienveillance en sa faveur. Elle était néanmoins convaincue d'avoir mérité la majorité de ses notes, bonnes ou mauvaises.

« -J'ai quand même eu deux Piètre et un Désolant, rappela-t-elle avec amusement.

-Ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde, souligna George Weasley. Aux Piètre et au Désolant ! » s'écria-t-il en levant son verre.

Alifair n'avait pas été étonnée que sa prestation en astronomie lui ait valu un D : cette matière resterait toujours sa bête noire. Ses notes de sortilèges et de métamorphoses n'étaient pas si désastreuses, compte tenu du fait qu'elle n'avait pu réaliser les exercices pratiques : elle devait avoir vraiment bien réussi l'écrit pour échapper au Troll. Quant à son Acceptable en divination, c'était une petite victoire, la preuve que même la redoutable Griselda Marchebank pouvait être amadouée.

« -On retrouvera donc bientôt sur le marché la fameuse potion Tue-Loup d'Alifair Blake, lança Rob Reynes, guilleret. Sainte-Mangouste doit s'en réjouir.

-Ils ne connaissent pas les résultats d'Alifair, voyons, le contredit sa femme.

-Malheureusement, nous devrons encore attendre, précisa Hestia Jones. La Tue-Loup fait partie des potions de classe 2, pour lesquelles un ASPIC est obligatoire. Nous comptons sur vous pour réussir brillamment la session de juin, dit-elle à la Moldue.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, promit celle-ci. Je vais demander à Horace Slughorn de me coacher : il ne pourra pas être mon examinateur, mais il paraît que c'est un bon prof.

-Et un excellent préparateur, ajouta Kingsley. Vous serez entre de bonnes mains. Meilleures que celles de ce pauvre Rogue. Il avait un indéniable talent que même Slughorn lui enviait, mais il n'était vraiment pas pédagogue.

-Ah non ? » fit innocemment Alifair, le coin de ses lèvres plissé en un sourire goguenard.

Les heures passant, l'apéritif se changea en buffet dînatoire, le champagne faisant place à la bière, à l'hydromel, et – pour les plus sages – au jus de citrouille. Andromeda s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester à cause de Teddy, qu'il était temps de mettre au lit. Au fil de la soirée, la sorcière s'était déridée, et les félicitations qu'elle adressa à Alifair avant de partir étaient sincères. Elle les accompagna même d'un baiser sur la joue qui toucha la Moldue plus qu'elle ne le laissa paraître : depuis son enfance, les rares fois où elle avait reçu une telle marque d'affection se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de fêter quelque chose, Alifair avait prévu de finir la soirée en boîte : après tous ces samedis consacrés aux révisions sous la houlette de Rogue, elle estimait avoir amplement mérité cette récompense. La plupart des invités préféraient rentrer se coucher après ce repas bien arrosé, mais Lissa et George se déclarèrent intéressés.

« -J'adore les boîtes de nuit moldues ! s'enthousiasma la jeune sorcière. En plus, il paraît que nous allons y rencontrer ton fameux imprimeur ?

-Possible, confirma Alifair. Je lui ai proposé qu'on s'y retrouve pour lui payer un verre. Je l'aurais bien invité ici, mais il aurait fallu que tout le monde se déguise en Moldu, sans compter ce fichu sortilège de Fidelitas...

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore fait lever ? s'étonna Lissa. Tu as des choses à cacher ? insinua-t-elle, malicieuse.

-Oh, tu sais... Ça a fait tellement de chambard dans le quartier quand la maison a disparu, je ne suis pas encore prête à en remettre une couche, répondit évasivement Alifair, peu désireuse de dévoiler le fait qu'elle avait effectivement quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – à cacher.

-Vous n'accompagnez pas les couche-tard, Harry ? demanda Kingsley au jeune sorcier.

-J'ai eu une semaine assez fatigante, répondit celui-ci. Et je crois que je n'aime pas trop les boîtes de nuit. Je ne suis pas très bon danseur, confia-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

-Voilà un garçon modeste, plaisanta Alifair en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Et sérieux. Et vous, Monsieur le Ministre, vous vous joignez à nous ?

-J'ai peur d'avoir dépassé la limite d'âge, sourit Kingsley.

-Balivernes ! s'écria alors Dialo Reynes. Je suis plus près de la tombe que vous et ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller m'amuser avec les jeunes !

-Papa ! s'affola Rob tandis que Martha levait les yeux au ciel.

-Il ne se calmera donc jamais ! soupira-t-elle.

-Si, le jour de ma mort, rétorqua Dialo, la mine sérieuse mais l'œil pétillant de malice. Et tu pourras l'écrire sur ma tombe : « Il s'est enfin calmé ». »

lll

Rogue avait passé la soiré enfermé dans sa chambre, comme un gamin turbulent envoyé au lit pour ne pas gêner une réunion d'adultes. Assis dans son fauteuil, caché derrière un livre pour se donner une contenance, il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, des pas descendre les escaliers, selon que les convives arrivaient par la rue ou se matérialisaient sur le toit-jardin. La musique, les conversations, les rires avaient empli la maison, avec le tintement des verres qu'on entrechoquait pour trinquer. Crickey lui avait monté un assortiment de canapés et de toasts recouverts de diverses substances, ainsi qu'un carafon de vin des elfes. Il avait mangé seul, les yeux dérivant de son livre à la fenêtre derrière laquelle il n'y avait pourtant rien à voir. À présent, il était près de minuit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et se fermait, des pas montaient l'escalier : les gens s'en allaient. Enfin.

French et Montague, les précieux professeurs de botanique de la Moldue, n'avaient pas été invités : faisant preuve d'une délicatesse selon lui inaccoutumée, elle avait jugé qu'il serait malvenu de les recevoir dans la maison où ils étaient restés détenus plusieurs mois sous forme de plantes en pot, maison ayant appartenu au sorcier dont ils avaient en partie causé la mort, et où se trouvait toujours son portrait. À la place, elle leur avait apporté un gâteau fait par son elfe.

Il y avait encore des voix dans le hall : on s'attardait. Il reconnut le timbre grave de Shacklebolt. La Moldue avait suggéré que Rogue se joigne aux convives en empruntant l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre ; mais de qui ? Arthur Weasley, Shacklebolt et Abelforth l'avaient côtoyé d'assez près pour risquer de le reconnaître, sans parler de Potter. Rusard aurait pu commettre une indiscrétion. Et puis, qu'aurait-il fait parmi eux ? À qui aurait-il parlé ? Il n'appréciait pas la moitié d'entre eux. Elle aurait pu attendre qu'il soit parti pour donner sa réception, mais non : avec les fêtes de fin d'année, le Ministre serait très pris, et le bal de Noël de l'académie des Aurors se rapprochait, et les Reynes partiraient bientôt en vacances, etc. Pas moyen, désolée. Vous resterez seul dans votre chambre à écouter le reste du monde s'amuser sans vous. Non que « s'amuser » fût un passe-temps qu'il affectionnât, d'ailleurs ; mais quand même...

On frappa à la porte. Rogue se raidit : il entendait toujours des voix dans l'entrée.

« -Hé, l'homme invisible, appela-t-on de derrière le panneau. Vous pouvez arrêter de râler et me prêter deux pantalons ? »

Avec un léger déclic, la porte s'ouvrit et Alifair se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Le sorcier la foudroya du regard depuis son fauteuil, la baguette avec laquelle il venait de déverrouiller la porte encore brandie d'un air menaçant.

« -Je-ne-râle-pas ! siffla-t-il.

-Ben voyons, fit la Moldue en haussant un sourcil. C'est vrai que vous avez l'air tellement gai et détendu, tout seul dans votre antre...

-Et vous, vous voulez que je vous dise de quoi vous avez l'air, avec votre maquillage de travers et cette tache de bière sur votre chemisier ? répliqua-t-il, hargneux.

-D'une fille qui s'éclate, répondit posément Alifair. J'emmène les autres en boîte, mais Dialo et Kingsley ne pourront jamais entrer avec leurs robes de sorcier. Alors, vous me les prêtez, ces pantalons ? »


	33. Chapitre 33 - Le grand départ

**Nous y voilà : après cette longue aventure, le temps est venu de nous dire au revoir. Merci à tous d'être arrivés jusqu'ici avec moi ; j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu en dépit du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire et des péripéties imprévues qui se sont rajoutées au pitch initial (vous ne le savez pas mais moi si !). Nos héros vont prendre un repos bien mérité mais j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de les revoir un de ces jours. Et d'ici là, il y a d'autres univers à explorer... Bonne lecture à tous, à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 - Le grand départ**

Crickey retira les draps du lit et en fit une boule qu'elle laissa dans l'embrasure de la porte pour la descendre plus tard. Elle ouvrit l'armoire, puis chaque tiroir de la commode et de la table de nuit. Elle se pencha pour regarder sous les meubles. Elle fit également le tour de la salle de bains, vérifia le placard sous le lavabo. Il n'avait rien laissé.

L'elfe descendit à la cuisine, son ballot de linge sale sous le bras. Elle avait déjà nettoyé et rangé la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Là non plus, il ne restait rien. Elle mit les draps dans la machine à laver, appareil étrange acquis des années plus tôt par le défunt Roger Dunbar auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer, et lança un cycle. À-travers le hublot, elle regarda la machine se remplir d'eau, le linge tourner, la lessive mousser. À la fin du lavage, les draps propres ne porteraient plus qu'une odeur de lavande synthétique.

Crickey passa ensuite au salon, vide de portraits à cette heure. Aucun livre ne traînait sur la table basse, près du fauteuil qui avait été le sien. Plus rien. Quoique... Un tissu noir pendait au dossier d'une chaise, devant le guéridon où trônait la machine à coudre d'Alifair. L'elfe s'en approcha, caressa le tissu du bout des doigts, et sourit. Ç'avait été leur dernière grosse dispute. Le lendemain du jour où sa maîtresse avait fêté ses BUSE, après le petit déjeuner, Crickey avait surpris des éclats de voix provenant du salon : Alifair venait de restituer à Rogue les tenues moldues qu'il lui avait prêtées la veille bien à contrecœur. Le compte y était presque : deux vestes et un pantalon, repassés comme promis, plus ce qui restait du second pantalon après que Dialo Reynes avait mis le feu au dancefloor – au sens propre. L'elfe entendait encore les noms d'oiseau qu'ils s'étaient échangés pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier convienne qu'il se fichait pas mal du sort de son pantalon, et que la Moldue admette qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention à ce qu'il lui avait prêté. Même si, en la circonstance, Dialo avait offert de lui rembourser le prix du vêtement brûlé.

Ce matin, avant le départ, ils s'étaient chamaillés sur l'opportunité qu'Alifair conduise Rogue en voiture. Le sorcier avançait qu'il aurait plus vite fait de transplaner et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rester coincé dans les embouteillages. La Moldue soulignait qu'il aurait besoin d'elle pour se repérer une fois sur place, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de payer un taxi pour rentrer une fois qu'il serait parti. Elle n'aurait qu'à appeler Crickey pour qu'elle vienne la chercher, répliqua-t-il ; trop risqué vu la proportion de Moldus au mètre carré, sans compter les caméras de surveillance, avait-elle répondu. Il avait pesté, arguant que pour être sûrs d'arriver à l'heure ils auraient dû partir bien plus tôt et mettant en doute sa capacité, tête brûlée qu'elle était, à les amener tous deux sains et saufs à destination ; mais il avait fini par céder.

« -Crickey souhaite le meilleur à Mr Rogue, Monsieur », lui avait-elle dit en les accompagnant dans le hall.

Le sorcier tenait à la main la voiture miniaturisée d'Alifair, à laquelle il rendrait sa taille normale quand ils seraient dans la ruelle à côté de la maison. Il avait accepté les vœux de l'elfe d'un hochement de tête, sans prononcer un mot.

« -T'inquiète pas pour lui, avait lancé Alifair. Les mauvaises herbes, ça pousse partout. »

Elle était contrariée de voir le sorcier quitter Crickey sans une parole aimable, mais l'elfe n'en avait pas pris ombrage : elle n'avait pas besoin de legilimancie pour savoir que le silence de Rogue ne signifiait pas son indifférence.

À présent, elle était seule. Ils étaient partis. _Il_ était parti. Et quand Alifair rentrerait, on ne l'entendrait plus récriminer contre ses sarcasmes, ni le sorcier lui répondre de ses susurrements feutrés. Crickey lissa de la main les vestiges du pantalon, dont sa maîtresse avait découpé les parties roussies. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait du tissu ; peut-être finirait-elle par le jeter.

Un peu déprimée, Crickey retourna dans la cuisine. Il était bien trop tôt pour préparer le déjeuner, mais le ronronnement du lave-linge était plus agréable que le silence pesant qui imprégnait les autres pièces. Pour s'occuper, l'elfe se mit à briquer l'évier déjà étincelant. De temps à autre, elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'extérieur à-travers les rideaux de dentelle. Il ne neigeait pas, ne pleuvait pas non plus : de bonnes conditions pour un trajet en mode de transport moldu. Malgré le froid, il y avait des gens dans la rue ; Crickey voyait leur nombre augmenter chaque fois qu'elle regardait dehors.

Quand frotter davantage l'évier aurait risqué de l'abîmer, elle s'aperçut que la machine s'était arrêtée. Mettre le linge à sécher ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Elle décida ensuite de monter sur le toit pour donner à manger à Corbac, avant de se rappeler qu'il était parti porter à Norbert Dragonneau, sorti de Sainte-Mangouste mais toujours convalescent, les vœux de prompt rétablissement d'Alifair. Elle était donc décidément toute seule dans la maison silencieuse.

Les oreilles basses, Crickey sortit de la cuisine, marchant sans autre but que celui de faire un peu de bruit en traînant des pieds sur le carrelage. À peine eut-elle fait son apparition dans le hall qu'un chœur de voix cristallines se mit à chanter :

« _-Vive le vin, vive le vin, vive le vin bien frais ! Laissez-moi siffler-siffler un grand verre de rosé, oh !..._ » *****

Les angelots ! Crickey les avait oubliés depuis qu'un sortilège lancé par Rogue le matin même, alors qu'il descendait l'escalier avec sa malle de voyage, les avait réduits au silence. L'effet du sort à présent dissipé, les angelots prenaient leur revanche en piaillant à tue-tête, cachés dans les branches de houx qui ornaient la rampe. Ravie, Crickey s'assit sur une marche pour les écouter chanter. Les paroles de leurs étranges cantiques n'étaient guère à son goût mais, en cet instant, tout valait mieux que cet insupportable silence.

lll

« -Silence, s'il vous plaît ! »

Pip sentit un petit sourire lui monter aux lèvres : le gros Texan était nerveux. Parfait. La petite Chinoise gardait une mine impénétrable, mais le Français semblait lui aussi incommodé par le murmure ambiant. Le salon de poker avait beau se trouver à l'écart des espaces les plus bruyants du casino, il drainait assez de spectateurs pour que leurs chuchotements tiennent lieu de musique d'ambiance. Ça ne dérangeait pas Pip, au contraire : tout ce qui pouvait troubler ses adversaires était le bienvenu.

Le sorcier allongea ses jambes sous la table et bâilla. La Chinoise lui lança aussitôt un regard furtif. Elle cherchait probablement à interpréter le signe : ennui ? fatigue ? baisse d'attention ? manœuvre habile pour impressionner les autres joueurs ou endormir leur méfiance ? Tous, autour de la table et dans le public, guettaient les manifestations de ce fameux « bluff » dont il avait tant entendu parler. Pip était lui-même doué en bluff, mais se reposer entièrement là-dessus pour gagner, c'était bien une idée de Moldus. Le fait est qu'ils n'avaient guère d'autres techniques à leur disposition, les pauvres...

« -Je passe », annonça le Texan au terme d'une longue réflexion.

La Chinoise demanda une carte. Le Français remonta ses lunettes noires que la sueur faisait glisser sur son nez. Il n'était sans doute pas plus français que la Chinoise n'était chinoise mais elle avait les yeux bridés et lui portait un pull marinière, et Pip aimait donner des surnoms à ses adversaires. Le Texan, quant à lui, devait bel et bien en être un : quelle autre espèce d'homme arborerait un chapeau de cow-boy à l'intérieur et en pleine nuit ?

« -Monsieur ? » lança discrètement le croupier à l'adresse de Pip.

Le sorcier sursauta légèrement, comme s'il avait oublié que c'était son tour. La Chinoise fronça les sourcils, jugeant visiblement qu'il en faisait trop. Son détachement n'était cependant pas simulé : il avait la tête ailleurs. Le ridicule chapeau du Texan ferait un cadeau parfait pour son cousin Walter. Maintenant qu'il gagnait royalement sa vie, Pip avait l'intention de gâter son entourage à Noël, rien que pour les faire enrager.

« -Je relance de quinze », annonça-t-il en poussant une pile de jetons en plastique sur le tapis vert, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever de nouveaux murmures parmi l'assistance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pip se dirigeait vers les caisses pour obtenir paiement de ses gains : il était temps de partir, les employés du casino commençaient à le regarder de travers. Il gagnait trop, et trop souvent. Il ne parvenait pas toujours à se retenir : c'était tellement plus facile que dans les cercles de jeu magique, où tout le monde connaissait vos techniques de triche, quelles qu'elles soient ! Ici, au contraire, il suffisait de montrer vos bras nus pour qu'on vous prenne pour un honnête homme – en tout cas, quelqu'un qui n'était pas en mesure de truquer la partie en cachant des cartes dans sa manche. Mais plusieurs victoires d'affilée rendaient suspect et, en tout état de cause, déplaisaient au casino. Assez travaillé pour ce soir, donc. La semaine prochaine, il irait écumer ailleurs. Ce n'étaient pas les établissements de jeu qui manquaient, à Las Vegas.

Un peu à l'écart des clients, deux employés du casino discutaient avec animation, jetant de temps à autre des regards autour d'eux pour s'assurer de n'être pas écoutés. Curieux, Pip mit à profit la diversion offerte par le passage d'un groupe de jeunes gens éméchés pour se glisser ni vu ni connu derrière une plante verte, à portée d'oreille du conciliabule : si sa brève expérience de détective privé lui avait appris quelque chose, c'est que l'opportunité de glaner des secrets doit toujours être saisie, surtout lorsque c'est sans danger.

« -... étaient là-bas il y a deux semaines. C'est Sam qui me l'a raconté, disait l'un des employés, apparemment très excité.

-Et alors ? répliqua sa collègue, plus calme. Ils ont bien le droit de faire la tournée de tous les casinos de la ville, si ça leur chante...

-Ils y sont restés trois jours, reprit le premier. Roulette, machines à sous et un peu de cartes. Eh bien, crois-le ou pas, mais pendant ces trois jours, les statistiques de victoire à la roulette et aux machines ont explosé. Et ce n'étaient pas des petites sommes.

-Aucun signe de triche ? demanda l'autre, intriguée.

-Rien d'après Sam, et pourtant ils ont dû ouvrir l'œil, confirma le premier employé. Mais ces deux-là n'étaient pas les seuls à gagner, figure-toi.

-Pourquoi se focaliser sur eux, alors ?

-Parce que ça recommence ! Ça fait deux nuits qu'ils viennent ici, et c'est pareil : trois fois plus de victoires que d'habitude à la roulette, quatre fois plus aux machines... Sam a eu des échos de chez Gaby, ils y sont passés avant d'arriver chez lui. Là-bas aussi, même chose : explosion des gains en nombre et en montant, et pas de truquage visible. »

Sa collègue eut une exclamation.

« -À côté, la baraka suspecte du British aux grandes jambes, c'est du pipi de chat, observa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent, là-haut ? »

L'employé soupira.

« -Ils disent de continuer à surveiller les stats, répondit-il. L'équipe anti-fraude ne les lâche pas d'une semelle, en salle et par vidéo. Mais en fait, personne n'a très envie de les coincer, je crois.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa collègue.

-Va les regarder de près, tu comprendras, sourit-il. Elle, surtout. C'est la femme la plus classe que j'aie jamais vu. Anglaise, bien sûr. »

Sa collègue émit un reniflement sceptique ou dédaigneux, Pip ne savait pas trop.

« -Je t'assure, insista l'autre employé. C'est même plus que de l'élégance, c'est... On dirait qu'à son contact, les gens se tiennent mieux. Elle relève le niveau. C'est ce qu'ils disent là-haut, en tout cas. »

Son interlocutrice ne paraissait guère convaincue. Alors que l'employé bien informé retournait à ses statistiques, elle prit la direction de la salle des roulettes, sans doute pour se faire sa propre opinion. De plus en plus curieux – et un peu inquiet de se découvrir des rivaux sur le terrain de la triche – Pip lui emboîta discrètement le pas.

lll

Alifair regarda avec inquiétude le tapis roulant emporter la malle de Rogue. D'après ce qu'elle croyait savoir, tous les bagages étaient scannés aux rayons X pour des raisons de sécurité. Qu'arriverait-il quand viendrait le tour de la valise ensorcelée ?

« -Absolument rien, avait répondu le sorcier quand elle lui avait posé la question. Le fabricant l'a équipée d'un charme spécial destiné à lui faire passer avec succès tous les dispositifs de sécurité moldus : à l'image, son contenu apparaîtra parfaitement anodin. Ce produit a été pensé pour les sorciers qui, comme moi, choisissent des moyens de transport exotiques, c'est ce qui explique qu'il m'ait coûté si horriblement cher », avait-il précisé avec un rictus.

Lui ne s'en faisait pas le moins du monde au sujet de sa malle et, de fait, aucune alarme ne se mit à sonner, aucun agent en uniforme ne se précipita vers eux pour réclamer l'ouverture du bagage suspect. Rogue était beaucoup plus inquiet à l'idée du voyage en lui-même. Après une longue réflexion éclairée par l'avis expert de la Moldue – qui, de son propre aveu, n'était jamais allée plus loin que Llandudno par un moyen non magique – il avait écarté tout trajet qui l'obligeait à passer par Paris. Nombre d'anciens élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient eu l'occasion de le voir de près pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'en croiser un à l'agence française des Sorciers Voyageurs. Son choix s'était donc arrêté sur un direct Londres-Bruxelles par _avion_. Dans moins d'une heure, il confierait sa vie à un engin volant dont il ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement. Cette idée lui soulevait l'estomac.

« -Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous ne voulez pas passer par Paris alors que vous êtes si bien déguisé ? s'enquit Alifair.

-Parce que le voyage par Portoloin annule parfois les métamorphoses », répondit Rogue entre ses dents.

Ils s'étaient assis sur une banquette pour attendre l'heure de l'enregistrement et se trouvaient donc environnés de nombreux Moldus dont l'air détendu horripilait le sorcier : c'était à croire que, pour eux, prendre l'avion était aussi banal qu'aller faire les courses.

« -Je ne peux pas risquer d'avoir un visage différent au départ et à l'arrivée, cela pourrait alerter mes compagnons de voyage, expliqua-t-il. Il faut donc que j'arrive à l'agence de Portoloins sous ma véritable apparence, ce qu'il serait imprudent pour moi de faire à Paris. Combien de fois encore devrai-je le répéter avant que cela rentre enfin dans votre cervelle ?

-Ma cervelle a du mal avec les explications foireuses, répliqua cordialement Alifair. Vous vous compliquez la vie. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez recherché par toutes les polices. »

Rogue haussa les épaules. Elle lui avait déjà dit ce qu'elle en pensait, mais lui savait qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde avant d'avoir touché au but. Hors de question qu'il se fasse repérer maintenant, alors que tout était prêt pour sa nouvelle existence.

« -Combien de changements de Portoloin entre Bruxelles et Budapest ? Deux, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il répondit d'un bref hochement de tête assorti d'un grognement.

« -Vous avez encore le temps d'aller vomir, si vous voulez », observa-t-elle.

Le sorcier lui lança un regard mauvais. Alifair sourit. Prendre l'avion mettait beaucoup de gens mal à l'aise, voire les terrifiait, mais elle trouvait amusant que le maître du sang-froid lui-même soit atteint de cette faiblesse.

« -Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous pensez de mes cadeaux », lança-t-elle dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées – fallait-il qu'elle ait bon cœur.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, elle lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait décidé d'offrir à Lissa pour Noël, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui intime, les mains crispées sur le bord de son siège, de se taire et de regarder la route. Quand on n'avait pas l'habitude, ce devait être impressionnant de se trouver enfermé dans une si petite voiture zigzagant entre de si gros camions, convenait Alifair. Beaucoup moins, toutefois, que d'être suspendu en l'air dans une carlingue en métal, loin au-dessus des nuages.

« -Vos cadeaux sont à votre image, lâcha Rogue d'un air désapprobateur. Futiles et de mauvais goût. »

Le choix d'Alifair s'était arrêté sur une fontaine électrique lumineuse et un service à café à l'effigie de la Reine : objets on ne peut plus kitsch que la jeune sorcière serait ravie d'exposer sur son bureau, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pour contrebalancer la solennité du lieu. La Moldue avait pris soin de demander à Roger Dunbar comment modifier la fontaine pour qu'elle fonctionne à la magie et non plus à l'électricité ; si Lissa n'y parvenait pas toute seule, Arthur Weasley saurait certainement l'y aider. Alifair trouvait ces cadeaux originaux et bien adaptés à leur destinataire ; mais futiles et de mauvais goût ?

« -Zut, qu'est-ce que vous allez dire du vôtre, alors ? » fit-elle d'un ton léger.

Le visage de Rogue s'assombrit. Ainsi, ses craintes se confirmaient : il aurait bel et bien un cadeau pour Noël. Ou cherchait-elle seulement à le taquiner ?

Les Moldus autour d'eux s'agitèrent tout à coup : l'heure de l'enregistrement avait sonné. L'estomac du sorcier se noua étroitement.

« -Ça va bien se passer », lui souffla Alifair alors qu'ils se levaient tous deux.

Le visage de Rogue conservait une impassibilité de marbre, mais son teint était cireux. Pour son départ, il avait choisi une métamorphose singulière, modifiant juste la forme de son nez et de ses sourcils, ainsi que la taille de son menton. La Moldue le reconnaissait sans peine sous ce déguisement parce qu'elle savait que c'en était un, mais elle était certaine que personne d'autre n'en aurait été capable tant ces quelques changements modifiaient ses traits.

« -Vous n'oublierez pas de reprendre votre tête normale à Bruxelles avant d'aller à l'agence de Portoloins, lui rappela-t-elle en l'accompagnant vers la file d'attente.

-Évidemment, soupira-t-il, laconique.

-Vous avez votre billet et votre passeport ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Mmh. »

En fait de passeport, il s'agissait d'un simple carnet brun de forme semblable. Un discret coup de la baguette cachée dans la manche du sorcier convaincrait n'importe quel fonctionnaire que le document était bien en règle, ils avaient pu s'en assurer au comptoir d'enregistrement des bagages.

« -À la sortie de l'avion, tout le monde ira récupérer ses valises, reprit Alifair, répétant ce qu'elle lui avait déjà expliqué afin d'être sûre qu'il garde tous les détails en tête. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre le mouvement.

-Je _sais_ , siffla Rogue.

-Avant le décollage, l'hôtesse donnera des instructions, poursuivit-elle. Écoutez bien mais n'y faites pas trop attention, ça vous ferait flipper. Bouclez votre ceinture quand on vous le dira et attendez que ça passe. »

Sourcils froncés, le sorcier lui lança un regard impérieux : il savait déjà tout ça. N'ayant jamais pris l'avion, la Moldue n'avait pu le faire profiter de son expérience, mais elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle en avait appris à travers la télévision. Elle avait même sollicité Thierry Duclair pour en savoir davantage.

« -Étrange, susurra Rogue. Je crois déceler dans vos propos comme une pointe d'anxiété. Serait-ce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? »

Alifair plissa les yeux devant son air narquois.

« -Évidemment que je m'inquiète, répliqua-t-elle. Après tout ce que je me suis décarcassée pour vous remettre sur les rails, j'ai pas envie que vous tapiez une crise de panique en plein vol ou que vous vous fassiez coffrer à Bruxelles pour comportement suspect ! »

Rogue émit une exclamation sceptique. Seules deux personnes le séparaient encore de la zone de contrôle, où la Moldue ne pourrait pas le suivre. Il était temps de se dire adieu.

« -Bon, eh bien... adieu, articula-t-il, ce seul mot lui semblant déjà trop cérémonieux.

-Bonne route, Mr Hind, répondit-elle, et bonne chance. »

Rogue hocha la tête.

« -Tâchez de ne pas vous ridiculiser lors des ASPIC, se força-t-il à ajouter. Écoutez votre elfe : elle est parfois de bon conseil. »

Alifair haussa un sourcil amusé.

« -Je n'y manquerai pas, assura-t-elle. Je lui dirai, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Rogue hocha de nouveau la tête. Plus qu'une personne et ce serait son tour. Alifair décida de lui tendre la perche – elle avait décidément trop bon cœur.

« -Merci pour ce dernier petit service que vous nous avez rendu, à Crickey et moi, dit-elle.

-Je vous en prie, répondit-il du bout des lèvres. Si vous êtes sûre de ne pas le regretter...

-Oh, non, sourit Alifair. Il était temps de remettre un peu d'animation dans le quartier. »

La personne qui précédait Rogue s'avança vers un contrôleur. Dans quelques secondes, on lui ferait signe de venir, à lui aussi. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ses mâchoires jouèrent sous sa peau pâle.

« -Merci », lâcha-t-il sans la regarder.

Alifair voyait qu'il lui en coûtait de prononcer ce mot. S'il avait réussi à s'y contraindre, ça signifiait que c'était bel et bien la fin. Elle se sentait tout émue : c'était étrange de se séparer comme ça, après tous ces mois de vie commune. Elle n'aimait pas les au revoir. C'était bien trop sérieux.

L'agent de sécurité appela Rogue et le sorcier tourna les yeux vers lui.

« -Allez, à plus, trésor », lança Alifair dans son dos, et PAF ! elle lui asséna une claque sonore sur le postérieur.

Rogue bondit de surprise avant de faire volte-face, blême et furibond.

« - _Qu'est-ce que vous..._

-Comme ça, je suis sûre que vous vous souviendrez de moi », déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les gens dans la file derrière Rogue évitaient son regard, se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire. L'agent de l'aéroport qui l'avait appelé faisait semblant de tousser dans sa main pour dissimuler son hilarité. Affichant elle-même un sourire satisfait, la Moldue adressa un clin d'œil au sorcier. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres, puis ses traits se détendirent.

« -Décidément, murmura-t-il si bas que seule Alifair l'entendit, vous ne supportez pas l'idée que je puisse ne pas penser à vous. »

Ignorant tout aussi superbement l'air amusé des autres voyageurs que la mine interdite de la Moldue, Rogue se détourna pour se diriger d'un pas majestueux vers le bureau du contrôleur.

lll

La journée venait à peine de commencer, pourtant Percy Weasley se sentait déjà très satisfait de lui-même. Le soir, il partirait en congés pour une semaine, avant la plupart de ses collègues – estimant que les directeurs et chefs de service devaient montrer l'exemple, il s'était porté volontaire pour revenir travailler pendant les fêtes, une période chargée pour son département. Il avait été particulièrement efficace depuis le début du mois, aussi cette dernière journée s'annonçait-elle paisible. Il ne lui restait que quelques papiers à signer et une ou deux lettres à écrire ; il devait aussi terminer la lecture d'un rapport que lui avait remis l'un de ses subordonnés. Il se pourrait bien qu'il finisse par ne plus savoir comment occuper son temps. S'ennuyer au travail, voilà qui serait nouveau pour lui...

Il remplissait une note de frais concernant un récent déplacement professionnel quand on toqua à la porte entrouverte de son bureau. Levant les yeux, Percy reconnut le préposé au courrier, Eddie – ou était-ce Ernie ? Percy fronça les sourcils. La règle voulait que les agents du service du courrier effectuent trois rondes quotidiennes pour distribuer les lettres dans les étages et récupérer celles qu'il fallait envoyer. Or, la ronde du matin avait déjà eu lieu, et il était bien trop tôt pour la suivante.

« -Ça vient d'arriver, annonça Ernie – ou était-ce Eddie ? – en brandissant une enveloppe. Urgent, il paraît. »

Il remit la lettre à Percy et s'en alla aussitôt. Intrigué, Percy examina l'enveloppe : elle était bien libellée à son nom et frappée d'un gros tampon « Urgent » en lettres rouges. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La première chose qu'il vit en dépliant la lettre fut le logo de la BPM à la place de l'adresse de l'expéditeur : mauvais signe pour ses vacances. Il parcourut le courrier en diagonale et ses craintes se confirmèrent : « _… 8h07 ce matin... réapparition inopinée… effervescence chez les Moldus... voisinage en alerte..._ ». Puis il vit le nom. La lumière se fit, son cœur manqua un battement et sa nuque vira à l'écarlate.

« - _ELLE A FAIT QUOI ?!_ »

lll

À quelques kilomètres de là, au volant de sa voiture, Alifair souriait. Le vol de Rogue était parti à l'heure, emportant le sorcier vers d'autres aventures qu'il vivrait sans elle. Ce n'était pas aussi triste que le croyait Crickey, car leurs aventures à elles n'étaient pas terminées. Il y avait des ASPIC à préparer, des commandes de robes à honorer, un commerce de potions à relancer. À la rentrée, les cours de boxe reprendraient ; ce serait aussi la fin de la campagne électorale et le début de nouvelles péripéties politiques. D'ici là, bien sûr, le principal défi consisterait à survivre aux fêtes de fin d'année.

Plus loin devant elle, une voiture se rabattit brusquement devant un camion et se fit klaxonner. La circulation était plus fluide à cette heure et c'était agréable de rouler vite. La radio annonçait de la neige durant toute la semaine mais, pour l'instant, le temps était clair. Elle se demanda si la route serait aussi dégagée en arrivant à la maison, et si elle pourrait se garer dans la ruelle pour que Crickey miniaturise la voiture en toute discrétion. Sans doute que non. Une fois en ville, elle chercherait un endroit calme d'où l'appeler, ce qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle par transplanage d'escorte : discrétion assurée. Tant mieux : le ministère devait encore être en émoi à cause d'elle, inutile d'en rajouter.

Avant leur départ, Rogue avait procédé à la levée du sortilège de Fidelitas, une manœuvre facilitée par le fait que Crickey était la seule Gardienne du Secret. Ensuite, plutôt que de passer par la porte, ils avaient transplané dans la ruelle : si un passant ayant assisté à la réapparition de la maison Faraday les avait vus en sortir, il aurait posé des questions et les aurait mis en retard. Maintenant, la nouvelle avait dû se répandre ; ufologues et journalistes étaient peut-être déjà de retour, mais Alifair faisait confiance au ministère pour arranger les choses. Puisqu'il n'était plus question d'établir un règne de terreur sur le monde moldu, la loi du secret avait été remise en vigueur, et les sorciers étaient très doués pour étouffer ce genre d'affaire, quitte à pratiquer un sortilège d'amnésie collective ou à impliquer le gouvernement britannique. Kingsley lui en voudrait bien un peu de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, et Percy Weasley serait vert de rage. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ça...

Le bulletin météorologique avait fait place à un solo de piano. Alifair n'avait rien contre la musique de chambre mais, en ce moment, alors qu'elle appuyait sur l'accélérateur pour dépasser un camion et qu'un vent de liberté agitait ses cheveux – métaphoriquement car il faisait trop froid pour baisser les vitres – elle avait envie de quelque chose de plus rythmé. Les yeux rivés sur la route devant elle, elle tripota les boutons de l'autoradio jusqu'à tomber sur le morceau qui convenait à son état d'esprit, et elle se mit à chanter :

« _I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,_

 _I'm a child, I'm a mother,_

 _I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,_

 _I do not feel ashamed._

 _I'm your hell, I'm your dream,_

 _I'm nothing in between,_

 _You know you wouldn't want it any other way..._ » ******

* * *

 ***** Sur l'air de _Vive le vent_ , bien sûr.

 ****** _Bitch_ , de Meredith Brooks et Shelly Peiken.


End file.
